City Runaway WWE SoapSitcom
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: Two brothers are running from something. They come to the city to start a new life. The city stories are endless. Drama, romance and a lot of fun. Multi character/couple story. John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Randy/Stacy Maria/Jeff Cody/Layla Sheamus/Trish other characters include Cm punk/Aj Lee/Ashley/Candice/Ted/Edge/Christian/Eve/ Lots of characters and stories within a story :
1. Chapter 1

Angels of the City

Chapter/Episode 1

Imagine two brothers. They are different in so many ways yet they have a bond that can never be broken. In their young lives they had been through everything and come out of the other side. They had test after test hurtled towards them and it didn't even seem to scratch the surface. Their bond grew stronger and stronger nothing could ever break that.

Not even leaving their home where they had lived for the first 23/25 years of their life.

The biggest test for them was still to come. The two brothers had got themselves involved with something they shouldn't have. They were in too deep to free themselves. They were running out of options but there was one option left.

They had to take the final option otherwise their brotherly bond could have a destructive finale.

….

The rain was lashing down in the dark night as large camper van turned left onto the motorway. The van skidded just slightly as turned and straightened up.

A foot pressed hard onto the speed pedal increasing the distance the van traveled to the maximum. As the windscreen wipers went from side to side a young man leaned his head back through the window and wound the window shut.

An assertive voice spoke "Are they still behind us?"

The young man reached back to grab a towel to dry his head. His jet black hair was dripping wet from the velocity of the rain.

The assertive voice increased in volume snapping "Cody. Are they still behind us?"

Cody Rhodes was around six foot two and was an average size. He had short jet black hair. He was the younger of the two brothers. Cody was a very nervous guy. He would make sure that he had John there to make sure he was safe in tough situations. That being said he wasn't afraid to be there for John when the shoe was on the other foot. His brother meant everything to him.

Cody frantically answered "I couldn't see there was too much rain. Just keep driving John."

John Cena was the older brother of Cody. John had taken his father's surname whereas Cody had chosen to keep their mother's maiden name. Names meant nothing when the bond between the two of them was this strong.

John Cena was two years older than Cody. He was roughly the same height but was a much larger man. He wasn't overweight he was muscular, very muscular. He had spent a lot of time in the gym building up a lot of upper body strength. John had gone from job to job for five years. He worked in construction but his stubborn attitude had lost him quite a few jobs. As far as other people went John was a nice guy. He could take any trouble coming his way but when it came to his little brother then it was a whole different story.

The frantic John Cena increased the speed again trying to pull further away from his pursuers. John turned to Cody and asked "So you are saying to keep driving?"

The young Cody answered "Yeah just keep driving and fast."

The muscular older brother used the bottom of his soaking wet t shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead before replying "Ok just one question? WHERE AM I DRIVING TO?"

Cody stood up and walked into the back of the camper vans living area. He looked around the small space and replied in a panic stricken voice "John we have everything we need here. We can drive anywhere start a new life where no one knows us or more importantly anything about us."

He threw the damp towel to the back of the van and started to root around in the cupboard. He pulled out a map and said "John pick a number between 1 and 106."

John kept his eyes on the road and shouted "73"

His younger flicked through the pages shouting "Whatever is the biggest city on the page that is where we will go."

He continued to flick through until he found page 73. His eyes scanned through and found their destination.

Cody walked back to the front and sat in the passenger seat. John glanced to him and asked "So little bro where are going?"

Cody smiled "John we are going to New York City"

…..

New York City is one of the most famous cities in the entire world. It is the stage for many films, many shows there is even songs about the big apple. With all the commercialism involved with the city the people of the city are sometimes forgotten.

Some things in the city just seem right the cars in the street, the shops and apartment buildings all little things that make city life so interesting yet simple.

There is an area of New York known as the Upper East Side. Like many areas of New York it was a building filled area of the city. However it was a place for the people. There were small little restaurants, shops, little coffee houses that just shouted out warmness and friendliness. There were little bars that were a social meeting place. People made friends, hung out even took a date there once in a while.

One bar in particular is a perfect example.

The bar is called Angels. The outside of the bar was clean and looked after well. The door was a bright red but it was never shut. As you walked in the wall was covered with pictures and art. Some of the art was pacifically picked out from artist around the country. However there was one wall that was pacifically for the regulars of the bar to put their own art work. It was something that the owner of the bar felt very passionate about. He wanted everyone to feel a part of his bar. It was always a dream of his to own a bar.

Sheamus 0'Shaunessy was the owner of Angels. He had come from Dublin Ireland because it was his dream to live and work in the United States of America. He had grown up on in a rough area there was nothing that he couldn't empathize with or advise on. That's why everybody seemed to like him so much.

For a friendly guy you didn't want to get on his bad side. He had strong ethics and those ethics were very important to him. He was very tall and very easy to see. He had bright ginger hair both on his head and face. His body tone was a bright white but his appearance didn't bother him and it didn't bother the people that mattered to him.

The red headed Sheamus had been cleaning his bar all morning. He opened the bar in the morning he liked having people around. His bar that clean and that well put together that it could also pass as a coffee shop or even a restaurant. It was a family friendly place.

He finally finished cleaning down the sides. His eyes glanced towards the door as he heard a voice say "Hey Sheamus got something else for the wall."

Sheamus replied in his strong Irish voice "Thanks Fella. You definitely keep that wall looking fresh."

The man had long and very unique hair. It seemed to display all the colors of the rainbow. The guy's name was Jeff Hardy. He was very unique. No one would stop him from being who he was and being who he wanted to be. He was born an individual and that's how he wanted it to stay.

Jeff sat down at the bar and carefully placed his abstract art picture on the side. The pale looking bar owner walked around and said "What will it be then Jeff?"

The keen artist placed his pencils and art tools on a bar stool and answered "Just an orange henry please. Oh I have some good news. I have an interview with one of the gallery's"

Sheamus prepared Jeff's drink as he replied in a cheerful voice "Congratulations Jeff. I know how much your art means to you.

The rainbow haired artist answered "Well it's only for a job working there for now but if I get the job then maybe I can show them some of my work."

The southern Irish barmen replied "Well they would be fools not to notice your talent. You deserve a chance."

Their conversation was interrupted by two girls and a guy walking through the door.

A young girl with long red hair ran round the bar and tightly hugged Sheamus. "Hey my little Irish teddy bear."

He hugged her back and answered "Hey Maria always happy to see you but I have a bone to pick with you."

Jeff started to laugh and say "Uh oh Ria, watch out."

Maria Kanellis was a very sweet and lovable girl. She was always there for her friends and loved to spend time with them. She was very attractive and slim but had a natural look about her.

She had a cute grin on her face as tried to look innocent. She giggled "What have I done?"

The Irish Sheamus smiled as he said "Well sweetie, when you saw me in town the other day you ran up and hugged me and called me that lovely little nickname and gave me a hug. That was really nice but I went to get a coffee and a guy came over and sat with me."

She interrupted and asked "What's wrong with that?"

He walked over and leaned on her shoulder saying "Well as he sat there he started to rub my leg saying "Give me a call sometime Teddy Bear."

Maria hugged Sheamus again and softly said "I'm so sorry. I will only call you that here from now on."

The five of them all laughed. Jeff leaned his head back "Hey Candice, Ted what you up to?"

The blonde haired Ted DiBiase was from a very well to do family. His father owned one of the biggest companies in the United States. Ted never was without what he wanted growing up but what he really wanted was to do things for himself and be out there living alone.

DiBiase sat down next to Jeff and said "Candice is making me go shopping with her. I hate shopping. Those malls are always so packed."

Candice slapped Ted on the back of the head saying "Quit your whining. You was all for it last night."

Candice Michele had long black hair. She always looked so glamorous and well put together. She never failed to get plenty of attention from guys she was an extremely attractive women. Being a model for one of the most popular fashion magazines in the country helped as well.

She had been dating Ted for a couple of months but she loved living with her roommate Maria too much for it to turn into anything serious.

Ted held the back of his head and replied "Oh yeah I was all for it last night. What were you doing when I agreed to this?"

The sexy model answered "Well I was trying on some of the lingerie for a shoot I have Friday."

Ted slapped his hand on the bar "Exactly. I was about to pass out watching you pose in the mirror. I needed some of the good loving."

Candice smiled sweetly at him as she walked over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Suddenly she started to pinch his cheeks and say "Well If that is the case you owe me otherwise the only way you will get to see me like that again is if you buy a magazine."

Jeff smirked "That sounded so wrong."

The unimpressed Candice slapped Jeff's shoulder and snapped "Shut up Jeffery Nero Hardy."

Jeff started to moan "Don't full name me it really freaks me out."

Candice flicked her hair and smiled "Shut up then."

She pinched Ted's ear and dragged him out of the door.

Maria, Jeff and Sheamus all waved "Bye Ted. Hope you have fun."

They all laughed and Sheamus went off to clean some glasses.

The red headed Maria sat next to Jeff and took a sip of her drink. "So Jeff what's going on with you?"

He turned his stool around and answered "Well I have an interview at one of the gallery's on Friday. I'm so nervous though."

Maria's voice suddenly went high pitch "WELL DONE JEFF. You have no reason to be nervous. Look at that wall art is your passion anyone can see that."

He shuffled on his stool a little before replying "That's not the thing. I hate formal situations I have to wear a suit, be on time and be all well-spoken. It's just weird."

The beautiful Maria stroked her neck as she tried to think of a solution. A look came across her face as if a light had come on over it. She stood up and pulled Jeff up as well.

Her sweet voice spoke "I will prep you."

Jeff looked confused. He asked "What do you mean?"

She softly took his hand and said "Come to our flat tomorrow and wear and bring everything you are going to for your interview."

His face was still very confused. "This makes no sense."

She sternly spoke "I am you friend Jeff trust me. Just do it and take it seriously and you can't fail to impress them on Friday."

He shook his head and said "Ok Ria I trust you. I will see you tomorrow."

He shouted thank you to Sheamus before getting up and walking out.

Maria shouted after him "Jeff be there for four o clock on the dot."

He saluted back to her and walked out of the bar.

She sat back down and looked worried towards Sheamus.

His Irish eyes looked at her and asked "What is it sweet pea?"

The gorgeous red haired answered "I need to learn about art and fast."

…..

Like most neighborhoods there wasn't a police station too far away. Each officer had a duty and an oath to protect and serve the people of New York City.

A large man shouted into an office "Officer Orton get out here."

A slightly tanned man sighed and got up out of his chair. He walked out office and stood in front of the sharply dressed police sergeant.

He respectfully spoke "Yes Sergeant Laurinitus."

The sergeant snapped "You call me Sir, Do you understand."

Officer Randy Orton was 25 years old. He had been a police officer for two years but no one seemed to respect him. He was sent on the calls that no one else wanted. All the rubbish jobs at the station and in the community would fall to him. He just had to take whatever the other officers said to him. Just nod his head and get on with his job.

He answered "Yes Sir."

Laurinitus snapped "Good. I have job for you."

Randy gritted his teeth knowing what to expect "What is it Sir?"

Police Sergeant John Laurinitus snapped "There is a camper van parked up and it is getting in a lot of peoples way. The person who rang to complain said that he thinks two men are planning to live there. Get there now and move them on."

Randy nodded his head and said "Yes Sir.

….

Cody and John were looking very scruffy and untidy. They had been travelling a few days sleeping in the van, washing in public bathrooms eating in diners or at the side of the road. They had traveled a long way.

John sat up from underneath the table. All he was wearing was a pair of boxers. Cody looked up from where he was sleeping and shouted "Dude keep a cover around you when you stand up, just got a shot of your meat and two veg."

The muscular John pulled his trousers on and replied "Sorry dude."

They both glanced nervously towards the door as they heard the door knock.

Cody started to shake a little and asked "You don't think they have found us already?"

His older brother was a lot calmer. "Believe me Cody they wouldn't be knocking."

John pulled on a t shirt as Cody quickly got dressed.

He answered the door and saw Officer Randy Orton stood there. Randy was wearing the traditional police uniform. Navy blue shirt and a jet black trousers and shoes.

Randy assertively spoke "May I come in please."

John answered "Of course officer."

He stood out of the way and let Randy in.

Randy put on an assertive voice and said "You can't keep this van here. I am afraid you have to move it."

John replied "Why do we have to move it?"

Randy tried to put on the bad cop routine "Look I'm not here to…"

The annoyed John said "Well?"

Randy lowered his tone and took off his hat. "I can see the two of you are living here so what's going on?"

Cody started stuttering a little. John placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down and to silently say "I will handle this."

John lied, "Look we have had a massive falling out with our family they have cut us off. Everything we own is in this camper van. We have no money and no home and we ran out of petrol which is why we have stopped here."

Randy felt a little sorry for the two brothers. "That's horrible. The thing is you can't keep the van here and to be honest short of forking out a ton of money for car parks in the city center there isn't many places you can park up."

The nervous Cody said "So what are we supposed to do?"

Randy rubbed the back of his head before saying "Would you like to stay in the city? I mean it isn't the worst place to start a new life."

John answered "Well we wanted to get as far away from … our family as possible so with the petrol almost running out this is pretty much it."

The officer rubbed his chin and said "I shouldn't be doing this but I know a place that has apartments available and if you sold the van that would cover a lot of rent, even if it looks like it's about to fall apart. Would you be interested?"

The two brother's voice perked up "Yes we would."

Randy got out his wallet and phone. "I will give you forty bucks for petrol here is my mobile number. Meet me at the high valley car park at six it's on the map. Just remember I have your registration and names John Cena and Cody Rhodes."

Cody quickly said "We didn't give you our names."

Randy laughed "No you didn't but the nougats and crosses league table on that piece of paper did."

John glared back at Cody before Randy said "I Trust you two all right. Don't screw me over."

Cena shook Randy's hand and said "You have my word we will be there."

Randy tipped his hat and walked out of the van.

John and Cody both sat down in there front seats. John looked to his younger brother and said "Now that is the sort of guy that could be a good mate."

His younger brother had stopped shaking "I know I can't believe he did that."

The muscular John replied "Well little brother It looks like were home."

"To our new life."

End of Chapter 1

Finally after months of me trying to plan and work everything out for this story I have got it started lol.

I want to say thank you to Briana and Kalina for all their support and encouragement for this story. They have really helped to drive me onto get this story started and I really appreciate. Thank you to everyone who has helped me with my writing that goes from my friends, readers reviewers, and of course my fan fiction mentor Kelly.

This story is a sitcom style story. The character pairings and interactions are going to be different and interchangeable I really hope I can keep things interesting.

So anyone who reads this story can have an input into what happens in it. I want this to be a story for everyone lol.

I will be writing different characters than I have written about before and I really want to develop the characters as best as I can.

I really hope people can get into this story. I have many storylines for it planned and will always look to add more so any suggestions let me know.

The same goes for characters if there is a character that you would like me to include then just say the word lol. I have a lot of characters lined up but I am sure I have forgot someone lol.

I will look to upload/update at least once a week so expect the next chapter by next Wednesday at the latest lol.

Anyway enough rambling on from me really hope people enjoy this first chapter

Take it Easy and hope you enjoy

Matt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life in New York had already been eventful for the brothers Cody and John. They had barely been in the city for a few hours and they had a police officer knocking on the door of their camper van. Luckily for them this police officer was a lot more helpful then the two brothers would have anticipated.

…..

The muscular older brother drove the camper van into the car park where Officer Orton had instructed them to meet him. As they turned left to park John saw a police car parked up and said "Looks like this is the right place."

They parked the van and got out to speak to Randy.

Officer Orton walked over to them with a look of surprise across his face. As he got to them he said "I honestly didn't think you were going to show up."

The respectful John Cena replied "You showed us a lot of courtesy and respect before. I can see you are a decent person and they aren't easy to find."

Randy laughed "I don't know about all that but thank you. Anyway do you still want to sell the van so you have some money?"

John answered "Yeah we do. We need something to live on."

His nervous younger brother interrupted "And somewhere to live."

Officer Orton checked a message on his phone before replying "All taken care of. Got you an appointment with the landlord of this place I know."

Cody's anxiety increased as he asked "What sort of place is it?"

The tanned Orton answered "It's a good place with good people living there. I have a number of friends who have apartments there. Their all averagely around your age and they are really good people."

John had a look of pleased satisfaction across his face as he listened to Randy talk. Randy spoke again "We need to get there now and parking is not the best so I will give you a lift."

The two brothers looked at each other in shock at Randy's constant show of kindness. John held his hand out to shake Randy's hand.

The Officer shook his hand before asking "What was that for?"

John answered "I have never met someone who pushed the boat out for complete strangers like this."

Randy laughed and answered "Let's just say I am a good judge of character. Come on we have to get going."

….

The beautiful red head Maria Kanellis turned the key in the front door of her apartment building. There were six apartments in the building. Two of the apartments were empty and had been for a while but the other four had been lived in for a while.

She checked the mail box before walking up the stairs to her apartment. As she went to turn the key she heard the sound of giggling coming through the door.

The chirpy red head rolled her eyes and said to herself "I guess shopping went well."

She walked up another flight of steps and round to another two apartments. One of the apartments was empty but the other had one of Maria's closest friends living there.

Her hands gently knocked the door hoping for a reply. The thought of being in her own apartment when Candice and Ted were "making up" didn't strike her much.

Much to Maria's delight the door was answered.

A soft voice answered "Hey Ria."

Maria smiled sweetly replying "Hey AJ can I hang out here for a bit?"

Aj was very petit slender girl. She had long smooth black hair and a slim body. She smiled and answered "Yeah sure."

Maria walked into AJs apartment and shut the door behind her.

The shy AJs apartment was very unique. The wall was covered with posters of fairytales and mythical creatures. Her shelves were filled with unicorns and models of Greek creatures.

Her couch had a throw over that had the image of an ocean on it. The color of her apartment was blue, lots of different variations of blue.

Maria sat down and Aj brought her a glass of juice. The petit girl sat next to Maria and said "So Candice and Ted are at yours then and I presume their not playing scrabble. "

The gorgeous Maria laughed "Well if they are then I am sure a three letter word worth ten points is on the board."

AJ laughed and replied "You worked that out quick. Anyway how are you Ria?"

The sweet Maria answered "I'm good apart from the fact I need to try and learn something about art by tomorrow."

Aj had a confused look on her face. She asked "May I ask why?"

Maria answered "I said I would help Jeff prep for his interview. He was getting really nervous about it."

A teasing look came across AJs face. She turned her head and started to giggle. Maria rolled her eyes and said "And what is so funny?"

Aj answered "I don't know why you just ask the guy out. It's obvious you like him."

The red head ran her hand over the back of her head and answered "No it's not anything. I am just being a good friend."

Little Aj laughed again and replied "Ok I believe you. I'm sure it will be fine I have heard you talk about art before."

Maria was still a little worried about giving Jeff his mock interview but she changed the subject "So what's happening with you? Any luck on the dating front?"

Aj curled up into a ball on her chair and answered "I had a horrible date last night. The guy was rude, he was arrogant, he had no respect for women and he didn't even asked me what I wanted to eat just ordered me spare ribs and sweet corn."

Maria walked over and gently hugged Aj. She softly said "Guys like that are jerks."

The upset Aj answered "I know I'm glad he just picked up his clothes and left as soon as we finished having sex."

Maria let go of Aj and knelt down on the floor. She looked into her eyes and said "Aj you have to stop doing this. You can't sleep with every guy on the first date otherwise you will just keep attracting scum."

Aj had a small tear in her eye as she replied "I just want to be loved Ria, is that too much to ask?"

She softly placed her hand on AJs shoulder and said "No it isn't. But you have to wait for the right guy to come along. Don't just give yourself to anyone. I know you're not a slut or anything you just want to be loved but guys talk and if men hear you're easy they will be around you like dung beetles."

Aj started to rock back and forth with one of her unicorn cuddly toys. She wiped her tears on the horn before looking up to Maria and saying "How about you find me a date?"

Maria glanced quickly surprised and said "What?"

The quirky Aj stood up excited and said "You find me a date. That way you will know the guy not a jerk and I wouldn't rush into bed with him because I would be worried what you will say."

The stunning Maria answered "Ok you're on."

….

The police car approached the Layfield apartment buildings. Officer Orton and the two brothers got out of the car and looked up to the building.

Randy looked at the two unimpressed faces of Cody and John. He said "It may not look like much from the outside fort the apartments are great and the people here are even better."

The two of them just nodded their heads as they followed Randy to a small house next to the apartments. Randy knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

A very sharp dressed man answered. He had very well groomed blond hair and was wearing what looked like a custom made suit.

He had a very recognizable Texas voice "Hello Randy are these the two gentleman you were telling me about?"

Officer Orton replied "Yes they are. John Cena and Cody Rhodes, this is the owner of the apartments John Layfield."

Mr. Layfield shook both John and Cody's hands before inviting them to sit down. His office was immaculate; there wasn't a thing out of place. The files were all put away and the flowers didn't have a dead leaf on them. Mr. Layfield took a lot of pride in his office.

He took out a note pad and pen and said "So boys what are you doing in New York?"

John took the lead for Cody as he always did. He could be far more convincing with the lie than Cody could. John said "We had a massive falling out with our family and we decided we wanted to go out and start a new life. Everything we own is in our van so we are starting from scratch."

Layfield wrote down a little before saying "So if I were to offer you one of my apartments how would it work with payment and what would you guys do while you are in New York?"

To John's surprise Cody spoke up first and replied "We are hopefully going to have a couple of months' rent in advance if you do offer us a place. As far as what we would do we are looking to work in the City."

The two brothers looked at each wondering what he was writing down on his notepad. They looked back towards Mr. Layfield as he stopped writing and said "I have a lot of respect for Officer Orton and he has always been a good judge of character and he informed me that he saw instantly that you were good people so I have decided to offer you one of the apartments."

Cody had a huge smile on his face. For the first time in a long time he believed they would have some stability in their life. They both stood up and shook Mr. Layfields hand.

As they sat down he started to talk again "There are some conditions though. I would like two months' rent in advance as you said that could be possible. The other condition is John how would you like a job?"

The large muscular John Cena had a confused look on his face. He replied "A job?"

John Layfield answered "Yes do you have any work experience?"

Cody sat back and let his older brother talk. John answered "Well I have quite a lot of temporary jobs. I have done small amounts of electrics, carpentry, plumbing was a laborer for a couple of years and have been a painter and decorator as well."

A look of satisfaction came across the landlords face as he replied "You have just saved me a hell of a lot of time in advertising. I need a handy man for the apartments, someone who can handle any repairs any issues the tenants may have. Would that be something you would be interested in?"

John immediately replied "Yes I would definitely."

Layfield answered "Good. I will give you until Monday to get settled in and then you can start work then. Sorry I don't have anything for you Cody."

Rhodes answered "No its fine John is a lot better at that sort of stuff than I am."

The landlord walked over to the filing cabinet and took out some keys. "Ok that's settled then. Welcome to Layfield apartments. If you could just fill these forms out by Monday and bring them with your first two months' rent. You will be living in number five which is on the top floor. There is some furniture up there but as soon as you are on your feet you can replace it."

They both shook his hand again and went out to the front room where Randy was waiting. Mr. Layfield shook Randy's hand and said "Are you ok to show them in?"

Randy answered "Of course come on guys."

…

The bar tender of Angels Sheamus had just finished changing the barrels ready for the nights custom. He got himself changed and washed and back into the bar. He only had two other people who worked with him. That was his chef Daniel Bryan and his waitress Ashley Massaro. Sheamus got on his coat walked out to the bar.

He turned to Ashley and said "I'm going into town to pick up a few things. Are you ok to mind the bar shouldn't get too busy."

Ashley had long blond hair with small red streaks. She always dressed smart and tidy when she was working at Angels but outside of work she was her own girl. She was unique and loved being a punk rocker. She smiled and answered "That's ok see you soon."

Sheamus walked out of his bar and towards the town Centre. In New York there were lots of places people considered town but Sheamus meant the Centre of the Upper East Side.

The Irish landlord didn't pay much attention to what was going on around him. He was a very friendly person but if he saw something that he didn't think was right he would speak up regardless of the consequences. As he walked down the road he saw two guys harassing a girl across the road.

The two of them had been following the young lady from her top of the range hair salon.

One of them put his hand on the wall stopping her from walking away "Come on Trish just come for a drink for us. You know we will show you a good time."

She tried to push his arm away as she snapped "Why can't you just take no for an answer Dolph. You and that over grown gorilla next to you repulse me, just leave me alone."

The very large and un-proportioned Jack Swagger got closer to Trish and whispered "That's not very nice we only want to take you out for a drink."

They turned around suddenly as they heard an assertive voice say "The answer was no."

The watched as Sheamus walked out of the shadows and stood around a hundred yards from them.

Dolph and Jack started to snigger. Dolph laughed and said "Oh my God did you fall out of the ugly tree or what?"

Sheamus let out one laugh before getting an aggressive look on his face "No I live in the ugly tree and if you don't back off what I do to your pathetic faces would mean you're joining me."

They started to laugh but as soon as Sheamus stepped forward they ran away. Sheamus smiled at Trish and walked down the road.

Trish Stratus was a very upper class hairdresser. She had come into a lot of money at a very young age. Everything she owned was top of the range. She had nothing but designer clothing she felt that she deserved nothing but the best. She watched as Sheamus walked away with a confused look on her face. He didn't even say anything to her, just got rid of the repulsive guys and left. She picked up her Armani bags and slowly started to walk away looking behind her with every step.

…..

John, Cody and Randy finished bringing the last of their things from the camper van. There wasn't really much to take up to the apartment so didn't take any time at all.

They had been given a two bedroom apartment with a large kitchen/living area. There was a bed in each room and horrible looking yellow sofa to sit on. Apart from that there was nothing in the apartment.

A man came up with Randy to give John and Cody the money for what was left of the camper van. John counted the 2000 dollars and shook the man's hand.

Cody laughed and said "Well doesn't look like were going anywhere now."

John laughed before he turned to Randy and gave him 100 bucks.

Officer Orton inquired "What is that for you only owe me 40?"

The respectful Cena answered "We owe you more than that you have done a lot for us today."

Randy smiled and replied "I tell you what give me forty and then buy me a beer and we will call it even."

They all laughed and John replied "Deal. So is there a bar around here?"

Orton answered "Oh yes and no doubt you will meet some of your new neighbors down there as well. It's called Angels and it is just over the road."

John replied "Ok sounds good we will go over there now, you coming Cody?"

His younger brother had been collecting up a lot of rubbish from the van. He answered "I will get rid of this rubbish and then I will be over."

Randy answered "Ok the bins are kept in the basement when you get to the bottom there Is another flight of stairs just go down them and the door will be open."

Randy and John both put on their jackets and headed out of the apartment.

….

An airport is always a manic place. Everyone rushing to get to the right checkpoint or worried that they will lose the luggage. For people coming back into the airport things always seemed a lot less stressful.

A voice spoke "Here let me put your bags into the cab."

A beautifully natural blonde softly kissed the man and said "Thank you honey I'm so happy to be home."

The man put the last of the bags into the boot and opened the door for him and his girlfriend to get inside. She smiled sweetly as they both sat in the back seat.

She said "The Layfield buildings on the upper east side please."

Her boyfriend gently held her hand and said "It was good of Mr. Layfield to offer you your old flat."

Her sweet voice replied "I know it was a long shot when I rang and asked but struck lucky."

She snuggled her head into his shoulders as he put his arm around her shoulder. He gently lifted her head and passionately kissed her.

She gazed into his eyes as her breath was taken away. He looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"I love you Torrie Wilson."

….

Cody had collected four bags of washings to take down to the basement. He made sure he had his keys before he shut the door. Locking himself out wouldn't have been a good start.

He walked down to the bottom of the stairs and looked for the extra stairs that led to the basement.

He said "Oh there they are."

He walked around the corridor and down the stairs to the basement. The door was a little stiff and he had to use quite a bit of strength to pull it open.

He laughed and said "There's the first job for the new handyman."

He put a large telephone book by the door so it didn't lock him in. He went over to the last bin area and threw the rubbish bags in.

He wiped the little bit of mess off his hands and headed back towards the door. He suddenly stopped as he heard a noise coming from the back of the basement.

He walked closer and listened carefully to see what the noise was. As he got closer he said "Someone's crying."

He got closer and closer and saw two bare feet suddenly disappear behind one of the bins. Cody stopped moving closer but softly said "Its ok I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

He took one more step and the voice quietly cried "No."

He could hear now that it was a girl's voice. Cody stood back and said "Ok that's ok. I will just stay here and not come any closer. I'm Cody by the way. Do you want to tell me what your name is?"

The girl's voice quietly replied "No"

Cody answered "That's ok. It was just I have only just moved to the city and I wanted to make some new friends."

The voice got a little louder but was still very timid "Have you moved in here?"

The young Rhodes smiled as he felt the girl was starting to feel a tiny bit at ease. He replied "Me and my brother have moved in today. We were going to live in our camper van but we weren't allowed."

The voice went a little quiet for a couple of minutes. Cody didn't want to move and startle her. He asked "Is everything ok? I was enjoying our little chat."

The voice softly answered "Will you come and sit with me for a while?"

Cody answered "Of course I will but only if you tell me your name."

There was a little amount of silence. Cody saw a small dirty hand appear from behind the bin. He took her hand as she gently started pulling him towards her. As he saw her his eyes widened.

Her soft muffled voice said "My name is Layla."

End of Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. So happy people like this story and I think so many more people could like it because of the number of characters so please plug to your friends lol.

I know as a rule I wanted to try using lots of different characters and different couples but I just loved the idea I had for Cody and Layla. They are my favorite couple to write about lol.

I wrote Cody with someone different in Corporate Attraction lol.

So has anyone had any ideas on who Torrie's mystery boyfriend is? Lol if you don't it will be revealed in the next chapter lol.

Just remember with the couples and characters there is a long way to go so a lot is going to change lol.

As I will say at the end of every chapter in this story I am open to suggestions and character/couple ideas. So just drop me a message if you had any ideas. I do have things lined up for characters but I will always take ideas

Anyway thank you again for all the reviews and support, always appreciated.

Hope everyone has a great weekend

Take It Easy

Matt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young Cody Rhodes continued to look at the young women in front of him. His eyes had widened in shock and disbelief at what was in front of him. He could feel the dirt and dust on his hand as he felt her hand hold his tighter.

Layla had long jet black hair but some of her hair was split at the ends. She had a filthy blanket covering the bottom of her legs and had a short patchwork skirt that had been sown together with lots of different types of old materials. Her stomach wasn't covered with anything and her breasts were only covered with an old rug that had been ripped in half. Despite her very natural pretty face it was hard for Cody to pay attention to it. Her face was almost grey with dirt. He could see that she had scratches down both her arms and on the back of her neck.

He felt her soft and dirty hand tug his a little. Her soft voice said "Are you going to sit with me then?"

Cody nodded his head and answered "Of course. I want to get to know you."

He carefully sat down so as not to remove her very fragile clothing. As he sat down her soft sweet voice said "Would you like to share my blanket? I don't want you to get cold."

His nervous voice quietly replied "No its ok. Thank you for offering though."

The sweet Layla answered "You welcome. I like you. You seem very kind."

Rhodes was still trying to get his head round what he was seeing. He replied "Thank you as do you." Layla could see that Cody was a little nervous.

He felt her hand hold his tighter. Her soft voice said "I am guessing you want to know some things about me."

Cody looked back at her and answered "I am a little curious to why you are down here."

He could feel her hand shaking a little. He rubbed his finger slightly on her palm and said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Layla slowly started to rest her head onto Cody's shoulder. She gripped Cody's hand tightly and softly started to talk.

"I ran away from home when I was fifteen. My step father used to beat me. He and my mother would get drunk all night and then come home and turn on me. He would hit me with wooden spoons and umbrellas and my Mum would just laugh. Eventually I decided enough was enough and left. I couldn't go to any of my family because they had spread so many lies about me. So I just went out on my own. I had money for a little while what I had stolen when I left but then when that ran out I just lived on whatever I could find."

Cody was astonished. He felt a couple of tears fall down his face as he listened to Laylas heartbreaking story.

"I just go from place to place until I am found and then I move on. I have been here for around four weeks now. I seem to do quite well here. There is no shortage of left over pizza down here."

Cody's voice was a little croaky. He had never heard something so heartbreaking and upsetting. He said "Why haven't you gone to a homeless shelter or something?"

Her timid voice replied "You are the first person I have properly spoken to in over four years. After I ran away I just couldn't bring myself to let anyone near me again."

She felt Cody gently move her hand so she was looking towards him. He asked "So why are you talking to me."

Her eyes saw the few tears running down Cody's face. Her tormented eyes could see how much her story had affected Cody. She looked into his dark green eyes and replied "There is something about you. Something safe and gentle, I don't know what it is I just seem to trust you and I haven't felt that in a long time."

Cody felt himself shaking like a leaf. Meeting this girl had affected him in so many ways. His mind didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to react or what to say.

He felt himself bringing her dirty shoulders towards his and holding her tight. Her eyes looked up to him and said "You're holding me tight Cody. Why are you doing that?"

The volume of his voice was very low and quiet. He replied "I don't know. I just know that… I just know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again."

Her voice sounded confused "What do you mean?"

His arms let go of her and he moved so he was sitting looking straight into her eyes. "I don't know I just….. I'm going to make things better for you I'm going to help you."

Cody tried to lift her to her feet but she bunched up and curled herself into a ball repeating the word "No"

The concerned Cody immediately let go of her and dropped to his knees. He softly said "What it is it?"

Tears started to fill the eyes of Layla. She replied "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here."

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly said "Ok that's ok. Please don't cry."

Layla started to talk in a frantic way "Promise you won't take me anywhere. Promise you won't tell anyone I'm here."

His hand gently took a hold of hers as he tried to reassure her. "I promise I won't take you anywhere and I promise I won't tell anyone you are here."

She tightly wrapped her hands around him and repeated the words "Thank you" Over and over again.

Cody hugged her back but let go as he said "I can't bear the thought of you down her cold and starving. So now you have to promise me something."

A look of concern came across her face as she replied "What do you want me to do?"

He looked into her eyes as his heart raced and replied "You have to let me look after you. I will bring you some clothes and a blanket and every day I will bring you food and water."

She softly answered "Why would you do that?"

He quickly replied "Because I know I won't be able to stop thinking about you."

Her face let out a beautiful smile as she answered "I like you Cody."

He smiled back at her and replied "I like you too. I'm going to get you some clothes and a blanket before my brother comes back."

Her face turned to panic again. She frantically said "Please don't tell your brother."

He reluctantly replied "I won't tell my brother. I won't tell anyone."

…

Angels bar was always a great place to be in the evening. It was a lively place with great people around. There was very rarely any trouble and if there was the intimidating bar owner Sheamus put a stop to it straight away.

It was a place where people could meet and have a good time. They didn't have to drink alcohol they could have whatever they wanted. All Sheamus asked was that they had a good time. His bar wasn't a five star place but it was always happy.

..

Sheamus shouted back to his kitchen "Daniel we need another Irish stew out here."

The pale Irish owner waited for a minute but still got no answer. He shouted again "Did you hear me?"

The chef Daniel Bryan replied "YES, YES, YES I heard you"

Sheamus turned back around to who he was serving. He politely said "Thank you it will be with you as soon as possible."

His eyes turned to the edge of the bar. He saw his friend Jeff waving his glass towards him.

He smiled "Another pint Jeffery."

The keen artist Jeff Hardy answered "You bet. What better way to spend an evening."

Sheamus laughed "Exactly and this ones on me. Call it a good luck drink for your interview Friday."

The charismatic Jeff put on an Irish voice and replied "Cheers then fella."

They both laughed as Sheamus handed him his pint. Sheamus looked towards the door as he saw it open. He smiled as he saw another two of his regulars AJ and Maria.

He cheerfully said "Hey there girls what will it be?"

Maria sweetly replied "I will have one of those lovely cocktails you make."

AJ followed on "And I will have double vodka and coke."

Maria rolled her eyes towards her friend worried what effect the drink might have."

The caring bartender looked towards Aj and said "Can I speak to you a moment?"

The tiny Aj replied "Sure" and followed Sheamus around the corner out of ears distance.

Sheamus rubbed his hand over the back of his bright red hair before saying "That guy you left here with last night was a jerk. He must have hit on three girls before he came to you and within an hour of talking to him he was leaving with you. I'm not telling you what to just want you to be careful."

Her head tilted to the side a little as she listened to Sheamus try to offer her advice. She replied "Thank you for your concern but I'm ok. I'm not here to meet any guys tonight I just want to have a good time with my friends." She hugged Sheamus to say thank you and they both walked back to the front of the bar.

Sheamus could see that Ashley was getting swamped with orders so he walked down to help her.

Aj walked over to the table where Jeff, Maria and now Candice and Ted were sitting. Jeff was showing Maria some more of his artwork that he carried around in his folder at all times. Candice and Ted were flirting with each other as if they had never met before. Aj couldn't take looking at happy people anymore. She got up and said she was going to toilet but slipped out the back door and round the side of the bar.

She walked as fast as she could away from the bar as she could. Her voice kept muttering as she turned back and forth. Suddenly she bumped into someone coming the other way.

The man's deep voice said "I'm really sorry."

She looked up and started to gaze into his eyes. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at the man as he looked back at her smiling. She nervously answered "its ok was my fault wasn't watching where I was going."

Before he could reply a smile came across her face as she randomly started to skip away from him down the road.

….

Sheamus handed a tray with two of his famous Irish stews to take over to a table. He glanced slightly towards the door as he saw it open again. His eyes were filled with shock and disbelief as he saw the same women that he had helped earlier walk through the door. However she wasn't alone.

The gorgeous and glamorous Trish Stratus was with her three very posh and rich friends. To her left was a tall Mexican man with overly gelled hair and wearing a custom made suit and gold watch. Holding is arm was a stunning brunette. She was wearing a white blouse and glasses with a black skirt and expensive high heels. To Trish's right was two extremely well put together women. One of them was an obvious sexy blonde who wore a very stylish and expensive dress designed by the biggest fashion company in France.

The four of them looked around the bar. Trish's three friends had a disgusted looks across their faces.

The brunette rolled her eyes towards her Mexican boyfriend and said "Alberto dear what are we doing here again."

Alberto Del Rio had a very strong Mexican accent "Trish wanted to come here Eve. I can't imagine why I feel dirty just stood here."

Their French Canadian friend Maryse followed on and pretentiously said "Trish darling why have you brought us to this revolting place?"

Trish turned to her friends "I just wanted to say thank you to the man who helped me earlier. I saw that he worked here."

Alberto pompously replied "You should have just thrown him a dollar that would have been enough."

Trish snapped "I know this place is just ghastly so I will make it quick."

She walked in a very posh way over to the bar and waved her finger towards Sheamus. He walked down the bar and said "Yes sweetness what can I get you?"

She disgustedly snapped "You address me as Miss Stratus and you can't get me anything. I just wanted to be courteous and say thank you for helping me with those irritating men earlier on."

The pale redheaded bar tender smiled and replied "You're welcome. Anyone would have done the same thing. Are you sure I can't get you a drink or maybe some food."

Sheamus had an unimpressed look on his face as Trish said "Eww no thank you there is nothing here you can give me that even comes close to the class I'm used to."

She shook her head with disgust as she walked back to her friends. Eve looked to her and said "Can we go now?"

Trish quickly replied "Yes with pleasure I can't believe he offered me food from this dump."

They all walked out of the door as Alberto made a point of loudly saying "I think I am going to need to disinfect myself when I get home."

Sheamus shook his head with a little laugh and said "What a delightful bunch."

He thought the worst as he saw the door open again. This time he was a lot happier. A lot of people in the bar shouted "Hey Randy."

Randy walked over to the bar and said "Hey Jaws I will have a whisky and a pint for my friend."

Sheamus laughed and said "One stop calling me Jaws I don't want these nicknames to keep catching on and two what friend?"

Randy looked to his left and saw that John wasn't behind him. The door opened again and John walked in. Randy said "Oh here he is."

John walked up to the bar "Sorry wanted some chewing gum." He looked towards Sheamus and said "So this place is haunted what's the deal with the ghost?"

Sheamus smiled and answered "I don't know you so I will allow you that one."

John laughed and shook Shamuses hand "I'm kidding Randy put me up to it."

People started to gather around the bar with Randy and John. Randy looked around and said "Oh let me introduce to you to everyone. That's Jeff, Maria, Ted, Candice, Ashley is the serving drinks and Jaws there is called Sheamus."

John shook all their hands and said "Pleased to meet you all I'm John, John Cena."

Ashley looked over to John with an approving smile on her face. Maria smiled sweetly but couldn't help look at John's massive arms and Ted tapped Candice on the back and whispered "Stop undressing him with your eyes."

The curious Sheamus asked "So what brings you here then John?"

John could feel everyone's attention on him. It is always that way when an unfamiliar person moves to a new place.

The muscular Cena "Well my brother and I have just moved here. We have moved into the Layfield apartment buildings."

Maria sweetly replied "Aww that's great that's where we all live. Well apart from Jeff."

Sheamus inquired "So have you come here for work?"

Luckily John didn't mind all the questions being directed towards him. He answered "Me and Cody just needed to get away from our family. I do have a job now though. Mr. Layfield has offered me a job as the handyman for the apartments."

Candice stroked her hair and seductively said "You can come fix me anytime… Oops I mean come and fix something for me anytime."

They all laughed apart from Ted who just felt rejected. Jeff stood next to John and said "Let me get you another drink. If you are living there looks like we will be seeing a lot more of you."

They all sat together at the bar ready to drink and get to know John.

There was suddenly a silence as they heard a voice say "I've missed this place."

They all turned around as they saw a beautiful blond women standing in the doorway holding a suitcase.

Maria and Candice ran over to her screaming "TORRIE IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

The stunningly beautiful Torrie Wilson answered "Yes girls it is me. I have missed you so much."

They hugged each other for a couple of minutes before Maria said "So what are you doing back here?"

Torrie let out a beaming smile and replied "Well I got my old job back so I wanted to come home. My boyfriend and I spoke to Mr. Layfield and he agreed to let me have my old apartment back."

Candice and Maria both excitedly took a hold of Torrie's hands and said "Wait you have a boyfriend do tell."

The gorgeous blonde replied "I can do better than that you can meet him."

She opened the door behind her back and called for her boyfriend to come in.

She held him close to her and smiled as she said "Ria, Candice this is Phil but I call him punk."

End of Chapter 3

So CM punk is Torrie's boyfriend. Jorrie fans please don't hunt me down and attack me with a stick lol. Just remember there is a lot of twists and turns to come yet lol.

I apologize if I upset anyone or annoyed them with Laylas story. Physical abuse is something that I am strongly against and I have reasons for that so I hope I haven't offended anyone with the nature of that storyline.

I have decided that I am going to turn this story into a sort of soap/sitcom.

Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews and advice very much appreciated. I am really enjoying writing this story (Well I have updated 3 times in less than a week lol) and all peoples great support is responsible for that so thank you very much.

Hope everyone is well and everyone has a good week.

Take it easy

Matt


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So many things can happen in a day. You can take the decision to move everyway from everything and everyone you know. This decision can take you to a new city, a new home with new friends and new surprises. There is only one thing that is certain in life and that is things always change.

…..

The sun started to rise over the recognizable skyline of New York City.

A pair of eyes started to open as the sound of the radio echoed in the background.

"_Good morning and welcome to the breakfast show. The best way to start the day it is 6am and here is the news."_

The young and confused Cody Rhodes sat up in his bed and looked to his left to see the red numbers of his alarm clock. His groggily voice muttered "Why am I up at 6am again?"

The tired Cody rolled out of his bed onto the floor. His head hit the handle of his draw as he snapped "Ouch"

Whilst on his hands and knees he crawled over to a few boxes trying to see if he could find his dressing gown. After going through one of the boxes he slapped the side of it "Sod it."

The frustrated Cody stood up and scratched his behind as he walked to the bathroom. His eyes looked into the mirror and said "You look terrible. I have seen six days pizzas that look better than you do right now."

He turned the taps and started to run water into the sink. He looked into the cabinet and could see that John had already found both of their wash things. Cody was still half asleep. He reached into the cabinet to get his toothbrush.

Cody put some toothpaste onto his toothbrush. As he moved it towards his mouth he let out a high pitched yelp as he realized he had put toothpaste on his razor. Cody cupped his hands together and lifted water up to his face. As the cold water touched his face he took a tiny step back and fell back into the bath.

The clumsy Cody struggled out of the bath and back up to washing his face. After he was done he let out the water and turned around to get dressed. He put on a pair of navy blue jeans with white casual shirt. He turned back to look in the mirror and snapped "Oh no"

His head was covered with bubble bath liquid and shampoo. He frantically filled the sink again and washed it all out of his hair. He rubbed his hand through his hair and said "That's just fantastic I smell like a cross between a lavender garden and strawberries."

The agitated Cody took one final look to see if he was looking good. He opened the bathroom door and was greeted with "Morning."

Cody let out another high pitch yelp as he fell back onto the floor hitting his head on the toilet.

He snapped "John you bloody stalker. You could have told me you were there."

His older brother laughed "That would have been no fun at all."

Tired and annoyed, Cody got up and pushed past John. He walked to the kitchen and picked up a jar of pickles and started to eat them "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

John was wearing a pair of tight jogging bottoms. He had good quality running shoes on with a grey tank top. He pretended to look stupid "Gee Cody I don't know maybe I'm planning to run for governor, I hear this is the correct attire."

A dejected Cody looked down at his jar of pickles and muttered "No need to be sarcastic."

John walked over and gave Cody a hug. He softly said "Sorry little bro. Anyway I can ask you the same question normally you don't surface to at least 11 unless you have something to do."

Cody looked back at John trying to think of a good response. He replied "Well I just wanted to get some breakfast and then have a look around the city. I haven't got my own bed yet so going to take a while to sleep well."

The muscular John answered "Ok didn't need your answer to be that detailed. You don't want a lawyer do you?"

Cody laughed and answered "No I'm ok sorry. Anyway I'm going to do a little bit of unpacking before I go out. I may see you when you are on your run."

John walked past his brother to the door and said "Will do see you soon."

Cody watched as the door shut behind John. He whispered to himself "I will give it ten minutes and then I'm going to see Layla."  
…

John stood outside his door and started to do his stretches before he went out for his run. As he stretched his legs and arms against the wall he heard a soft voice behind him say "You have a very impressive physique."

He quickly turned around and saw two people looking back at him. One was a tall very attractive blonde. She was wearing jogging bottoms and a running top. The other had short black hair and was an average height.

John smiled and replied "Thank you I do what I can. I'm John by the way."

The women went to reply but the man held out his hand and said "I'm Phil but people call me punk."

The stunning blonde held out her hand and said "And I'm Torrie."

John gently shook her hand and replied "Pleased to meet you both. I didn't think anyone else would be going for a run from this building?"

Torrie smiled and answered "Well I haven't lived her for six months but when I was here before there was a little tradition."

She motioned for Punk and John to follow her down the stairs. A look of confusement came over John's face as he saw a small group of people down the bottom of the stairs.

The beautiful red head Maria ran up a couple of the steps and tightly hugged Torrie. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

Torrie giggled and answered "I used to love our runs every morning. Of course I wouldn't forget."

John nervously got down the bottom of the stairs. This was the first time that he was around these new people without Randy. He walked to Maria and Torrie and said "So what's going on?"

The gorgeous blonde Torrie answered "It is a Layfield apartment tradition. We all go running together in the morning."

His nervous blue eyes scanned around before replying "Ok then. Do you mind if I join you?"

Maria giggled and answered "Of course not. Though with a body like that some of the females may not get much running done."

John spun around as he felt someone pinch his backside and say "I would love to run behind you all day. You have a body that just won't quit."

He looked back at the sexy and seductive Candice Michelle rubbing her hands through her hair. He said "Morning Candice."

Torrie softly slapped her friend on the shoulder and said "Leave him alone Candice."

The conversation stopped as Punk walked over. He had been stood on the stairs on his own. Everyone had been paying attention to John. He said "Actually Torrie you know what I can't be assed to go for a run lets go back upstairs."

Her smile started to slightly disappear "That's ok honey. We did do a lot of traveling yesterday. I will be back up in an hour or so."

Punk gritted his teeth and said "Actually I want to get all the unpacking started. I start work on Monday and I want the weekend to relax so I really want your help."

Torrie's mood lowered a little and replied "Oh ok. I will see you guys later. Maybe go to angels for lunch?"

Candice and Maria both hugged Torrie before Maria replied "Sounds good. I have something to do at four but how about 12 is that ok?"

The smiling blonde nodded her head and followed her boyfriend back up the stairs.

John followed Candice and Maria out of the front door. He saw that Jeff, Sheamus, Ashley and Daniel Bryan were already out the front waiting.

Maria spoke in a friendly voice and said "Do you want to run close to us so you don't get lost?"

John smiled and answered "Actually I think I'm going to run on my own. I wasn't expecting this little tradition when I woke up this morning. I promise I will run with you guys tomorrow."

She smiled "No problem" Jeff tapped John's hand in a sign of respect before they all started jogging in the other direction.

It had been an overwhelming morning for John. He bent down to make sure his shoes were tied properly. As his fingers touched the laces he saw a small shadow appear in front of him. He looked up and saw a tiny petit woman stood in front of him. She was wearing jogging clothes the same as the others.

John politely said "Sorry I didn't mean to get in your way."

The girl rested her head on her shoulder and replied "No I wanted to see you do you mind if I run with you?"

He was a little nervous. This girl eyes seemed really glazed over and the expressions she made were really strange. He quietly replied "Sure that's fine. I'm John."

His eyes started to widen as she suddenly started skipping around him as he finished tying his laces. He stood up and she stopped right in front of his face. She spoke in a high pitch loud voice "I'm AJ Lee"

…

On the top end of the Upper East Side there was very upper class apartment building. The apartments had four rooms with a bathroom in each and a main bathroom. It had a large kitchen/dining area with an even larger living area.

A posh voice shouted towards one of the rooms "Trish darling, will you be having croissants this morning?"

The glamorous Trish Stratus replied "No thank you I will just have fresh melon this morning please."

She put the finishing touches to her hair. Not a single strand could be out of place. Her clothes were ironed and perfect right down to her socks and underwear, and which ever shoes she chose to wear were shined the night before.

As she walked out of the room she was greeted with a glass of grapefruit juice. She smiled "Thank you Ricardo."

She walked out to the balcony where Alberto and Eve were having there breakfast. Alberto was pompous and arrogant but at times he could be a gentleman. He stood up and pulled out a chair for Trish to sit on. He sat back down and continued to kiss the hand of his girlfriend Eve Torres.

Eve giggled saying "Alberto stop it. You will get me hot and bothered before I go to work."

Alberto replied in his strong Mexican accent "Eva eres tan deseable deseo que podría tomar ahora mismo en el balcón"

The blonde beauty assertively snapped "Will you two stop it you are putting me off my melons."

The desirable brunette smiled at Alberto as she gently she pushed him away from her. She looked at Trish with a stern look across her face and said "What's your problem?"

Trish snapped "Nothing."

Eve turned to Alberto and said "Why don't you go and wait in my room maybe I do have a little bit of time."

Alberto got up very fast almost knocking the table over. Trish rolled her eyes and said "Better not keeps your boyfriend waiting Eve."

Eve smiled and tipped her glasses "I have work in ten minutes I just want to talk to you. What's going on with you? You have been acting strangely ever since you got back yesterday."

Trish lowered her voice a little and said "It's nothing. Well it…. no it's nothing"

The seductive secretary Eve moved her chair closer to Trish. She softly said "Come on babe. I can see something is on your mind talk to me."

Trish had a look of extreme anxiety across her face. She was almost whispering as she said "You promise you won't laugh?"

Her brunette was a little confused but she replied "I promise, now what is it."

The troubled blonde cleared her throat and answered "I can't stop thinking about that Irish bar tender."

Eve almost screamed as she shouted "WHAT"

Trish snapped "Keep it down will you. I don't want anyone else to know about this."

There was a small amount of silence before Eve replied "I'm not surprised. Everything about him is disgusting. What are you thinking?"

She whispered "I don't know. His face was the last thing I saw when I closed my eyes last night and the first thing I saw when I opened them this morning."

Suddenly both of them heard loud music coming from the bottom of the apartments. Eve looked at Trish with an angry look across her face. They heard a loud knock at the door. Trish closed her eyes and muttered "Oh no."

…..

The unappreciated police Officer Randy Orton walked into the police station and clocked in. He hung up his coat and walked to sit down in his office. He had brought himself a bagel and coffee so he started the day on the right foot. Before he could even take a bite he had the sound of John Laurinitus voice coming towards his desk. He quickly put the bagel and his coffee in the bottom draw of his desk.

Laurinitus snapped "Orton stand up."

Randy quickly stood up and answered "Yes Sir."

Other people in the station feel that you deserve a promotion. I personally think that you are a useless waste of time but my superiors want me to give you an opportunity. I have called someone in to asses all aspects of you work and give me an accurate report on your ability to step up to the detective role. She will be with you at all times of the working day and there is not one thing that she will leave out of her report. Am I understood?"

Randy respectfully answered "Yes Sir."

The tall tanned Orton couldn't help but stare as a very tall slim women stood next to Mr. Laurinitus. She had very long, smooth legs. She wore a professional but sexy looking female suit and held a clip board in her hand. Her hair was golden blonde glistened in the light of the room/

She approached Randy and gently shook his hand "I am Detective Kiebler."

…

Cody nervously walked back into the Layfield apartments. As he held a bag of pastries in his hand he twitched looking back and forth as he walked down the stairs to the rubbish area. He quickly walked in and put the bolt across the door. He heard the sound of movement coming from behind the bins.

He quietly said "Layla are you there?"

As he listened he heard a soft voice say "Cody is that you?"

He tried to follow the voice as he answered "Yes it's me. I have brought you some breakfast."

His eyes were drawn to a finger motioning for him to walk that way. He walked over and saw the beautiful Layla curled up in the blanket that he had given her.

She softly said "Why have you brought me breakfast? I didn't think you would want to see me again. I thought you would have sent people down here."

Cody softly replied "I made you a promise didn't I. I'm going to look after you."

A sweet smile came across her face. She tapped her hand on the ground for Cody to sit down with her. He smiled and said "Thank you for letting me visit you again. I have some doughnuts some soft rolls and I got us a coffee and some orange juice is that ok?"

Her beaming smile warmed Cody's heart. She replied "Yes it is thank you."

He looked down as he felt her move the blanket up and over both of their bodies only leaving their arms out to eat.

She giggled and said "I don't want you to get cold."

His eyes gazed into hers. He couldn't help but watch as she started to eat one of the rolls. He was truly mesmerized by this girl, but how long could he keep a homeless girl down in the basement.

…..

Hundreds of miles away there was a large snooker club. Outside the doors there were three large bouncers guarding the front door. Inside there was another one on a front desk. A man walked past the desk holding a briefcase. He got to a room down the far end of the large building. Another man checked his coat. The final man clicked his fingers for the gentlemen to hand him his gun.

He handed back the briefcase and the gentlemen walked through the door. Inside there was a bar. It had all the usual things you would expect. There was snooker and pool table, a dart board fruit machines as well as a large bar. At a few of the tables people were playing poker. The gentlemen with the briefcase walked a little further until he saw another door.

He flashed the name on his briefcase so that he could get into this other door.

He walked in to see two men sat at a long table facing him. Either side of them was four extremely large muscly men wearing suits. You could see the shapes of guns through all of their pockets.

He placed the briefcase down on the table and opened it. He turned it around to face the two very well dressed gentlemen.

One of the men stood up and said "Thank you Mr. Sandow. I trust the money wasn't difficult for you to obtain."

Sandow replied "No it wasn't. Just have to know where to go and who to trust. Now I want my cut."

The other man who was sat down said "That is exactly right. Trust is very important in our line of work."

Then in one swift movement the man pulled a gun from under the table and shot Sandow in the chest.

The man laughed as he put the gun back in his pocket saying "Some of these small time criminals they will never learn."

He smiled at his friend and partner sat next to him who replied "Tactfully done as always."

They both clicked their fingers for the four large men behind them to put four more briefcases of money next to the one on the table. The two men lifted a one of the bundles of cash up and smelt it. He said we have everything we need to complete this operation, and we almost have all the people. There are only two people missing.

"John Cena and Cody Rhodes!"

End of Chapter 4

The good news is that may give you a little idea what John and Cody are running from. The bad news is that it's not something you are going to hear about in the story for a long time lol.

I am going to try and keep this story as interesting as I possibly can. I am sure that my wonderful readers are already starting to formulate ideas where of where things are going but I'm hoping to surprise some of you Lol.

Thank you again for all of the brilliantly wonderful reviews. I appreciate it so much and this story seems to be so great to write because when I struggle to think what I am doing with one storyline I can move onto another one lol, the beauty of having so many things going on Lol.

I hope people continue to pray for Jerry Lawler to make a speedy recovery. He is a legend and it was so surreal to watch raw on Monday. I was almost speechless. #PrayForJerryLawler

Can't wait for Night of Champions on Sunday. There are a few matches that I am looking forward to pacifically the Intercontinental title match.

I love that new Charlie Sheen show Anger Management. Watched it Wednesday and it cracked me up especially the second one that was so funny.

Friends, Frasier, Everybody Loves Raymond will still be my favorites for those sorts of shows but this one is really good too.

Anyway enough of me rambling on. Hope everyone is well. Have a great weekend.

Really hope people continue to like this story and as always any suggestions let me know. Also tell your friends I you think it good or there is some characters you think they would like in it Lol.

Thank you all so much.

Take It Easy

Matt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The strikingly beautiful and glamorous Trish Stratus had a distressed look across her face as their butler Ricardo Rodriguez walked to open the door. The sexy blond closed her eyes begging that she was seeing things, begging that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Her eyes were fixed on the door as it gradually opened. He worst fears were realized as two men came charging through the door. They both almost knocked Ricardo out of the way as they ran towards Trish and wrapped their arms around her. "Hey Sis thought we would visit."

She had a stern look across her face as she snapped "Christian, Adam what are you doing here? I told you I would see you on the holidays."

Her eldest brother Adam answered "Well we had a bit of a problem with Mum and Dad."

He started to laugh as the other brother Christian threw his coat at Ricardo to hang up and it knocked him over. Trish ignored Ricardo on the floor and asked "What sort of problem?"

Christian with a smile on his face "Well I wouldn't really call it a problem; we just kind of set the shed on fire."

Anger started to flow through her veins. She shouted "I would call setting the shed on fire is a big problem."

Adam wasn't the tidiest of people. He had long blonde hair, and always had a rocky look. He didn't take anything seriously. All he and Christian were about was having fun.

He laughed as Christian put his arm over Trish's shoulder. "Well Sis it depends on what way you look at it. The way we look at it is that now we get to spend a lot more time with our little sister."

Both of them glanced to the left as the heard a voice snap "What do you mean more time?"

The stunning brunette Eve Torres had been listening the whole time. She glared at them as she held her hand on her hip.

Trish's charismatic brother Christian walked over to Eve. He softly said "Well good looking we thought we would stay here. Maybe you and I can get better acquainted."

Suddenly a loud Mexican accent could be heard shouting. The son of a Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio stormed over and snapped "NO. Not a chance there is no way these two buffoons can stay here. I will not allow it."

A stern voice appeared over Alberto's shoulder "I suggest you watch your tongue Bertie."

Trish had sat down on the inside dining table holding her head in her hands. A look of disgust and horror appeared on Eve and Alberto's face as they heard Trish mutter the words "You can stay here for one night."

Both of her brothers ran to her and hugged her tightly. Christian ran over to Ricardo and put both his and Edges bags into his arms. He said "Right then Rickie take these into our sister's room and then come back and grab us both a beer."

The timid Spanish butler said "We only have wine here sir."

Adam slapped him on the shoulder hard and said "Don't worry about. Wine is always a good warm up drink. We will have a bottle each."

Trish continued to mutter the word why over and over again as she held her head in her hands. Something was telling her that her abrupt brothers were going to be around longer than one night.

…..

The newcomer to the city John Cena had arrived back from his run. He had got in and drank a glass of raw eggs. He tried to keep to the same routine every morning. It was how he kept in such good shape. He downed the eggs in one and got down on the floor to do 2 hundred press ups 2 hundred sit ups, followed by a hundred squats.

After he completed his morning workout he got into a shower of freezing cold water to make sure he was fresh for the day. He got out of the shower his muscular skin dripping with water and wrapped a large white towel around his waist.

John started to walk towards his bedroom but there was a knock on the door. He made sure that the towel was fixed properly onto his waist. He unlocked the door and opened it. He had a look of surprise across his face.

He softly said "Hey Torrie how's it going."

Her eyes were drawn to the water running down John's six packed chest glistening in the light. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at his half naked physique. John coughed to get her attention and she quickly said "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

His deep voice replied "It's ok not long finished working out."

Torrie replied in a surprised voice "You have been jogging and working out this long?"

He answered "Yeah it helps to teach me discipline if I keep it up."

The sweet blonde's voice turned a little flirty as she said "Well bravo John. I don't think you could be in better shape."

John smiled and answered "Thank you that's very kind. So what can I do for you?"

She stared again towards John's chest and towel covered area before answering "I just wanted to apologize for this morning and was wondering if you and your brother would like to have dinner with Phil and I tonight. He doesn't know any of my friends and I thought as you guys are new as well thought made sense really."

John waited a little before answering "That sounds great thank you we would like that."

Torrie inquired "Shouldn't you check with your brother first?"

He laughed and replied "Cody does what he is told."

The stunning blonde giggled and replied "Ok will see you at Angels for seven." She waved as she walked down the corridor. She listened out for the sound of the door before saying "Wow"

Back in his apartment, John put some sausages in the oven. He was about to remove his towel when there was another knock on the door. He muttered "Really?"

He opened the door and saw his new boss John Layfield stood there. Layfield said "Glad to see you are settling in John. Could you come see me later on today? I would like to discuss your new role with you."

Now very cold John answered "That's fine no problem."

Layfield nodded his head in approvement before walking away. John shut the door again and started to walk towards his bedroom. He had his hand on the towel ready to remove it when the door knocked again.

He started to mutter and curse like dick darstdly as he walked back towards the door. He opened and saw that no one was stood there. There was just a bunch of flowers on the floor. He picked them up and read the card "Thank you for jogging with me earlier. It was so lovely Aj Lee xxx"

The card brought a surprised look to his deep blue eyes. He shut the door and said "That was sweet."

This time he couldn't even walk away from the door when it knocked again. He arm reached to open it but he didn't realize that his towel had caught on the handle. He swung to door open swinging his towel off with it.

He smiled as the sexy model Candice Michelle stood in front of him. Her voice went silent as she looked at John in the Full Monty."

Her eyes went blurry from the massive smile on her face. John smiled back at her before looking down and seeing he was completely naked. He frantically turned around showing his bear backside before he covered himself up.

Candice suddenly just fainted to the floor. He bent down and said "Candice are you ok?" She was passed out but still had a huge smile on her face.

John started to shake his head and threw his hands in the air letting the towel drop. He walked back into the apartment completely naked and shut the door.

…

In another area of town was the home of the Hardy's. Jeff's brother Matt wasn't really home much he spent a lot of his time away so Jeff normally had the house to himself. His walls were covered with his art. No one picture was ever the same. He had a passion that was unquestionable.

Jeff was sat in his chair ready to do some more painting when he heard his door knock. He walked over to it and saw his longtime friend Rob Van Dam.

Rob always had his hair tied in a ponytail. He wore camouflaged tracksuit bottoms with a tiger patterned t shirt. "Hey dude I bring nothing but a good time."

The rainbow haired artist laughed and answered "Don't you always."

Van Dam laughed back and walked through the front door. Jeff shut the door and turned around to saw Rob with his hands behind his back.

With a smirk on his face Jeff said "What you got there Rob?"

Rob pulled a carrier bag with whisky and beers round the front of him on one hand and then with the other hand started to wave a clear bag with marijuana.

Jeff couldn't help but smile as he said "Dude don't do this to me. I have a mock interview later on."

Rob placed the beers down on the floor and said "What is it an official one?"

They both walked into the front room before Jeff replied "No it's Maria she offered to help me."

Van Dam shrugged his shoulders and said "Don't worry about that chick she will be fine. No skin up and have a beer."

Jeff laughed and said "Fine you have twisted my arm."

RVD sniggered "Didn't take much twisting."

…

"YOU DID WHAT."

Torrie nervously started to play with her hair as her boyfriend shouted at her.

She timidly replied "He is new here as well. I thought would be good for you to make some friends."

Phil snapped "What am I six. I don't need you finding me friends. Oh and in case you hadn't noticed I think he has more than enough new friends already."

Torrie answered in a confused voice "What do you mean?"

He snapped "I mean you introduce me and all I get is a polite hello and then they concentrate on you. I don't mind that you are all close, but then this morning they were all over him like flies, like he was made out of a golden fucking ticket."

Torrie assertively answered "Don't speak to me like that."

Her angry boyfriend swung his arm and knocked a pile of magazines on the floor. He stormed towards Torrie and put her hand around her throat "I will talk to you exactly how I want. Just remember what I know about you Torrie Wilson. I love you and I will always love you but don't push me."

He let go of her throat and gently tried to rub it so it didn't hurt. He softly said "I am so sorry for hurting you Torrie. I love you so much you know that right?"

Torrie softly said "I know. It was my fault I should have asked you first."

He gently put his hand on her cheeks. He passionately kissed her and massaged her neck at the same time. Torrie gazed into his eyes as they kissed and whispered "I love you Phil."

He softly removed his hands from her and stopped kissing her. "I'm truly sorry my love." He held out his hand and turned his body towards the bedroom. He said "Let me show you how sorry I am."

She sweetly smiled as she took his hand. He gently led her to the bedroom. She continued to gaze at him they slowly walked.

It was as if she was under a spell.

End of chapter 5

Ok I had the intention of that Chapter being a lot longer but then I remembered that my beloved Newcastle are playing tonight and want to have a long spring clean before the game lol.

There were some things in that chapter that were quite deep topics which is why I stopped the chapter where I did. Wanted to dip my toes so to speak and see how people reacted. I hope people don't get to annoyed or angry with me for adding drugs to this story. As I said I want to do storylines that not just romantic or funny I really wanted to tackle real life things. People might have a problem with me adding that but unfortunately drug use is a face of life. It affects a wide range of people in many different ways and the people affected don't even have to be the ones that are using them. I apologize if I have offended people out of reading but want to tackle real life situations kind of like of the soaps.

The same can be said for the last scene. I want talk about it much because it is an issue that is very close to my heart and mind. Writing this storyline will be very hard but it is also a form of self-therapy for myself. Trying to reach a place of personal closure.

I'm sorry for that little speech. My reader's feelings, concerns and opinions very important to me.

Conveniently followed on thank you very much for all the superb reviews. I appreciate everyone's support and hope people still like this story.

Going to plug some stories now because I think they are brilliant. Every chapter of this story will recommend 3 stories of peoples. I mean highly recommend Lol.

1-Be Mine Forever by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx

2-Unwritten Law By xthefirestillburns

3-WWE High by JorriexLover

All quality stories by very extremely talented writers. If you haven't already I recommend them all.

Anyway enough from me

Take it easy everyone

Matt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

The striking young redhead Maria Kanellis had been working hard all morning. She had a want and a passion to help her friends and the people close to her. That desire and willingness seemed to increase when it came to the charismatic artist Jeff Hardy. They had been friends for years but never got together in a romantic sense. That wasn't due to a mutual deal. Maria loved Jeff. When she opened her stunning blue eyes he was the first thing she would think about. No matter what she did during the day Jeff would always be on her mind. He smooth and petit hands would play and flip her phone waiting for it to light up with 1 unread message and then if it wasn't Jeff she would get disappointed. She kept her feelings very much to herself as best as she could. Her worry was that people would perceive her love for Jeff as an obsession. The only ones that knew were the ones that knew her well. She loved him with every part of her soul and every day when she climbed into her cold and empty bed she would close her eyes to take herself away from reality and to a world where her hope would take her through the next day.

Maria had been making her apartment look as professional as possible. Her coffee table was covered with a mountain of art books and self-teaching magazines. Her loving and friendly mind had put a lot of thought into making this mock interview just right, so that Jeff had the best chance of getting the job of his dream.

The delightful red head had put her desk in the center of the room. She had positioned her laptop to assemble an office with pens and a note pad. Her apartment was looking so professional but it had taken a lot of work. She walked over to her business attire that was hanging up in the corner of the room. The living room seemed to light up with her smile as she surveyed the room to make sure everything was satisfactory.

Their bright red door slowly opened and revealed Maria's roommate Candice Michelle stood there. Her hair was static and all over the place and there were marks on her clothes looking as if Candice had been knocked down.

Maria ran over to her in a frantic voice "Oh my God Candice, are you ok, what happened?"

The striking red head looked confused as she watched her friend almost tiptoeing through the door. Candice's smile hadn't disappeared since she saw the newcomer John Cena in his birthday suit.

Grinning from ear to ear, Candice continued to walk into the apartment. She seemed to be too happy for words.

Maria inquired again "Candice what is it? I am getting really worried now."

Candice answered "Oh it's nothing. I am just really happy this morning."

Maria smiled and answered "Ok then good to hear. You might want to do something about your hair, and Ted has been trying to get hold of you."

The smile started to disappear from Candice's face. "Oh Ted. I keep forgetting about him."

Maria laughed as Candice shuffled into her room and shut the door. The room started to echo with the sound of vibrating and the song Edge of glory coming from the kitchen cabinet. Maria ran over to it and answered her phone.

"Hey Ashley, how are you?"

"_I'm ok thank you, how are you Ria?"_

"I'm good. Candice is acting weird but nothing new there."

"_Her and Ted probably been at it all morning. The way those two go on I am surprised Ted's bits aint fell off."_

"Ha-ha exactly, anyway what's up Ash?"

"_You know that new guy John. Does he have anyone else living with him?"_

"Yeah he does his brother Cody. No one has actually met him yet other than Randy why do you ask?"

"_Oh no reason, I just saw this guy this morning running around doing something not sure what. I was watching him through the window when I was cleaning the bar and he was just looked so cute."_

"Ha-ha, oh right. Well I'm sure he will come meet everyone later and then maybe you can meet him."

"_I hope so. Oh there he is again, he runs like a little waddling deer."_

"Well I'm going to leave you to stalk him, got to get ready for later. Take care Ash."

Maria smiled again and put her phone down on the table. She looked at the time and said to herself "Got a few hours to go. The apartment looks right now need to make myself look right."

….

Officer Randy Orton was already smitten with the new detective. As she sat down next to him he admired her stunning body. That wasn't what had caught his attention the most. It was her eyes. As he looked into them he seemed to hear a sweet melody echoing around his head.

The captivated Orton tried to hide his fascination as Miss Kiebler sat down and crossed her legs. She motioned her eyes towards Randy to take his attention away from her almost perfect legs.

She had a very professional voice. "So Mr. Orton, I hope that this evaluation doesn't deter you from your normal routine."

Randy was trying not to stare at his new boss, so to speak. He replied "No not at all. I will always concentrate on my job no matter what distractions there is."

The sexy detective answered "Well I certainly don't want to be a distraction."

Randy whispered under his breath "You are kidding right."

He looked in an almost delighted confusement as Stacy got up from her chair, moved his keyboard and a pile of paperwork out of the way and sat on the desk so his eyes were almost face to face with her crossed legs.

Stacy assertively "Look here Randy and I can see you live up to your name. I can see you are attracted to me. You haven't stopped staring at me since we were introduced."

The embarrassed Officer stuttered " "

She cut him off saying "Stop. I am talking now. I can see you are attracted to me and when I walked in a thought you would have made more of a male model than a police officer. But you need to get it out of your head immediately because otherwise our working relationship is going to be very difficult."

Randy nodded his head in agreement "I agree."

Detective Kiebler replied "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now we have that out of the way let's get down to work."

Stacy stood up off the desk and picked up her folder. Randy took one final long look at her luscious legs before he decided to keep it as a working relationship.

It was definitely an introduction he wouldn't get out of his head too quickly.

…

The home of the charismatic artist Jeff Hardy was filled with smoke. All of the windows and doors had been shut to keep the aroma and atmosphere in.

Jeff's voice had gone to a very low and almost slurred tone "Pass the splif dude and pass the pringles as well."

His friend and very smoked up Rob Van Dam passed the two things that Jeff asked for. He stood up and stretched out his arms a little. "I'm going to get a beer, you want one?"

Jeff closed his eyes and rested his head on the arm of the chair for a second before replying "Yeah man nice one."

Rob carefully started to step over some empty cans on the floor. He looked at his phone and said "Dude I can't believe it is half two already."

The intoxicated Hardy stuttered a little as he replied "I know man. Do you think I can still straighten myself out to go and see Maria?"

Jeff jumped a little as he Van Dam kicked an empty can across the room snapping "What is the deal with you and that broad? It's clear that you want her so just get over yourself and do it. I mean for crying out loud you fucked Amy once just because you had to have her. Normally you have no problem what's the problem with Maria?"

An angry Jeff stood up and snapped "I said don't ever mention that one night stand with Amy. And there is no problem with Maria. It's just I feel she deserves more than a one night thing."

Van Dam gave Jeff a glancing look as he sniggered "What are you in love with her?"

Jeff immediately answered "NO"

The ponytailed bad influence laughed and replied "Ok buddy, no need to get defensive. Look it is clear what has happened here. You have had a lot of chances to sleep with her and each time it has not happened. You are worried you are going to hurt her or not be good enough I don't know. Long and short of it is you are not ever going to get with her so accept that. I will call some girls and we will really have a party. Then you can get your end away and Maria can go on being the little good girl. Is that the right thing to do?"

The rainbow headed enigma hesitated before smiling and replying "Yeah your right. Thanks buddy."

Rob laughed and replied "That's what I'm here for. No pass me that phone let's get this party started."

…

The younger of the two new brothers Cody Rhodes had been out running after Layla most of the morning and early afternoon. Ever since he laid eyes on her she was all he could think about. His tired hands tentivly opened the front door of his apartment hoping that John wasn't there. He slowly shut the door and tried to sneak over to his bedroom before John saw he was there. The nervous black haired guy suddenly stopped as he heard a stern voice say "Where have you been Cody?"

Cody pretended to cough before he turned around and faced his brother. He stuttered "I. I. I just wanted to have a look around the city."

The protective older brother sent a glancing glare towards Cody "You left at 6am and all you had was twenty dollars on you which strangely enough hasn't brought anything because your hands are clearly empty."

Cody replied "I just went to a little breakfast place and then I had brunch as well. Was getting quite thirsty in town too so brought a lot of fizzy drink."

Young Cody gulped as John approached him and stood in front of him. John lowered his voice and said "Look at me Cody."

Cody looked straight into his brother's eyes. He waited in anxious anticipation for what John was going to say.

Cena's voice stayed low has he sternly said "I'm going to ask you something only once and I want the truth. You weren't at the bookies were you?"

Cody shook his head in disgust. He stormed off towards his room before turning back and saying "You know what I haven't put a bet on in six months yet you still don't trust me. What do I have to do John go to a race track and burn it down."

A concerned John Cena could see that he had upset his brother. He walked towards him trying to apologize. "Cody I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I do trust you."

Cody snapped "Well you have a funny way of showing it" as he slammed the bedroom door.

He sat down on his bed hearing John shout "I'm sorry Cody we will talk about this later."

The tired younger brother rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He was feeling very tired as he stood up to listen to see if John was still by his door. When he realized he wasn't he took his shirt off and threw it down to the side of his bed. His hands massaged his own left shoulder for a couple of seconds. When he was done he took his trousers off, placed them on his bed side table and got into bed. Cody turned over and laid his head onto the pillow. His body twisted as he turned back and picked up his trousers again. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a hundred dollars and a pile of betting slips. A smile started to appear on his face as he ran the fresh bank notes through his hands. He whispered "Just think how much more I could make, for me and for Layla."

….

When the pale redheaded bar Tender Sheamus came into a room everyone took notice. It might have been because of his strange looking appearance, it might have been because of his huge body and muscles, but the main reason was because everyone who knew Sheamus got on with him. He took time out of his busy day to talk to anyone, and not just mind numbing rubbish he would talk to a person about them. He would make them feel like that no matter what life throws at them they would always have a friend in Sheamus.

The chirpy bar tender had been tinkering around the bar all day. Even though they had been open for business he still had a few bits of maintenance to take care of.

His unique and natural looking waitress Ashley stood behind him holding the ladder as he cleaned the top of the walls.

She smiled up and asked "Do people really look up at the walls to see if they are clean?"

Sheamus leaned his head down and replied "I know one person that does."

A surprised Ashley answered "You do who's that?"

He finished scrubbing the last bit before he climbed down the ladder and stood in front of Ashley.

The polite Irishman let out another smile and replied "Tall ginger guy, looks like a ghost do you know him."

She gently slapped his shoulder "Ha-Ha very funny."

They both walked towards the bar and Sheamus said "I just take pride in what I do that's all."

They turned around and saw the door open. The boyfriend of Torrie Wilson Phil Brooks walked in and sat at the bar. Sheamus walked down the bar with his ever present smile on his face. He said to Phil "So fella what can I get you?"

Punk didn't look at Sheamus just muttered "Orange juice please."

The Irish bartender answered "Just an orange juice. Not a daytime drinker then?"

Punk looked up with a stern look on his face. "I came here for a quiet orange juice. I don't want to be questioned and I don't want some pointless chit-chat, so here is an idea get me my drink and go back to what you are doing."

The very annoyed Sheamus kept a smile on his face but bent down and looked Punk in the eyes. "Well I can see you and I have got off on the wrong foot. I thought I could do this in a friendly manner but clearly not. So I will say this now. Torrie is a very dear friend; she is like a little sister to me. If I find out you have hurt her in anyway then pointless chit-chat will be the last of your worries."

Punk looked back at Sheamus with a stern vacant expression on his face. Sheamus stood up still smiling and said "So would you like a straw with your orange juice?"

….

A beautiful and gorgeous looking Maria Kanellis had been sat waiting for Jeff for over an hour. She was wearing an exquisite two pieced female suit. She had thought of every last detail making her apartment look as close to professional as possible. She glanced over to the clock and saw that is was past five a clock.

Her upset voice whispered "I wonder what is keeping him? Maybe he is nervous but he has no reason to be."

As the time continued to tick away her stunningly beautiful eyes would glance at the clock and then her phone more frequently. She couldn't understand what had happened. Her soft hands took another look at her phone. The upset frustration was stating to flow through her body as she saw the amount of missed calls and messages she had left Jeff.

Maria had been resting her arms on a pile of paperwork. Tears started to fall from her eyes smudging the ink. She sobbed "All I wanted was to help him. All I wanted was for him to see how much I cared."

Out of nowhere she flipped the table up knocking everything on the floor. She stormed to the kitchen and picked up her handbag and stormed out of the front door. She brushed passed Candice in the hallway. Candice shouted "Ria where are you going?"

The angry redhead shouted back. "I'M GOING TO JEFF'S

End of Chapter 6

I sort of centered that chapter on Jeff and Maria, but hopefully managed to keep up with the other storylines a little as well.

If you dislike CM punk right now in real life then this story is perfect for you to hate on him even more Lol.

Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me. It's very much appreciated.

Also have changed the title and summary. I don't think I have made the story stand out as much as I could have.

Take it Easy

Matt


	7. Chapter 7

(Warning- This chapter contains references to drug use and sex)

Chapter 7

It is no secret that redheads can be very fiery when they are angry. Their soul and emotion turns to the color of their very noticeable hair.

Maria Kanellis was a sweet and caring woman who didn't lose her cool very often, but when she did all hell would break loose. The stunning but frustrated girl had almost walked the length of the street in under five minutes. Her frustration seemed to have given her an extra step of speed.

She kept muttering to herself "Why do I keep feeling like this? Jeff and I are not going out we have just been good friends. Why does he affect me so much? How did he get under my skin? He got into my heart and now I can't get him out of it."

Maria had got to Jeff's road in quick time. As she turned the corner she heard the sound of music and a lot of voices. Her frustration turned to confusement as she realized the music and voices were coming from Jeff's house.

Since hearing the music her steps had been a lot smaller and slower. She tentivly opened the gate glancing in concern at two guy's arm wrestling on the patio table.

One of the guys sleazily shouted "Hey baby you must be a parking ticket cus you got fine written all over you."

Maria ignored him and pushed open the already ajar door. Her confusement now turned to fear. She looked into the front room at two people snorting white powder through their noses. She let a small scream as a guy and girl knocked past her wearing nothing but their underwear and running upstairs. She was terrified she had never been in this sort of environment before. Her tiny feet struggled to step over beer cans and empty bottles. Her voice let out a small scream as a guy slapped her ass as he walked past.

She snapped "Who do you think you are?"

He sleazily replied "All right sweet cheeks don't get your knickers in a twist, although I wouldn't mind twisting them for you."

She felt a little sick and turned away from him. He got right in her face and blew smoke into her eyes. She coughed uncontrollably trying to move away from the smoke.

The guy walked away laughing leaving Maria resting her back on the wall muttering "What am I doing here."

She let her thoughts go silent as she thought she heard the sound of Jeff's voice coming from the kitchen. She slowly started to walk over the rubbish all over the floor. Her hand slowly reached out to the door handle. It seemed to take her a long time to turn the handle and open the door. As light started to appear through the door she heard Jeff's voice getting louder. She could also make out the sound of laughing. The door was almost completely open.

Maria's fair face put her head round the side of the door. Suddenly her body froze. She had no expression on her face, didn't speak a word just stood there, watching staring.

Jeff had two legs either side of his waist. The sound of the girl moaning "Oh Yes that feels so good" was as loud as a plane in Maria's head. Her eyes were fixed on their two bodies moving together. Tears started to run down her face hearing Jeff say "Oh Yes baby" Her head was shouting at her "MARIA LEAVE GET OUT OF HERE YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT." But she somehow couldn't move. She couldn't understand it.

Suddenly the girl shouted "Urrgh what you are you doing you freak"

Jeff stopped moving his waist saying "WHAT"

The girl pointed "No that freak over there. What is it girl do you get off watching other people fuck."

Jeff turned his head and saw Maria standing there. His eyes were fixed on the tears running down her face.

The girl snapped "Well you freak you want a show we will give you a show. She took a hold of Jeff's face and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away and put her back on the kitchen side.

The girl snapped "What the fuck?"

Jeff didn't even acknowledge her. He pulled up his boxers and trousers and tried to say "Maria I'm… Maria please say something."

Her body hadn't moved even a millimeter. The only part of the distraught redhead that was active was the tears that were running down her face. Jeff took small steps towards her. He didn't move very fast. He could see that she was in a frozen shock.

As he approached her he kept repeating her name. He slowly reached out his hand and gently touched her shoulder.

Maria let out a scream and pushed him back towards the table. He fell staggered long enough for Maria to run out of the kitchen. She run through the hallway of the house ignoring all the sleazy comments all the drugs and lust that were going on in that house. She swung open the door and ran down the path and out of the gate, tears falling from her eyes with every second.

Jeff had got himself to the front door but by the time he had got there it was too late Maria had gone.

He sat down on the front step holding his hands over his face. He didn't respond when his friend Rob Van Dam tapped him on the shoulder.

The extremely intoxicated Van Dam said "What is wrong with you Jeff? Jillian said you pulled out half way through shagging her because of some redheaded girl. I tell you what that Maria is an uptight bitch."

Jeff stood up grabbed Van Dam by the throat and pushed him towards the door. Jeff had his fist clenched but let go and straightened out Robs collar. He quietly said "I'm sorry Rob."

Van Dam answered "Ok man, its cool. What do you want to do now?"

Jeff looked down to the road one last time before replying "Nothing. This party is over."

He walked through the door and turned off the stereo. He ignored the groans and shouted "Everybody out. This party is over."

...

The strong and in very good shape John Cena was in the kitchen plugging in new appliances that he had brought. He took a bite of an apple as he heard the sound of his brother falling out of bed.

John started to quietly laugh as he picked up another apple and looked towards Cody's door. The door started to open and John shouted "Cody think fast."

He threw the apple and it hit Cody in the stomach causing him to fall back through the door.

Cody came back out holding his stomach and moaned "John you have done the apple trick since we were kids when are you going to stop it?"

His older brother laughed "When you actually catch one."

The tired Cody sarcastically answered "Great."

John walked over handing his little brother a smoothie. He lowered his voice and said "I'm sorry about earlier. I do trust you Cody I should have never brought it up."

Cody quietly gulped and said "It's ok. I know I still have a lot to prove when it comes to my gambling. I will prove I'm over it."

The muscular John wrapped his arms around his brother hugging him tightly "I know you will I'm sorry."

Rhodes answered "Don't worry about it. Anyway I thought I would head into town see if I can get a job."

John answered "It's cool that can wait until tomorrow. I am buying you dinner tonight."

Cody's eyes widened "I know you feel bad John but I don't need you buying me dinner and before you offer I don't want flowers, new earrings or make up sex."

John lightly punched Cody in the arm and said "No you buffoon were having dinner at Angels. That girl Torrie invited us both for dinner."

Young Cody started to roll his neck in dis approvement and say "But John I don't know these people I don't want to go out with them"

John assertively said "Exactly the only one you have spoken to is Randy. You need to get to know some of these people. They are really nice."

He glared at his younger brother as he sat down moaning to himself. Cody eventually answered "Ok fine, But if I start to feel uncomfortable I am out of there."

They shook hands on it and Cody said "Well I will meet you back up here in an hour, I'm still going to have little look for a job."

John motioned the ok sign before Cody shut the door.

Cody made sure no one was around and ran down to the bottom of the stairs. He had one more check to see if he was alone and then ran down the final flight of stairs to the basement. He slowly opened the door and shut and locked it behind him.

He whispered "Layla you here?"

A soft voice answered "I'm over here Cody."

Cody walked around a couple of the large grundom bins to where a small amount of light was flickering. His eyes turned to pure amazement.

Layla excitedly stood up hugged his one hand. She smiled "Hey Cody. I have made you dinner."

The sweet girl that had been hiding in the basement had made her new friend a meal the best way she could. On the floor there was a ripped blanket. In the four corners she had placed little rocks and lit small candles. On each side of the blanket there were two sides of a pizza box turned so the outside was facing upwards. She had picked daisies and dandelions and put them in 2 empty coca cans in the middle of the blanket. On the pizza boxes was a freshly picked apple and half a loaf of bread that was a little stale but Layla had picked the mold out of it. There were some other stale pastries in the middle of the blanket on top of an empty milk carton and finally there was a yogurt pot that she had tried to clean out filled with blackberries.

Cody was star struck. He felt Layla pull on his arm to sit down. She sweetly said "I know it's not much but I wanted to say thank you for how kind you have been to me. If you don't want to eat it I understand."

He still didn't know what to say. After a couple of second he answered "Of course I will eat it. You have put a lot of effort in to this meal and I am very grateful.

Layla softly giggled and answered "Yay that makes me happy. What shall we have first?"

Cody looked around at leftover food that Layla seemed to have acquired. He replied "Maybe some fruit first."

He reached over for the blackberries suddenly he felt a strange sensation flow through his body. Layla had reached for them at the same time. They both looked down wondering why they hadn't picked up the pot. They both looked up and their eyes locked with each other's at the same time. None of them wanted to blink none of them wanted to look away.

Cody gently ran his thumb along Laylas before he let go. He didn't move his eyes away from hers just said "Why don't you share the blackberries out?"

She softly replied "Ok I can do that."

Cody smiled and answered "And I will carve the bread." He reached out for the nail the Layla had used to remove the mold before.

For Cody Rhodes and his mystery girl Layla this was kind of a first date.

…..

Two boisterous and loud guys called Adam and Christian had finally left the upper-class apartment of their sister the rich and glamorous Trish Stratus.

The younger of the two moaned "So where is there to drink in this town?"

Adam answered "There is a place Angels. Let's try in there."

They walked over and opened the door. They put their wallets down on the bar and Adam gave a loud whistle to get attention.

They both stood back a little as Sheamus approached the bar. He was friendly and polite as always saying "So gentlemen what can I get for you?"

Christian looked back with a terrified look on his face "Forget us you need an exosist."

Sheamus laughed and said "You can't come up with a joke I haven't already heard. I just happen to be a little fair skinned."

Adam butted in "A little fair skinned? You look like a painting by numbers picture that someone didn't finish."

The strong bartender let out a huge laugh and replied "Ok I haven't heard that one for. Look at the sign."

They both turned around and saw a sign with a photo of Sheamus putting his thumb up next to the writing "If you make a joke about my pale skin that I have never heard your first two drinks are on me."

All three of them started to laugh. Adam held out his hand and said "That is an awesome promotion. I'm Adam and this is my brother Christian."

Sheamus shook both their hands and replied "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sheamus. So what brings you here then fellas?"

Christian answered "Well we thought we would come and see our sister. You know to catch up and that."

His older brother glanced back at him and said "It's a pity Trish didn't want to come out. Actually she is such a snob these days probably wouldn't be her scene."

Polite and friendly Shamuses ears pricked up as he heard Trish's name. He handed them their drinks and said "Does your sister have an arrogant and pompous Mexican friend?"

Adam looked surprised as he answered "Yeah she does, why do you know her?"

Sheamus replied "Well I don't know her really she came in and thanked me for a little bit of help I gave her a couple of days ago. Didn't stay long, something tells me this isn't their sort of place?"

Christian laughed and answered "I don't know do you have anything on the menu that is more than 30 dollars because I think that's a minimum."

All three of them laughed together as they continued talking and getting to know each other.

…..

Another couple of hours had passed by in the city that never sleeps. The clocks on the wall read 6:35 Pm.

John had got himself looking smart but in a casual way. He was wearing blue Jeans, with a white shirt that had the top few buttons undone. He looked towards the door waiting for Cody to come back. John couldn't understand why this meal seemed to matter so much. He figured just because he wanted another guy in the building to get to know. The females had seemed to struggle to put sentences together.

Cody finally came through the door. John said "Cody what the hell and why is your mouth purple?"

Cody smiled and lied "I went blackberry picking, seen some while I was walking."

John tilted his head "Where are they then?"

Cody quickly answered "Look at my mouth dude I ate them on the way home, actually feeling quite full so going to pass on dinner."

John quickly said "Oh no you don't, if you ate a bunch of wild fruit that's up to you but you are not bailing on me."

The muscular Cena was annoyed with his brother but looked concerned as he ran towards the bathroom.

John stood by the door and said "You didn't wash them first did you?"

Cody shouted "Apparently not"

John rubbed his eyes and said "Well this is going to be fun."

Suddenly John got a brain wave. He put on his shoes and walked out of the apartment door. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door that had unopened mail out the front.

As John waited for the door he didn't realize that someone had appeared looking at him from behind the stairs. The person lifted up a camera and took a picture of John. He heard the sound of the camera and turned around but saw that there was no one there so thought he was just hearing things.

John continued waiting as the door opened. He stood face to face with the boyfriend of Torrie Wilson Phil Brooks.

John smiled and said "How you doing? I'm John, John Cena."

Punk held his hand out and said "Phil, Phil Brooks. I thought we were meeting at seven."

John looked apologetic as he said "My brother seems to have got a dodgy stomach so he is going to pass on dinner. So I was thinking maybe you and that lovely girlfriend have some dinner just the two of you and I will see you down there for a drink afterwards."

Phil rolled his eyes a little unimpressed at John turning up on his doorstep. He replied "That sounds fine."

John could see that Phil didn't like to be disturbed so he wrapped up the conversation "That is settled then. Sorry to disturb you. First round is on me later."

Torrie's annoyed boyfriend faked a smile and said "No worries see you later on then."

Phil shut the door and turned back around. Torrie had come back out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a dressing gown. She asked "Who was that?"

He snapped "That was the new guy. He is meeting us for drinks instead but can't make dinner."

Torrie lowered her head a little and said "Oh that's a shame."

Phil smiled before his expression changed completely. He looked at Torrie clicking his fingers and snapped "Yes it is. Now you have thirty minutes to make me something I would call dinner. If I find one thing wrong with it then you won't move from that kitchen until you get it right."

Torrie nodded her head and said "Ok babe, I will just get dressed."

Punk threw his cup of coffee at the wall. "No you will not. You cook like that."

Torrie timidly answered "But what if something burns me. I'm completely naked."

He glared at her for a second. She stopped resisting and went into the kitchen. Punk cleared up his coffee and wiped down the walls. He stood facing Torrie as she cooked taping his watch.

Torrie went as fast as she could trying not to think of time. She was terrified at getting it wrong. She let out a small yelp as a little bit of fat spat out of the pan onto her upper thigh. The mentally destroyed blonde used all her strength to stop herself from crying. All Phil Brooks did was sit there and watch.

The once bubbly and outgoing Torrie Wilson had been reduced to a terrified little house girlfriend, mentally destroyed by her tyrant of a boyfriend. The only person that could stop this was Torrie.

End of Chapter 7

Once again I hope that I have mixed the blend of serious topics and comedy in the story well. This is going to make me sound a bit a wimp but writing Torrie and Punk scene brought tears to my eyes.

Thank you all for the superb reviews very much appreciated and thank you to all those that have and are reading the story. It makes me smile when I get a review so thank you.

Now time to plug a few more stories. I forgot in the last chapter so it's going to be seven in this one. I recommend all of them I love the variety in these stories.

1- Light of Innocence by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx

2- The Way home by JorriexLover

3- Lay me down by xthefirestillburns

4- Unexpected Consequences by Ainat. The story is completed and it was brilliant.

5-What Brought us together by My Time is now

6- Quake by Clare O'Mack

7- Friends to Lovers by Chaingangdiva Always a pleasant surprise when Sheree updates

All quality reads, by some top class writers.

Anyway hope everyone is well.

Take it easy and have a good week.

Matt


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Angels bar was always a lively place. The bar had character and the people who came to the bar were definitely characters. There was something about it that made it welcoming and easy going. People would argue that it was Sheamus who made the bar what it was but he argued that the regulars were like an extended family and that was good enough.

The chirpy Irish bar tender had spent the whole afternoon talking to his new friends Adam and Christian. Sheamus had been working while talking but for the other two all they had been doing was drinking and a lot.

A very drunk Adam said "I am so wasted. I was supposed to be giving up drink."

His younger brother Christian slurred "You have side that like a…. like a…. I don't know Sheamus give me a number and that's how many time Adam has gave up drink."

Sheamus had a smile on his face. He laughed "Didn't your Mum and Dad ever warn you about drinking with an Irishman."

The longer haired of the two brothers said "My mummy warned me not to sleep with an Irishman, because that would mean a severe life change." He tried to grin but let his head fall onto the bar.

Christian started to wave his finger as he drunkenly tried to think of an answer.

The bar tender shook his head and said "I think you two need to go home."

Adam lifted his head up from the bar and said "That's cool Sheamus hope you get home safe."

Attractive bar maid Ashley Massaro walked down the bar and said "You know the taxi won't take two of them like that."

Sheamus thought a little about what to do before speaking to Adam "Can I use your phone?"

Very drunk, Adam held the phone close to his chest and said "What did you need it for?"

Ashley jumped the conversation and said "Were going to order a pizza."

Adam started to cheer "Oh fantastic of course you can borrow my phone"

Ashley smiled and gave the phone to Sheamus. He started to look through the contacts. As he got the name he was looking for he stopped. Ashley looked over his shoulder and said "So what are you waiting for?"

Sheamus answered "I don't know I'm not sure if their sister is the kind of girl who wants to be called at eight o clock to come and pick up her drunken brothers."

The unique blonde replied "Does anyone want to get that call. Fine I will do it."

Without warning she took the phone from Sheamus and pressed the call button on Trish's name. The unique enigma that was Ashley Massaro listened as the phone rang. When she heard a female's voice on the end of the line she started to speak.

"Hello is this Trish…. I'm sorry to disturb you… My name is Ashley and I work at Angels bar… No this isn't regarding my boss…..Ok then no it is about your brothers…How did you guess…..Well we tried to call a taxi for them but they are that wasted they were refused so we need you to come and get them…I understand that is there fault that they are drunk but honestly they won't last five minutes trying to walk home….Thank you again were really sorry to do this… Goodbye…."

Ashley gave Sheamus a cheeky grin and said "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Sheamus quickly enquired "So she is coming here?"

The blonde answered "Yes she is."

Sheamus started to stutter a little "I have to get changed been in this stuff all day. Need to look respectable for the evening rush."

Sheamus quickly ran to the back to find some of his best clothes. It wasn't just Trish that was suddenly feeling a spark.

…

Torrie watched in fearful anticipation as Phil finished his dinner. The expression on his face didn't change the whole time he was eating. When he finished he dropped the knife and fork down on the plate and glared towards Torrie. The beautiful blonde could feel her heart racing waiting to see if he approved of her meal.

Out of nowhere his glare changed to a smile. "That was lovely sweetie. Now go and get dressed and come and eat your dinner. Then when you have washed, dried and cleaned the kitchen we can go and have that drink with our new friend."

Torrie nodded her head smiling. She quickly moved as Phil shouted "NOW THEN"

She ran towards the bedroom and shut the door. The broken beauty quietly slid down the door, holding her head in her hands. She quietly sobbed as her tears dripped out of her hands onto her naked body. Her sobbing voice whispered "How did I let this happen? I shouldn't love him I should hate him."

Torrie was in a complete mess. She was trapped. Phil wasn't physically hurting her but the mental damage that he was doing was far worse. It was as if someone had kidnapped her in her sleep and stuck her in cube, and that cube was controlled by one man. Phil Brooks.

…..

The young and handsome Ted DiBiase ducked as his girlfriend threw a pile of TV magazines at him.

He snapped "Why are you kicking off for? All I did was look at your phone."

The angry model shouted "No you were looking to see if I had the new guy's number on there."

DiBiase snapped "Well of course I am going to get a little concerned you have been throwing yourself at him like some bitch in heat ever since he got here."

Ted had to duck again as vase full of flowers was flung his way.

He snapped again "Stop throwing things at me. Remember this is my apartment."

Candice screamed "Just because I flirt a little doesn't mean I am going to jump into bed with the guy."

The young son of a millionaire had got very paranoid ever since John arrived. He said "Look I care about you Candice. I really care I want us to have a future."

Very attractive and sexy Candice interrupted and shouted "YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS SERIOUS DO YOU?"

Young Ted's face suddenly dropped. He lowered his face saying "What?"

She fell to the sofa in a fit of laughter. Ted was angry and snapped "What is so funny?"

She laughed "Oh my word you thought this was a serious relationship. Aww was you expecting us to get married, have some kids live in the country with a mini."

Ted's anger turned to pure humiliation "I can't believe this."

She laughed again "That is so cute Ted but I'm sorry. I think this relationship is over. You have one thing going for you and that is the fact you are a good kisser. Quite frankly everything else you is just bland and I mean everything else about you."

Candice turned her body to walk out of the room. Ted grabbed her hand and said "Please Candice don't go I love you."

She pushed his arm away and said "Really, please you will be with another girl within a week. Oh and I will say this I very doubt I will be with John. He is just too hot to handle I wouldn't let him out of my bed. I would do dirty things to that man." Candice's eyes started to glaze over as she went into a trance. She pulled herself together and carried on speaking "But I did see him today and if he is your competition for the girls around here I suggest you move."

Candice smiled and walked out of the room leaving Ted shocked and embarrassed.

…

The talk of the building John Cena opened his front door after going for his evening run. As he put his keys on the side he saw Cody sat in the armchair eating crisps and dips while holding a can of coca cola.

Cody jumped as his big brother said "See you feeling better then?"

The lying younger brother stuttered "No this is just to settle my stomach."

John laughed and said "Don't BS me. What salsa dip and coke I think not. Get dressed were having drinks at the bar and if you make one more excuse to get out of it then you will be going down there head first."

Cody moaned a little as he walked to his room and shut the door while he got changed.

John laughed at Cody before he shouted "Stay in there for a bit I'm having a shower."

The muscular Cena waited for Cody to shout yes before he took off his jogging clothes and got completely naked. John turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. Once it was almost at boiling temperature he got in the shower and pulled the curtain across.

The charismatic Cena was one of those guys who liked to sing in the shower. He took the shampoo in his hand and started singing "I'm too sexy for this soap, too sexy for this soap were going to elope and I'm too sexy for a towel too sexy for a towel it shouldn't be allow….Ed, and I'm too sexy for this water, too sexy for this water cus I'm shower dancing."

John continued to sing and moonwalk in the shower unknown to him what was about to happen.

The front door started to slowly and quietly open. The chain was keeping the door from opening completely. A hand reached through the gap and around to pull the chain allowing the door to open fully.

As the door opened a person slowly put their head round the side. They looked over to Cody's room and saw that the door was shut. A slowly started to take steps towards the shower. When they saw John's head glance towards them they hid to the side of the door. The person waited for John to turn around again before pulling a camera phone from their pocket. The person lifted it around the side of the door and took a couple of pictures of John as parts of him appeared through the gap in the curtain. With a grin on their face the person changed it to video camera and started to film John as he washed himself. They heard the shower start to turn off and quickly retreated out of the apartment slowly shutting the door. They got outside the apartment and looked through their phone. A very visible smile appeared as they walked downstairs. Someone had a very unhealthy interest in John being at the building.

…

By this time Angels bar was in full flow. The music was playing, the drinks were pouring and the food was being enjoyed. There was nothing like Angels in the evening.

Sheamus had stuck Adam and Christian at the corner of the bar. The two of them were finding a bowl of peanuts very entertaining. Adam giggled "Look at them, they are so weird."

Christian spoke in a drunken nervousness "Don't annoy them there is more of them than us and they have friends around the world Brazil nuts, cashew nuts, noggin nuts we would be taken out man."

The two bar staff Sheamus and Ashley couldn't help but keep laughing at them. Ashley looked to the door and saw Candice come in. She walked up to the bar and said "Vodka and lemonade I am ready for a long night."

Ashley sweetly asked "What's up hun?"

The eye catching model replied "Ted and I split up. He started getting jealous because I flirted with the new guy a little and he says he loves me now. It was supposed to be just sex."

Sheamus walked past and said "Didn't your mum ever warn you that sex would lead to stuff like love."

Candice rolled her eyes and said "Didn't you ever have that relationship that was just fun, nothing else."

The smiling bartender answered "No but then again it is hard to picky when you are the jolly ginger giant."

All three of them laughed and turned towards the door when it opened again. Virtually the whole room turned their heads as John and Cody entered the room. Females across the room collectively turned their heads even if they were with boyfriends or husbands.

Cody could see the entire room looking at him and John. He whispered "Something tells me you have made quite an impression already."

The very attracted Candice whispered towards the direction of the bartenders "Now he is all man believe me I know."

The male Sheamus scrunched up his face "Really? Mixed company Candice."

He walked away from the girls ready to serve John. Ashley leaned towards Candice and said "And that is his brother. He is even cuter in person."

Sheamus greeted John by shaking his hand. John introduced his brother "This is my little brother Cody, Cody this is Sheamus."

Cody shook his hand but then moved to stand behind John as he saw Ashley and Candice walking towards them. Sheamus could see Ashley was begging for an introduction "You have both met John but this is his brother Cody."

An anxious and nervous Cody smiled in their direction but didn't move too far away from John.

Polite as always Sheamus asked "So what will it be boys?"

John answered "I will have a lager and Cody will have a brandy."

The girls and Sheamus looked surprised. Ashley smiled as she walked down the bar to be closer to Cody "So why do you don't you drink lager then?"

Cody wasn't used to girls talking to him in bars. Well he was but it was normally to see if they could get John's number.

His anxious voice answered "I used to drink lager a lot but I think brandy has more flavor."

The punk rocker Ashley was pleasantly surprised by Cody's sophistication. She could see how shy and nervous he was by how he stayed close to John. She tried to make him feel more at ease by saying "I think it is good that a young guy can appreciate a real drink."

Cody smiled as if to say thank you before handing a ten dollar note to Sheamus and saying "Can I get some coins please."

John pulled his younger brother to the side and assertively said "The coins better not be for what I think they are?"

Cody shook his head and quietly snapped "I'm not a kid John, and here are five of the coins that's why I asked for change I only wanted five dollars. Look I have given you the only bit of money I had apart from the five dollars I will put in the machine. I need to this to feel comfortable otherwise I'm going home."

The protective older brother reluctantly answered "Ok fine, but if you lose that then that's it."

John gave his brother a stern look before he walked back to the bar. He stood back in front of Sheamus. Sheamus asked "Problems?"

The stressed older brother answered "No its fine, I just have to keep him on the straight and narrow sometimes."

Sheamus gave John an approving tap on the shoulder and said "You're a good brother."

Ashley pulled Sheamus to one side and whispered "Can I take my break?"

Her friendly boss went to question her but saw her head motion towards Cody; He smiled and said "How about you take half an hour?"

She gave Sheamus a quick hug to say thank you and went to the ladies fix her make-up and hair.

People looked towards the door again when they saw Torrie enter hand in hand with her boyfriend Phil. She waited for him to be in line with her before approaching the bar.

She smiled at her old friend Sheamus as they sat down. Sheamus walked towards them and said "I know Torrie will have her usual white wine but Mr. Happy what about you?"

Phil answered in an unimpressed voice "Orange juice please."

Sheamus was surprised again. Before he could make another humorous remark Torrie said "Phil doesn't drink, do drugs or smoke he is straight edge."

Candice butted in "Isn't that boring?"

Phil sent a fake smile towards Candice and said "A disciplined life is far more rewarding than a toxic filled one."

The others all looked at him as if he were from another planet. John handed a note to Sheamus "Il get these."

Phil shook John's hand to say thank you. John said "Do you play pool?"

Torrie's straight edge boyfriend answered "Yes I do. Would you like a game?"

John agreed and the two of them walked towards the pool table, leaving Torrie, Candice and Sheamus to talk.

Pale Irish Sheamus smiled and said "This could be a girly conversation I'm going to go and check on the drunken twins."

Candice and Torrie glanced towards Edge and Adam who were calling out the bowl of peanuts.

The two girls moved over to a table and sat down. Candice smiled sweetly and said "So how are things going with Phil. He just doesn't seem your type. I've only met him three times but he doesn't smile."

Torrie knew that her friends wouldn't miss a thing. She replied "He is lovely. I think he is just more comfortable when we are alone together."

The jet blacked haired model quickly asked "Isn't that quite possessive?"

The stunning Torrie knew she was on the defensive. She replied "No of course not. He just loves me and feels he can pay me more attention when we are alone."

The two of them had been watching the guys play pool since they sat down. Candice noticed something about Torrie and asked "So you really like Phil then? You think he could be the one?"

Torrie hesitated a little and answered "I really do I love Phil."

Candice turned her head and looked into Torrie's eyes. She said "If that's the case then why have you and I both been staring at the same thing for the last five minutes?"

…

Cody had made himself another four dollars while playing the fruit machines. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see the smiling face of Ashley stood next to him. She spoke in a flirty tone "You're really good at these."

Cody knew that she was flirting with him but found it very uncomfortable. The only girl that was on his mind was Layla. He quietly answered "I would say its more luck really."

Ashley seductively put ran her hand along his lower back as she walked to the other side of him. She spoke in a flirtatious way again "Well if you're lucky then I need to keep you close to me. You can be like my lucky rabbits foot."

Cody laughed "What a pleasant metaphor."

She giggled loudly really laying the flirting on thick. "You are so witty."

The young Rhodes hadn't been concentrating on the machine and lost the four dollars he has one leaving him with the five dollars he started with. He turned to the door and said "I'm going to go back home, not feeling very well."

He could see that Ashley felt a little rejected so followed on by saying "I was enjoying talking to you just had some dodgy blackberries earlier."

A smile reappeared on Ashley's face. She said "Oh right are you going to be ok?"

He answered "Yes I just need to sleep."

She smiled "Oh ok. Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?"

Cody didn't want to hurt her feelings so said "I would love to. Shall I see you here for about 12 tomorrow?"

Ashley replied "Ok that sounds good see you tomorrow."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Cody smiled and looked to see where John was. He couldn't see him anywhere so dived out the front of the bar as fast as he could. As he got outside he ran into someone. He looked at them and said "Oh crap."

His older brother stood there and said "You're supposed to be mixing with people."

Cody stuttered "I am. I mean I did. I am meeting the waitress for a drink tomorrow."

John smiled and said "Oh right you didn't waste any time did you. Ok I will let you off."

John moved out of the way so Cody could go home. John shook his head. He and Cody was nothing alike when it came to meeting people.

He turned around and was a little startled as a petit girl stood in front of him. The girl was grinning from ear to ear holding the bottom of her chin. She sweetly said "Do you remember me?"

John smiled and answered "I do remember you. Thank you for the flowers Aj that was very sweet.

She giggled "Your welcome, so what you doing now?

John found Aj cute. He answered "I'm going inside to get another drink. Would you like to join me?"

Aj skipped around John twice before answering "I would love to."

A confused John smiled and opened the door for AJ to walk in. They both sat down at the bar where Candice, Torrie and Phil were all sitting. As john ordered the drinks all three of the girls couldn't keep their eyes of him.

For Candice it was a mere sexual attraction. Every time he moved she was undressing him with her eyes. Aj gazed at him as if he were a rare jewel that had appeared beside her and Torrie although she was hiding it from Phil was staring into his eyes and listening to every word he spoke. John was totally oblivious to all of it.

..

All of their attention was diverted when Jeff came staggering into the bar. He slurred "Has anyone seen Maria I have been looking for her everywhere."

Torrie answered "No I haven't seen her is everything ok?"

Jeff wasn't about to tell one of Maria's best friends that she had seen him having sex with someone else. He walked close to Phil putting his hand on his shoulder and said "What about you have you seen her?"

Phil stood of the bar stool and pushed Jeff's arm away "Get your drunken arms off me."

Jeff staggered back and shouted "What the hell was that for?"

Punk walked towards him and shoved him again "I said get away from me. Look at you you're not just drunk you are drugged to the eyeballs. I don't know who that Maria is but if she has any sense she would stay as far away as possible from you. You are a fucking waste of space."

With that Jeff punched Phil straight in the jaw causing him to fall back into the pool table.

The whole bar moved towards Punk and Jeff. Adam and Christian staggered up from their game of peanut tiddlywinks and started chanting "Fight"

Punk got back on his feet. He swiftly moved towards Jeff and kicked him in the skull. Jeff fell back into a table of drinks but dived towards Punk and they both fell to the ground brawling.

With one hand Sheamus thrusted himself over the bar. John moved with him and they both pulled Jeff and Phil apart. Jeff calmed down quite quickly. John let go of him quite quickly and Jeff said "Look at the size of you."

On the other side Punk wasn't being as easy. He pushed Sheamus away saying "Get the fuck off me. Who do you think you are?" Punks lip was bleeding a little from Jeff's punch. He turned away from Sheamus and spat blood onto the floor.

For Sheamus this was the ultimate sign of disrespect. He aggressively pushed Punk to the wall and grabbed him by the throat. Torrie wanted to stop Sheamus but Candice had a hold of her arm.

Sheamus held Punk by the throat and got right in his face. He snapped "That was strike two. You have one more chance otherwise you are going to see a very different side to me."

Punk started to calm himself. Sheamus let him go but didn't realize that his whole outburst had been watched by someone.

Trish Stratus.

End of Chapter 8.

Another chapter done was a little longer than normal but had a lot to fit in and still couldn't get it all done Lol.

Thank you for all for the wonderful reviews I appreciate it so much. I really hope people still like this story.

Going to divert you attention to my other two stories. Corporate attraction is my Eve Torres Cody Rhodes story. And unexpected hero is a one shot where main characters are Alberto/Eve. Would be awesome if you could take a look at them too

This chapter's author focus is on xCelticPrincessx3. I read a few chapters of hers the other day and really enjoyed them. Lots of variety with characters as well. So I highly recommend her stories.

Anyway I hope I can update soon. Start my new job tomorrow so nervous.

Hope everyone has a good week.

Take it easy

Matt


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The tension in the room was sky high. Phil Brooks had been quick to alienate a lot of people since his arrival. The man they called Punk had a dark side, one that most people only had a taste of, for the beautiful but tormented Torrie Wilson she had to deal with the whole thing.

Sheamus looked in horror at glamorous and well to do Trish Stratus. How much of his vicious side had she seen? He quickly tried to defuse the situation "Phil you stay here I will get you some orange juice and some Ice, call it an apology and Jeff down the other end of the bar order yourself a coffee, I think you have had enough alcohol"

John piped up "I will get it."

John and Jeff walked to the other end of the bar. The head turning John took one glance back toward Punk. It was a look of distain. John didn't know the man so wasn't going to judge but from what he just saw he didn't like him.

The naturally beautiful Torrie Wilson walked down towards her boyfriend. She tried to comfort him but he just lightly pushed her arm away. Torrie continued to take small glances down to the other end of the bar, down to her friends, down to Jeff down to John.

.

Sheamus approached Trish. She took a step back a little nervous after what she just saw. The pale Irishman tried to reassure her "I'm sorry you had to see that. I only use violence as a last resort."

The sexy blonde snapped "You shouldn't have to resort to violence at all. A man of your size should demand control and respect in the bar."

Before a shocked Sheamus could reply Adam and Christian came and stood next to him.

Adam slurred "Hey Sis you made it. Let me get you a drink."

The redheaded bartender butted in "Oh no you two have had enough you're going home now."

The younger of the two Christian moaned "Oh but playing with peanuts is so much fun."

Trish snapped towards her brother "Well you can play with your peanuts at home."

Sheamus suddenly roared with laughter saying "She's right boys that's definitely something that should be done in private."

An impressed Trish snapped "What is so…"

The embarrassed top class hairdresser realized what she had said. Letting down her resisting guard she giggled "I just realized what I just said."

She looked towards Sheamus who was smiling at her. She returned the smile before panicking and putting the guards back up "Come on you idiots let's get out of here."

She grabbed hold of their wrists like two children and dragged them out of the door. As the door shut she let go of them, with conflicted feelings going through her body.

Adam and Christian staggered in front of her. They drunkenly said "That Sheamus is a great guy."

The conflicted Trish took a glance back towards the bar and whispered under her breath "Yes he is."

On the other side of the door Sheamus had barely moved. His friend barmaid Ashley to

Touched his shoulder saying "Is everything all right?"

Sheamus let out a small smile "She is human after all."

The night had got late and everyone was ready to go home. Phil had finished his drink quickly so he and Torrie could go home. Jeff wasn't in the mood for long conversations so drank a little bit of his coffee and was on his way. Aj and Candice had both been vying for John's attention all night but it was Aj and Candice who left at the same time. John decided to stay and help Sheamus and Ashley tidy up the bar.

It was another very eventful night at Angels.

…

Another New York City sun was rising. The time was 5am. The sexy Model Candice Michelle had a shoot and was up very early. She didn't have to be there until 9 but for some reason she was up and about. She looked at her bedside mirror making sure her make-up was looking perfect. She leaned over to her bed and picked up a trench coat, which covered her entire body. She made a kissing moment at the mirror checking her lipstick and walked out of her bedroom.

Much to Candice's surprise she saw Maria sat in the armchair curled up reading a book. Candice surprisingly spoke "Oh hey Ria."

Maria glance over and quietly replied "Hey Candice." Suddenly the beautiful redhead looked back again and spoke in a high pitch voice "Are you wearing anything under that coat?"

Candice had a cheeky grin on her face. She replied "I was just going out to get some breakfast."

The confused Maria replied "Wearing nothing but a trench coat and high heels?"

The jet black haired model answered "I didn't tell you what I was having for breakfast."

Maria smiled for the first time in hours and replied "Something tells me that a certain John Cena will be getting a knock on his door. Doesn't his brother live with him?"

Candice put on a seductive voice and answered "Well little Cody will be in bed and in about ten minutes that's where I intend to be. Chou."

The extremely attractive model smiled and waved before leaving the apartment. Maria turned back around to look at her book. She turned on her phone to see what time it was and had over thirty texts and missed calls from Jeff. She quickly moved her book so that her tears didn't fall on it. She didn't want to read or listen to anything Jeff had to say. The emotionally hurt Maria threw her phone across the front room and stormed towards her bedroom. She curled up underneath her covers and felt them getting wetter from her tears. She hugged her pillow tightly and sobbed "Why do I still love him?"

...

A startled Cody Rhodes sat up out of bed as he heard the front door knock. He rolled onto the floor moaning "Who the bloody hell is that?"

He got up off the floor and put on a dressing gown. He walked towards scratching his behind not wanting to be up this early."

As he opened the door a sexy voice said "Hey stud I….Oh it's you."

Cody still had his eyes half closed. He groggily said "You would be looking for my brother."

Candice snapped "You damn right I am. Is he here?"

Rhodes rubbed his eyes oblivious to the fact that all be it for a trench coat a naked woman was stood in front of him. He answered "No he isn't. He went for his morning run early to avoid the crowds, whatever that means."

Her voice turned to disappointment "Oh, well can you tell him I called?"

She was about to walk away when Cody said "Well you can wait if you like he shouldn't be too long."

Candice didn't need a second invitation. She brushed past Cody and sat down in the swivel chair crossing her legs.

Cody walked past her saying "I will just get dressed then." He quickly threw some clothes on and came back out to the living area.

He felt Candice touch his arm and hand him a five pound note. "Why don't you be a good little boy and go have some breakfast."

An irritated Cody answered "You are kicking me out of my own house?"

An assertive Candice answered "Yes I am. Not a problem is it?"

Cody looked disgusted but followed on "Give me twenty and you have a deal."

Candice let out a devious grin and handed Cody a twenty dollar note. Cody put on his shoes and jacket and walked to the door. He turned back to Candice and said "You realize you are wearing no clothes right?"

Candice didn't answer flicked her hair with a sexy smile. Cody shook his head and shut the door.

…

The broken and emotionally battered Torrie Wilson walked towards her bedroom. She was shaking as she carried a tray with breakfast things on to her boyfriend.

She gently placed the tray down on the bedside table next to Phil. The anxious Torrie took a small spray bottle out of her apron and sprayed small particles above Phil's head.

This was how he demanded to be woken up every morning.

He sat up and pulled Torrie towards him by her apron and kissed her before pushing her back upright. "Thank you darling, you do spoil me. The toast better not be burnt this time."

Torrie quickly replied "No I made sure everything was perfect for you."

Phil took a bite of the toast and answered "It is fine. I expect it to be hotter tomorrow morning."

Torrie nodded her head as she stood there waiting to be told what to do next.

The horribly possessive Phil said "You start work today don't you?"

Torrie answered "Yes I do."

He took another bite of his toast and dropped the crust down near Torrie's feet. He snapped "Pick that up and you need to stay away from here after work. I don't care where you go just not here. I don't want to hear about you day so get it out of your system to your friends first then come up here. Now get out of my sight and get ready. I expect to see you at 7pm to start making my dinner."

Torrie tried to hide her emotion as she picked up the crusts. The broken hearted girl walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. She looked into the mirror as her mascara started to run down her face. She silently cried "What has happened to you Tor?"

The crying beauty had to try and make herself look happy for her first day back at work. As she washed the mascara from her face she said "I think I need to sit by the beach. That might make me feel better."

…..

A hard worked fit John Cena jogged up the last few stairs to his apartment. He turned the key and saw that the light was on. The back of the swivel chair was facing him so he presumed that Cody was awake.

John had been jogging alone so was wearing just a pair of shorts and trainers.

After running and jogging for 10 miles nonstop he was a little out of breath. He took a drink of water, letting it drip down his chest and said "I went all out this morning Cody. I left at four just wanted a long run. Look at me I have worked up quite a sweat."

John suddenly stumbled back as the swivel chair turned to reveal a sexy, smiling and very turned on Candice Michelle.

As she sat there she flirted "My word you have worked up a bit of a sweat."

John stuttered "Hey Candice. How did you…... is something wrong?"

She seductively got to her feet and said "Cody let me in…"

Candice walked up close to John and softly ran her finger along his moist chest saying "Well I would like you to do something."

John had worked up his heart rate while he was running. He could see how much this smoking hot girl was flirting with him.

He lowered his voice and said "What do you want me to do?"

Without thinking Candice dropped her coat revealing her completely naked body and said "I want you to do me."

John's eyes widened. He looked her up and down before saying "Excuse me."

He quickly slid everything of the top of the kitchen counter. Candice let out a sexual scream as John lifted her onto the kitchen counter. John started to run his hand along her thighs. Candice moaned "You have no idea how much I want you."

…

Cody did his normal checking to see if he was being watched. He snuck into the basement and locked the door as always. He heard the sound of someone scurrying to hide. He whispered "its ok Layla it's only Cody."

She felt a little more at ease and came out from behind the bins. She ran over and hugged him saying "Why are you here so early?"

Cody smiled as she led him back to her little home she had set up. He answered "Well I was awake and I wanted to thank you for last night. It was a wonderful evening."

Layla giggled "Your welcome, it was fun. I like seeing you."

Cody always seemed more at ease around Layla, which was a surprise because the only other person he felt safe around was John. He smiled and answered "I like seeing you too."

The chirpy girl from the basement giggled and rested her head on his shoulders. She smiled "You have such soft shoulders. It is like you are made out of a pillow."

The contented Cody couldn't help but let out another beaming smile. He suddenly went a little serious and said "Layla I need to tell you something"

She looked up from his shoulder and nervously asked "What is it?"

Cody coughed before he replied "I have to go out for lunch with this girl today I didn't want to but is was the only way I could get out of the bar last night."

Layla had a small smile on her face "That's ok. It doesn't bother me. It would only bother me if you were my boyfriend. You're not my boyfriend are you?"

She looked into Cody's eyes expecting a quick answer of no. Her face suddenly changed as she saw his face not giving an answer.

She softly spoke again "Cody?"

His body was shaking as he answered "I would like to be your boyfriend Layla."

Layla couldn't believe it. She went silent for a minute leaving Cody in suspense. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder again. She softly spoke again "I would like you to be my boyfriend too."

…

Candice moaned "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, OH JOHN, THAT FEELS SO GOOD YES, YES, YES, YES, OHHHH"

Candice let out more loud moans as the sweating and muscular John Cena moved from on top of her.

He led back on his pillow, breathing heavily. He picked up his t shirt and rubbed his head dry before lying back down on the bed.

The very satisfied model was just about getting her breath back to speak "Wow that was amazing. You are too hot to handle."

John had a satisfied grin across his face. He smiled saying "So you don't want round 2"

Candice was still trying to get her breath back "Oh no you would have me in a coma. You are just smoking baby."

John smiled up at the ceiling and said "Thank you. I always enjoy positive feedback."

Candice leaned forward and picked up her trench coat. She stood up showing her naked body to John again and did the coat up tight.

John put his boxers on and said "So will you be back again later?"

The jet black haired model leaned forward putting one of her high heel shoes back on. She stood up and smiled "No. Well not for that again anyway."

The shocked Cena tripped to the ground as he tried to put his trousers on. As he lay on the floor holding his head he said "What are you talking about?"

Candice bent down in front of him and softly ran his hand along his chin. "This is just a one off honey."

She walked out of the bedroom and was quickly followed by John. She saw that he was very confused so carried on talking "Look John I want us to be friends what happened there was just the sexual animal in me seeing something and wanting it. What I want I get but now I want us to be friends. You are a great guy and you fit in this group perfectly. I just wanted a big hot sexy piece of cake."

John slowly walked up to her and said "So what you're telling me is that this was just sex, you just wanted a one night thing to tick of your to do list. You used me to get the sex of your life?"

Candice smiled "Something like that. You see girls can be wicked too. We will have to catch a game sometime. See ya John."

John watched as she blew him a kiss and shut the door. He looked around the apartment at letters all over the floor; the cushions messed up the front room table with butt prints on it.

His shocked voice spoke "What an earth happened here? I think I was just used as a sex toy…..That's awesome."

…..

The car of Randy Orton pulled into his parking space at the police station. He wanted to have at least five minutes alone before he was shadowed by the sexy and attractive detective Kiebler. He picked up his bag of pastries and walked into his office.

No soon as he had sat down a soft voice came up to him and said "You have brought pastries, I'm starving. Thank you Randy."

An annoyed Randy looked up to the smiling detective and said "You're welcome, anytime. So what's on for the day?"

The very attracted Officer had to keep blinking his eyes when Stacy was eating a jam doughnut.

He watched as licked jam off her finger. He muttered under his breath "How am I supposed to not be turned on by that?"

Stacy sat on the desk next to him. She pointed over to his suit that he kept hung up on the filing cabinet. She assertively said "Well you finish your breakfast and then put that suit on."

Randy enquired "I haven't got to be in court today, why do I have to wear a suit?"

The tall blonde answered "Well I have had a long conversation with Mr. Laurinitus and I felt that to help your development you needed to be doing serious detective work."

The tanned officer couldn't believe that she had put this much faith in him. He asked in a surprised tone "You really think I'm ready for that?"

She quickly answered "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't."

Randy stood up and gave her his cup of coffee. He respectfully said "Thank you Stacy. You don't know how much your faith in me has boosted my morale."

The beautiful Stacy could see that what she had done really meant something to Randy. She sweetly replied "Your welcome Randy. You are a terrific officer and I think it is about time you had the opportunity to show your skills."

Randy gave Stacy a look of true thank you. He looked at his desk and saw some unfamiliar paperwork. He asked "So what is all this?"

Stacy pulled her chair next to Randy so they were both sitting together at the desk. She put them in separate piles and started to talk.

"This is a countrywide case but we have been chosen to spearhead the investigation. Because of the magnitude of it only you and I will be on the case until such time as we have enough evidence to take it further, so not a word of this to anyone not even colleagues."

Randy nodded his head in agreement. "So what is the case?"

Stacy pulled the front piece of paper over and started to explain "As you are aware the biggest criminal operations are run by the mafia. Money Laundering, Drugs, and any kind of organized crime they are at the head of it. For years now there have been many different branches of the mob, all that has changed. We have learned that now the mob is ran and controlled by two men. We don't know who they are, we don't know where they are, to be honest we know nothing about them apart from the fact that they have been taking out the other mafia leaders leaving just those two. The names of all the leaders they have killed are on this piece of paper."

Randy interrupted "Hold on so if we have all of these people's names why don't we have theirs?"

She ran her hand through her hair and replied "Around ten years ago we sent someone in undercover. He wasn't to report back until he was at the top because then we could have took down the lot. Then six months ago was when the other leaders started to get killed. He reported back who was dying but couldn't find out who was ordering the killings then 2 months later he was found hung from the space needle in Seattle with a note saying you play with fire then you will get burnt."

The shocked officer took a sip from his bottle of water and said "That's horrible."

She answered "This is why this has to stay between us. All we have to do is finish his work and we will have them."

Stacy continued to go through everything with Randy. What none of them knew was the case would take them a lot closer to home than they would have thought.

….

The morning fog had risen up into the sky leaving a fresh breeze flowing through the air. The sky was blue and the birds were chirping.

John walked out of the apartment building and into the city streets. John hadn't really been into the city yet so after his athletic morning he thought it would be nice.

He took a gentle stroll along the road. He waved at Sheamus who was up on a ladder cleaning the windows. Ashley was done the bottom watering the flowers outside. John could hear her saying "How much longer I want to get ready for my date?"

John laughed and continued to walk along the road. It had been a long time since he was able to just walk around. The sometimes troubled Cena had forgotten what is was like to take a relaxing walk, what it was like to take in the sounds and the sights of the city. He smiled as he walked seeing all of the little interactions between people, the love/hate relationships of some couples, little children playing and winding up their parents, Employees and employers both trying to get their point across, it just made for a pleasant scene.

The very chilled and relaxed John had been walking for an hour or so. As he looked to his left he saw the sight of clear water. As he looked down he saw sand and heard the sound of kids playing.

He said to himself "I didn't know there was a beach here?"

John walked down some sandy steps onto the beach. A couple of young boys kicked a ball towards him smiling at him to see if he played. John passed to them each a couple of times before their Mum said "Leave the poor man alone, I'm sure he has places to go."

As John smiled at her the Mum said "Like be a male model somewhere."

John loved being around the beach. It was always full of happiness. He threw a stick and a Frisbee for a dog that came up to him licking his leg.

A muscular John helped three guys carry a small little speed boat down to the water. John was definitely making the most of his beach experience. The guys punched his fists with theirs out of respect for helping them.

As John turned around he saw something in the distance that took his breath away. His eyes were fixed in one direction. John's didn't move to look but said "I swear that's the sound of bells because whoever that is an angel."

John walked back from the water so he was dead in line with who he was looking at. He watched mesmerized almost in a trance as the girls golden hair flowed in the wind. He couldn't see her face but could see that she had a fantastic body.

John went to take a step forward but stopped and said "No I can't go over there."

He continued to gaze as she walked down to the water. She got a little bit of her hair wet in the sea before walking back to where she had been standing. John's eyes could see the glistening water appear on the girl's luscious and perfect golden hair.

John walked back and forth on the one area of sand creating almost a flat surface. He started saying "Why aren't I going over there? Normally this is easy for me. I can't take my eyes off her."

He felt as if he was some kind of stalker waiting and watching this girl but not going anywhere near. Eventually he plucked up the courage and started to walk closer.

The normally unflappable John could feel butterflies in his stomach. His hands were shaking as he muttered "What an earth is this? I have asked plenty of girls out. Hell I had sex this morning I should be running over there."

John's steps were getting smaller and smaller the closer he got to her. John couldn't understand it. He had never felt so dreamy, so nervous when it came to girls. He normally was just himself this was difference. It was as if cupid decided instead of shooting one arrow he would shoot an army of arrows. John was hooked on this girl he was addicted. He didn't know her name her couldn't even see her face. John felt like in the space of minutes this girl had turned him from a huge, strong, muscular man to a nervous little boy with a crush.

John could see that the girl had turned around. He got closer and took a long breath. In that breath he could smell the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo in her hair.

He took another breath before tapping her on the shoulder and saying "Excuse me I was wondering if…."

As the girl turned around his legs turned to jelly. His eyes locked with her emerald green eyes that intoxicated him even more. His heart started to melt as the beautiful angel spoke "Hey John"

John smiled back and quietly and nervously answered…

"Hey Torrie."

End of chapter 9

I really hope I made that last scene quite magical. I'm not the best at writing romantic/friendship romantic scenes so I hope it was all right.

I'm not sure if having John and Candice sleep together would be a popular choice but it was only a one off and it was Candice who decided that Lol.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I appreciate them so much. I am having a lot of fun writing this story due to the fact that it is lots of little stories within a story lol. Thank you for keeping me inspired.

I promise there will be more of Jeff and Maria in the next chapter. Kind of aware that I haven't used them much in last two chapters but they are important to the story lol

Anyway hope people are well

Take it easy

Matt


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His blue eyes continued to stare as the fresh breeze flowed through her golden blonde hair. John could not believe that this dreamy girl staring back at him was Torrie. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Then the voice of an angel spoke softly to him.

"John, are you ok?"

He quickly snapped himself out of it and answered "Yeah I'm fine how are you?"

Torrie sweetly smiled and replied "I am good thank you. Just thought I would have a little walk on the beach. It's quite a nice day."

The normally confident and unflappable John stuttered "Yes it is really nice."

The gorgeous blonde smiled back seeing John seemed a little nervous. She spoke in a kind tone and said "So how do you like it here so far. Has our crazy block and friends put you off yet?"

John laughed "Would take lot to put me off. There are definitely some interesting characters."

Even though she was tormented and living in a nightmare Torrie always knew how to put on a front. She let out a small giggle and replied "I wouldn't change them for the world."

He smiled and answered "Exactly. They definitely keep things interesting around here."

As she smiled Torrie started to remember all the great times she had with her friends. When she came back she thought that it would be the same. She was trapped she wasn't allowed to fly.

He intoxicating smile melted John's heart again as he carried on talking "I hope everything was ok last night. Phil seemed very angry."

Torrie nervously answered "Yes it was ok. Once he had calmed down we just went to bed. He hasn't clicked with everyone in the same way you have yet, once he does it will all be fine."

John had a sixth sense about people's character and in his opinion Punk was bad news. He politely answered "That's all right then I hope so."

The sweet hearted blonde looked at the time on her phone and said "I have to be going to work now. Maybe I will see you at angels later on?"

John smiled at her in a charming way and answered "Hopefully yes."

She waved and turned to walk the other way. John couldn't help but just watch her walk into the distance. His eyes did not leave her until she was completely in the distance.

As his eyes finally stopped seeing the addictive beauty that had taken over his mind. He rubbed his head and spoke to himself in a confused voice "I haven't felt this way since….."

Torrie had walked up the steps away from the beach. Once she knew that she was out of sight she sat down. Her heart was racing and head was all fluttery. She softly spoke "His eyes. I love his eyes. They are beautiful. They are like two rare gems sparking in the sunlight. Why can't I stop thinking about his eyes?"

Torrie slowly got to her feet and started to walk to walk. She kept whispering to herself as she walked "His eyes are magical."

John had started to walk back towards the apartments. His whispered "She is like an angel."

The morning was beautiful and bright but it wasn't just the ocean breeze that had flowed through the beach that day.

…..

The hung-over Adam and Christian moaned as they woke up to the sound of a breakfast bell ringing. Adam shouted "Rickie do you have to do that?"

The Mexican servant answered "What happened last night for you both to feel this way?"

Adam replied "There might have been a ghost, I know there was beer."

They heard someone coughing so they both looked up from the floor as they saw an angry Alberto looking down at them.

His strong Mexican accent snapped "You two are disgusting. You are a disgrace. If you are staying here then this behavior is unacceptable."

Christian stood up to face Alberto. Alberto looked in horror as Christian was gagging a little and gulping. Suddenly Christian was sick all over Alberto and his four hundred dollar suit.

Christian wiped his mouth with Ricardo's tea cloth and answered "No that was unacceptable."

Christian smiled and led back down on the sofa not realizing he had rested his head on an already asleep Adam.

Eve snapped "Where is Trish?"

…

In the home of Maria Kanellis the day hadn't started. She didn't want the day to start. She had kept all of the curtains closed, the doors locked and her phones off. She did not want to see or talk to anyone.

The gorgeous but broken redhead was still walking around in her dressing gown. She was wearing her pink hippo slippers feeling very low and down.

Maria picked up her I pod and walked to her room and got into bed again. She flicked through her songs. She was looking for a particular song.

When she found she put the headphones in her ears and started to curl up with her pillow. Tears started to fall into the pillow as she listened to the chores. Every time she heard this song she thought of only one man.

_Cause trying not to love you only goes so far,_

_Cause trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor,_

_And I just keep trying, but I don't know what for,_

_Cause trying not to love you _

_Only makes me love you more._

Maria's crying and sobbing had blended into the song as if she was crying with the band.

Maria sobbed "I want to HATE you Jeff. But I love you so much."

…..

On the other side of town was the home of Jeff Hardy. He was sitting in a mess that could only be made by a wild party.

He was not in the mood to clean up. He couldn't get the heartbreaking image of Maria's distraught face out of his mind. The whole time she was standing there the whole time she saw what he was doing. He knew he had hurt her, he knew the damage he had done.

In an aggressive anger with himself he kicked a wooden chair across the room. He stormed to the kitchen and picked up the last can of lager to drink.

As he smoked his last bit of marijuana he flicked through his Cds trying to find a particular song.

He took the cd out of the case and threw the case towards the wall smashing it to pieces.

Jeff gritted his teeth as he held his beer in one hand and his splif in the other. He listened to every word of the song with an obsessive concentration on the words.

_And it's been a whil__e_ _that I could say that I wasn't addicted and _

_It's been a while since I could say I loved myself as well and it's been a while _

_Since I've gone and Fucked things up just like I always do and it's been a while _

_But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._

Jeff's mood had turned from anger to sorrow as he listened to the words of the song. As he listened to the last line he knew what he had to do.

_And it's been a while since I've said I'm sorry._

Jeff knew what he had to do. He had to see Maria.

…

The unique punk rocker Ashley Massaro was very excited for her date with Cody. She rushed through all her jobs, still doing them at a good standard but as quickly as she had ever done them before.

Here friendly boss joked "Why are you not this quick normally?"

Ashley didn't know why this date meant so much to her. Being a barmaid she had the choice of most guys that came into the bar. She could pick out the morons from the gentlemen and all of them in between. Ashley had dated a few guys but she never really found the Mr. Right. Once she had finished she quickly went home to get ready for this date. She was very excited, but she didn't know that she was number two in Cody's mind.

…..

Down in the cold, damp and dirty basement of Layfield apartments there was something very warm and lovely. The secret couple of Layla and Cody were cuddled up in the small area that Layla called home.

Layla had her head snuggled into Cody's shoulder. Cody gently stroked the back of his head. The two of them were in love there was no denying that fact.

They had been snuggled together all morning. None of them had said a word. They had just been curled up together, feeling each other's warmth and listening to soothing sound of each other's heartbeat.

Eventually as Cody still softly held her he said "Do you want me to cancel this lunch I am supposed to have?"

Layla looked back at him with her beautiful hazelnut eyes and replied "No don't cancel. I want this to stay our secret and if you cancelled then people might ask questions."

The young relaxed Cody answered "If you sure I promise I won't kiss her or anything."

The gorgeous Layla smiled "That makes me happy. Cody you haven't kissed me yet."

Cody gently put his hand on the back of Laylas head and tilted it towards him. He gazed into her eyes as her smile melted his heart. He slowly started to move his head towards her. Both of them were shaking with nervousness. Cody had only ever kissed two girls before and that was a long time ago. For Layla she had never kissed a guy before.

His hands gently continued to move her head towards his. Their eyes locked together as they had their heads tilted facing each other. Cody waited a couple more seconds before he moved his lips onto hers.

He softly and tenderly kissed her lips. He felt Layla softly move her hand to the back of his head as she responded to his kiss.

They kissed for a couple of minutes before Layla nestled her head back into Cody's shoulder. He waited a minute and nervously asked "Was that ok?"

Layla softly kissed him on the cheek and said "It was magical."

…..

A room was filled with the sound of soothing instrumental music. It had been filled with hundreds of candles scattered everywhere, on the tables on the floor even candles in holders on the wall.

A young girl ran her hand over her pictures on the wall. Her smile looked like the devils as the candle light created the affect. As she held on of the pictures in her hand she fell to her knees. She raised her hands in the air and started to laugh. Her laugh echoed and seemed to make the candles flicker even more.

Her laughing voice turned serious and muttered "I have found the one."

…

Maria jumped as she heard a knock on the door. The upset redhead got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. She slowly walked towards her door making sure her dressing gown was done up properly. She unlocked the door and opened it.

The stunning red head took a couple of steps back as she saw who was standing in front of her.

She tried to hide her sorrow as she snapped "What do you want?"

The artistic enigma Jeff Hardy lowered his voice to an almost silence as he softly spoke "Maria I have to talk to you."

End of chapter 10

I know that was quite a short chapter but now I'm thinking I have introduced all the characters the best I can and wanted to really start getting into each storyline a lot more now lol.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews I appreciate it so much. I do love this story Lol.

So with it being chapter 10 going to do a little bit of a poll if that's ok?

1-Who are you three favorite Characters in the story?

2-Who is the character that you dislike the most in the story? (Expecting a landslide there Lol)

3-What is your 3 favorite mini storylines in the story?

Would be really great if you could answer them can help me work out which characters and storyline I have to work on Lol.

Now I must try and do some more of corporate attraction Lol

Hope everyone has had a good weekend.

Take it Easy

Matt


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

The tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife. Maria just wanted to break down, fall into Jeff's arms and cry her sorrows away. She knew that she couldn't she knew that she had to stay strong.

She snapped "I have nothing to say to you Jeff please leave."

As she went to slam the door in his face he stuck his foot out. He quietly pleaded "Please Ria you have to let me explain."

The fiery redhead shouted "You don't get to call me that anymore. Only my friends call me that."

Artistic enigma Jeff Hardy quickly responded "I am your friend. I want to be your friend I need to be your friend. Please give me a chance, if you still hate me in four minutes than I will leave and never darken your door again."

A conflicted Maria fought the thoughts in her mind _"I could never hate __you;__ I love you with all of my heart." _She was struggling to stay strong but assertively said "You have three minutes."

She walked to her dining table and sat down looking at Jeff as if he were about to be interviewed by the police.

Jeff did not want to sit down. He knew that he had to tread as carefully as possible.

He slowly started to say "Maria I am so sorry about everything that you saw."

He stopped as she started to sarcastically laugh. "Oh your sorry, I was not expecting you to say that all. Jeff you have really taken me by surprise with that one."

Jeff was a little annoyed by her sarcasm but wasn't going to let it affect him. He carried on "It was a drunken mess of a party. I was out of my face, I had been drinking, smoking weed, snorting methadone and coke, I had even had mushrooms that night, and I didn't know what I was doing."

Maria flicked her back and spoke sarcastically "How charming for that wonderful girl you were with."

A look of concerned confusement came across her face as Jeff suddenly fell to his knees. She watched in disbelief as tears started to fall down his face. He sobbed "I don't know who I am anymore."

She didn't move straight away worried that it was just a game that he was playing.

She looked down to him saying "What are you talking about?"

His distraught eyes looked back at her and said "Ever since Gregory died I haven't been the same. I have been spiraling down a hole and with each passing moment the hole gets deeper. I don't eat properly, I don't sleep properly, I can't hold down a job thank the good lord that they postponed my interview a few days otherwise I would have screwed that up to. I am a state and I don't know what to do."

Maria's stunning eyes were fixed on Jeff's tears. Her love for him wouldn't let her sit there and do nothing any longer. She knelt down and cradled his head onto her shoulder. Jeff sobbed "Please help me Maria."

Her soft hands and slender arms rocked his head as she tried to comfort him "I will help you Jeff but this is your last chance if you throw it back in my face again then you are beyond help."

Jeff nodded his head as he rested it on her shoulder. He answered "I won't let you down again I promise."

Maria felt a tear fall from her left eye. She continued to cradle him on her shoulders. In her mind she whispered "Don't break my heart again."

…..

"Hey Randall I've got you another cup of coffee." Smiled Stacy as she walked back into his office.

Randy moaned "Please don't full name me it makes me feel like I have been told off."

She laughed and handed him the coffee before asking "So where are we at?"

The very professional officer answered "Well I am starting to piece together the main players in the organization. I'm still missing a lot of names but the names that I have certainly make interesting reading."

Randy handed a file to Stacy. He watched intently as she put on her glasses and started to read. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to get how attractive she was out of his mind. Every time he looked up from his work and towards her smooth long sexy legs he almost passed out.

He quickly snapped out of his fantasy as she looked back towards him. "If all this is right then they have some serious muscle. The organization is so well protected we don't even have real names for some of these people."

She laid the papers down on the table and started pointing to each one. "Randy tell me what you know about each one of them."

Randy cleared his throat and said "What we have on these people is the bare minimum. We have information up to a certain point and then nothing. I believe is that's the moment when the two top men first took over the organization.

He sat down and started to go through them "This is the Paul White, more commonly known as the Big Show. He was in jail for ten years after a restaurant gave his wife food poisoning."

"This man here is known as Lord Tensai. He is an American who fled to Japan to escape a murder charge against him. That was eight years ago. We know of him just not where he is."

"The third guy is Dave Batista, he is an assassin. We understand that people have tried to assassinate him on fifty occasions just to be killed themselves."

"That's Skip Sheffield, more commonly known as Ryback. Has been under the radar for a long time I don't really have anything on him."

"And finally this is Brock Lesner. He is ruthless and he is heartless. At the last reported address for him we found guns, knives, ancient weaponry and a book with the names of every person that he has killed. The book was titled my book of forgotten souls. It was 123 pages full and had more blank pages to follow."

"We believe they are all close to the top two men. We have other minor names that we need to investigate further and we believe there are four spots that we don't even have a lead for. Along with the two main guys we believe there are two others that are extremely high up in the organization. So think we need to complete the mob tree so to speak before we decide out first move."

Randy had finished his introductions of the five men. He looked towards Stacy who had frozen and looked very scared. Randy could see something was wrong. He stood up and walked close to Stacy "What is it Stacy?"

As he rested his hand on her shoulder he could feel that she had gone very cold. She tentivly answered "I have been a detective for ten years and have seen horrible things and met evil people yet it's still horrifying to think that five people like that are working together and there not even the ones pulling the strings. Whoever those two men are must be sick and twisted to bring those five together. We have to be very careful Randy I don't want you to be in danger."

Randy gently rubbed the top of Stacy's shoulder. He softly said "I will make sure none of us are in danger. I promise you that."

Stacy smiled as she placed her hand on his. She turned around and said "That's enough for today. I like to work with a clear head. You may as well clock off for the day I will tell Laurinitus we are following up leads."

Randy replied "Thanks' Stace."

He walked towards the door before stopping. He closed his eyes and gulped before turning around and saying "Do you want to go for a drink tonight?"

Stacy quickly answered "I thought we were going to keep this professional."

Randy laughed and sarcastically answered "Yes by asking my work colleague out for a drink after a stressful day I'm practically ripping her clothes off."

Stacy laughed and replied "Very funny. Ok I will go for a drink with you as a friend."

Randy smiled "Great see you at seven."

She smiled back "Looking forward to it."

….

The glamorous and stunning Trish Stratus had to get away from the apartment. She knew exactly what her brothers were like and she knew exactly how Alberto and Eve would react. She took another glance at her phone to see twenty missed calls and the same amount of messages.

As she sat on the bench she smiled at the everyday goings on at central park. The birds chirping, owners playing with their dogs, little children playing and running without a car in the world.

She always liked to sit in the park when something was on her mind. The striking blond was startled as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey lass mind if I join you."

Trish gazed into his Irish eyes and answered "It's a free country."

The friendly bartender smiled and sat down. He went to speak but was cut off by Trish saying "So are you planning to get my brothers drunk again tonight?"

Sheamus smiled and just answered "Those two are quite the pair."

Trish snapped "Exactly so they don't need encouraging. Just because you bar is common rough house I do not want my brothers to be sucked in to that lifestyle again."

Sheamus could see that Trish was putting on an act. As she tried to be assertive she was gazing into his eyes, looking at them as if they were a rare jewel that no one else had seen. He eyes looked up as Sheamus got to his feet.

A confused look came across her face as he gently took her hand and softly kissed it. She didn't resist or pull away just let him do it, before snapping in a posh voice "And what was that for?"

Sheamus smiled and replied "When you pull away all the crap, all the caviar, the expensive wine, the snobby friends and that infinite amount of money I can imagine you are lovely to be around. So what that was for was to see which of the two Trish's is the real one and I think I have my answer."

He softly smiled at her again and walked away leaving Trish questioning who she really was.

…..

A friendly work collogue asked "Are you ok Torrie you seem a little distracted?"

Torrie was a little startled but answered "I'm fine just can't stop thinking about someone that's all."

The friend replied "Aww that is so sweet. Phil is a lucky man."

The beautiful blonde nervously replied "Yeah Phil."

Torrie's thoughts started to run wild through her head. _"Those eyes, I can't stop thinking about them. Oh and that smile it could make butter melt, THAT BODY, it makes my eyes water and he is such a lovely man so friendly so thoughtful __I__ just…"_

Suddenly she stopped thinking. She looked around the room worried she had been speaking out aloud. Her soft voice whispered "Oh no."

…..

A conflicted John Cena paced around his house trying to figure out what was happening. He muttered "I can't fall for another man's girl, it's just not happening."

He looked around as he heard Cody say "What had got under your skin? You have been pacing for like half an hour."

John answered "It's nothing. Any way you look smart I'm sure Miss Ashley will be very impressed."

A nervous Cody answered "Maybe. I don't mind to be honest I just want to get this over and done with."

Cody yelped a little as John grabbed his arm and put him in the chair. He sternly spoke "What is going on with you Cody? I understand that you get nervous round new people I get that but in the bar last night this girl was coming on to you. It wasn't in a slutty way she actually really likes you. So what is the problem?"

Cody quickly answered "Well don't you think she was coming on a little strong, sometimes a girl needs to wait a while maybe lay the foundations."

The brotherly John Cena answered "This morning I had sex Cody. A girl turned up on my doorstep and we had sex. Afterwards she said that she just wanted to sleep with me to say she had. That now she could tick me off her to do list and that we would be friends. That is coming on strong."

His younger brother moaned "Is there a point to this story or do you just want to brag?"

John smiled "Well sort of both but what I am saying is, out of all the guys that she gets coming into that bar, asking her out hitting on her and she chooses you. It's not like you even asked her out she approached you so how about showing this girl a little bit of respect and common courtesy instead of being a complete and utter miserable dick about it."

The annoyed older brother put his glass in the kitchen and said "You are my brother and I love you and I will stand by you through anything you clearly know that. But whatever is going on in your head right now you need to talk to me about it or sort it out because this is our new life now and you need to start feeling comfortable with it. I'm going to sleep for a little bit I will catch you later."

The Muscular Cena walked into his room and swung the door behind him leaving it a little bit ajar.

Cody ran his hands over his face and muttered to himself "Your right John I do need to start feeling comfortable."

….

The lovely barmaid Ashley Massaro was waiting in Angels for her date with Cody. She was wearing a purple top and blue jeans. She wanted to dress up in an elegant dress but it just wasn't something that she felt comfortable with. A beaming smile came across her face as she saw Cody walk into the bar.

He walked up to her and gave her a bunch of flower.

The sweet blonde smelt them and politely said "Thank you Cody that was very kind of you. So shall we get a drink?"

Young Cody answered "I did have an idea of something we could do this afternoon."

Ashley raised her eyes a little and answered "You're a little forward aint ya."

Cody laughed "No I don't mean that. Have you ever been racing before?"

Ashley replied in a confused voice "Do you mean cars?"

He scratched the back of his ear and said "No horse racing or dog racing."

She replied "No I haven't why?"

The defiant younger brother of John answered "Well I was wondering would you like to go with me this afternoon. It's something different."

Ashley's beaming smile widened. She thought _"He must like me otherwise he would have just coasted through this date."_

She took a second and replied "Ok I would lie that. I will just grab my coat."

Cody quickly said "Oh one more thing. You can't tell John."

She nodded her head a little confused but agreed. She got her coat and the two of them left the bar.

Cody muttered under his breath so Ashley couldn't hear "Now I will feel comfortable on this date."

…

A small tiny hand slowly started to turn the door handle. She softly opened the door and shut it behind her. Her wide eyes looked around the apartment scanning checking for anyone or anything.

As her chilling grin widened she bent down to take of her shoes. Next came her top and trousers as she now stood wearing nothing but her underwear. The slim attractive girl skipped towards a carrier bag that she had left on the kitchen side. She smiled rolling her neck as she lifted her arms and put on a black lace nighty. That stopped just before her knees.

Her tiny toes didn't make a sound as she skipped around the two chairs and sofa putting her shoes and clothes into the carrier bag. Her almost vacant smile got bigger as she skipped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She took the band out of her hair letting a smooth jet black hair fall down to her shoulder.

She skipped back to her bag and put bright red lipstick over her soft lips. Her skipping took her towards the already ajar door.

As she gently opened the door so not to make a sound she put her head round the door and looked in as the muscly large body of John Cena slept. She tip toed round the bed and whispered "I'm sorry I'm late coming to bed our little Josephine just wouldn't settle. I think she likes her daddy to read her a bedtime story."

Her tiny hands lifted John's bed cover and climbed in next to him. She softly leaned over and kissed his shoulder leaving lipstick lip shaped mark on his shoulder. Her eyes smiled as he moved slightly.

Her mind heard John's voice say "I love you darling." Even though John was in a deep sleep and hadn't heard, felt or said a thing.

She smiled softly and gently ran her hand along his shoulder. Her chilling smile broke again as she said "AJ loves you too John."

End of Chapter 11

…..

That end bit was really creepy to write Lol.

Thank you very much as always for all of the wonderful reviews. I love reading them so much and thank you for your opinions on the three questions I asked. I was right about the Punk landslide Lol. The other answers were very interesting and I noticed Randy/Stacy is a popular one so I want to try and develop that little storyline a lot more

I still love writing this story. I thought I had hit a bit of a writing wall with Chapter 10 but apparently not and all my wonderful readers and reviewers are responsible for that so Thank you.

Really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Take it easy take care and have a good second half of the week.

Bye Bye

Matt


	12. Chapter 12

There is a scene in this chapter that some may find distressing. It certainly distressed me writing it.

Chapter 12-

An in superb shape John Cena had been asleep for a couple of hours. As he started to stir he thought he felt someone in the bed next to him. He turned over to find nothing but empty sheets. As he opened his eyes he said "Ok that was weird. I swear I felt someone here."

He got out of bed and placed his dressing gown on. His nose started to sniff a little "I can smell perfume." He leaned down and smelt the sheets before talking again "I washed the sheets after Candice left."

A very confused John stood up and started to walk towards his bedroom door. As he opened it he saw his front door was open. He quickly walked over and slammed it shut. The concern started to rise in his body as he saw two glasses on the kitchen side. One was full of orange juice and the other was only half full.

He quietly said to himself "Either someone else has been in here or Father Christmas is paying n early visit. I know it's not Cody he doesn't like orange juice."

The concern started to rise as he noticed around the flat that someone had been in there. He put the chain on the door and slowly started to walk back towards his bedroom.

He shut the bedroom door behind him as he bent down and pulled out a box from underneath his bed. His large arms and hands started to tremble just slightly as he lifted the box onto his lap.

He slowly started to remove the lid of the box. His body went from trembling to shaking as he pulled something out of the box that was wrapped in a tea towel and tied with string. There was a sticker that was attached to the object. His anxious eyes looked at the sticker which read "Victoria McMahon"

He placed the object back into the box. The object had a very familiar shape. It was the shape of a gun.

….

The attractive blonde Ashley Massaro tried to stay close to Cody as they walked towards the race track. The whole walkway was covered with people some were dressed up looking glamorous and elegant using race day to show off their fancy clothes and deep pockets. There were the serious gamblers, the ones that made a living out of it. They would study form, the ground, and the jockeys and even the way the horses traveled to the event. Every little detail was analyzed and reanalyzed so that they were 100% sure that there horse was going to win. There were also the everyday people, those who just used race day at their local track as a day out where they can have a good time with their mates. It wasn't about winning or losing but if they won it meant that the good time would just last longer.

Ashley suddenly clung to Cody's arm and saying "Sorry I'm worried I'm going to get trampled."

Cody smiled and properly let her take his arm. "It's ok. A racecourse can be a bit overwhelming on the way in but once were inside it will be a lot better."

They both continued to move forward patiently until they got to the box office. Cody paid for their tickets and they went into the grounds. Finaly they had some space to stop and gain a few little breaths.

The unique barmaid was stunned by the amount of people who had come for just one day of racing. She had to raise her voice a little for Cody to hear her properly as she said "I can't believe how many people there are here. Have you been to these sorts of things a lot?"

Young Rhodes had already started to look at the runners and riders for the first race. He glanced back to Ashley completely missing her question and said "So Miss Ashley are you going to have a little flutter?"

Ashley placed her hand on Cody's shoulder in a flirtatious fashion and said "Well I need someone with experience to guide me."

Cody was already in his element. His plan was working perfectly he could spend the afternoon with Ashley without having to worry about her getting close and if John did find out he would just say that it was part of showing Ashley an exciting time.

He motioned for her to take his arm and said "Ok but you better be lucky for me,"

She giggled as she took his arm and said "I will try to be."

Cody led her over to betting area. There were so many bookmakers offering different odds and different payouts. Cody wanted to look for the best value.

He handed Ashley the paper and pointed out the runners in the first race. He made sure not to bombard her with too much information as he said "Ok for this first race just pick the name you like. There are eight runners. I will get us a drink is wine ok for you?"

Ashley smiled and nodded her head before looking down to read the names of the horses.

The Fire still burns

Beauty of Angel

My Time is Now

The Lovely Bones

Kalinas Destiny

Celtic Princess

Boston Baby Doll

Dashing's Diva

She had no idea what all the numbers next to the names were so she just looked at the jockey colors while she waited for Cody to return. He came back and handed her the glass of wine. "So have you picked one?"

The flirtatious Ashley replied "Well I think Dashing's Diva because you most certainly are dashing and I have been known to be a bit of a Diva at times."

Rhodes smiled and answered "A good choice and interesting logic too. I will trust your instinct on this one. Can you hold my drink got to put the bet on the race is about to start."

He handed her his drink and quickly went to one of the betting stands. "Can I put one hundred and ten dollars on number eight?"

The bookie answered "Certainly sir. Would you like to take the odds of 40/1?"

Cody suddenly panicked he looked up and saw that Ashley had picked the outsider if the field. He nervously answered "Can I make it 55 Each Way?"

The man said yes and put the bet through. Cody nervously checked his wallet and aw that he only had another hundred dollars left. He rubbed his eyes and thought "I better win her otherwise I will be running from John too."

He put on a fake smile as he walked back and stood with Ashley. His nervousness was growing for so many reasons. She rested her head into his shoulders a little nervous that she had just put ten dollars on a sport that she knew nothing about. She had no idea that Cody had put on ten times more than her.

Cody watched as the horses were being loaded in to the stalls. He was startled a little as Ashley leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. As the last horse was being moved forward he said "What was that for?"  
She smiled sweetly and answered "For luck"

They listened intently as the commentator called the race over the loud speaker system.

"_And their off for this six furlong maiden stakes. As we expected the early pace maker is Celtic Princess followed in second by the short price favorite Beauty of Angel, In third we have the fire still burns which has attracted a lot of market support followed in close order by Kalinas Destiny and Boston's baby doll just in behind is the lovely bones and the outsider Dashing's Diva followed by the back marker my time is now."_

Ashley excitedly asked Cody "Where is ours?"

He quickly answered "In the middle of the field, we still have a chance."

"_As they approach they approach the two furlong marker and this is still anyone's race. The favorite Beauty of Angel has taken a couple of lengths out of the field and has drawn clear. Celtic Princess has dropped back to second and it is a three way battle for third between Kalinas Destiny, The fire still burns and Dashing's Diva."_

Cody was getting anxious for him to get any money back the horse had to finish at least second. He shouted "GO ON DASHINGS"

One of the regular gamblers next to him answered "He won't stay."

Cody ignored him. He felt Ashley place her hand in his. He didn't have time to resist all his adrenalin was focused on the race.

"_And they are into the final furlong, Beauty of Angel still leads from The Fire still burns in second and Kalinas Destiny in third and on the outside of them is Dashing's Diva who has found something else from somewhere. One hundred yards from the finish Beauty of Angel just in front of both the fire still burns and Kalinas Destiny and on the outside dashing's Diva. They all approach the line it is a blanket finish."_

A nervous and on edge Cody felt his heart skip a beat. Every sound in his head went muffled. He could see Ashley trying to talk to him but he couldn't make out what she was saying. His eyes and ears were fixed towards the results screen and the announcers call.

Suddenly everything in Cody's mind went silent as the announcer started to talk.

"_And the winner is Dashing's Diva at 40/1 second is Beauty of Angel at 4/5 and we have a dead heat for 3__rd__ The fire still burns at 4/1 and Kalinas destiny at 15/2"_

The elated Cody Rhodes leaped in joy. He hugged Ashley as she was the person closest time. She had a huge beaming smile on her face "How much did we win?"

Cody couldn't hide his happiness he answered "Well Miss Ashley just wait here."

He ran over to the betting booth and collected his winnings. He came back over to the eagerly waiting Ashley Massaro and gave her seven hundred and fifty dollars.

The shock was written all over her face. She counted the money in her hand before talking in a high pitch voice "There is seven hundred and fifty dollars here."

Cody smiled and replied "Yes there is and it is all yours well done."

The unique blonde was silent for a little. She carefully locked the money away in her purse. Once her bag was completely shut her almost silent voice said "I don't know how I can say thank you for this… actually yes I do."

She quickly moved towards Cody and took a hold of his shirt. She pulled his head down to hers and started to passionately kiss him. Cody didn't resist and kissed her back. The people around were shocked but approved.

Once they finished kissing Ashley looked into Cody's eyes and in a little short of breath said "Wow"

Cody looked back at her and started to smile. Suddenly his body started to freeze up. His heart started to race. He pushed her away from him almost causing her to stumble.

She asked in a confused voice "What's wrong?"

Cody was panicking he held his hands out in front of him and said "I'm sorry I have to go I'm really sorry."

With that Cody ran through the crowd leaving Ashley upset and confused. A small tear started to run down her face. She softly sobbed "What did I do?"

…..

A very conflicted and confused Trish Stratus arrived back at her luxury apartment. She was dreading what she had to come back to and what trouble her brothers had cause for her.

She slowly put her key in the door and softly opened it hoping that no one would be home. She turned and shut the door. She heard a Mexican accent say "Finally"

The glamorous blonde turned around to see a very angry looking Eve and Alberto. Alberto had a towel on his upper half drying himself off after having to have a shower.

Trish smiled and answered "So what's up?"

Alberto immediately snapped "Your damn brothers that's what. They have shown no respect for us or our apartment and Christian threw up on me."

Much to her surprise Trish let out a little giggle. Eve snapped "Trish this isn't funny."

The gorgeous blonde quickly composed herself and answered "I know I'm sorry. I can't kick them out they are my brothers. I wish there was a way I could make this up to you both."

A look of intrigue came across Trish's face as Alberto suddenly looked like he was thinking. He eventually answered "Actually there is something you could do. I have a friend at work that hasn't had a date in ages. Would you go out for dinner with him?"

Trish rolled her eyes and replied "A blind date really?"

Eve quickly followed on "It will be fun and it might take your mind of things that don't even matter and shouldn't even be in your mind at all."

Trish knew exactly what Eve was referring to. She sent an annoyed glare towards Eve before replying "Ok fine I will do it. Now where are Adam and Christian?"

She heard the sound of coughing coming from the hallway she looked that way and suddenly turned away. "OH ADAM"

Adam was stood there wearing nothing but boxers scratching his behind and holding an empty packet of crisps. "Do we have any more Cheetos?"

…

The time had hit 5pm; everyone was on their way home from work. Young people were finishing school and college and for most the hustle bustle of the day was coming to an end.

A tired and mentally drained Torrie Wilson had arrived back at her apartment. She took her mirror out of her purse and made sure her makeup and face were still looking well. If Phil saw one thing wrong he would not be happy. It doesn't matter that she had been at work all day Phil only cared about what he wanted.

She opened her front door and walked in placing her coat and handbag on the hangers. As she walked towards the front room she screamed as a plate of food hit the wall next to her.

Phil shouted "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?"

Torrie stuttered "I'm only four minutes late Phil there was a lot of traffic on the main road I couldn't cross."

He snapped again "Then you walk across regardless. They wouldn't run you over you wouldn't be worth the compensation. I said be home at 5:30 not 5:34"

Torrie was trembling as she bent down to pick up the broken plate and food on the floor. She started to yelp as Phil started pulling her hair. The evil tormentor bellowed in her ear "Did I say pick that up?"

She cried "No you didn't"

He moved his mouth close to her ear and screamed "THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?"

The terrified blonde cried "I'm Sorry"

Phil sat on the arm of the chair and softly spoke "Because of your lateness I have arranged to go to queens for dinner. However you are to eat what I have made you. I can see that you are hungry so I won't make you wait."

The horrible mentally abusing Phil Brooks walked to the kitchen and picked up a fork. He walked towards Torrie and handed her the handle. "I made you ravioli and tuna with instant mash all mixed together with tomato soup. Here is the fork your meal is in front of you now eat it."

Torrie sobbed "It's on the floor."

He snapped "That is what you get for being late Torrie. NOW EAT IT."

Phil bent down and watched as she scrapped the food off the floor and put it in her mouth. He smiled as he saw her gagging at the horrible combination of food. He watched intently as she ate every part she could.

When she had finished he bent down and got in her face "I bet you won't be late again will you."

Trembling, sick and frightened Torrie shook her head and sobbed "No I won't I promise."

He smiled "Good. Anyway I have something for you." Phil walked back to the kitchen and pulled a small navy blue box from the kitchen draw. He walked back to her and gave the box.

She opened them and saw beautifully bright diamond earrings. She wiped away the tears and said "Phil there beautiful"

He smiled and replied "I'm glad you like them. You're only to wear them if you are with me though."

She nodded her head and replied "That's ok."

Phil stood up and walked towards his coat. "Right I'm off to Queens. I won't be back until the morning. Make sure all this mess is cleared up." He strongly pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her before letting her drop back to her knees. He picked up his bag and slammed the door.

Torrie listened out for the sound of Phil walking down the stairs before she ran to the bathroom and was sick. She came out and had a drink of water before cleaning the mess that had been created by her controlling and horrible boyfriend.

As she scrubbed the walls tears started to fall down her face. After a couple of minutes she suddenly dropped the cloth and whispered "This isn't who I am."

…

An apartment close to Torrie's was very different. From the front door candles were lighting up the hallways, ere music was echoing around the apartment. The music was mixed with the sound of a creaking rocking chair.

The slim attractive Aj Lee sat rocking herself on the chair holding a doll in her hands. She softly spoke as if she was rocking a real baby to sleep "Come on Josephine go to sleep. I know you miss Daddy but he has to work. He is working hard to bring us lots of nice things. Maybe we will go shopping and daddy will buy you a cute little pink dress. You can be a little Cinderella. Daddy loves you Josephine and Daddy loves me. That's right he loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me."

Aj broke out into laughter as she was rocking the doll. Suddenly she nestled the dolls head into her upper arms and stood up. She held the doll in her arms and skipped around the room around the chairs and candles. Suddenly she stopped and dropped to her knees.

She held the doll out in front of her. Tears started uncontrollably running down her cheeks. She screamed "DADDY LOVES ME JOSEPHINE"

…

The beautiful but tormented Torrie Wilson opened her front door. She looked around to see if Phil was there before shutting the door behind her.

Torrie had got very well dressed up. She was wearing her favorite blue jeans for the first time since she had been with Phil. He hated them. On her upper body she had a turquoise silk top and had a small black jacket on to keep her warm. The stunning blonde had straightened her hair and put on her makeup and not in the way Phil tells her too in her own way.

She walked slowly down the second floor corridor of Layfield apartments. She got to the door she was looking for and knocked.

Her tortured heart skipped a beat as the muscularly attractive John Cena answered the door.

He softly spoke "Hey Torrie."

Torrie sweetly smiled "Hey John. Would you like to go for a drink?"

End of Chapter 12

There we go Chapter 12 done. Not uploaded for a little bit but not been very well and had a busy but wonderful weekend

The Cm Punk and Torrie bit was horrible to write. I was shaking while I was writing it and every second I was thinking to myself I can't do this I can't but managed to do it. The sad thing is stuff like that happens. It is wrong and it is evil mental abuse is just as bad as physical. I really did hate writing it but I wanted to challenge myself and that certainly did.

On that note I apologize for the racing scene dragging on a little bit. I kind of knew what else was in this chapter and was stalling a little.

Anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews. I appreciate them so much. All your support and encouragement really drive me to continue writing and hopefully try and get better.

Now on another not very pleasant subject. My friend XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx had her story Be Mine forever copied and the person said that she has quit fan fiction. If there is anyone who doesn't know already she HAS NOT.

I have the privilege and honor to know and read stories from some amazing writers and am friends with some amazing people through Fan Fiction and Twitter. I wouldn't have any of those things had it not been for her. I wouldn't have started writing, I wouldn't have started writing and I wouldn't have started reading fiction if it wasn't for her. I used to only read autobiographies and the only thing I wrote out was betting slips. (Hence my knowledge of a race day lol don't do even 1% as much as I did Lol)

Anyway she and no one else deserve to have their hard work completely ripped off. It isn't fair it is lazy and it is wrong and it shouldn't happen. #RiseabovePlagiarism

Now haven't spoken about wrestling for a while Lol.

CM Punk is really starting to annoy me. I will always enjoy his matches but when it comes to what he is doing at the moment it is so annoying, he shows up like 5 times a show Lol.

I like Ryback but I am gutted he got picked because of this scenario he will either lose his streak to Punk or lose it to Rock either of which I don't want really. Want that streak to last a while.

On the other hand there is Sheamus. That guy can wrestle ever match because I can't remember a bad Sheamus Match. If they are going to keep someone champion for a long time let it be Sheamus. He can feud with Barrett, Rhodes, Ziggler or even Sandow. I know all of them could pull off a feud with him.

Anyway I have rambled on WAYYYYYY too much Lol.

Hope everyone is having a good week

Take It Easy

Matt


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A very shocked and surprised John Cena gazed back into Torrie's ocean green eyes. His mesmerized mind tried to think of the perfect reply.

The muscular man settled on the words "I would love to but where is Phil tonight?"

Torrie nervously played with her hair as she answered "He is away tonight and I wanted to spend some time with my friends. Phil didn't really make a positive impression before so want to see them on my own for a bit."

In his head John was thinking "Oh that's great as if resisting this angel wasn't going to be hard enough now her boyfriend isn't around."

The stars truck John hesitated a few seconds before replying "Oh ok well sure I was going to the bar anyway. Do you mind waiting a few moments while I freshen up?"

Torrie smiled "No of course not."

John motioned to invite Torrie into his flat. He felt a tingling sensation around his body as he said "You look very lovely tonight."

The stunning blonde giggled and answered "Thank you that's very sweet."

Her troubled heart melted as she looked into John's blue eyes and saw his smile. His eyes had hypnotized her without him even knowing. She suddenly blinked as the sound of him saying "I will be as quick as I can." snapped her out of it.

She softly replied "Ok that's fine" and took a seat on one of the chairs. She was sitting waiting for John to return when she noticed a mirror on the wall. As she looked towards the mirror a reflection of John getting changed appeared. Torrie almost fainted at the sight of his muscular chest. She whispered "Stop it Torrie you are with Phil and you love him. Forget the fact that John has a body that should be illegal."

Torrie quickly stopped talking as John came out of his room. He was wearing a white, short sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone. Torrie let out an approving sigh before saying "You look very handsome."

John smiled and answered "Thank you that's nice of you to say."

He put a little bit of aftershave on his face before saying "Are you ready to go then?"

Torrie smiled "I sure am."

John held the door for Torrie like a gentlemen as she walked in front of him he looked towards her behind. He almost silently whispered "Damn that's fine" Before almost snapping "Quit it John she's taken"

Torrie turned around thinking John had something "Pardon?"

John quickly stuttered "Nothing…urm here let me get the door for you"

He quickly moved in front of Torrie to grab the door. Her wandering eyes found John's backside. She rolled her tongue and whispered "Should be illegal"

…

Artistic enigma Jeff Hardy had smartened himself up the best he could. He made sure he was showered, shaved, and looking smart. Maria had given him another chance and he wasn't going to screw it up. Even though it was only lunch at Angels he didn't want a thing to go wrong.

Jeff cursed a little as he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and saw that it was his best friend Rob Van Dam.

An already stoned Rob said "Jeff my man, I have all the ingredients for another good night tonight. We are going to get so wrecked."

Jeff rolled his eyes and answered "I'm sorry buddy I'm going out and anyway I wana lay of the drugs for a while."

A surprised Van Dam answered "You're kidding. Where are you going looking like that the interview isn't until next week is it?"

Rainbow haired Jeff Hardy was slowly trying to usher Van Dam out of the door. Even though Rob was his friend of ten years he knew that he was a bad influence on him.

Jeff answered "The interview is next week I am going out to dinner with Maria."

The artistic enigma got an angry look on his face as Rob snapped "You have got to be kidding. When are you going to stop letting that stupid, pathetic, messed up ugly redheaded little bitch dictating your life. She is a fucking disease man and she is turning you into a wet mess."

Jeff saw red and punched Van dam straight in the mouth. He dragged him out of the front door and pushed him against the wall "Now you listen here, my friend. You want to talk about disease you should look at yourself. You are the one who pushes all the shit on me and yes I have a tongue and can say no but what can I say I have an addictive personality. Something that Maria is going to help me with. But here is a good start Rob, NO MORE."

Jeff slammed his front door shut and walked down his path and out of the front gate. As he got round the corner a small sense of realization came over him. "I have to do this now. I have to sort my life out."

…

A frantic and panicky Cody had run from the race track all the way back to the Layfield apartment buildings. Even though he was hysterical he still had the presence of mind to check that no one was around before he went down to the basement.

He ran through the door and locked it shut. His heart was racing and he was out of breath. He put his back to the door and slid down till he was in the sitting position. He held his head in his hands as he heard the soft sound of Laylas voice say "Cody is that you?"

The sweet jet black haired girl didn't get an answer but could see that it was Cody. She walked over and saw him sat on the ground holding his head in his hands. She quickly sat next to him and softly nestled his head into her shoulder.

She sweetly tried to console him "I'm here for you Cody what's wrong?"

A distressed Cody cried into her shoulder and sobbed "I'm so sorry Layla"

Layla gently stroked his forehead and softly said "It's ok Cody calm down. What are you sorry for?"

Cody didn't move his head from her shoulder just cried "I had to go on that stupid date. We went to the race track so I didn't feel like it was a race. Anyway we won some money and she kissed me and because of the adrenalin I didn't stop her. As soon as a realized what I was doing I ran away I'm so sorry Layla."

The troubled young girl slowed down her stroking of Cody's head. She was hurt by what Cody had told her but could see how devastated Cody was. She quietly spoke "its ok Cody. I can understand if you want to be with this girl instead. I could just be a figment of your imagination."

A very guilty and remorseful Cody quickly answered "I don't want that other girl I want you. I love you." Cody's body suddenly froze as he heard back in his head what he had just said. He felt Layla push his head away from his shoulder.

She looked into his eyes and said "What did you say?"

Cody nervously waited a few seconds. He needed these few seconds to make sure what he said wasn't just in the moment. He realized straight away that he meant every word.

He took his hands and gently placed them on Laylas cheeks. He looked into her eyes and stayed fixed on them as he said "I love you Layla. I fell in love with you from the moment I met you"

A single tear fell from Laylas eye. Her heart melted in that single moment, listening hearing those words just blew away her troubled past. It felt like a tornado, a love tornado whirling through her mind, blowing and destroying the walls around her.

Her hands reached and softly placed her hands on his cheeks. She softly kissed him and said "I love you Cody."

The two of them kissed again. Some kind of fate, some kind of magic had brought these two together. They shared a bond, a unique connection that couldn't be matched or replicated. However it was just another secret that he had to keep under wraps. Another lie he had to tell.

Cody Rhodes was a complex individual and his secrets had caused more trouble than people could imagine. Cody was a nervous person anyway but he had one big fear….

That his lies would unravel and there would be no turning back.

….

John and Torrie arrived outside angels. Both of them were anxious. John knew this wasn't a date but it felt like it. It felt like a first date, the nervousness of trying to make a good impression, the fear of screwing it up or saying something stupid. Everything about the drink felt strange but it wasn't a bad strange, it was a good strange. The air between them felt as if there was chemistry, even though they hadn't even got through the door.

John glanced back as he heard someone shout "Hey John" He turned around to see the first person he had met in the city Randy Orton. John silently said "Thank God"

Randy was with the tall, slim and attractive Stacy Kiebler. They came over and Randy started to talk "Hey John long times no see."

John laughed and answered "It's been like two days."

Very embarrassed, Randy had been trying to distract himself from Stacy but was failing miserably. He let out a nervous smile and said "John, Torrie this is Stacy Kiebler."

Stacy smiled and shook both of their hands. As she shook Torrie's, Torrie said "That is a beautiful blouse Stacy."

The striking detective answered "Thank you that's very sweet. You look lovely as well. Your boyfriend is very lucky."

Both John and Torrie nervously shuffled along the floor and started stuttering. Eventually Torrie said "Oh no John isn't my boyfriend, Phil is away in Queens."

John quickly, and nervously followed "And nothing is going on we are just friends."

Randy motioned his head towards John's ear and whispered "Who are you trying to convince?"

Before John could think of a good answer he heard two more voices approaching. Maria smiled and said "Hey guys what's up?"

Randy introduced Stacy to Jeff and Maria. John could feel the situation getting more uncomfortable by the second. He said "Shall we all go in then."

Maria smiled "Of course. This a nice little group night out."

Jeff and Maria both saw straight away John and Torrie trying not to make eye contact. They saw the same with Stacy and Randy

Maria and Jeff watched them go in first. Jeff smiled "This is going to be an interesting evening"

Maria smiled and waited for Jeff to go in front. She whispered to herself "Hopefully a magical one."

..

They got in the bar. Randy took the lead and said "How about you girls sit down and we will get the drinks. The girls all smiled and took their seats.

They guys got up to the bar. Ashley was behind the bar, talking to Candice. John smiled "I thought Cody would be with you. How did the date go?"

Ashley stuttered a little and answered "It was nice. We had a lot of fun. Cody had a bit of a headache that's why he isn't here."

John picked up the drinks and said "Ok then well hopefully he will be down soon." He looked towards Candice and smiled. She winked at him and he quickly walked away.

Randy and Jeff picked up the drinks for them and their girls and followed John to the table.

Candice waited until John was out of ears distance and said "Why didn't you tell him that Cody bailed on you?"

The unique blonde twirled her hair and answered "Cody didn't want John to know where we were. If I told him that Cody had bailed then he would know where we were."

Candice had a stern look on her face. She was very protective of her friends. She replied "I don't really care about Cody's feelings. You were having a great time and he just left and you deserve to know why."

Ashley looked towards John. She got a serious look on her face and said "You right I do deserve to know. When the time is right I will tell his brother."

….

In another part of the country the scene was very different. There was no laughing there was no jokes it was all serious.

A group of well-dressed muscular large men entered the room dragging a beaten down and battered man along the floor. One of them picked the man up and dropped him on the table in front of two black haired men.

He tried to roll off and run but the man known as the big show smashed his hand on the man's hand causing him to yelp in pain.

One of the black haired gentlemen stood up and then knelt down so he could look into the eyes of the beaten man. He lowered his voice and said "Zack Ryder, was there somewhere you wanted to go?"

Zack answered painfully "No sir I just didn't want to mess up your table."

The black haired man's expression changed quickly as he grabbed Zack by his head and threw him to the ground. He took his shoe and stamped square on the forehead of Ryder. He picked him up again and threw him towards the wall.

He shouted "Now I think that was a lie. I think that you wanted to run because you have realized what I know."

Ryder had frightened tears in his eyes. He knew what these people were capable of and right now he was staring death straight in the face. He tried to answer "I don't know what you are talking about."

The black haired suited man removed one of his hands from Zack's throat and put it in his pocket. He attached brass knuckles to his hand and punched Ryder in the gut.

He snapped "You know exactly what I am talking about. Because of you and your big mouth I lost my wife."

Ryder's bloody eyes knew what this meant. The aggressive leader dragged him back to the table "You thought just because it was 4 years later I wouldn't find out. I always find out Ryder. Your big mouth telling her about my, let's say extra-curricular activities caused her to run. I will never forgive you for that."

The man clicked his fingers and the man they call Ryback handed him his gun. He aggressively ran his gun along the cheeks of Zack Ryder. He whispered into his ears "Every action has a reaction Zack and every decision has a consequence and your bad decision is about to deliver the ultimate consequence."

He stood up quickly as a gun fired into Zack's heart. He died instantly blood flowing from his now lifeless body.

The two black haired men stood up looking at each other. One of them smiled and said "I told you I had a nice surprise for you."

He answered "Thank you but you know what I really want."

He smiled and handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and read it before a huge grin came across his face. "You have an address for Victoria?"

He answered "This was a number of months ago when this was taken but her latest known location is in Seattle living with a man named Phil Brooks. I have sent Justin out there to investigate further. These things are taking time because of how careful we have to be."

The other man answered "I understand completely. We must find John Cena and his brother and we must find Victoria. These scores are personal"

"And I will settle them"

His business partner answered "And indeed you will. You are Shane McMahon and no one crosses you."

End of chapter 13

Ok I had intended for this chapter to be a lot longer but I wanted to end chapter there. Good news is that I may have the next chapter up in couple of days Lol.

The next chapter is quite a light hearted and fun chapter so didn't really want that scene in there lol. Hence why had to stop.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much. I love writing this story and it is gradually starting to get into all the main plots now.

Hope everyone has a great week

Take it easy Matt


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

The richly beautiful Trish Stratus curled her hair round her fingers. She had only been on this blind date for ten minutes and already she wanted to get out of there. She only accepted the date to stop her feeling guilty about her brothers. In hindsight she would have rather dealt with the guilt.

Trish was trying her hardest to get through the evening. She sighed before she tried to make conversation with her long haired date. "So what is it that you do then Heath?"

The redheaded man answered "I'm in a band baby."

She pretended to be interested and answered "Oh right that's interesting. How many of you are there?"

The extremely docile Heath Slater answered "My band only needs me darling. I like to do things on my own."

Trish giggled and muttered "You are going to be single for a long time so kind of good you like to do things on you own."

She quickly glanced up as she thought Heath had heard her. He followed on by saying "Just kidding honey there are three of us, my main man Drew and my buddy Jinder."

The irritated blonde faked a smile and continued the conversation "So do you play plenty of clubs and bars?"

Annoying and irritating Heath answered "We have a regular spot where we play every week."

Trish sensed a tone of surprise in her voice as she answered "Oh really, where is that then?"

Heath excitedly answered "We play outside the underground station. Someone actually gave us fifty dollars if we left there and then and came back the next day."

The gorgeous blonde couldn't help but giggle. She shook her head and stood up saying "Excuse me Heath I just have to go to the bathroom."

As she walked past she jerked forward when Heath slapped her behind. She rolled her eyes smiling as he said "Oh you have a sexy ass."

Trish quickened the pace as she got to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

Frustrated and annoyed she started to bang her head against the bathroom wall. She snapped to herself "Why am I here? This guy is a complete and utter moron. This is the worst date ever."

Suddenly she glanced up and saw a window open. It wasn't a large window but was large enough to fit a slender person. She pulled over the bin said "That's it I am out of here. Oh wait my coat….. Forget my coat I will buy another one. I can't take another second of this."

She took her heels off and dropped them out of the window so she didn't fall from the bin.

...

The tall redheaded Irishmen Sheamus was walking back from town. He very rarely left his bar unless he had to. He glanced to his left as he saw a pair of shoes drop from a window.

His strong Irish accent said "What on earth?"

As he walked over he saw an expensive handbag follow. A smile suddenly came across his face "I recognize that handbag." He put his back to the wall next to the window so he was out of sight.

Inside the bathroom Trish now had both her feet on the bin. "Here we go" She reached her hands up and started to pull herself through the window. She let out an angry sigh as she got stuck with her legs hanging inside and her body hanging outside. Suddenly her anger turned to embarrassment.

She heard a familiar Irish accent say "Excuse me miss you seem in a little bit of bother."

Trish snapped "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and answered "I was passing and saw a pair of shoes dropping out of the window. What are you doing hanging out of a window?"

The glamorous blonde sarcastically answered "You know just enjoying the stars and hanging around you know how it is."

Sheamus noticed the sarcasm and replied "Oh ok well I will leave you to it, have fun."

He pretended to walk away until he heard a soft but distressed voice say "Sheamus I'm stuck."

He turned back around and replied "How are you stuck?"

Trish's face started to turn a rosy pink. She lowered her voice and replied "My bra is stuck on window handle."

The pale bartender tried not to laugh as he said "I will lift you out come here."

Trish held her hands out in front of her "No wait if you lift me straight out you might pull my top and bra up. You have to face the other way."

A very amused Sheamus replied "Ok well you are going to have to pull yourself onto my shoulders then."

Sheamus stood with his back facing the window. She pulled herself forward and onto Shamuses left shoulder. He walked a little away from the window. She dropped down and pulled her top down so she was completely covered.

Trish started to shake her head as Sheamus said "Is it ok to turn around?"

She replied "Yes it is. Thank you that was very helpful."

The friendly Irishmen answered "Anytime. Why were you climbing out of a restaurant window?"

Trish hesitated before she replied "I was set up on this ghastly blind date by Alberto."

Sheamus laughed "That bad that you had to make a run for it."

The gorgeous blonde quickly replied "You have no idea."

He answered "At least you are out of there now. Take care Trish"

Sheamus went to walk away but stopped in surprise as he heard Trish say "Sheamus wait."

He immediately turned around and she said "Is it ok to come back to the bar, I'm sure Adam and Christian will be there."

The pleasantly shocked bartender quickly replied "Of course it is."

She softly replied "Thank you."

They walked a couple of seconds before Sheamus noticed the beautiful blonde shivering. He took of his jacket and placed it on her shoulder. "That should keep you warm."

She smiled thank you and they both carried on walking.

In her mind she was thinking "This shouldn't feel so right."

….

In angels bar it was all about having a good time. There was rarely any drama and if there was Sheamus normally got rid of it straight away. Tonight was a little different. People were still having a good time but there was tension in the air. Not an angry tension or a bad tension but an anxious and nervous tension for six people in particular.

Jeff and Maria had decided to just sit with their friends and order some chips rather than a proper meal. They put it in the middle of the table for the six of them to eat.

Maria was so worried that something would go wrong. She loved Jeff and couldn't help it. She knew that a slight slip could ruin things again. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Jeff gazed back at Maria at every opportunity he could. He racked his brain trying to work out why a wonderful caring girl like her would give a screw up like him the time of day. He kept repeating the same sentence in his head "I must not screw this up. I must not screw this up."

On the next side of the table were Stacy and Randy. They worked together, and saw each other more than anyone else. There was a sexual attraction between. Randy watched as she put a hot steaming chip into her mouth. His eyes closed as he thought "She is eating a chip, that isn't hot…That is smoking hot."

Stacy had noticed Randy's eyes had been secretly looking at her since they sat down. She seductively spoke in her head "My, my Randy you want me. You can't keep your eyes off me. Who am I kidding? I want you too. Look at those arms and that chest, snap out of it Stacy you can't."

And then there was John and Torrie. Of course they were attracted to each other that much was obvious but there was something more than that. Torrie took a sip of her wine and looked through the glass at John. Her thoughts wandered "What is it about him? Why is he in my head? I love Phil; I am with Phil not John. I want to be with John not Phil… NO Wait I mean...… what is happening."

John's mind was asking very similar questions. "I was not expecting this. I thought moving away would be simpler. Well it is of course but why am I so infatuated with this girl she is off limits. Is that the attraction? Is it because she has a body like a Goddess? I don't know, just keep it cool John"

The six of them were all chatting all socializing, all having a good time. None of them really knew any of the inner thoughts."

…..

Christian and Adam had been sat at the end of the bar eying up Candice and Ashley since they arrived. Candice had been glancing over giving them approving looks all night but Ashley wasn't in the mood for the normal bar flirts.

Candice smiled at Ashley and said "Those guys look like they want something?"

A frustrated Ashley snapped "Well they aint getting it from me."

The black haired model laughed and said "Well I'm going to have a little fun. Just help me play along."

Before Ashley could respond Candice seductively used her index finger to call them over.

Christian and Adam almost fell over as they quickly went down to the end of the bar. They sat down either side of Candice with smiles on their faces.

A confident Adam said "So can we buy you girls a drink?"

Ashley smiled "Well I am a little busy but how about you give my drink to Candice."

Ashley gave them their drinks before she winked towards Candice and walked to the other end of the bar.

A little disappointed that Ashley had gone Christian said "Looks like it is just us three then"

Ready to wind them up Candice rolled her tongue and said "I don't mind that means all the attention will be on me."

Adam tilted his head towards Christian with a huge grin on his face. He mouthed towards him "Get in"

Candice noticed the silent words but continued with her little game "So you boys have seen something you like."

Christian looked Candice up and down and said "Oh yes most definitely"

Adam took the more direct approach "You are just sex on legs darling."

Candice pretended to be shy and reply "How very sweet that makes me feel so special."

The long haired Adam replied "I can make you feel as special as you want."

A shocked look came across his face as she turned towards Christian and ran her finger along his chest. "Feeling special is nice but I do like to be a bad girl too."

Christian thought that Candice had chosen him over his brother and said "Oh you can be a bad girl you can be a real dirty girl if you like."

Candice loved enticing the men around her. She wasn't one of those girls who slept with a different man every night of the week but she knew how to live life to the full and have fun.

She let out a soft giggle "You are both very persuasive."

Candice purposely bent down to get a pen and small piece of paper. She knew that both of them had focused their eyes on her behind. She stood back up and wrote her address down on a piece of paper.

Her seductive voice said "I can't fight this any longer. I want to have some fun tonight. I want to have some special dirty fun. Here is my apartment number, hope you don't leave me lonely."

She strutted away shaking her behind for them to stare at. As she approached the door she heard a confused Christian say "Hold on who is she talking to?"

Her seductive body turned around. She sexily looked at them and said "Oh both of you."

The two brothers both looked as she opened the door and left. In complete unison they said "Now what do we do?"

…

Torrie and Stacy had been quite chatty since they had sat down. Both of them were mainly focused on John and Randy but they enjoyed talking to each other too.

Stacy smiled "So how long have you lived in New York Torrie?"

The sweet blonde answered "Well in total three years but was a 1 year break in between where I lived in Seattle How long have you been a detective?"

The tall blonde replied "I was an intern for a law firm when I left high school. I helped with a lot of the case and my work for them got me a place in the police academy. I graduated with the highest honors which is why I became a detective very early."

Torrie was very impressed. She answered "Oh wow that is impressive. You have come quite a long way in a short period of time."

Stacy smiled "Thank you that's really sweet."

John and Randy were both just staring at Stacy and Torrie as they talked. They were not making it obvious but they knew what they were doing. Eventually John said "You would think they have known each other for years, they are getting on so well."

The tanned officer answered "Exactly. Anyway how are you doing John haven't really had much chance to talk."

The muscular Cena answered "I'm good thank you. I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me and Cody."

Randy smiled and replied "Anytime my friend. You and I kind of were the same as them. Clicked and became friends straight away."

Maria giggled as she tapped Randy on the shoulder "Is that a bromance I see developing?"

Before Randy could come up with a smart reply they saw Sheamus and Trish walk through the door. Everyone cheered as they saw their favorite bartender. Maria jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Trish looked very nervous. She was in the same bar that she had put down and ridiculed before. Suddenly she saw her two brothers sat at the end of the bar. She stormed over and pinched both of their ears.

She sternly said "Didn't you have enough last night?"

Christian whined "Ouch Trish what are you doing here?"

She snapped back "No what are you doing here? You have no idea what I had to go through tonight because of you two."

Adam moaned as he held his ear "Sorry Sis we really are, please don't make us leave."

Trish snapped "I have no intention of making you leave but if one of you doesn't buy me a drink soon you will be."

Both of them threw their wallets towards Sheamus saying "Get her what she wants."

The divarish blonde sent a sweet smile towards Sheamus before saying "Good boys I will be you a packet of pork scratchings if you are good."

Sheamus laughed at the two brothers being put in their place by their sister. He handed Trish her drink then gave them theirs.

Suddenly Trish turned away in disgust as Adam blurted out "Right Sheamus we need some sex advice."

Their disgusted sister said "Adam I don't want to hear this conversation."

Christian quickly followed on "Well it's either him we go to for advice or we go to you like we used to when we were younger."

She sent an apologetic glance towards Sheamus and said "Carry on"

The pale white bartender replied "So what advice do you need? Shall I draw some diagrams maybe suggest some positions."

Adam and Christian looked towards each other "Actually that's kind of what we need."

A shocked Trish spoke up "You two have been with enough women to know what to do. Stop being idiots."

Christian moaned "No it's not like that. Look there is this girl who wants to sleep with us."

Sheamus lowered his voice "What do you mean us?"

Long haired Adam replied "We was both flirting with this girl she gave us her address and then when we asked which one we said both. She obviously wants a threesome."

Sheamus took the piece of paper from Adam and recognized Candice's address. He knew straight away that she was winding them up but played along with it.

He tried not to laugh and said "Well boys it looks like you are just going to have to come up with some kind of system."

Christian replied "Exactly that's perfect. Well first rule eyes closed at all times."

His brother quickly said "Yes great…. But what if one of our hands ends up somewhere we don't want to?"

The shorter haired Christian immediately replied "Ok so eyes open at all time."

They both glanced to their left as Trish got their attention. She smiled sweetly and said "You know I think it will be fine. From what I hear it is just one of those things that seem to just come naturally."

Christian and Adam both answered "Thank you sis we feel a lot better, choice of words aside."

Trish smiled and stood up. She walked between her brothers and put her arms around their shoulders. She softly said "There is one problem though."

They both listened intently before she shouted in their ears "YOU ARE BROTHERS"

Adam and Christian both looked at each other. Suddenly they jumped away Adam shouted "I don't want to see you naked."

Christian shouted "I don't want to see you having sex." They both grabbed their coats and ran out of the bar.

Trish leaned her head back and started to loudly laugh. Sheamus smiled "That was cruel but so funny as well."

The other six all walked over. John asked "What was that about….Actually I don't want to know."

Sheamus answered "Just Candice having some fun at their expense I think."

The Irish bartender waited a few seconds. Let's get some music on. You can all dance right."

Randy tried to show off "I can dance; well sort of I can do the robot." The others all laughed as Randy started to move like a robot.

Pale Sheamus just picked up any CD and put it on the stereo. He waited for Randy, John and Jeff to move some tables so there was a space in the middle of the bar before he pressed play.

He smiled towards Trish and said "You not want to dance madam."

She smiled "No thank you I will just watch." He smiled before pressed play.

The all broke out in laughter as Do you love my by the contours played out.

The guys were all really uneasy but the girls grabbed their hands and got them to dance anyway.

"_Watch me now, work, work Oh work it baby."_

The all laughed as they danced. Randy continued doing the robot. They cheered as Jeff did a little break dance.

They all pointed towards John. He had a scared look across his face but threw is arms up in the air and started to wiggle his hips to the music. He reached his hand in the air and started doing an Elvis impression.

Eventually they all danced together. The girls were all great dancers but they guys not so much. Randy's robot dance got slower as he watched Stacy dancing. John was mesmerized by Torrie's music like laugh and intoxicating smile.

They all complained as the song stopped. There was an awkward silence as the song changed to time of my life from the film dirty dancing.

All six of them nervously looked towards each other. Sheamus could sense the tension and said "I'm not changing the song."

Maria was the first to break the ice. She held her hand out for Jeff to take.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
_

Maria used to do dance classes when she was younger. Jeff was an ok dancer as well. As the song played he spun her into his chest and they danced to the lyrics. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Torrie couldn't help but think of Phil as she heard the lyrics of the song play. A smile came over her face as she saw John hold his hand out to her. She gazed into his eyes as she took his hand and swiveled into his chest. John was very nervous. All his focus was on keeping balanced. Torrie's heart melted as she felt his warmth touch on her soft skin._  
__  
We saw the writing on the wall__  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

Stacy and Randy were both stood together. Randy whispered "If we dance to the song does that count as unprofessional?"

Stacy took his hand and said "Just dance with me." Randy gently placed his hands on Stacy's hips. She wrapped her long arms around his neck as their bodies moved together for the slow dance_  
__  
Now with passion in our eyes__  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly__  
So we take each other's hand__  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency__  
just remember_

_You're the one thing  
_

_I can't get enough of_

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

All of them were feeling comfortable with each other. Sheamus watched as all of them were dancing. The feel, the atmosphere of the bar was of relaxation and ease._  
__  
I've had the time of my life__  
No I never felt this way before__  
Yes I swear it's the truth__  
And I owe it all to you__  
'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
And I've searched through every open door__  
'Til I found the truth__  
And I owe it all to you__  
_

As the song came to an end John's eyes locked with Torrie's.

Torrie's heart was racing "Do I kiss him?"

John's head was conflicted "Do I kiss her?"

Silence filled the air as the song came to an end.

The romantic tension was rising. Both of them were shaking with nervousness. Both of their heads started to tilt towards each other. They both quickly lifted their heads as they heard a soft voice say "John can I talk to you?"

John glanced and saw Ashley. He looked back and Torrie had walked back towards Maria and Stacy.

A dejected and disappointed John turned back to Ashley and in an annoyed voice said "What is it?"

Ashley replied "Have you seen Cody this afternoon? We were having a great time at the race course and then he just ran away."

Anger started to fill John's eyes. He replied in a stern voice "You were where?"

Ashley suddenly panicked as she remembered what Cody said. She anxiously answered "We went racing."

Ashley could see the rage filling in John's eyes. She nervously said "I was just worried about him that's all."

John let out a sarcastic smile. "After I have finished with that brother of mine you will have a reason to worry about him.

End of Chapter 14

I wasn't very happy with the ending. I am so rubbish at using songs in my stories. Still I hope the chapter was ok.

Thank you again for all the reviews. I am so happy that people still like this story.

Hope everyone has had a great week and depending how the weekend goes may get another chapter done before hell in a cell.

Take It easy

Matt


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

A very angry and annoyed John Cena had said some rapid goodbyes before leaving the bar. Not only was he trying to fight and figure out what the feelings he had for Torrie were but he had the worry of trying to keep his kid brother on the straight and narrow.

Once the muscular man had left the bar he could let out all his frustration. He kicked a nearby street cone across the road as he stormed back towards the Layfield apartments.

It seemed as if he had gone from the bar to his home in record quick time. The frustrated older brother swung open the door and slammed it straight shut almost detaching it from its hinges.

John didn't even shout just stormed straight into his brothers room aggressively grabbed hold of one of his ankles with both hands and dragged him into the front room.

A tired, confused and scared Cody shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

A stern and fuming John Cena snapped as he through Cody's trousers towards him "Put your trousers on and sit the fuck down."

Cody quickly did what his brother said and lowered his voice already knowing the answer but answered "What is it John?"

His concern rose as he watched his older brother pacing up and down in front of him glaring at him like a Lawyer about to interrogate a criminal. John made Cody wait for his answer before lowering his tone and asking "Why did we have to come here Cody?"

A tentative Cody answered "Because we were running for our lives."

John continued his questioning "And little brother why did we have to run?"

Cody hesitated a little before replying "I'm going to save us a lot of time and just say you obviously know that I went racing today."

John angrily kicked a table across the room and said "You damn right I do. You lied to me Cody you said you would never do it again. I felt guilty for not trusting you before, turns out I was right on the money, Oh what a perfect choice of words."

The young Cody felt guilty but let out a small smile as he heard John talk. This only raised the level of John's anger. In one swift movement he moved towards Cody, grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the ground.

The angry older brother bellowed up close into the face of his little brother, "We are running because of you. YOU were the one that racked up a gambling debt with the one. YOU are the reason that I had to start working for them and YOU are the reason that we had to drop everything and leave."

Cody couldn't move because of the strength of his brother but snapped back "You think I don't know that. If it wasn't for you I WOULD BE DEAD."

A distressed and angry Cena let go of his brother saying "Then why are you gambling. You know you have a problem, you were doing so well why Cody?"

The remorseful younger brother hesitated a little. He could never describe how much his brother meant to him. John wasn't just his brother; he was best friend, his protector, his Dad even all rolled into one. Cody couldn't imagine not having John around and he hated lying to him.

After a minute or so Cody lowered his voice and said "I am not gambling just for the sake of it"

A lot calmer John answered in a confused voice "What reason could you possibly have to gamble?"

Cody hesitated again and answered in almost a whisper "I have a girlfriend now."

A surprised John replied "That's all well and good but you don't need to gamble to impress Ashley. I think she was pretty into you before you took her racing. I mean….."

John was interrupted "It's not Ashley."

At first it didn't click with John what his little brother had said but after a couple of seconds he lowered his voice saying "What do you mean it's not Ashley who else is it going to be?"

Rhodes always hated to be questioned. He let out a nervous cough and replied "I have a girlfriend John and it's not Ashley her name is Layla."

His older brother quickly answered "Hold on I don't remember anyone at the bar called Layla."

Cody was getting very agitated he snapped "She isn't from the bar, I met her somewhere else."

John rolled his eyes and answered "Oh great at the race track."

Suddenly John stood back as Cody shouted "Just listen to me John for five minutes. Layla is homeless. I met her in the damn garbage area."

A tense ere silence filled the room for a few moments. John watched as his brother sat down with his head in his hands. He didn't realize that his questioning had got to Cody this much and he certainly wasn't aware of the bigger picture.

John sat down next to his brother and in a caring manor, put his arm around his shoulder and rested Cody's head on his large shoulder. The caring Cena lowered his voice and softly spoke "I didn't realize what was happening Cody. That is why you have been disappearing for long periods of time."

Cody nodded his head as it rested on John's shoulder. His large hands rubbed Cody's shoulder and said "So from what you have said you have been gambling to try and give this girl a home."

The jet black haired Rhodes nodded his head again replying "John I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen to get him and John a drink. John stood up and asked "So why didn't you just bring her here?"

Rhodes replied "She has a very nervous disposition. She hides every time someone goes down there."

Suddenly a light bulb went off above John's head. "Hold on your not saying she is in this basement are you?"

Cody's eyes gave him away. John quickly grabbed his coat "Sorry Cody we need to get her up here."

The distressed younger brother grabbed John's arm pleading "John please, she trusts me I told her I wouldn't tell anyone about her."

John assertively answered "Well 1st things I am your brother and 2nd we can't have someone living in the basement it's not right. We are both going down there now."

Cody wanted to plead again but John was already out of the door. Rhodes ran after John as fast as he could. He did not say a word until they approached the basement door.

As John put his hand on the handle Cody stopped him and said "Let me go in there and speak to her first."

Not waiting for John he gently opened the door. John whispered "You have two minutes."

As always Cody heard shuffling around the back of the bins. He softly said "Layla its Cody."

On hearing those words the Jet black haired girl ran from behind the bins and into Cody's arms. She softly kissed him and said "I thought you couldn't come back at night because of your brother."

An electric fear started to flow through her body as she saw the basement door open. She scurried behind Cody and placed her face into his back. Cody felt tears on his t shirt as she whispered "Cody you promised."

All John could see was two extra legs behind Cody. He knew that this girl was very scared so locked the basement door behind him. He walked over to Cody at a very slow pace. He stopped as his younger brother motioned for him to.

Cody turned his back to John and gently held Layla in his arms. She still nestled her head into his chest but sobbed "Cody you promised you wouldn't tell anyone. Now they are going to take me away."

He softly kissed the top of her forehead and said "No one is here to take you away. This is my brother John I had to tell him, he would have found out on his own otherwise he is too damn smart."

She sobbed again "So he is going to have me taken away."

Layla flinched even further into Cody's chest as she noticed John walk around in front of them. She hid her face so he couldn't see her. Cody looked into his brothers bright blue eyes.

_The rain was lashing down. Rain trickled of the heads of both of the brother._

_Cody sobbed "John I can't do this I can't expect you to drop everything. Look just let them do what they have to do. I am not putting you in this position anymore."_

_John took a hold of Cody's shoulders. "Cody, look at me look into my eyes and listen. Cody I love you. You are my brother I will always love you. I don't care what mess you have got yourself into I will stand by you. Keep looking in my eyes Cody. Trust me we will get through this. When I have you by my side I am happy and I feel safe."_

_Cody looked back into his brothers eyes. "And when you are by my side I am happy and believe me I feel a whole lot safer"_

_The two of them hugged in a brotherly embrace. John let go "Right enough of this mushy stuff we need to go or we are going to die."_

Rhodes knew those eyes. He knew they meant comfort, he knew they were caring and he knew while those eyes looked at someone no harm would come to that person.

He smiled at John before leaning his head down to Layla. He softly whispered "Layla this is my brother John. He isn't here to take you away and he isn't here to harm you. I had to tell him about you. John and I have been through everything together but as soon as I had told him about you he had to meet you is that ok?"

Cody felt Laylas head move away from his chest a little. John knew that his large, muscular, tall frame could be intimidating for a small girl like Layla. As he saw her move he knelt down on the floor.

Laylas eyes turned to John. She let out a soft smile as he smiled back at her with his clean white teeth. She still stayed nestled into Cody but looked at John and said "You are huge."

John smiled "Thank you." He extended his hand out and softly said "Hi I'm John. I'm Cody's brother."

The frightened girl shivered as she reached out her hand to shake John's. She quietly whispered "I'm Layla."

He stayed on his knees so not to startle the girl as he replied "Pleased to meet you Layla you are a pretty girl."

She shyly nestled her face into Cody's chest again. John and Cody both smiled before Cody said "See John is a good guy."

Layla looked up again. "You both have caring eyes."

There were a few moments of silence before John decided to talk again. "Well after Cody told me about you I had a little bit of an idea."

Suddenly the nerves started to reappear on her face. She started to shake a little as she said "What is it?"

John could see how nervous she was and replied "Don't worry it isn't anything bad. I was just thinking would you like to come and live with me and Cody."

She quickly started to shaker her head as if to say no. A tear fell down her face as she cried "People would find me."

Cody gently held her close to his chest. He saw John gently place his hand on her shoulder. She pushed Cody backwards not liking to be touched when she was scared.

The muscular Cena knew that he had to reassure her a lot more. He lowered his voice and softly said "People will not find you. We will make sure we keep the door locked at all times and if someone came in you could just hide in Cody's room. It would be like being down here you would just be a lot warmer."

Layla still continued to shake her head. John didn't have to resort to using emotion but he didn't feel comfortable leaving this poor girl down in the basement.

He got on his knees again and said "Well Mr. Layfield has been watching Cody coming in and out of here so he knows that he is up to something. I think he will get found out soon and then you might get found out too."

Layla looked up and frantically shook her head and in a frightened voice repeated the sentence "They can't take me away. They can't take me away."

Cody gently stroked the back of her head trying to calm her down. He looked back at John and mouthed "What are you doing?"

John moved closer to them and said "They won't take you away. We will make sure they don't but I think it will be a lot safer if you were with us."

The black haired girl looked up into Cody's eyes. "You promise I will be safe and no one will take me away."

Cody looked back at John. He let out a small smile knowing that his older brother had succeeded again. He gazed into Laylas eyes before softly kissing her lips and saying "There is no safer place than in my brother's house."

There was a couple of minutes silence before Layla nodded her head and said "Ok."

She rested her head on Cody's shoulder and whispered "I love you Cody."

Cody kissed her forehead and answered "I love you too Layla."

John looked at his brother. Cody mouthed towards him "Thank you"

His older brother smiled back at him and nodded his head. That was John's way of saying to Cody. Everything is going to be all right.

The three of them walked towards the basement door. John checked that no one was around. Layla hid her head into Cody's chest at the sight of the bright lights. They quickly went up stairs to the apartment. As John unlocked the door Layla quickly ran in and hid behind the sofa.

Cody looked up to his brother again. He spoke with conviction and emotion "Thank you John. You have no idea who much you mean to me big bro."

John shook his head and pulled Cody's head towards his shoulder. "Come here you idiot. I love you man."

They took one last check to see if anyone was around and shut the apartment door.

What they didn't know was that eyes had been watching everything. Watching their embrace, watching Layla go in watching John like he was their prey.

A soft petit voice started to speak "There is Daddy look. And Josephine that is Uncle Cody. I don't know who the girl is but she might be a new auntie for you. Mummy is going to get a family. Mummy is going to get Daddy."

"Mummy Aj loves Daddy. She loves him very much."

Suddenly the sound of rolling echoed around the corridor. It sounded like a ball rolling down the stairs. But it wasn't a ball.

It was a dolls head.

And pasted onto the doll was a photo.

A photo of John Cena.

End of Chapter 15

YAY I have finally wrote the next chapter of this story. It has been a while for a number of reasons. The first being that I have been busy and second because I was really struggling for a while

But hey I got there now.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much everyone who reviews this story puts a smile on my face and everyone who reads as well. You make this average man very happy

I know this chapter was all about John/Cody and Layla but as I said was struggling and I think I just needed this chapter to get me back in the groove Lol. I hope it doesn't bore people too much.

Anyway had a great weekend. Went to Nottingham to see a raw live show was absolutely brilliant. We were in the second row, well the front row for a little bit Lol. It was such a great night. Kelly was star struck she got a heartfelt gesture from John. Probably the best day of her life Lol.

I Kind of stayed where I was at the beginning and end of matches there was lots of little kids around and I didn't fancy knocking one of the poor guys over Lol. I made sure I was heard when it was Rhodes and Sandow Vs Team Rhodes Scholars. Was one of two Cody Rhodes fans in the arena Lol.

Oh and Layla almost ended up in my lap during a divas match. I aint a typical sleazy guy but I would be lying if I said that didn't put a smile on my face Lol

Anyway was Awesome really hoping to go again in April? I will be working by then so 80% sure we can go. Christmas first though 5 brothers 2 sisters and probably ten or twenty more people I have to buy for Wish me luck Lol.

One Final thing if you like watching WWE couples Mvs or any video I recommend you check out Kalinas you tube channel KalinaDestiny. Her videos are great and they are so varied and have great song choices for the couple in the video.

Anyway enough from me got to nip to town. Need some coca cola Lol

Hope everyone has a great weekend.

Bye Bye

Matt


	16. Chapter 16

(This chapter contains a scene of a sexual nature)

Chapter 16

Another morning was beginning in the city that never sleeps. There were many people who wanted to make an early start on the day. There were also the ones that were still finishing the day before. Whatever the reason for being awake at the ripe time of 6am you would know that the day would seem very long.

There was a lady that hadn't been asleep before. She had been out for a few drinks the night before but was at home for eleven o clock. The stunning but troubled blonde then cleaned for 3 hours making sure the apartment looked perfect for her boyfriend's return home. But then from 2am her mind wasn't on her apartment, it wasn't the fact she had to go to work with no sleep it was one person….John Cena.

This mysterious man had just appeared in her life, this strong, muscular attractive guy who took her breath away every time she saw him. She would find herself gazing into his ocean blue eyes. There was something about this new man that had captivated all of her friend's lives. They all wanted to find more about him, become close to him. No one more than Torrie Wilson.

She put the finishing touches to dusting the front room and took one final look around. She knew that the slightest thing wrong and Phil would come down on her like a ton of bricks. Now she had to think about herself.

Torrie worked in advertising and needed to always present herself well. She couldn't let anyone see that she had not got a wink of sleep. Time started to tick away as the beautiful blonde finished applying her make up. She straightened her hair and let out a small smile of content. Even with her troubled heart she still looked radiant.

She put on her clean white jacket ready to leave for work. She didn't have to start for another couple of hours but she wanted to take in some fresh air and enjoy the time on her own. She didn't know what kind of mood Phil would be in when he came home so she wanted to appreciate the calm and tranquility.

Torrie came out of her room and locked the door. A tired Torrie was startled a little as she heard a soft voice behind her say "Hey Torrie."

The tall blonde turned around and saw the slim and slender AJ lee standing there. "Hey Aj your up and about early."

Aj had a sweet grin on her face as she replied "I like to get an early start. So where are you going?"

Torrie answered "I'm going to work. I just wanted some fresh air first."

The black haired girl smiled "Ok hope you have fun." And skipped back into her apartment. As she shut the door her smile disappeared. The flickering candles of her apartment had died down throughout the night creating an ere looking setting. Aj let herself fall onto the ground, resting her head on the wooden floor. She reached out for a doll that was next to the chair. She cradled the doll in her arms and muttered "Why would she want to break up a family. How could someone be so heartless?"

Torrie took a breath as she opened the front door of the building, knowing that her day was starting. She took a step out of the door and suddenly her heart started to race as she saw the same man that had been on her mind all night.

John was down the bottom of the stairs stretching before his morning run. He was wearing a white tank top and a tight pair of running shorts. Torrie took a deep breath and shouted "Hey John"

The large and muscular Cena looked up and saw Torrie. He gave a nervous smile and waved up to her. In a strange sense of happiness Torrie took a step down to talk to John but before she had got half way down the stairs John had started to jog away down the road.

Her smile disappeared rapidly. She suddenly felt rejected and pushed aside. Her spring in her step that she had was completely gone. She slowly started to walk away from the building. A tear started to fall down her face as she softly whispered "What a fool I was to think…." Torrie stopped mid-sentence and walked away feeling low and dejected.

The well-toned John Cena had run round the corner. As soon as his building was out of sight he stopped. He rested his hand on a lamp post after running as fast as he could. He took a sip of his water and muttered "Yeah John because avoiding her is really going to stop you thinking about her."

He waited a couple more minutes and carried on running.

…

Another hour or so passed and it was a more normal time for people to be up and about. In the posh apartment buildings of the Upper East Side there was a beautiful young woman who did not want her day to start.

The glamorous and gorgeous Trish Stratus hadn't drunk that much in a long time. She hadn't felt it the night before but she was definitely feeling it this morning.

She walked into the living area. Her hair was flared and messy and she was wearing her dressing gown looking like she had not slept for months.

Her friend and roommate Eve gave Trish a shocked look as she said "What on earth happened to you?"

Trish flopped down onto the chair and banged her head on the table. She lifted up her head and said "I think I was at a bar. I know there was wine."

Her brunette headed friend gave an unflattering reply "I'm sorry darling but you look terrible."

Hung-over and with a splitting headache, Trish downed a glass of orange juice as she took some painkillers and said "Thanks Eve you all heart." She started to hold her head as Alberto came in speaking in a loud tone.

His strong Mexican accent spoke "I will tell you what the problem is, it is those damn brothers of yours. Ever since they arrived you have been a different person. We haven't been out to dinner, we haven't been to the Opera it has been unbearable. Our social circle has done nothing but question us about your whereabouts. We can't exactly tell them that you are babysitting your idiotic, loudmouthed, UN refined, morons of brothers."

Suddenly Alberto fell backwards as Trish slapped him across the face. Before he got back to his feet she threw a whole jug of orange juice over him.

Eve shouted "TRISH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Trish snapped "Stay out of this Eve. First of all shut the hell up I have a hangover, second of how dare you talk about my brothers like that. Yes they are loud, abrupt, drink a lot, don't work cause a lot of trouble, need bailing out all the time, never have any money, always need help…." Trish stopped as she was losing her train of thought.

What she hadn't realized is that Adam and Christian were stood in the hallway watching and listening to everything. Adam whispered "Is she going somewhere with this?"

Trish managed to get her thoughts back "But damn it they're still my brothers and I love them. So don't you dare speak about them like that again, you have a problem with my boys then you know where the door is."

The angry blonde felt Adam and Christian stand next to her. They both put their arms around her shoulders and she reached her arms over theirs.

Alberto, Eve and now Ricardo and Maryse were all in shock. Adam lowered his voice and said "We know that our sister is more sophisticated and successful than us."

Christian followed on "And we know that she has worked hard for every dollar that she has and we are so proud of her for what she has achieved. But do you know what we are most proud of?"

Alberto had got to his feet and was stood drying his face as Adam raised his voice and said "No matter how successful she is and how much money she has Trish truly knows what is worth the most….." He stopped as Trish placed her hand on his shoulder. The three of them walked towards her friends.

All three of them smiled at the same time and in the same way said "And that is our family."

…..

The police station was always a busy place no matter what time of day it was. No one day was ever the same when you were an enforcer of the law.

However for two detectives they had one case that they had to crack. They had to get every detail right before they could even question anyone. The nature of the criminals that they were dealing with meant that if they were not 100% careful then lives could be at stake.

The tall attractive blonde detective Stacy Kiebler handed her colleague a pile of papers. He looked over them and said "This is making no sense. We have a list of a hundred possible, I don't know hide outs for these guys but everyone is owned by people who have no criminal records or links to crime."

Stacy clicked her pen a couple of times before replying "Don't be naïve Randy; the mob can get to anyone."

The tanned Detective Orton replied in a sort of high pitch tine "One of the owners was a priest."

Stacy removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know we have checked these properties out enough times maybe they are not the ones."

She looked over at Randy with an intrigued look. He was quickly going through a huge pile of paperwork. He lifted up a piece of paper and said "This is the priest who owns one of the properties."

The slim and attractive detective answered "What's that got to do with anything?"

Randy wheeled his chair over and sat down beside her and pointed at the paper. "The property he owns is two hundred miles away from his parish."

Stacy still wasn't sure what Randy was getting at and replied "He might have moved parishes."

Orton shook his head "He has been at the same parish for thirty years."

A smile came across Stacy's face. "Randy I think we need to go and pay this man a visit. I will go and tell Laurinitus"

Randy stopped "Oh let me tell him. I'm sorry Stace I don't want to miss this chance to stick it to him and prove him wrong."

Stacy nodded her head and watched Randy pick the relevant pieces of paper up. She looked into his eyes as he was leaning over the table. She placed her hand on his large and muscular arms and said "I'm proud of you Randy."

A sexual sensation flowed through her body as he smiled back at her "Thank you, I need to nip to bathroom after spoke to big Johnny."

Her wandering eyes stared at his backside as he walked out of the room. Everything about him turned her on. As she heard his deep voice talking to Laurinitus she whispered to herself "I need to keep this professional." She walked to the office door and opened it. She gazed over at him and whispered again "Forget it." She locked the office door and walked away out of the huge office area.

Randy finished telling John Laurinitus the final details. His superior officer answered "That is brilliant work Randal. Maybe I was wrong about you. I will arrange for you and detective Kiebler so stay in a hotel down there so you have a full weekend to make further investigations. Good work."

Randy shook his hand and walked away. He got out of everyone's sight and passionately said "Yes." He had worked so hard to get where he was for no recognition this case was his chance to prove that he was good at his job.

He walked into the bathroom and washed his hands a little. He stared back at the mirror and started to talk. "See Randy I told you that you could do it. I said you would make it, you the man, you the man Randy. You're a great man, you're a successful man, and you're a sexy man."

A pair of eyes looked though a small opening in the door of a cubicle. The slim girl mouthed "What the hell?" She started to silently giggle as she watched Randy.

He started to wiggle his hips as he spoke into the mirror "You got it going Randy. You are a machine. They bring the crimes you solve them, boom piece of cake." He started to put on a tune as he shook his body and hips "You're just a police Machine, you're just a police machine baby."

Stacy bit her lip so not to break out with laughter. The fact that he was shaking his hips made her want him more. She couldn't hold back any longer.

Randy felt someone pull the back of his collar. He stumbled back into the cubicle. Before he could say anything Stacy had locked her mouth with his.

He was not going to resist. He had been resisting her since he laid eyes on her. As the two of them were locked in a sexual kiss she started to pull his shirt buttons open. Randy lifted her het black skirt up to her waist and ran his hand up the back of Stacy legs to her behind. Stacy let out pleasurable moans as Randy pulled her lady pink underwear from her waist and slid them down to her ankles. He placed both hands on her thighs and put her legs around his waist. Stacy let out more sexual moans as she locked her ankles around the back of Randy's waist. She sexually moaned "Oh yes" As Randy thrusted her against the wall and passionately kissed her neck and shoulder blade.

Stacy continued to moan sexually as Randy pushed the toilet seat shut. He sat down and made sure that Stacy was on his man hood. They continued to passionately kiss as Stacy rode his manhood. Stacy and Randy's lips were continuously locked together so keep their sexual encounter as quiet as possible.

Randy started to quicken and Stacy couldn't hold her ecstasy any longer. She sexually bit her lip moaning "Yes Randy, yes, yes, yes, YES, YES OH YES."

Randy's movement stopped and her head flopped into his shoulder. They kissed again but this time it was soft and gentle. A short of breath Stacy could barely speak but managed to get out one word "Wow"

Randy was out of breath as well and replied "My thoughts exactly. What changed? I thought you wanted to keep this professional?"

Stacy was starting to get her voice back and replied "I just wanted you and there was no other chance we had of doing this."

The satisfied officer gently placed his hand on Stacy's face and moved it so she was facing him. He smiled as he said "Well I would have told you in the office but we are staying in a hotel at the weekend so we can question that priest."

The tall blond rolled her eyes as she stood up and pulled up her underwear, and pulled down her skirt. "And you couldn't have told me that before we started to have sex in a toilet cubicle."

Orton did up his shirt and pulled up his trousers before he put on a pretend arrogance and said "Well I didn't want to disappoint you."

Randy looked outside the cubicle to make sure no one was there. The two of them walked out and made sure all of their clothes were straightened up. Stacy pulled Randy towards her and kissed him again. "No danger of that."

She seductively smiled and slightly opened the bathroom door to check coast was clear.

Before she walked out she smiled and said "Turns out you are a love machine as well as a police machine."

…

The redheaded bar owner Sheamus always liked to walk through town in the mornings. He shopped around for the best deals and enjoyed seeing the market people around. Sheamus was a simple man. He didn't want for a lot he just liked to enjoy life. Owning the bar he was living his dream and what more could any man want.

The tall, pale Sheamus finished getting some minor supplies and was ready to go back to the bar. He smiled and said hello to every person he passed. Some would politely reply as others would just nod. Others would ignore him completely but that wouldn't ruin his day.

Sheamus had a confused look across his face as he saw a black car parked outside angels. He looked at his watch and said "Half past ten is a little early for someone to be drinking, might be someone in there for breakfast."

He walked over to his bar and opened the door. He looked over and saw Ashley had a concerned look across her face. Her eyes motioned to a swivel chair that had its back turned.

The friendly bar tender could see that whoever it was had distressed Ashley. He assertively said "Can I help you?"

The chair turned around a very tall man stood up. He was wearing a long black leather coat that was done up even though the weather was warm. He was also wearing a black hat that looked like something out of a John Wayne movie.

Sheamus was not rattled by anything but this man's presence had clearly rattled him. His Irish accent started to stutter "WH…What…"

The man snapped "Spit it out boy."

Ashley started to look concerned as she saw her friend and employer shaking.

Sheamus suddenly felt timid and scared. Something he had not felt for a very long time He lowered his voice and started to speak.

"What are you doing here?...Dad

End of Chapter 16

Lol Shamuses Daddy is in the story. I didn't say who it was but kind of dropped a few hints Lol.

I hate writing sex scenes. It's not because I am embarrassed to write them or anything like that it is just because I have this worry that people will think I am sleazy or too graphic, I don't know but this is a soap/sitcom and the ones on TV have them so I have to write them. There are a lot harder things for me to write than that. Like Punk's abuse. Just hope I didn't write it too sleazily.

Anyway thank you all for all the amazing reviews. It is so humbling that people like this story so much. I can't believe how well it's doing. I appreciate it so much you have no idea how much.

Next chapter will find out more about Sheamus and his relationship with his Dad, John and Torrie fighting their feelings, Layla settling into a real home and more from Maria and Jeff.

Thank you all again so VERY MUCH.

Now I have to address something from the other day.

I received a very nasty review for this story. I have deleted it now but there was a part of it I had to address. I can take criticism for the story itself and the way I write. In fact I welcome it because it will help me get better and I strive to do that the best I can.

However in the review it also got quite personal. This is the paragraph I want to address.

"_AND SHOULDNT YOU BE ON SOME KIND OF LIST. YOU ARE A 23 YEAR OLD GUY WHO TALKS TO A BUNCH OF GIRLS ON TWITTER AND QUITE YOUNG ONES TOO. HOW FN WERID ARE YOU."_

No for the person who wrote that are you aware of what you kind of just called me. So I will say this. Yes I speak to people younger than I am on Fan fiction and on Twitter. But I have not once asked any of their ages I do know some of them but not ever asked. I have never said anything inappropriate to any of them, I have never asked meet any of them in an inappropriate way, asked for a personal telephone number or to talk privately away from other people's eyes on twitter. So for this person to imply that my choice of people I talk to is sinister in anyway made me a little angry. I may have blown the small paragraph out of proportion a little but the way I read it and took it is that is exactly what they were implying.

I have some fantastic friends on Twitter and on Fan Fiction ones who I enjoy speaking to on a regular basis and no coward of a person who left me an "Anonymous" review is going to put me off doing something I enjoy and speaking to people who I like being friends with.

So Miss/Mr. Anonymous if you think that a person cannot talk to someone of the opposite sex regardless of age without it being in some way shape or form sexually orientated then you are a very small minded person. A person of depth can talk to someone regardless of Age, sex, color, nationality, race, religion anything and treat them as an individual.

I am really sorry for that little rant and if anyone who reads this or any other of my stories wants to talk to me and tell me that I may have took it out of context then that's ok. I don't want to upset any of my readers, reviewers or friends.

Thank you all again so much for reading this story. No rant on the next chapter I promise (Unless Hogan comes back to WWE lol)

Hope everyone is having a good week


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

The Irish bartender continued to look shaken up. He took a step back as the large man walked towards him. The black coated gentlemen removed his hands from his pocket and firmly pushed Sheamus in the chest.

Sheamus stumbled a little as the man snapped "Stop stuttering and shaking boy, you're supposed to be a grown man now."

The blonde punk styled Ashley stood behind the bar wishing that she could do something. She was a little startled as Shamuses Dad turned to her and said "By the look on your face I am guessing my waste of space son has told you all about me, well I will introduce myself I am Mark Calloway the most ashamed and embarrassed father in the country."

Ashley replied in a snappy voice "That's a bit uncalled for."

She stood back again as Calloway slammed his hand on the bar. Sheamus quickly said "Leave her out of this Dad."

Ashley let out a small scream as she saw Mark swing around and strike Sheamus with the back of his hand. Sheamus didn't fall down but held his face in pain.

Calloway walked closer to Sheamus and snapped "Don't you dare talk to me like that boy. I came here to give you one last chance of redemption. Despite your lack of respect I will still offer you the chance. I have had a discussion with a friend of mine who is the managing director for the biggest financial institution in the United States. I showed him all of those degrees, and diplomas that you have wasted and he was impressed. He wants you to start in two weeks. I know you have to get your affairs in order so I will be back the night before and I expect you to come with me."

Sheamus looked towards his father and didn't respond. Mark aggressively grabbed Sheamus by the chin and said "I said you will come with me do you understand me?"

A clearly frightened and intimidated Sheamus nodded his head. Calloway pushed Shamuses face into the bar and snapped "Good! Your days of embarrassing me are over. You can forget about your pathetic, worthless dream and actually do something with your life."

He placed his hat back on his head and walked out of the door. He pushed a table on the floor breaking the legs of it. As the door opened he turned around and saw Sheamus holding his face. He snapped again "Take your hand off your face boy you are pitiful."

A scared and frightened Ashley waited for the door to completely shut before she ran round to Sheamus.

She spoke in a caring voice "Oh my are you ok. I'm going to call the police."

Sheamus gently placed his hands on her wrist. She could see the tears in his eye as he replied "No Ash. Don't do anything."

Ashley tried to talk again but Sheamus just walked past her and into the back. She heard the sound of Shamuses personal room slam shut and lock.

The emotionally destroyed Sheamus looked towards the photos on his bedside cabinet. His tears continued to fall as he looked at a picture of his mother and father. The normally unbreakable Irishman sat on the floor and started to cry uncontrollably.

As he cried his tears fell onto the photo frame. He sobbed "I just wanted to live my dream Mum."

….

A few hours passed as the New York morning turned to a New York afternoon. Everyone's day was in full flow. People normally take the morning to get into the swing of what they want to do but by the afternoon there is no excuse.

Charismatic artist Jeff Hardy and his close friend Maria Kanellis had been working towards his job interview all morning. Maria was determined to help Jeff turn his life around.

The rainbow haired artist whined "We have done enough now Ria. If I hear one more Dutch name I am just going to move to Utrecht."

Maria laughed and answered "I have never heard of that place. Why didn't you just say Amsterdam?"

Jeff smiled and replied "Wouldn't be the best place for me to go when trying to get clean."

A sense of happiness flowed through Maria. She could see that Jeff meant what he said about sorting his life out. She answered "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

The long haired Jeff gave Maria a hug and softly spoke "If it wasn't for you Maria I wouldn't be doing any of this."

The beautiful redhead gazed into Jeff's eyes for a second. She heard a couple of thoughts in her head and acted on them straight away. Her voice lowered a bit as she asked "Why do you say if it wasn't for me?"

Hardy suddenly panicked a little. He waited a few moments before answering "I can't explain it. You are such a great friend to me and something about you being my friend drives me to better myself. Before you came along I was just coasting along. I didn't care if I got a job or did anything with my life. From the moment I came in here and Torrie was introducing you to everyone something just clicked in my head."

Maria was so touched at what she was hearing. She listened as Jeff carried on talking "I know that I have gone off the boil a lot and made a lot of mistakes even with you around but always regretted it after something that I have never done before."

The stunning Maria could almost feel a tear falling from her eyes. She gently wrapped her hands around Jeff and hugged him. She whispered "Thank you Jeff that's so lovely."

Her heart started to race as she followed another thought in her mind. She raised her head a little and softly kissed Jeff's lips.

She suddenly stumbled back as Jeff pushed her away. Maria was in shock as Jeff raised his voice a little "What on earth was that?"

Maria stuttered "I just thought…."

Jeff interrupted her and said "Look we are close friends Maria, but I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking things to that level."

An embarrassed Maria continued to stutter not knowing exactly what to say. She watched in disbelief as Jeff picked up his things and walked towards the door.

Maria cried "Jeff, please wait."

He turned around and said "I'm sorry" Before shutting the door.

Maria held her crying eyes in her hands "What have I done?"

…

In the Layfield apartment buildings it wasn't too difficult to hear other things that were going on. It was only really the top floor that was out of hearing distance.

An anxious and nervous Layla heard the sound of the door shutting and ran towards the bathroom. Cody was in there brushing his teeth as she came running in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The tube of toothpaste squirted everywhere, including all over Cody's face. He held Layla tightly and said "What is it Lay?"

She frantically replied "I heard a door slam. Is someone coming is someone coming?"

Cody motioned for her to stay in the bathroom as he went and checked the door. He looked in the front room and muttered "I'm not even going to say what that looks like."

He grabbed a tea towel and wiped the toothpaste from his face. He walked back to the bathroom and saw Layla curled up in a ball in the corner of the shower.

The young Rhodes held his hand out for Layla to take. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him again. Cody softly started to stroke the top of her head. He softly said "It's ok Layla I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Layla held on even tighter saying "You promise?"

Cody softly kissed her forehead and said "Nothing will happen to you while John is here or I am here one of us will always keep you safe I promise."

The beautiful Layla gazed up at Cody. She lifted her head and softly placed her lips onto his. The two of them started to softly kiss. Cody could feel an emotional passion flowing through his body. It wasn't a sexual sensation it was a feeling of true love. As they kissed he held her slender arms in his hand. As his arms moved towards her waist she flinched a little.

Cody quickly pulled away. He softly said "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. It was too soon."

Layla put moved her jet black hair in front of her face to hide. She quietly said "It wasn't you. I have never….."

The penny dropped for Cody. He stuttered a little not knowing what to say before softly taking Laylas hand and bringing her close to him. They sat down and he rested her head into his chest. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper and said "It's ok Layla."

She looked back at him "You're not angry with me?"

He softly replied "Layla I love you with all my heart. You are everything to me; I would never get angry with you I want you to feel like things are just right."

Layla snuggled into his shoulder even more. "I love you Cody."

Cody rested his head onto hers "I love you more."

…..

When it came to working many people can't wait to get to lunch. It was that chance to take a break and just relax for a little bit.

For the troubled Torrie Wilson it was completely the opposite. She had been putting off her lunch break for ages. She let everyone else go in front of her but eventually her supervisor said "Come on Torrie it's the law you have to have a break."

Torrie reluctantly accepted and took her handbag. She didn't want to stop working because the moment she did she knew her head would be a whirling mess again. She walked outside and felt the wind flowing through her hair.

As she looked across the road to her normal café spot an electric feeling started to flow through her body. She saw the handsome and muscular John Cena heading towards that same café.

The striking blonde took a compact mirror out of her handbag to make sure her make-up was clear before quickly walking towards the café. As she walked through the door there was a cue of three people. She was pleasantly surprised as the two people between her and John changed their mind and walked away.

Torrie didn't want to draw any attention to herself. John was already ordering and Torrie spoke to the member of staff that was serving "I will have a latte to go and a jam doughnut please."

She watched as both members of staff went to get a doughnut at the same time. She heard a voice say "We both went for the same…"

Torrie closed her eyes and gulped as she looked to the side of her. The tall Cena smiled nervously and said "Hey Torrie fancy seeing you here."

He smiled back nervously as his thoughts raced _"As if I wasn't seeing her beauty in my head enough already she shows up as I'm getting a healthy lunch."_

The emotionally torn Torrie could feel her heart racing. Every time she saw John she went into a complete and utter daze. Her heart and mind would completely melt as she stared into his ocean blue eyes. Her mind spoke "_Say the right thing Torrie."_

They both were saved by the staff coming back. The waitress started to speak "I'm really sorry but we only have one doughnut left."

Torrie took this chance to speak "its ok John you can have it."

Cena quickly replied "No I insist Torrie you can take it."

She flicked her blonde hair trying to keep the conversation going. Ever second she spent gazing at him was like a slice of heaven to her. "I wouldn't feel right you first in the cue."

John noticed himself gazing at Torrie's eyes. He almost whispered what was in his mind "She has the face of angel" Before quickly saying "I tell you what why don't we share it."

They both agreed and Torrie asked for a knife. John took the job of cutting the jam doughnut in half. He handed Torrie her half as he said "Bet you have never shared a doughnut with anyone before."

Torrie giggled and replied "No I haven't, definitely a new experience."

John's wandering eyes watched as Torrie took a bite out of her half. His eyes started to flicker mesmerized by all the little things that Torrie was doing. Once again he started to panic. These uncontrollable feelings that he was having for this almost stranger had shook him to his very core. Without any warning he handed the cashier a note and said "Keep the change." As he walked away he quickly said "It was nice seeing you again Torrie bye."

She went to speak but the café door had already shut. Once again Torrie was left feeling dejected. She whispered "What is it about me?"

Torrie's attention was diverted as the cashier said "Excuse me Miss?"

She looked back and said "Yes."

The cashier replied "Your friend has left his wallet here. Would you be able to give it to him?"

Torrie let out a huge smile. "Yes of course no problem."

She took the wallet and smiled again. This was just the catalyst she needed to see John alone again.

…

The extremely sexy modal Candice Michelle had been out for a run. She stopped by a wall at the edge of the lake to tie her shoe laces. As she was bent down she heard a voice behind her say "Wow don't you just love the city views."

She stood up and saw the long haired brother of Trish Stratus Adam Copeland stood there. She smiled back at him and said "Good job I stood up otherwise you would have had that wide mouth look on your face all day."

Adam moved closer to her and started to eye up her assets again. Candice coughed "My eyes are up here. Anyway where is tweedledee?"

He looked back at her with a confused look "Pardon?"

She laughed in a playful way and said "Your brother, I call him tweedledee and you tweedledumb."

He placed his hand on the wall next to her in an attempt at a seductive pose. H sarcastically said "Oh very funny. I tell you what else was funny that little game you played on me and Christian."

The black curly haired modal giggled and replied "That was funny and by all accounts you thought I was being serious. You weren't too embarrassed by little me was you?"

Adam sleazily replied "Ha little? I'm surprised you haven't given yourself a black eye running."

Candice had a less than impressed look on her face. She said "Well that's very rude."

He moved closer to her and lowered his voice. He tried to be seductive as he said "What is it baby you're not embarrassed are you?"

A light bulb suddenly went on in her head. She seductively walked in front of him and moved closer to his body. She moved her mouth towards his ear and whispered "I don't get embarrassed easy baby, but I bet I can embarrass you again."

She felt his hands touch her behind as he whispered "Sorry darling I think you will be fighting a losing battle trying to embarrass me again."

Suddenly he started to stumble as Candice pushed a brick that was loose in the wall. As he fell backwards she took his hand to stop him from falling. She pulled him up away from the wall.

Adam was relieved and said "Thank you."

Candice smiled "Oh yeah that's right." She pushed his chest as hard as she could. He tried to hold his balance but fell backwards into the lake.

There were a few people around who heard the splash and looked over, Candice smiled and shouted "That's for asking if I want sex on the wall. I don't even know you."

She pretended to be offended and walked away. Adam looked up as the people around started to mutter things towards him. A young mother walked over as if she was going to help him out. All of a sudden she slapped him across the face and shouted "You're disgusting this is a family park."

Adam was completely soaked and knows he had just been slapped. He looked up and saw Candice look down from the top of some concrete stairs. She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye as Adam just lay in the water.

He had a determined grin across his face as he muttered. "Oh you like to play games. It's on girl."

…

An upset Maria Kanellis had been looking for Jeff since her big mistake earlier in the afternoon. She had to make things right assure him that she just wanted to be friends. That was a lie but she had to convince him.

As she approached his road she remembered the last time she was there. Her mind flashbacked to the heartache of what she had seen. Even though it upset her she had to speak to Jeff she walked down the road towards Jeff's house. Her pretty face let out a little smile as she saw the garden was completely tidy. She walked up the path and looked into the front room window. There was no sign of Jeff but she could see that his house was tidy. There wasn't empty cans everywhere, there wasn't any sign of drug use, in her eyes he had truly took a step in the right direction. That's why she had to make things right. If it was her that made him strive to reform his life then what she did could completely ruin it.

She knocked on the door and shouted "Jeff its Maria. I really need to talk to you."

Suddenly she felt someone pull her into the alleyway next to Jeff's house. She tried to scream but the man put his hand over her mouth.

The fear rose further as the alleyway door closed leaving her in complete darkness. Her scared mind heard a voice bellowing in her ear.

"You listen to me you goody two shoes bitch. Stop trying to change hardy. He deserves to have fun, and fun involves a lot of drugs a lot of alcohol and plenty of women who actually will give him a good fuck and not pathetic little girls like you."

Maria tried to scream but his hand put more pressure on her mouth. He snapped again "Jeff is the only one keeping me alive right now. If he stops buying from me I am fucked. I am debt with some bad people and I am not going to let you be the reason I get put in intensive care. Just stay away from him and go back to your perfect little life but leave Jeff where he belongs.

Jeff's so called best friend Rob van dam pushed her towards the wall and walked out of the alleyway and shut the door.

Maria slid down the wall holding her neck. She felt the tears of fear falling down her face onto the ground. Now she knew just how hard it was for Jeff to stay away from that lifestyle.

End of Chapter 17

Was a bit of a crappy ending but I kind of know how I want to start next chapter so had to end it there.

Thank you all for all the amazing reviews very much appreciated. Really glad people like this story. And thank you to everyone for their support regarding the nasty review I received. Was so happy that it was just one person's opinion and that's not what people really think of me on here.

Want to say thank you to Kalina (JorriexLover) for making me a trailer for this story. He you tube account is KalinaDestiny

it was brilliant and I appreciate her doing that so much. It's a great video and if you like to watch couple videos then I highly recommend you watch hers they are great.

Thank you to Kelly my mentor as well. She has kept my mind ticking with this story even though my confidence was knocked a bit she talked to me about my story a lot so I didn't lose touch with it. She can always do that she never focuses on the bad she always focuses on the good no matter what. She isn't just my mentor she is my motivator as well, and a very good friend too.

Anyway hope everyone is doing allright and for my American readers hope you all have/had a good thanksgiving for my English readers hope you haven't got to soaked by this nasty weather and for my readers in other parts of the world then well I wish you well in everything.

Actually to everyone have a great weekend whatever you are doing.

Take it Easy

Matt


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

The beautiful and stunning blonde Torrie Wilson had gone back to work with a spring in her step. What had started as a crappy day had took a turn for the better. She saw and had lunch with the man that she couldn't stop thinking about. Yes it was half a doughnut but it was still a lunch. Not only that he had left his wallet in the café giving her a perfect opportunity to see him again, away from other eyes, away from public places just the two of them.

She almost skipped back to her desk and sat down to work more on her advertising project. One of her colleagues came past and said "You certainly seem a lot happier. Did you go to the pub for lunch by any chance?"

Torrie smiled sweetly and answered "Nope, no alcohol just a doughnut."

Her work colleague answered "Ok then, will have to remember that next time I'm having a crappy day."

The golden blonde answered "Oh it works wonders."

The lady colleague smiled and answered "Well rumor has it your day is about to get a whole lot better."

Torrie tried to find out what she was talking about but before she could ask properly the lady had already walked away.

She carried on working for another hour or so. Everything she was doing seemed to make her smile. She took a glance up as she saw her boss with a smartly dressed woman that she hadn't met before.

Torrie kept her head down so that it gave a good impression to her company's visitor. Much to her surprise they approached her desk.

Her boss spoke "Hey Torrie, working hard as always."

She smiled and answered "Thank you. I appreciate you giving me my old job back after I moved away. Don't know what I would do without this."

Her boss smiled and said "Well Torrie that's what I want to speak to you about. I am afraid there is a chance that we me lose you again."

Suddenly a look of concern was written all over Torrie's face. She stuttered a little as she replied "What do you mean? Please don't say that you are firing me?"

Her boss quickly answered "Oh no far from it in fact I would love for you to stay here but I am not going to stand in the way of someone's dream."

Torrie was a little confused. She looked straight at her boss and asked "What are you talking about?"

Torrie was almost shaking waiting for the answer. Her boss answered "I know it is your dream to get into fashion. This is Miss Lillian Garcia. She is the managing directors of the biggest fashion company that we advertise for. I will let her explain the rest."

Lillian was a part Spanish, elegant looking blonde lady. She held out her hand and Torrie shook it. Lillian said "Very pleased to meet you Miss Wilson."

The beautiful blonde Torrie was suddenly getting a little excited. She had no idea what this women was going to say but it seemed promising. She answered "Pleased to meet you too and please, call me Torrie.

Lillian answered "Ok Torrie. Well I understand that you were the one that worked on all of her advertising for this quarter?"

Torrie nodded her head and replied "Yes that's right. I started it as soon as I found out I was getting my job back and finished it as soon as I got back to New York so it met your deadline. There wasn't a problem was there?"

The Latina answered "Oh no far from it. Our boards of directors were very impressed with not only the quality of your work but also your knowledge of the fashion industry."

A smiling Torrie answered "Well I have a fashion degree and fashion has always been a passion of mine."

Lillian spoke "Well that much is evident. Anyway we would like to offer you a position with us. We feel that you have a lot of qualities that could bring more success to our company as well as heading are new advertising department."

Torrie gasped with excitement. She suddenly had a thought and looked towards her boss "If you have an advertising department doesn't that mean that you will not need here anymore."

Her boss spoke up "We have discussed that already. They want you with them that much that they are willing to pay the final eight months of the contract for nothing if you agree to this opportunity."

Lillian followed on "And with your fashion knowledge and passion there will be chances that a design position may become available for you."

Torrie was speechless. Her smile was getting bigger and bigger. She kept looking back at her boss looking for approval.

He boss could see what she wanted and said "Torrie I want you to do this. We will miss you and miss your hard work and dedication but this is your dream go and chase it."

Torrie hugged her and turned back to Lillian. She shook her hand and said "Thank you so much for this opportunity I accept."

Lillian smiled and answered "Excellent we will go and sort out all the paperwork and arrange a suitable and look forward to working with you."

Lillian shook Torrie's hand and walked away with Torrie's boss.

The beautiful golden blonde sat down and almost instinctively carried on with her work. She wanted to end her time in advertising with good quality.

Lillian and Torrie's boss both looked around and saw Torrie hard at work with a smile on her face. Torrie's manager spoke "You have made a good choice with Torrie."

Torrie couldn't believe how her day had turned for the better. She couldn't wait to get home and tell someone, one person in particular.

…

The two detective's Stacy Kiebler and Randy Orton had been sat in an office going through the case completely for Mr. Laurinitus. Even though the two of them looked like they were concentrating it was clear their mind was on other things.

Randy started to go through the questions they would ask the priest. Stacy could see that Laurinitus was writing down what Randy was saying and his attention was away from her.

She put her left hand underneath the desk and started to gently stroke the inside of Randy's leg. Randy was almost gritting his teeth trying not to react to her soft seductive hands on his thigh.

He quickly stopped short and in an almost panicked voice said "That's pretty much it."

Stacy quickly put her hand back on the table. Laurinitus replied "Ok that sounds satisfactory. I think you should prepare a few more questions though."

Randy replied "We do have more my mind just went a bit blank."

The tall sexy blonde followed on "Yes Sir I think he is a bit light headed but don't worry we will be suitably prepared."

Laurinitus answered "Good. Here are the details of your hotel and directions to the vicarage and other places around the area to check out. Good luck to the both of you."

They both shook his hand and walked out of the office. They got down the corridor and back to their office. Stacy smiled as she walked in. She jumped a little as Randy slapped her behind as she walked past him.

He smiled and said "That wasn't funny. I almost….. Well Laurinitus would have thought one of his table legs had broken."

Stacy seductively giggled "Don't flatter yourself."

Randy glanced back to check no one was looking. He strongly put his hands on Stacy's shoulders and pulled her towards him. He passionately kissed taking her breath away before letting go and standing back.

She breathed a little heavy and had a sexy grin on her face looking like she wanted him there and then.

Randy pretended to be arrogant and grinned "You were saying."

Stacy got her breath back and said "I will see you tomorrow at the hotel."

Randy smiled and watched her strut away out of the office and down the corridor.

He continued to grin like a Cheshire cat as he said "This weekend is going to be sweet."

…..

The unique punk rocker Ashley Massaro had been working hard and on her own. Luckily it hadn't been very busy but even if it was she wasn't going to bother Sheamus after what had happened earlier.

She finished wiping down the bar and said goodbye to the elderly couple that had come in to have their lunch. She turned around to fill up the crisps and peanuts. A small tingle went down her spine as she heard a voice say "Hello Ashley."

The blonde turned around to see her date from a few days before Cody standing there.

She politely smiled "Hey Cody what can I get you?"

Cody smiled and replied "Oh nothing thank you. I just wanted to speak to you."

Ashley turned back around and sweetly smiled saying "Oh yeah."

The nervous brother of John answered "Urm yeah. I just wanted to apologise for the other day. I just freaked out I hadn't had that good a time for a long time and then when you kissed me it just threw me off."

Ashley softly placed her hand onto Cody's "I didn't mean to freak you out."

Cody nervously pulled his hand away and answered "I hope I didn't offend you or upset you. I should have handled it a lot better."

She replied "Its ok I understand. Thank you for saying sorry."

The black haired young man answered "Your welcome. So were good?"

Ashley smiled and tried to gently touch his hand again. "Yeah were fine."

Cody pulled away again saying "Ok that's good. Maybe I will see you later if John comes in."

He turned around and quickly walked out of the door.

Ashley still had a smile on her face. "Maybe that's the problem. He is always in the shadow of his brother."

She turned back around and continued with her jobs, all the time thinking of ways she could get closer to Cody.

…..

On the other side of town was the modelling agency of the very sexy Candice Michelle. She and the other modals had been shooting all day. Once the door was shut only the ten modals for that day the cameraman and the occasional delivery was the only people that entered that room.

It wasn't a sleazy modelling agency but it was definitely a sexy and glamorous one. Candice came from the changing room with her next outfit ready for shooting.

She walked towards her good friend who was good friends with all of the models. They all got on with him because even though they would always be modelling sexy and sometimes quite revealing clothes he would never make advances. He would say comments as a joke, messing around but he would treat them with nothing but respect.

Candice took his raised hand a did a slow little twirl. "So how do I look?"

He answered "You look sexy and stylish as always. Now let's get started before I hyperventilate."

Candice smiled and started to walk towards where her shoot would take place.

They all turned around as there was a knock on the door. Dave the camera man put his camera down and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

He heard a man shout back "UPS I have a special delivery for a Miss Candice Michelle."

Dave glanced around to check that all his modals were decent. He looked towards Candice "Shall I let him?"

Candice answered "Yes that's fine."

The door opened and the man walked in. Candice had a shocked smile on her face as she saw who it was.

Adam Copeland, Trish's brother was dressed in a full UPS uniform. He was holding a box and the machine to sign for a package.

She didn't say anything just walked over not worrying that she was wearing a short skirt and a top that even though was stylish you could still see her assets.

Adam smiled and stayed in character. "I have a package for you miss."

Candice laughed and answered "I'm sorry Mr Mail man, I don't remember ordering any packages."

The blonde haired Adam replied "Well are records show that you have rang up every day for the last two weeks requesting that we hurry up with this package. It seemed quite urgent."

The sexy black haired modal played along "Ok whatever. It must have slipped my mind. Come on then what have I ordered."

Adam smiled and knelt down with the box on the floor. He could see people taking notice of what he was doing.

Suddenly Candice stood back and started to go bright red with embarrassment.

He took a box of female sex toys out of the box and said "By the looks of it is a custom vibrator collection, a box of six by the looks of things. What do we have, there's a Father Christmas one, the ever popular rampant rabbit, and a couple that have pictures of pro wrestlers on oh and this one looks like Shrek. According to this there is an offer to replace them all should you wear them out."

Candice was frozen and speechless with embarrassment. He stood up and placed the box in her hands. He tipped his hat to the others and said "You all have a good day now."

He walked towards the door before turning back to a very angry looking Candice. He grinned and said "And Miss Michelle I would say hope you have a good night but I think you are all set." He grinned again and mouthed silently "Bye babe." And walked out of the door.

Candice could hear the others laughing behind her. She didn't turn around just glared back at the door as she heard the sound of Adam laughing hysterically in the corridor.

A face of revenge came on her face. "You are going to pay for this so much Adam."

…..

The excited and very happy Torrie Wilson had got home quicker than she had ever had before. She ran up the stairs of the Layfield apartment buildings. She stopped and stared at John's front door. Her heart was telling her to go there first but she knew that Phil would be waiting for her. She hoped she would have to go back their later so she ran upstairs and too her apartment.

She almost skipped into the apartment the happiness flowing from her. Normally she would feel very nervous seeing her boyfriend but it seemed like nothing could break her today.

Torrie skipped over and softly kissed him as he led on the sofa watching a baseball game.

She sweetly said "Hey darling, did you have a nice trip?"

The horrible Phil Brooks ignored her question and abruptly said "Why are you so happy?"

Torrie felt a chill in his tone of voice but tried to keep her spirits high. She sat down beside him and said "The most amazing thing happened today. I have been offered a job working for one of the biggest fashion companies in America. I am going to be running my own department and it means I have got my foot through the door of the fashion industry. Isn't that great?"

Phil sniggered and answered "They must be desperate."

The smile disappeared from Torrie's face as she asked "What do you mean?"

Phil laughed "Come on what could you possibly offer that warrants you running your own department."

Torrie lowered her voice and said "Well they were really impressed with the advertising I did for them and they could see I had knowledge of fashion."

Phil snapped "Don't be stupid Torrie. Any bimbo who has a lot of clothes thinks they know about fashion. What makes you any different?"

Torrie was almost whispering as her mood and morale lowered and lowered "I have a fashion degree."

The evil Brooks sarcastically raised his voice "Oh really? Well that changes everything. So which cereal box did you get that out of?"

Suddenly Torrie had enough she snapped "I can't believe you are making out like this is nothing. It means something to me Phil it is my dream and you are….."

She was cut short as Phil picked up and launched the glass bowl of fruit towards. Shards of glass and pieces of fruit scattered everywhere as Torrie covered her face and hair. Phil dragged her wrist and pulled her to the ground at her feet.

He aggressively held her chin and snapped "How dare you talk to me like that. This little step up means nothing to me. I couldn't give a shit what you dream is because you are nothing but a pathetic broken mess. So you have a new job whoopdee fucking doo. No matter what job you do you will always be a worthless, pitiful, useless, excuse for a women and the sooner you accept that the better. Now get the fuck out of my sight I don't even want to look at you."

Torrie had frightened tears running down her face. She didn't move until Phil dragged her to her feet and pushed her towards the door causing her to stumble.

He shouted "NOW Torrie."

She picked up her handbag and ran out of the door crying. She jumped a little as she heard the chains and locks being across the door. She heard Phil snap "And I don't want to see you again tonight so do not come back until I am asleep."

Torrie could hear his footsteps walking back towards the front room area. She sat on the stairs trying to wipe her tears. Luckily she carried make up remover and cleansing wipes in her handbag so she could make herself look normal. Torrie used her little compact mirror to re-apply and clean her smudged make up. She used her mascara to cover up the sign of tears and got to her feet. As she placed mascara back in her handbag she saw the wallet of John Cena. She let out a small smile and walked down to his apartment.

Torrie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Inside Layla dived out of Cody's arm and hid behind the sofa. She frantically said "John, Cody who is it? Who is it Cody?"

John stood up and said "I will get rid of them don't worry."

The muscular Cena went to the door and looked through the eye piece. His heart started to race as he saw Torrie standing there. He opened the door and quickly walked to the front.

Torrie sweetly said "Hey John. How are you?"

John answered "I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

The beautiful blonde lied "I am good thank you."

There were a few moments of silence before John said "So what's up do you need me for something?"

Torrie shook her head replying "Oh no, well you left your wallet at the café earlier and I said I would bring it back to you."

Cena quickly spoke "Oh my thank you Torrie I didn't even realise it was gone."

She let out a little giggle and said "You're welcome. Anyway would you like….."

John cut her off and said "Thank you so much. I better get back inside. See you soon."

John quickly went back into his apartment and shut the door. He whispered to himself "Why do I keep running away?"

Torrie stood facing his apartment door. She felt another tear start to trickle down her face. She softly said "No Problem."

She turned away and slowly walked down the stairs. She felt like the corridors were a symbol of her heart.

Nothing but emptiness

End of Chapter 18

Yay I finally managed to do a chapter Lol.

Thank you very much to everyone for all their reviews. I love writing this story and I am glad that people enjoy reading it.

I am Co-Writing a story with Fan Fiction writer LitaHardy21 called Our Broken souls. It would be great if people could check that out. Worked hard planning it so really hope people like and read it.

Anyway hope everyone has a good weekend.

Matt


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

For some people few days can go very slow. For many the time flies by especially when you live and work in a city like New York.

The city is commonly known as the city that never sleeps so there are no days and there are no nights just a cut of point every twelve hours where the night turns to darkness.

The weekends were more hectic. When it got to Fridays and Saturdays it was all about having fun. It was about letting your hair down, having a good time and putting the weeks work and stress behind you.

For some that wasn't possible. Sometimes it wasn't the work that caused the stress. For many people the heartache starts at home.

….

For two New York detectives the weekend was an opportunity to mix both work and pleasure.

If you were staying at the Edward hotel and walked past or went anywhere near room twenty three over the weekend there was a good chance that you would hear certain sounds coming from that room.

"Oh Randy, that feels so good yes, yes, yes OH MY GOD RANDY YES."

The tall sexy blonde detective let out another long pleasurable moan as Randy moved from on top of her body. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to get his breath back before standing up and walking to the sink.

Stacy lightly slapped his bare behind as he walked away from the bed. She leaned over and drank the last bit of champagne that had been left in the glass.

After Stacy had composed herself and got her breath back she put on her long black lace lingerie and walked over to Randy wrapping her arms around his waist.

She kissed the side of his neck and spoke in a satisfied voice "Wow."

Randy turned around and passionately kissed her before smiling "Thank you glad you approved."

The two of them turned around and saw the state of the room. There was a desk at the side of the room with everything pushed onto the floor and a pair of Randy's boxers hanging from the lamp shade. Lots of Stacy's clothes were scattered all over the floor but mainly her underwear and different types of lingerie. By the side of the door there was a small pile of plate's bottles and glasses piling up from the amount of room service that the two of them had ordered. They eyes glanced to end of the bed where there was an almost empty bowl with one single strawberry left in next to a bottle of whipped cream.

They both looked at each other again with hug grins across their faces. Stacy started to giggle a little as Randy joked "We take having a dirty weekend to a whole new level."

They both laughed together as they got back into bed together. Stacy rested her head on Randy's muscular shoulder.

He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead saying "I don't think I have had more sex this weekend than I have in my entire life."

Stacy seductively replied "Not complaining are you?"

Randy smiled back "Oh no far from it, it's a good job that you got your friend to book a different room. Laurinitus would have had a field day."

The striking blonde replied "About that we haven't left this room since we arrived Saturday morning. How do we explain that we have done no work?"

Stacy looked intrigued as she saw the look on Randy's face. He smiled and replied "Well I came down Friday night and stayed at a different hotel and did as much as I could then. Interviewed a few people and got the lay of the land so that the only thing you and I had to do was question Father Tucker and have a whole weekend of mind blowing sex."

The blonde detective moved her head away from Randy's shoulder and looked into his eyes. She said "Did you do all that because you just wanted to have sex all weekend or because you are dedicated to you job and this case."

Randy put on an innocent look and replied "Well a little bit of both really, and because I just wanted to have a great weekend with you both work and pleasure wise."

Stacy softly kissed him and replied "That's actually really sweet."

The tanned officer laughed and replied "Well I was actually going for charming."

Before Randy could speak again, Stacy rolled on top of him and kissed him as passionately as she possibly could.

The tall blonde seductively said "One more for the road." Before their lips and bodies melted together in another sexual, fit of passion.

….

Back in New York the time was approaching 7am. It was a Sunday so there were plenty of people having a lie in.

For those who did not they had the chance to see a beautiful sunrise. The red sky from the night before proved the saying right as the morning was a crisp and lovely beginning to the day.

The young Cody Rhodes was always up early. Ever since he had met Layla he woke up at 6am instinctively. It was even more apparent when she was living with him and his brother.

Cody would wake up make himself a coffee and drink that reasonably quickly. Then he would get himself washed and dressed before coming out and saying morning to John as he went for his morning run. Cody wasn't the running type. He would walk across the road to the paper shop and get his paper. He would always pick a daffodil or tulip from the front of the Layfield apartment buildings. Once he got back home he would prepare a breakfast for Layla. It was never anything extravagant just something lovely for her to start the day.

He would make there slices of toast two with just plain butter on and one with marmite just so Layla could try it. He would cook the toast as hot as possible without burning it so as he spread the butter it would melt into the bread instantly. Cody then put a small glass half filled with water and placed his one picked tulip inside. He then poured a small glass of orange juice and took the teabag out of the cup now that it was suitably strong.

The young Rhodes didn't have much balance so shook a little as he carried the tray over to his bedroom. A small smile would always appear on his face as he saw the beautiful Layla sleeping. She would make little noises that made Cody smile even more. He placed the tray on the bedside table and quietly walked out of the room and pulled the door so it was a little ajar.

Cody made himself another cup of coffee before he sat down on the sofa with the newspaper. He looked around a little before opening the pages to one pacific page, the Racing pages.

He looked at them like he had never seen them before. He was fighting the temptation. When he lost he wanted to make his money back. When he won he wanted to win more. It was a vicious circle that Cody had found it very difficult to get out of. He was startled as he heard the sound of John's key going into the door. He quickly put the paper behind the sofa and just sat there with his coffee.

He saw his older brother and said "Hey John there's coffee in the pot."

The muscular Cena replied "its fine I'm going to go to a café or something for brunch later. Coffee first thing in the morning gives me gas."

Cody smiled and replied "Well yes John but you have to talk during the day."

Cody laughed before John sternly answered "Do you want to wear that coffee"?

The younger brother shuffled back on the sofa and timidly answered "Not particularly."

The short headed Cena laughed as he poured some orange juice "So you made Layla her breakfast again."

Rhodes stood up and said "Of course. Oh you might need to plant some more flowers out the front."

John smiled shaking his head before he said "You're really in love aren't you?"

Cody nodded his head and replied "I am John. I fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her."

Cena stood next to his brother and said "Why didn't you just tell me straight away?"

The black haired Cody answered "It was because of Layla. She was so scared I didn't want to do anything to hurt her or frighten her."

John shook his head again "You know amongst your stupidity, gormless, strange and sort of ugly appearance and lack of a job or money you really do have a heart of gold. When you care about something or someone that's it you just become a new person."

John watched his younger brother let out a small smile. "Calling me ugly aside, thank you John, you are responsible for the man I have become."

Both of their attentions turned as the heard Cody's bedroom door opening. John smiled and whispered "I'm going to go get changed…..Morning Layla."

"Morning John"

Layla waited for John's door to shut before she gave Cody a soft kiss. "Morning Cody."

Cody smiled as he gazed into her smiling eyes and answered "Morning Lay, did you sleep well?"

John was about to walk out of his door again but saw the two of them talking. He just stopped and listened for a moment.

The beautiful Layla answered "I slept beautifully thank you and thank you for breakfast too. You always give everything you can for me."

Cody gently pulled her towards him and hugged her. "I love you Layla I would give you the Universe if you asked for it."

Layla nestled her head into his shoulder and did nothing but smile with comfort.

Cody followed on "I mean I would probably have to get it in installments but I would get there in the end."

John smiled and shut his door again not wanting to disturb their tender moment. He sat down on his bed and whispered to himself "I wonder if I will ever know love like that?"

His mind started to wander and think about the girl who lived just a stair flight away.

…

The charismatic enigma Jeff Hardy was another early bird. He liked to go out early and take in the morning air. Not only that it would take his mind off the fact that he hadn't seen or heard from Maria since he rejected her kiss.

He was used to getting lots of texts from her checking he was ok and doing ok with work but the last few days he hadn't heard from anyone. Not Maria, not even Rob had tried to contact him.

It seemed he had a complete social blackout. He finished his walk and approached his house. He looked on his phone to see if he had any messages.

He walked through his front door and looked at how tidy everything was. Suddenly he started to talk to himself…

"Why did I turn her away? Look what she has done for me. I have a great job my house is respectable, I am respectable I have a life that means something again and it was all down to her no one else just her. I need to make this right."

He took his phone upstairs to what was his art room. He spoke again "I need to do something special."

…

The attractive and glamorous Trish Stratus was up and about very early as well. Ever since she had stood up for her brothers there had been a little bit of tension in the house. It had created an apartment divide Trish, Adam and Christian on one side and Eve, Alberto and Maryse on the other.

Trish finished putting on her make up and went back into her room to get a warm but still stylish jacket. She looked down on the floor of her wardrobe with an irritated look on her face. She picked up a pile of clothes and walked to the living area where Adam and Christian were asleep on either sofa.

She coughed to wake them up. Christian held the pillow over his head as Adam looked up and whined "Sis its Sunday can't we just have a lie in?"

Trish assertively said "Why is there a UPS uniform in my wardrobe?"

Adam stuttered "Urm went to a fancy dress party, only costume I could get."

Trish sternly replied "Why am I struggling to believe you…Actually you know what forget it. I'm going out will see you later."

Adam and Christian watched their sister leave. Christian turned to his brother and said "We better get out of here too. If were here when Trish isn't then Bertie will be on the warpath."  
The two of them quickly got out of the front room and headed towards Trish's part of the apartment.

A couple of seconds later Alberto came into the front room. He looked to the living area and saw the UPS uniform lying on the sofa.

He picked it up with a disgusted look on his face. As he went to walk away he heard the door knock. He walked over to the door and answered it.

His jaw almost dropped as he saw young brunette haired women in front of him. She was wearing an extremely short skirt that was almost up to her wait. All she had on her top half was a red and black bra.

She seductively spoke "I was sent here for the UPS man. Looks like I have found him."

Alberto was speechless as she seductively pushed him towards the back of the sofa. She athletically lifted her left leg onto Alberto's shoulder revealing her very small purple underwear which may as well not been there because Alberto saw everything.

All of a sudden a speechless Alberto heard screams coming from the other side of the room. The women lowered her leg quickly as Eve ran towards him and hit him in the stomach with a vase.

Adam had been watching everything from around the corner. He was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Alberto tried to explain that he knew nothing about it but Eve just screamed "You disgusting pig Alberto."

The women walked away saying "I wasn't here for an Alberto. She looked at the piece of paper. Oh it's been smudged in the rain. There is definitely an A."

Eventually Adam couldn't hold back any longer. He came out laughing and said "Eve honey I can guarantee one hundred percent that is women isn't here for Alberto. The UPS uniform was mine and a friend of mine is playing a practical joke."

The women was shocked and answered "It's a good job you said that I was supposed to take a picture of you in the nude so that it could be sent all round town."

Alberto shrieked in a high pitch Mexican accent "WHAT?"

Adam tapped the women on the shoulder and said "Time for us to go."

Eve just continued to glare at her boyfriend as Alberto still wasn't out of the dog house.

…..

The Irish bar tender Sheamus was always friendly, polite and jolly but the last few days it had been different. He was still welcoming and polite but his happiness seemed put on. Ever since his father Mark Calloway showed up he had been fighting a personal demon, fighting the fact that he may have to leave his dream of owning his own bar and business behind. He didn't want to go, he liked what he did, he had friends that had become like family to him, but he had never stood up to his Father before and he certainly wasn't ready to start now.

Sheamus was doing a little dusting as he heard the door open. He was always jumpy now whenever he heard that sound. He saw the gorgeous and glamorous Trish Stratus standing there. He waved a little and said "Hello Trish" Before retreating into the backroom area.

Trish walked up to Ashley and said "Latte please." She waited for Sheamus to come back through but he never did.

She looked at Ashley and said "Was it something I said?"

The unique Ashley answered "No honey he has just been a little distant the last few days."

Trish asked "How come?"

Ashley turned to check Sheamus wasn't standing there before replying "I promised I wouldn't say too much but Sheamus had an unwanted visitor and well I don't think I have ever seen him this scared."

The sophisticated blonde answered "Sheamus scared? I just can't see that."

The barmaid answered "Well it's true and he hasn't been the same since."

Trish took a sip of her latte before saying "Let me talk to him."

Ashley hesitated, a little surprised at what Trish said before answering "I'm not sure that will help."

Trish picked up her handbag and said "Trust me whatever is wrong I will fix it."

Ashley smiled and let Trish behind the bar.

The glamorous Trish walked past the bar store area before she reached what she presumed was the cutoff point to Shamuses home.

She saw some light coming from the small gap underneath one of the doors. The nervous blonde took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Her ears heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door and a hand turning the handle.

A shocked look came across Shamuses face as he saw Trish standing there.

There was an awkward silence before Trish softly said "May I talk to you?"

End of chapter 19

Hello everyone hope you are all having a wonderful week before Christmas.

Thank you all for the wonderful Reviews. They always put a smile on my face.

I hope to get chapter 20 done before Christmas but been hard to concentrate recently. I will try my hardest to get it done

_Coming soon in City Runaway_

Trish and Sheamus have heart to heart. Is Torrie closer to the edge than people think? Ajs obsession continues to grow. Jeff finally sees Maria. Stacy and Randy interview the priest. Candice and Adam continue with their little games and is John and Cody's past starting to catch up with them.

Love my little cinema like preview Lol

If I haven't wrote anything before I wish you all a happy and wonderful Christmas and hope that you have a lovely and divine time,

Matt


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

There were a few moments of silence as the Irish bar tender Sheamus got over the shock of seeing Trish stood in his home. Eventually he said "Is everything ok with the bar?"

The glamorous blonde smiled and replied "Everything is fine with the bar. It is you I want to talk to."

Both could sense the tension between them. It wasn't a bad tension but enough to say there was tension. After a couple of moments Sheamus opened the door to let Trish in.

He motioned for her to sit down as he walked over to his chair and took a sip of his Jack Daniels.

Trish had a concerned look on her face as she said "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

The troubled owner answered "It has to be past 6pm somewhere in the world."

She shook her head not approving of his last comment. She moved her chair a little closer and said "Ashley told me what happened earlier."

His hand's aggressively slammed his glass down to the table "She shouldn't be broadcasting my personal life to the entire bar."

Trish quickly answered "She didn't I asked what was wrong and refused to take no for an answer when she wouldn't tell me."

Sheamus calmed himself down slightly before answering "Why did you want to know?"

Butterflies started to rise in Trish's stomach. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't know how to. Her words came out before she had even thought about them "Because you are a friend and I want to be there for you."

Pleasantly surprised Sheamus smiled and answered "Thank you that's very kind but Honestly I am ok."

There was a small silence before Trish softly said "Then why have you been crying?"

He glanced towards the small mirror that he had in the front room. He could see the dampness under his eyes and knew that's what gave him away.

The sophisticated blonde looked at Sheamus as she saw he was about to say something.

He lowered his voice and quietly spoke "Did Ashley tell you who was here?"

Trish softly replied "No she didn't. All she told me that you had a visitor."

The redheaded bar tender hesitated again before answering "It was my Father and he is not a person I am very happy to see."

Trish didn't realize how deep the subject went. She moved her chair a little closer again and softly said "It's ok. I'm here to listen."

Sheamus rubbed his eyes a little before answering "He came here to order me to sell the bar and go and work for this financial company. He will be back in ten days and he expects me to go with him."

She quickly answered "Well you can just say no."

His face turned to fear as he replied "No I can't say no. What my Father wants my father gets."

It was strange for Trish to see Sheamus frightened. She racked her brain trying to think of the right words to say.

"You are a successful adult now. I understand having to respect your parents but you have enough about you to make your own decisions."

The glamorous blonde sat back in her chair seeing that Sheamus was getting either upset or frustrated she wasn't sure which.

She heard him take a long ten second breath before he answered "When it comes to my Dad it is not that simple."

There were some more moments of silence. Trish found herself treading on eggshells trying to figure out what was the best thing to say next. Sheamus on the other hand felt himself dying to tell Trish everything. Let someone into the image that he saw every night as he closed his eyes.

Both of them could sense the uneasiness in the room. Trish stood up and said "I think I should go I'm making things worse."

Sheamus lowered his head as she walked towards the door and took a hold of the handle. As he heard the handle move he stood up and said "Wait!"

A surprised Trish turned around and looked straight at Sheamus. He hesitated again before replying "Please stay."

The sophisticated Trish smiled and removed her hand from the door. In a gentlemanly way, Sheamus held the chair for Trish to sit down.

Trish still wasn't too sure what she should say so just replied "Merci"

She watched as Sheamus sat down still looking a bit on edge. He reached over and handed a photograph to Trish.

Her eyes looked upon the photo and smiled. The lady in the photo was around five feet four and very slender. She had long, smooth ginger hair and a slightly pale but natural looking face. The women wore a beautiful long glittery black skirt and sky blue top that seemed to glisten in the sunny background of the picture.

Trish looked up towards Sheamus and sweetly said "She is beautiful. Do you mind if I ask who it is?"

Sheamus smiled and answered "It's my Mum."

She smiled again and answered "Well she is lovely. Do you see much of her?"

A concerned Trish instantly knew that she had said the wrong thing. She wished straight away that she could have asked something different.

Before she could track back Sheamus had started to speak "No I don't. She isn't dead thankfully well I don't think so anyway."

An intrigued Trish answered "What do you mean?"

The tall redheaded bar owner answered "She left when I was nine. Just packed her bags and walked out in the middle of the night and never came back. People tried to say she was having an affair but I know that wasn't true."

Trish softly asked "How do you know?"

He gulped as if he was trying to stop a tear from leaving his eye before answering "Open up the frame just be careful with the photo."

She nodded her head and carefully took the back off the frame. Inside was a piece of paper with the words "To my son".

Trish looked towards Sheamus not saying a word but needing approval to read the letter.

She unfolded the paper and started to read the letter inside.

"_To my baby boy_

_I have to leave and I don't know if you are going to see me again. I can't explain my reasons why to someone so young but those reasons have left me no choice. Please understand that I am not leaving because of you. I love you with all my heart and I will until the day I die. From the moment I held you in my arms, to the moment you clung onto my wrist not wanting to go to your first day of school. It doesn't matter how big or strong you are you will always be my baby. I will miss you dearly. Just promise me two things. You must always obey your father I would dread to think of him hurting you like he well just always listen to him no matter what. And second follow that crazy dream of yours. Even though you are so young you have dreamt of it since you were even younger. Your Father will not approve so let your dream take you as far away as possible. The world is at your feet my baby. It is up to you to live it._

_All my love now and always _

_Mum_

Sheamus could see Trish's mascara had run a little. He handed her a tissue to wipe her eye. She looked to Sheamus and tearfully said "I'm so sorry."

…..

The two detectives Randy Orton and Stacy Kiebler had managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to some work. On their way to the vicarage the still were flirting and being playful but once they got there they were nothing but professional.

Randy knocked on the door in a firm but non aggressive manner. They heard footsteps coming to the door. A priest answered the door saying "May I help you?"

Stacy did the usual formal police introduction before asking "Yes are you Father Tucker?"

The priest replied "Yes I am. How can I help you?"

Randy was assertive and replied "We would rather speak to you inside."

The father opened the door and led them into his dining area. He sat them down and asked "So what is the problem detective?"

Randy took out a folder and placed it on the table. He looked at the priest and said "We understand that you own your own property as well as living here"

He answered "Yes that's right."

Orton moved his pen around his fingers and said "Is there a reason that is over two hundred miles away?"

The priest hesitated before answering "Well when I retire I would like to be in a different place to this."

Stacy interrupted and asked "So why have the property now, why not buy it a few months before you retire."

Randy looked towards Stacy as if to say this man is starting to look a little nervous.

The priest answered "It was a bit of bargain and I didn't want to rely on the American economy to be thriving by the time I retire."

The tanned Orton decided he had to unnerve him further so asked "There will always be some parts of the economy that thrive. Restaurants, tourism industry of course any illegal organizations always flourish."

Stacy instantly noticed the priests eyes start to nervously flicker. He said "As a man of God I discourage any kind of sinful activities." He was nervously silent before saying "Where are my manners I haven't offered you both a drink. Let me get some orange juice."

He tilted his head and walked towards the kitchen.

Detective Orton looked at Stacy and said "He is definitely holding something back."

She nodded her head in agreement and replied "We need to really push him."

In the kitchen the priest looked to check they were not behind him. He took out a phone and made a call.

"Get everyone out of there. The New York police have tracked the organization to me which means they are getting close. Oh and I suggest that you silence your man in New York he must have a loose tongue. I know what I have to do now. Goodbye my child."

A few moments passed before Detective Kiebler said "He seems to be taking a long time with that orange juice."

The two officers walked towards the kitchen. Stacy put her hand across her mouth at what she saw.

The priest was led on the floor with a strange liquid coming out of his mouth. Randy carefully walked over and checked the Priests pulse.

He shook his head and said "He is dead."

…..

Torrie had come quite a custom to taking a walk on a Sunday afternoon. Phil never liked her to be there because in his words she distracted him from watching his sports shows.

Torrie found herself at the same café that she used on her work lunch break. She liked their pastries and they always seemed to make her hot drinks just how she liked them.

The gorgeous blonde sat down and gazed out of the window. Everyone going about their everyday lives not knowing what was going to happen. She smiled at a small girl and boy sharing an ice cream together. The troubled Torrie always tried to smile at the little things because she never knew when she would get to smile again. Little known to her it could be sooner than she thought.

The door of the café was opened again as the muscular John Cena walked in. His eyes were instantly drawn to the blonde sat in the corner of the room. He went to turn and walk out before she saw him but suddenly his thoughts stopped him.

"_What are you doing? You clearly like this girl. All you are going to do is have a conversation with her there's no harm in that. What's the worst that could happen? I mean after you have spoken you could spend the rest of the day hoping she has gone home and dumped that jumped up… No don't bad mouth him that's her boyfriend. You are just going to talk to her John… That's your cue to actually go over there… Idiot…."_

John brought himself back to reality. He turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror to make sure he looked respectable before slowly walking towards her. With every step his heart started to beat faster. He had not felt a women have this much of an effect on him in a long time.

He stopped as he approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and he smiled saying "Hey Torrie."

The stunning blonde couldn't believe her eyes and ears. She stuttered a little before answering "Hey John how are you?"

The muscular Cena replied "I'm good thank you. Do you mind if I join you?"

In her mind Torrie was screaming _"Of course not I wish you could join me for the rest of our lives."_

She shook that thought out of her head and replied "No of course not would be nice to have some company."

He sat down and motioned for the waitress to come over. They both ordered what they wanted and nervously waited for the other to start talking.

John wanted to be a gentleman so spoke first "So how have you been?"

Torrie found herself acting a little shy. She rotated a packet of sugar around her index finger before replying "I have been good. I have been offered a new job. Not sure if I should take it."

He was just as nervous as Torrie. He found himself setting up the pots of salt, pepper and sauces into soccer formations on the side of the table. He was still listening to Torrie but he was so nervous around her he couldn't understand it.

John replied "Why are you not sure?"

The attractive blonde played with her hair as she replied "Well it is a dream of mine to work in fashion but it would mean more hours and I would spend less time with Phil."

John found himself getting a tiny bit jealous "Well if he loves you then he will understand."

Torrie just wanted to scream out what he was like but there was always that nagging voice in her head telling her to keep her mouth shut.

She nervously hesitated and replied "I still have some time to decide so will have figured it out."

The troubled blonde saw her phone light up. She read the message "Get home now I want some dinner then you can go back out again Phil x"

She rolled her eyes before putting on a fake smile and saying "I'm sorry John I have to go but this has been nice."

John smiled as he watched her stand up. She turned around and said "Would you like to have a drink at Angels tonight?"

He started trying to think of ways to run again but the assertive voice in his head said "Just do it."

John smiled and replied "Yeah ok sounds good."

Torrie smiled and answered "Ok looking forward to it, see you later."

John watched as she walked out of the café. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and started to read "John, Layla is in a state. Layfield came to inspect the apartment and she hid in the kitchen cupboard and now she won't come out. I need your help bro. She is going to be like this all night."

He aggressively put his phone in his pocket and snapped "For Fuck sake."

John quickly paid his bell and ran out of the café. He saw Torrie down the road and ran after her.

She turned around as she heard him shout her name. As he approached she said "Hey John what's up?"

John waited a few seconds before replying "I'm going to have to cancel tonight. I'm really sorry."

Torrie's mood went from high to low in seconds. She nodded her head saying ok.

He smiled and said "Another time maybe. I have to get back to the café. Take care."

Torrie forced a smile as he walked away. Once again she was left standing alone both figuratively and metaphorically.

She started to talk almost baby like steps back home. Tears started to run down the troubled blondes face. The sound of Phil's shouting echoed her around her head.

Torrie closed her eyes seeing her friends appearing and disappearing. She let out a small smile as she saw John stood in front of her holding out his hand for her to take.

As she reached he would disappear into nothing but a shadow. More tears started to stream down her face.

She looked up towards the sky seeing the black clouds beginning to form.

Torrie looked out towards the river, her tears now uncontrollable.

Her tearful voice declared

"I don't know how much longer I can do this."

End of chapter 20

Been a while since I updated but for some reason I have been struggling with this story. Which is why there were only a few people around in this chapter wanted to get back into the swing of things lol?

Hope everyone likes it anyway.

Thank you all for the wonderfully awesome reviews I appreciate it very much.

Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year and Hope you are all having a fruitful and awesome start to 2013.

Take it easy

Matt


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

There was something about a crime scene that always sent a shiver down peoples spines. Crowd would gather around the yellow tape looking for a glimpse a clue to what had happened. Looking for something they could talk about the next day over their morning coffee. They wanted to know why, what or how the crime happened. However the question of who was not a mystery.

The fact that swarms of police, forensics, news crews and reporters were all situated in and around the local vicarage told the inquiring crowds that it was their beloved priest that was at the center of whatever had happened.

Gasps of shock and disbelief grew louder and louder as two large men walked out of the house and towards an ambulance.

"No, that can't be Father Tucker?"

Despite the authorities attempts to hide what had happened it was plainly clear that someone had died and it didn't take much imagination to work out whom.

There was more mumblings from the crowd as they saw two faces that they did not recognize. The two New York Detectives heard several people in the crowd mutter "They are not from around here."

The local detective pulled Randy and Stacy away from listening ears and started to speak quietly.

"I am detective Cole. Losing Father Tucker is a terrible shame. He has done so much for the people of this community."

The tall and attractive blonde looked at him replying "That may be so but we believe that he is connected with one of the largest crime organizations in the country. His actions after we questioned him have gone some way to confirming that."

The local detective answered in a snappy tone "I beg your pardon. He was a priest it is in his heart and soul to renounce any kind of evil, he single handily re built the scout hut."

Stacy found herself getting a little frustrated "I do not doubt that but his good towards this community could have quite easily been a cover up for his crime connections elsewhere."

In a sarcastic and mocking fashion Detective Cole snapped "You know what I think blondie, I think that you have failed in the big city and you are clutching at whatever straws you can so you are not a complete failure. Let's face it darling you should be working in some strip club not as a detective."

In one swift movement detective Cole was thrown towards the wall of the house by Randy Orton. He picked up Cole by his collar and snapped "You watch your tongue. If you were half the detective that Miss Kiebler is you would know that you cannot judge everyone by what you see, it is what you don't see that defines them."

He felt Stacy's hand touch his shoulder as if to say, just let it go. Cole straightened his jacket up and replied "I will be filing a report on this and I expect Full Corporation from you both and your commissioner until we establish what happened. I suggest you stay in the area for a couple of days so that you are available for any further questioning."

Randy stayed in front of Stacy and agreed. Detective Cole slowly started to walk away shaken up by Randy's slightly physical attack. He glanced towards Stacy with a disgusted and dirty look before heading back to his own collogues.

The tall and slightly tanned Orton turned back towards Stacy. He could see Cole's words had affected her. He knew that his words could not make any difference. All he did was hold out his arms and gently pull her head onto his shoulder.

Stacy's eyes closed as he felt his hands gently hold onto her shoulder. Could it be possible that her attraction to him was more than just physical?

…..

In a chapel back in New York it was completely different. There wasn't lots of people there, there wasn't commotion and unrest there was just one solitary person walking up and down the aisle.

Each step she took she had a smile on her face. The slender girl cradled her doll in her arms as the speed of her back and forth walk increased.

After six or seven circuits of the church she reached the alter and fell to her knees. She looked up to the stained glassed windows, the sunlight from outside shining through to her eyes.

The young women straightened out her knees and straightened up her back. She mouth two words in complete silence then proceeded to raise the volume to gradually raise the volume of her voice as she repeated the two words over and over again.

Her rising voice repeated the words over twenty times. At the last she stretched her arms out to her side. Her eyes looked up to the roof of the church as the sunlight seemed to cover her entire body.

The sound of her voice bellowed around the church as she shouted with all she could and every breath in her lungs.

"I DO"

….

Maria Kanellis had been a different person ever since her frightening experience with Jeff Hardy's so called best friend Rob Van Dam. She had found herself staying in and eating lots of ice cream watching depressing movies. Things had started to go downhill for her when she made the mistake of kissing Jeff Hardy. He pushed her away and made her feel humiliated but upset at the fact that she may have pushed away one of the best friends that she has ever head.

Even though it was getting close to three in the afternoon, Maria was still walking around in her dressing gown. She had no reason do get dressed and no real desire to make an effort, after all who would see her.

The beautiful redhead knelt down in front of her DVD cabinet trying to choose her next movie. She started to talk to herself in a soft and quiet voice "So what shall it be today will it be Romeo and Juliet, lassie, which is it to be."

She was a little startled as there was a very unfamiliar sound. She turned her head as the door knocked again.

Maria made sure her dressing gown was completely tied up before slowly walking towards the door. Her hand was shaking slightly as she turned the handle and slightly opened the door.

A quiet voice spoke "Hey Ria."

Maria couldn't believe her eyes and ears. She stuttered for a moment as she answered "Jeff, what are you doing here?"

Jeff knelt down and opened his backpack. He took out a piece of artwork and handed it to her.

Maria looked over the spectacularly drawn and painted piece of work. She let out a soft smile and answered "Thank you. What is it for?"

The charismatic artist looked to the ground and answered "I wanted to say sorry. I am not very good with words. I was a jerk the other day I shouldn't have reacted like that it was stupid and wrong of me.

She twirled her luscious red hair a little as she replied "It's not your fault I shouldn't have…"

Maria was stopped mid-sentence as Jeff gently placed his finger on her lips. A gentle warm sensation flowed through her body feeling his soft finger on her lip. Her heart melted as he smiled and gazed into her eyes.

He gently took her both of her hands as their eyes never parted from each other's. He spoke softly again "It was stupid and wrong of me because I was only kidding myself. I have always loved you I just never knew it until I thought I would lose you."

A single tear of happiness fell from the eye of the elated redhead. She tightly wrapped her arms around his chest. She nestled her head into his chest, the smile never leaving her face.

Hardy gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head so it was facing him. He lent down and tenderly placed his lips onto hers. She softly kissed him back as they came together in a gentle but passionate embrace.

They slowly pulled away from each other and gazed towards their eyes again.

Maria spoke the four words that she had longed to say as long as she could remember.

"I love you Jeff."

…..

Two extremely large men opened a door leading into a larger room. The suited men walked up to two smartly dressed men sat in throne like chairs.

The younger of the two stood up and said "So Mr. Lesner is it true?"

The extremely large and intimidating Brock Lesner nodded his head.

The younger man sat down and turned to his business partner who was sat next to him. "What do you think we should do?"

A smile came across Shane McMahon's face as he answered "Well my good friend it is clear that we have been far too relaxed when it comes to are employees. The two brothers have disappeared; I am yet to find my estranged wife people seemed to have forgotten who is in charge around here."

The heads of the room looked towards the two very large men in front of them. Shane McMahon spoke again "I know what I want Wade."

"I want Van Dam brought here now. We are to make an example of him."

….

Even though John had got from town back to the Layfield apartments as quickly as he could he couldn't help but need a small break before he tried to help Cody with the scared and frightened Layla. He walked into Angels for a very quick and stiff whisky knowing that it would be a tough night.

He walked through the door and saw a few of his new friends all sat down just looking chilled out and content. Adam and Christian were sat at table playing cards. Sheamus and Ashley were stood together behind the bar as Trish was sat on a stool on the other side. Daniel Bryan had taken a break from his kitchen and was sat in the corner trying to do a crossword.

John shut the door and said "Afternoon everyone"

At the sight of Cena all of them looked over and seemed to greet him at the same time.

"JOHN"

He walked up to the bar and Sheamus said "So what would you say to a good whisky?"

The muscular Cena answered "You're the love of my life please marry me."

Everyone laughed and carried on with what they were doing.

The Irish bar tender gave John his drink. Sheamus seemed a lot more content since he had talked to Trish. Even though he had revealed a secret that was very hard for him something about getting it off his chest made things better.

John looked to Sheamus and asked "Has Torrie been in today?"

Sheamus answered "No I don't think so. Do you want me to give her a message?"

He stuttered a little "Yes can you… actually don't worry it is ok."

The two of them were interrupted by Ashley telling Sheamus that he needed to change a barrel. John nodded his head towards Sheamus as if to say goodbye.

He finished his whisky quickly and said goodbye to everyone.

Ashley picked up John's empty glass and took it back to be cleaned. The unique blonde smiled as Trish's brother Adam came over holding a dozen roses.

Both Ashley and Trish couldn't help but smell the lovely scent of the roses as he placed them on the counter.

The blonde barmaid said "They are beautiful they must have cost a fortune?"

She looked to Trish who had a stern look on her face. She stood up in front of her brother and sternly said "Come on Adam where did you steal them from."

Adam stuttered "I didn't swipe them I just, you know what forget it Ashley could you please give these to Candice when she comes in."

Adam and Christian quickly retreated before they suffered the wrath of their sister.

Ashley laughed and put the flowers on the table behind her before turning back around and talking to Trish. Sheamus came back through to the bar expecting to see John still sat there. All he saw was the huge bunch of roses on the table behind the bar.

"Oh he must have left these for Torrie."

…

John ran up the stairs to his apartment. He took a deep breath thinking that it was going to be a hard work getting Layla to calm down.

He turned the key and walked into the apartment. A sense of panic flowed through him as he looked around for Cody and Layla and they were nowhere in sight.

He shouted with panic in his voice "Cody where are you?"

John looked down to the kitchen cupboards as he heard a familiar voice say "Were in here John."

The confused Cena slowly dropped to his knees and gently opened the small wooden door. He looked in at Layla cuddled into Cody's shoulder and Cody looking back at him smiling.

He shook his head and said "Cody what are you doing?"

His younger brother replied "Well Layla knew that as soon as you came home it would mean no one else would be coming so she was going to stay in here until you got here. I just thought it would be nice to be in here with her."

The older Cena was a little bit speechless. Eventually he answered "I'm going to go back out but I will go and make sure that Layfield doesn't come up here again. I will say to speak to me first because you are clueless."

John shut the door and got back to his feet. He spoke again "I will lock the door from the outside and you bolt it from the inside. I will text you when I am coming home."

He didn't wait for Cody's answer just walked out of the door and locked it. One thought came into his mind at that moment.

"I hope Torrie goes to the bar tonight."

…..

The gorgeous but troubled blonde Torrie Wilson opened the door to angels. She walked in and saw people sat down. Without saying a word she instantly walked towards Sheamus. She didn't recognize or know everyone.

Sheamus smiled and said "Hey lass, what can I get you?"

She smiled sweetly and replied "Oh nothing I was just wondering has John been in today?"

The redheaded bartender answered "Oh yes I think he left something for you."

Torrie watched as Sheamus walked over to a table and picked something up. She couldn't see what it was so just waited in anticipation.

A look of shock and amazement came across her face as she saw Sheamus hand over a huge bunch of roses.

Torrie was so excited she didn't know what she would tell Phil but she didn't care. She leant over the bar and hugged Sheamus before turning to walk away. She felt someone pull gently on her jacket.

"Sorry Tor what are you doing? Those flowers aren't yours."

The excitement levels dropped for Torrie. Sheamus said "I think they are John left them earlier."

The punk rocker barmaid answered "No Adam left them for Candice I think it is a part of a little game those two seem to be playing."

Torrie felt a cold shudder flow through her body as Ashley took the flowers away from her. She turned to Sheamus as he said "Sorry Torrie my mistake"

She whispered trying not to cry "its ok" Before walking out of the bar.

Torrie took slow steps across the road and into a shop to get a drink. The only words she said to the shop keeper were "Thank you as she paid for her drink."

Torrie came out of the shop and looked back over the road. She seemed to crumble again as she saw the man who had not left her mind since the moment she saw him walking towards the bar.

As she crossed the road she hoped and prayed that he would see her but he never did. As she was half way across the road she saw the door open.

She heard the sound of everyone in the bar shouting "JOHN" before the light disappeared from her sight.

John walked up to the bar and Ashley said "So John what's up?"

He answered "My stress levels."

Sheamus laughed and came over to where John was sat "Torrie was asking after you."

John rubbed the side of his head before replying "I'm sure I will catch up with her eventually." Inside he was extremely disappointed that he missed her again.

Outside the bar Torrie had walked completely across the road. She approached the window of the bar and stared through at John. Tears started to run down her face feeling lost and alone.

She reached out her hand for John but he continued to face the bar not noticing her in the window at all.

But someone had noticed her. And someone had noticed who she had been staring at across the road.

Two evil eyes looked through an open car window. A sick and twisted smile came across his face as the horrible and controlling wheels started to turn in his head.

He let out a small but sinister laugh before driving away.

Could things really get any worse for the troubled Torrie Wilson?

End of Chapter 21

I know I say this a lot but I am so sorry that I have not been updating this story as much. I have been struggling with it so much and the last chapter was not my best work at all. But this morning I had a coffee with my sister she went off to university and I just started to write Lol.

What I am going to do in the next chapter it's going to skip a week or so going to be like a week on from this day. That is the plan because I have a lot of planning from a certain point just think I was missing a couple of things up to that point. I have no idea what I am talking about Lol.

Thank you everyone for the awesome and brilliant reviews I love getting them and I appreciate them so much. Even though I have struggled and seem to take longer to update you are all sticking with me and not getting too annoyed so thank you verrrry much

With regards to Aj in this story, I know people love her craziness and unpredictably lol. She is a main character but wanted to introduce her and show what she was about at the start but then she would only have little bits in the middle, before being around for her big part later on in the story/series if that makes sense. If not just send me a PM and I will try to explain a little better. I am doing the writing version of stuttering a bit lol.

Anyway thank you everyone again I appreciate peoples support so much.

Bit of story plugging

Our Broken Souls by me and Amy (LitaHardy21) It is a joint story and has Cena, Torrie, Cody, Layla, Eve, Punk, Orton, Maria, Jeff Hardy all in there. Would be cool if people check that out.

Cooperate attraction my Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes Story. Been writing the next chapter in little bits because I want it to be as good as possible Lol.

Anyway was going to talk about the Royal Rumble but think I will leave that lol.

Take it easy everyone and have a good week

Matt


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Considering the eventful and almost crazy few weeks since the arrival of brothers Cody and John, the next five days in New York were relatively stress free.

John and Cody still found themselves having to calm down Layla every time she heard a knock on the door, a noise in the hallway or sometimes even the postman arriving would distress her slightly.

Young Rhodes was still fighting the urge to bet on the horses but the fact that Layla was there to occupy and distract his addictive mind made things a lot easier.

People were only seeing little glimpses of AJ Lee. As soon as she would appear she would disappear almost just as quickly. Her closest friend Maria Kanellis had visited her to tell her about her wonderful news but it was as if Aj was in another place in her mind. In the privacy of her own home she had no restrictions. The candles would light her room as she rocked back and forth with this doll that had evolved into a life of its own. Was the doll representing something? Or was the slim and complex Aj Lee losing complete control her mind and soul.

For Maria and Jeff their first five days as a couple was like a dream. It was as if someone had created a romantic movie and cast them both as happy couple. The beautiful red head had been going to the gallery where Jeff works with a readymade picnic every lunch time so they could spend as much time together as possible.

For the very mischievous Candice Michelle and Adam Copeland it was all about playing the game. Candice Michelle responded to Adams roses by sending him a bunch of very small bananas with a gift tag saying "Enjoy this fruit but I hope they don't make you feel self-conscious or remind you of anything familiar." Though amused, Adam knew he had to keep firing back and not let this trouble making, all be it stunningly sexy girl get the better of him. One person had felt like he was being pushed out a little bit by the games and that was Adams brother Christian.

Randy Orton and Stacy Kiebler did not leave to go home until the late hours of Monday evening. They spent the whole of Monday answering questions from the local police force about the unexpected death of their beloved priest. Somehow word got out of the detectives suspicions and they were bombarded with more questions from the local press and a lot of angry parishioners disgusted with what Stacy and Randy had accused their much loved priest of being involved with. The two of them could not get out of there quick enough, especially as they stopped at a motel on the way back for one final erotic encounter before they went back to their everyday lives.

Barmaid Ashley Massaro continued to find herself thinking of the different brother to everyone else. Cody had come in a few times but he never seemed to be around. It was as if he was afraid of something, or even hiding something. Ashley really wanted to know what that something was.

The very friendly redheaded bartender Sheamus could sense his anxiety rising and rising with each passing day. His Father Mark Calloway was set to return on Sunday and even more worrying for Sheamus he was expecting him to leave for a new job. Everyone now knew of his Dad's demands and despite their shock of how frightened a strong willed man like Sheamus was they understood his conflict. The bar locals would give him words of encouragement his friends said they would all be there for him before during and after his Fathers arrival. One person in particular had helped him through it all and that was Trish Stratus. If it wasn't for her he would have already been packing his bags.

The strong and muscular John Cena kept himself as busy as he could with the maintenance of the building. Having all his new friends living in the same building made his job a lot more enjoyable. But with every passing moment he found his mind drifting back to the blonde beauty that lived in the apartment upstairs. Apart from the occasional passing in the hallway he had not seen her all week. They both individually wanted to see each other but all of the near misses at the weekend had put a sense of doubt in John's mind. He knew that the gorgeous Miss Wilson was already in a relationship. The most he could be was a friend.

In the mind of Torrie Wilson things were a lot different. She thought that John was avoiding her. She thought that there few and far between interactions was nothing more the pity. She went about the final weeks in her job still undecided about her chance of a lifetime. She had agreed in principle but when it came to actually signing the paperwork she always delayed. Her day had become like clockwork. She would go on like a robot not letting out any feelings or emotions. She did not want anyone to see how she was feeling. Unfortunately someone already knew.

Her horrible and mentally abusive boyfriend Phil Brooks knew exactly what was going on. He saw Torrie staring through the window of Angels at all her friends, but Phil knew that Torrie's eyes were fixed on one person and that was John Cena.

….

The evil and conniving Phil Brooks rocked back and forth on his chair. He listened to the gentle ticking of the clock behind him making his movements in time with the clock. He glanced at his watch looking at the time, 5:50AM only ten minutes to wait now. The devious smile increased across his face as the clock kept ticking. He had planned out every detail of what he was going to and how it was going to work. Nothing could go wrong. His eyes widened as the time on his watch said 5:57AM. He slowly got to his feet putting on his shoes. He methodically walked out of the door and down the stairs of the Layfield building. He smiled again as he saw the large muscular man stood in front of him, it was like clockwork.

He put on a fake friendly voice and said "Morning John"

The large muscular John Cena answered "Morning Phil your up and about early?"

Phil put on another fake smile and answered "Well I wanted to get a paper and I was hoping to catch up with you at some point."

John had an intrigued look on his face as he tied up his running shoes properly "Oh yeah why is that?"

Torrie's controlling boyfriend answered "Well I need you to come and look at something in the apartment if that is ok?"

Cena laughed "That is my job after all. What is the problem?"

Phil had it almost memorized what the problem was. Everything was going smoothly. "Well it is the light bulb in the sitting room. It keeps coming on and off. We have tried different bulbs but it does the same thing so I think it might be something to do with the electrics."

John looked towards him and said "Right ok then. Thank you for telling me. I will get on that as soon as I start at eight."

Brooks answered a little nervously "Well I think it would be better if you did it at the middle of the day. The natural lighting in our apartment isn't the greatest so you might see things better maybe at one o clock right after lunch."

The handyman Cena wasn't too sure what the difference. He replied in a cautious manner as he Torrie started to enter his mind again. "Ok one sounds good will you or urm anyone else is there?"

Phil had another evil grin on his face. He knew exactly who John meant by anyone else. He spoke again in his fake friendly tone "None of us will be there, I will leave my key under the mat. No stealing anything though I know where you live."

John laughed and said "Of course I won't. But if you want to be sure leave a secret webcam somewhere."

Brooks laughed again and replied "That won't be necessary I trust you. Right I better go and get ready for work. I will contact you later to see how things went. Oh and John you won't need to bring a ladder. I have one upstairs"

John answered "Oh right. Well that makes things a lot easier. I will speak to you later then."

They exchanged looks of agreement before John continued downstairs for his early run.

Phil walked back upstairs to his apartment knowing that Torrie would soon be awake. He slowly opened the door as if he was sneaking in. He saw Torrie sat on the sofa with her morning cup of tea. Phil quietly walked over and sat beside her "I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to wake you earlier."

Torrie was confused at his niceness but wasn't going to argue. She softly replied "You didn't wake me. Where did you go anyway?"

He wanted to shout at her for questioning him but needed to keep up the act "Oh nowhere I just needed some early morning air."

She looked towards him and replied "Oh ok."

Phil stood up so he could take his shoes off. "Oh Torrie I need you to get the afternoon off."

She responded in a confused fashion "How come?"

Again he had to control his temper but it was all part of the game "Well Layfield wants to do maintenance checks on all of the apartments and he is starting with ours. He is sending up the handyman later on… John I think his name is."

Torrie's eyes suddenly lit up. She answered straight away "Oh ok then. I should be able to do that. What time is he coming?"

Phil smiled again "I think he said they would be here at one thirty so maybe get here about ten minutes before then."

She looked back at him and said "That should be ok. I'm going to get ready for work."

He looked at her and motioned for her to walk towards him. He gently put his hand on her face and passionately kissed her. Torrie blinked a couple of times wondering why Phil was being suddenly affectionate. He lowered his voice again "Now you can get ready for work."

Torrie walked towards the bedroom and shut the door. She leant back on the door and sighed "Now I can have some time with John and he can't avoid me."

Brooks let out another sinister laugh as he pulled out a ladder from their side closet. One of the steps was missing but Phil had it in his other hand. He put some glue on the step. There was enough to keep the broken step in place but if any weight was put on it then it would break again.

Weight such as someone stepping on it.

Phil knew exactly what he was doing.

…

Despite Phil, Torrie and John being more than wide awake many of the others in the friendship circle were still in bed. Not all of them were asleep but they were in bed.

The stunning redhead Maria slept sweetly nestled in the arms of her one true love Jeff Hardy. Both of them slept soundly but both dreamt of waking up in each other's arms. Both of them would wake up very happy.

Tall and tanned detective Randy Orton was already awake. He looked next to him to see the very sexy Stacy Kiebler sleeping. He couldn't help but grin as not all of her naked body was covered up. His eyes glanced around the room. He looked over to the kettle and saw Stacy's frilly purple knickers hanging from the handle. He shook his head and whispered "This is awesome."

Glamorous and sophisticated Trish Stratus was also awake. As she looked out the window to the early morning sky thoughts started to run through her head. Why was she comfortable around Sheamus? They weren't alike in any way she couldn't understand it. The gorgeous blonde felt her phone vibrating underneath her pillow. She lifted it up and read the message "He is here in two days Trish"

The talented hairdresser text back "You will be fine. Stay strong and we will all be by your side. You're not going anywhere." Did she want Sheamus to stay around for him or for her? Truth be told it was a little bit of both.

…

Young Cody Rhodes had got in the habit of waking up and preparing Laylas breakfast. Cody sat up to get out of bed but Layla gently tugged at his wrist. He turned around and whispered "What is it sweetheart?"

She softly answered "Please stay with me."

Cody got back into bed and gently pulled Layla towards his chest. She rested her head on his slightly toned body and whispered "I really do love you Cody."

He tenderly kissed her forehead and answered "I love you too Layla with all my heart."

He felt her hand reach down and tightly grip his hand. Cody could feel her shaking as she said "I love you so much that I would be willing to do anything for you."

Rhodes sat up properly and held her tightly. He could feel her getting increasingly nervous. He softly said "Layla what's wrong please talk to me."

She moved away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

What she was about to say terrified her to her very soul but she loved Cody so much that she was willing to do anything for him.

Layla placed both her soft hands on Cody's cheeks trying to calm down. She gently kissed him before uttering the words she never thought she would say.

"Cody I want you take me outside."

….

So called best friend of Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam had been on a downward spiral ever since Jeff decided to turn his life around for Maria. He was a small time drug dealer but without Jeff's wild parties and frequent custom he found himself in a lot of trouble financially.

Van Dam rolled off his mattress on the floor trying to get up. He looked up at his alarm clock and saw the time 10:58AM.

Rob moaned "What am I doing up so early?"

His apartment was disgusting. His bath was completely filled with takeaway boxes and empty beer cans. The same could be said for his kitchen. Mold was starting to grow on some of the kitchen sides. Not that you could see much of the kitchen sides with more piles of rubbish, cans, and empty bottles scattered every like a rubbish tip.

Ponytailed Van Dam kicked a bottle out of the way as he walked through the mess to his fridge. He pulled out another can of beer and opened it. He was a young man with a real problem. Wiping his eyes as he walked he headed towards his orange armchair and pushed more empty pizza boxes off so he could sit down.

Rob Van Dam didn't care what his apartment looked like. He was never there; he normally would be at Jeff's partying or getting so intoxicated that he couldn't go back to his apartment even if he wanted to.

He wheeled his small little table through the rubbish so it was in front of him and started to roll his first splif of the day.

Rob was about to light it up when he heard a huge bang on his door. Before he had time to react the sound of his door being kicked from its hinges echoed around his house.

He shouted "What's going…."

Two extremely large and very strong men dragged him up from his chair and pushed him towards the war. Both of them held him off his feet by his arms and pressed him aggressively against the wall.

Van Dam whined in pain "Please let me go you're hurting my arms."

One of the men bellowed "You say one more word we will break them"

A look of horror came across his face as he saw two suited men walk into his front room.

The taller of the two spoke in his strong British accent "This is disgusting how do you live like this?"

The larger of the men holding Rob started to put more pressure on Rob's arms. "Mr. Barrett asked you a question"

Rob whined "You said…" Rob screamed in pain as he thought they were going to break his arms for talking.

The other suited man laughed and said "Stop having fun you two throw him town here."

They threw Rob down to the ground in front of Wade Barrett and Shane McMahon.

Shane crouched down so his eyes were on the same level as Rob. He lowered his voice and said "Now Rob I'm sure you are wondering why we are here"

Ponytailed Van Dam fearfully nodded his head.

The Manchester born Wade Barrett crouched down next to his partner and said "We think that you may have opened that big mouth of yours."

A terrified Rob shook his head and whined "No I swear no one knows who I work for."

Shane stood up and walked behind Rob. The young man didn't dare turn around just waited in silence to see what happened next. McMahon held out his hand for one of his heavies to hand him something. He hit Rob in his lower back with a small lump hammer.

Barrett motioned for the two large men to drag Rob against the wall again. They both laughed as tears of pain started to run down Rob's face.

The well groomed black haired McMahon aggressively grabbed hold of Van Dams chin and snapped "Then why were detectives from this city investigating us in a location hundreds of miles away?"

He cried again "I swear to you I have not told a soul."

Shane moved his hand away from Rob's chin. He smiled "Ok"

Rob looked in shock as Barrett and McMahon straightened up their suits and walked towards the door. Shane looked towards his two heavies Brock Lesner and Skip Sheffield. Shane nodded his head as he shut the half broken door.

Wade and Shane laughed as the heard the sound of Van Dam shouting and screaming in pain. Suddenly everything went silent.

Barrett reached out and opened the door for the two men to walk out. Shane opened a suitcase and took out 2 white slightly damp flannels.

Sheffield and Lesner each took a towel and used it to clean their hands.

The smartly suited McMahon and Barrett let out evil grins before saying "Let's go"

The two large strong men respectfully waited for their leaders to walk in front of them. They both threw their towels back into the door way of Van Dams apartment.

Both towels had changed color.

They were now covered with the blood of Rob Van Dam

End of Chapter 22

Yay I have done another chapter Lol.

Thank you to everyone for your continued support with this story/series. I say series because my little mind has been turning with regards to a lot of storylines within the story beyond the ones that characters are already involved with Lol.

I apologize for the sort of summary way I started of this chapter. I was conscious that quite a lot had been happening and it seemed that it was all happening in the space of like a week Lol, so I wanted to write it clearly that their lives had gone forward a few days lol.

I hope it didn't look too poorly written I will have been writing 3 years when it gets to June but I still look to improve wherever I can. That's why I still go to my wonderful mentor for help and why I love getting help and advice from my good friends who write as well. I would say Mr. Burgess is working progress Lol.

Anyway I think I am doing allright as far as writing this story again. Got the next few chapters all figured out so the only thing that will delay updates is my new job that I started last week.

It wasn't the best first week I could have hoped for but I will keep persevering with it. I have long term goals and I just need to get over these first few hurdles. If I can make it to a month then I know I am set.

Anyway enough of my ramblings. Hope everyone is doing well and having a good February so far.

Take it Easy

Matt


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

Every working person in the city was looking up at their clocks, their watches or phones all waiting for that important part of the day, lunchtime.

For the beautiful but troubled blonde Torrie Wilson lunchtime meant the end of the day. For Torrie Wilson it meant that she would get a chance to be closer to the man that had been on her mind since the moment she saw him.

She twiddled her pain as she looked at the clock waiting for it to turn to 12:30 so she could go home. Torrie didn't know just how much time she would get to spend with John but she knew whatever the length of time she would use to fullest.

If John just pitied her she would know. However her gut was telling her something completely different. Her gut and more importantly her heart was telling her that John felt something for her. She had looked into his eyes in their brief encounters and ocean blue eyes gave him away. Whatever the outcome was she would know for sure just how she felt and more importantly how he felt.

…..

John had finished the rest of his morning maintenance checks. The muscular Cena was always organized when it came to working which made him very efficient at his job. It also gave him the chance to take longer and leisurely breaks.

He walked down the stairs to Angels to have his lunch break before he went up to Torrie's apartment. Like Torrie he was a little excited about the situation. All the near misses from the weekend before would be coming to an end and it would be just the two of them. He wasn't expecting anything to happen because she was already in a relationship but what he wanted to happen was to know where he stood. He didn't want to waste his time thinking and dreaming of being with a girl just to be left disappointed and alone.

John opened the door of Angels and entered the bar. "Afternoon everyone"

"JOHN"

He walked towards the bar as Sheamus said "What's the story John?"

John sarcastically answered "Thirsty man walks into a bar, you finish it"

Everyone in the bar went back to what they were doing apart from Sheamus who stood with John.

The friendly Irish Bartender spoke as he handed John a beer "So busy morning then John?"

Cena answered "No not really just the usual stuff. This job was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

Sheamus laughed "Well wait until someone's plumbing needs fixing."

John answered "Well already did that with actually forget that."

The redheaded bartender laughed "Nothing stays a secret here John you should learn that pretty quick."

John took a sip of his drink and answered "Tell me about it. Talking of which isn't you Dad back on Sunday?"

Sheamus nervously lifted his head and said "Yeah he is. I still don't know if it is the right thing standing up to him."

The friendly Cena tried to reassure him "You will be fine and we will all be here for you."

Still a little nervous Sheamus answered "Thanks you have all been great through all of this. Hell you barley know any of us and it is like you have been coming here for years."

John laughed and answered "Well you all have made Cody and I feel very welcome."

Sheamus smiled before answering "Well you yes but we haven't seen much of Cody."

Cena didn't want to disclose why no one ever saw his brother so he answered "Cody just gets a little nervous around new people. He will come out of his shell soon."

The bartender looked around to see if Ashley was in ears distance before saying "Well I think Miss Ashley would like to see more of him."

There was more shuffling on his seat from John before he answered "I don't think Cody is going to be ready to date for a while. As I said he is a bit shy and nervous."

Sheamus and John continued to talk for a while. In the short time they had known each other they had become very good friends. John's mind was elsewhere he was counting down the minutes.

…

The New York City police station was one of the busiest in the world. There was always something going on in there and not all of it was police work.

"Oh god yes Randy"

"Keep the noise down Stace."

"Oh yes, why do I have to? Don't stop baby"

"Why, because we are I a stationary room."

"Oh yes Randy, just like that so what if people come in."

"Oh this feels good, we will both get fired Stace"

"Oh yes baby, oh my god, I have had enough of the commentary, faster Randy."

"Yes, fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES"

The very erotically minded Stacy Kiebler let out a couple of satisfied moans as Randy got her down from the stationary shelf in which they had been having sex.

Stacy bent down and pulled up her underwear and skirt. Randy lifted up his boxers and trousers and straightened himself up.

He was spun around by Stacy who pushed him to the wall and passionately kissed him again. Randy kissed her back but pulled away saying "We have to go back to work."

Stacy playfully said "Oh your no fun."

Randy laughed "No fun? We just had sex in the stationary closet I was about a centimeter away from getting a ruler up my…."

They both moved away from each other and pretended to look for stuff as the door started to open.

"Oh here you two are what's going on?"

Stacy lied "Sorry Rosa we were having a bit of a stock up on stationary in the office. What's up?"

Officer Rosa Mendes answered "There has been a murder and Laurinitus wants you to go to the scene. There is a slim chance that it is connected to your case."

The two of them nodded their heads in agreement. As they were walking Randy slapped Stacy's behind. Stacy let out a small scream. Rosa turned and said "What's that?"

Miss Kiebler had to lie again "Sorry I thought I was going to trip over."

She turned to Randy and gave him another seductive but happy smile. She was having a lot of fun when it came to Randy.

….

Layla had nervously got herself dressed. For the first time in a very long while she was going to be going into the outside world. The love that she had for Cody was making her feel a little braver because she wanted to try but with every passing moment she was getting more frightened.

Cody had been trying his best to keep her calm but sometimes that was easier said then. The young British born girl had locked herself in the bathroom twice, hid behind the TV and in the kitchen cabinet as well but each time she was adamant that she wanted to do it. She wanted Cody to take her outside.

Once she was dressed she sat down on the sofa with Cody. Layla nestled her head into Cody's shoulder and softly said "I really want to do this for you."

He gently stroked the back of her head and said "I know you do but there is no rush we can go out when you are ready until then we will just stay here."

Layla smiled as she leant up and kissed Cody's cheek. The two of them had a very strange type of love.

…..

John looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting close to 1 o clock. He finished the last of his beer and said good bye to Sheamus before walking back to the Layfield apartment buildings.

He ran up the stairs and thought about popping in to see Cody but changed his mind as the beautiful Torrie Wilson entered his mind again.

The muscular handyman got to the top floor. John turned slightly as he thought he heard something but realized it was nothing.

A silent letterbox behind him opened as two hazelnut eyes gazed at John through the letter box. A whispering voice said "Look its daddy."

John bent down to look under the mat and saw that Phil had left the key just as he had said. John turned the key and entered the apartment looking around.

There wasn't much natural light in the apartment but John could see what he was doing just about.

There was a note on the table with John's name on it.

"_Hello John. I have left my ladder out for you so you don't have to look too far for it. I will talk to you later about what the problem is. Thank you. Phil Brooks."_

John glanced over and saw the ladder. It looked a little old but still quite sturdy so he thought should still be safe to use.

Torrie couldn't wait to get out of work so she could get back home. She never normally used the bus to get home but today was different. She wanted to get home and look her best before John arrived. What she didn't know was that he was already there.

The strong and well-toned Cena moved the ladder under the light bulb that Phil was talking about. He took one step up before realizing he had forgot his small electrical tool box.

The excited and beautiful Torrie Wilson quickly got off the bus and walked as fast as she could around the corner to the Layfield apartment buildings. She glanced at her watch seeing it was 1:20. She thought she still had ten minutes.

John picked up his tool box and proceeded towards the ladder again. He placed the tool box on the top step knowing that he is tall enough not to need it. The large man slowly started to walk up the ladder. He stood on the third last step and reached up to the light to see if he could work from that step. John needed to be one step higher.

Torrie got to the building and used her key fob to walk through the door. She looked around to see if anyone else was around before walking up the stairs.

Cena looked up again before taking one step onto the step.

As John took the step he put his foot straight through the broken step. His large frame was unbalanced as he fell off the ladder to the ground. The ladder fell right on top of him as well as his now opened tool box.

As John had fallen he had hit his head on the concrete patio that surrounded the artificial fire in the apartment. The fall had knocked John out completely.

Hearing the loud crashes coming from upstairs Torrie ran up the stairs to her apartment. She quickly put her key in the door and opened it.

She hastily walked through and saw John knocked out on the floor. The tool box had hit him and fell to one side but the ladder lay on top of his unconscious body,

Torrie screamed "JOHN" She ran and knelt down next to John trying to get a response from him but he was completely motionless.

She pulled her phone out of her handbag and rang 911 "Hello ambulance please. It is a friend of mine he is unconscious, I think he fell from a ladder but I wasn't here just get here quick it is the Layfield apartment buildings."

Torrie threw her phone to the ground and knelt down next to John. At first she didn't want to lift his head in case it made things worse but eventually lifted it slightly so that she could cradle it on her knees.

The frightened blonde gently stroked John's head as she mumbled "Please John you have to be ok." Torrie could feel tears start to run down her cheek as the sound of an ambulance was heard outside.

Torrie softly continued to stroke his forehead as she said "You have to be ok John. I don't know how, but I'm falling….."

Torrie glanced towards the door as paramedics entered the room. The female paramedic gently moved Torrie away from John.

They went through the normal procedure they have to before deciding that there were no breaks or fractures. However John was still unconscious so they carefully moved him on to the ambulance stretcher and carefully took him down the stairs.

Torrie followed them down the stairs. The female paramedic said "Are you his partner?"

She stuttered "Urm no I'm just a friend. He has not long moved here."

The paramedic replied "Ok you can come with is."

Tears continued to run down Torrie's face as she walked out of the door of the building. She looked over at Angels where people had gathered outside to see what was going on.

Her attention was diverted as Sheamus ran towards her shouting "What's happened?"

Torrie hugged Sheamus and cried "Its John he has had a fall. Can you tell his brother what has happened? I am going to the hospital with John."

Sheamus nodded his head in agreement as Torrie climbed into the back of the ambulance before they shut the door.

The redheaded Sheamus quickly ran upstairs and banged on John and Cody's door.

A terrified Layla ran into the bedroom as she heard the loud knocks on the door. Cody quickly approached the door and snapped "Who is it?"

"It's Sheamus from the bar you have to come quick."

Cody checked Layla was out of sight before opening the door "What's going on?"

Sheamus answered "Its John he is on his way to the hospital now."

Rhodes frantically answered "WHAT? What happened?"

"I don't know all I know is that he is unconscious."

"Ok I will get down there as quick as I can."

"Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No its fine thank you Sheamus."

Cody shut the door and started to feel his heart race "They can't have found us."

Sheamus ran back down the stairs and over to the bar. He ran in and said "John is on his on his way to hospital I'm going there now."

Ashley, Jeff and Maria all said "Were going with you."

"Ok Daniel mind the bar." The four of them quickly walked out of the bar and round to Sheamus car.

Cody frantically put on his shoes and jacket. Layla came out of the room and wrapped her arms around Cody crying "Where are you going?"

He answered "John is being rushed to hospital I have to go to him. Just stay in my room and you will be ok I promise."

Layla cried again "Cody please don't leave me."

The young Rhodes snapped a little "I have to it is my brother"

A little upset Layla walked away. Cody felt guilty but stopped as he saw her put on some shoes and say "I'm coming with you."

Cody gently helped her with her jacket and gently took a hold of her hand.

"I will look after you."

…

Torrie's ears were filled with the sound of sirens. She held on gently to John's hand as the ambulance drove to the hospital as fast as she could.

Suddenly relief started to fill the back of the ambulance. John's eyes slowly started to twitch open. He was a little blinded at the bright light in the ambulance.

He looked around and spoke in a disorientated fashion "Where am I?"

Torrie softly spoke "You are on your way to hospital you had a fall."

John was dazed and confused. He started to struggle as he said "Where's Cody?"

The slightly tearful blonde answered "He is on his way."

Cena felt the soft touch of a woman's hand holding him. He softly said "Torrie is that you?"

It was if someone had sprinkled Torrie with a happiness powder. John actually had her in his mind. She sweetly replied "Yes it is Torrie. I found you and I wasn't going to let you come in the ambulance alone."

The paramedic said "Ok John we need you to stop talking now so that it doesn't distress you further. Just keep holding on tight to your friend so we know you are still with us.

Torrie squeezed John's hand and got a sense of warmth as John squeezed it back.

He looked to her with a confused but genuine smile "Thank you for staying with me."

She smiled back as she continued to gently hold John's hand.

One thing was made certain through all of this.

Torrie Wilson had fallen in love with John Cena.

End of Chapter 23

I want to say thank you again to all of you for the wonderful and amazing reviews. I cannot believe that I have got over two hundred reviews for this story it is just mind blowing and such a massive ego boost which is awesome because I have a very fragile ego lol.

I wouldn't say this was the best chapter I have ever written but I really hope people still enjoy it.

There wasn't really much of everyone else in this chapter but wanted to center this chapter on John and Torrie.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend and Fan Fiction mentor Kelly. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be writing and as I approach three years on here it is still mind boggling to me that I have stuck with it not just the writing but the reading as well. Have read some amazing stories and met (Internet met I mean lol) met some amazing people and it is all down to her how it started. Also on a personal level she has stuck by me when most over people would have ran a million miles and there is only 3 other people I can say that about in my personal life. So thank you very much lady. (You may notice I say that a lot just what I call her lol)

Anyway hope everyone is having a good weekend.

Take it easy

Matt


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-

Nobody liked to hear the familiar sounds of a hospital, especially when the reason you are there is to anxiously see whether the person you love has sustained a serious injury.

For the beautiful but tormented blonde Torrie Wilson that was exactly what she had to do. The doctors had been running tests to see if John's fall had been a bad one.

She twiddled her thumbs, counted objects around the room; anything she could to pass the time away because waiting was the worst feeling at all.

Her attention was drawn to voices coming down the corridor. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but recognized them as they got closer. The door opened and in walked four very friendly faces from the bar,

Torrie stood up immediately and hugged Maria. She whispered "I'm so glad you're here I was going insane being here on my own."

She hugged Sheamus and Jeff as well and thanked Ashley for coming before sitting back down and looking up at the clock to see just how much time had gone past. It wasn't that much.

The redheaded bartender asked "So is there any news?"

Torrie lowered her voice a little and replied "No but we have only been here an hour or so. I'm sure they are still doing tests and stuff like that."

Sheamus could see the tears starting to appear in Torrie's eyes. He and Maria both sat either side of her. He handed her a tissue from a box to wipe her tears as he said "He is a strong guy whatever they are doing in there John will be fine."

Torrie answered "I know it's Just…. Oh it's nothing I'm worrying too much"

What Torrie wanted to say was that she believed that what happened to John was no accident. She believed that it was her spiteful and vindictive boyfriend that planned and set everything up to hurt John, but how could she possibly say that to her friends.

Jeff turned to Sheamus and asked "So where is John's brother then?"

The friendly Irishman answered "He is on his way. I offered him a lift but he said he would make his own way here."

Ashley's eyes lit up on hearing that Cody was coming to the hospital. As much as she was worried about John that was the real reason that she was here.

The stunning redhead Maria asked "Why didn't he just come with you?"

Sheamus answered "I really don't know. That boy is a little strange I can't quite put my finger on what his story is."

Ashley butted in "Well maybe he is just that worried about his brother he wanted to make his own way here so he has time to get his head around it all,"

The others all had slight smiles on their faces at Ashley's quick defense of the guy she clearly had a crush on,

All of them looked towards the door as it opened into the room. Torrie quickly stood up recognizing the doctor from when John arrived.

The doctor said "Are these all friends of Mr. Cenas?"

Torrie nodded her head waiting for him to give her some news; the doctor spoke again "Is there a Cody here? Mr. Cena has repeatedly asked for him"

Sheamus answered "No but he is on his way should be here any minute,"

The doctor hesitated a little before carrying on "We have done some x rays and other tests to as a precautionary measure. John has suffered a mild concussion and some bruising to his bones but other than that he is going to be ok. We are going to keep him here for a few more hours just to be on the safe side but then after that he can go home."

A sense of relief filled the room on hearing that John was going to be allright. Torrie spoke with a relieved smile on her face "Can we go and see him?"

The doctor answered "Well normally we would say that only one person can go in at a time but on this occasion we will make an exception. Just try not to crowd him please."

Everyone agreed as the doctor motioned for them all to follow him. They all followed him down one of the corridors to a relatively large side room.

As they went past they looked through the window to see if John was all wired up to machines but much to the relief the only machine that he was attached to, was one that was monitoring his heart rate.

Torrie softly knocked on the door before they all walked into the room. The beautiful blonde let out a little smile as she saw John with a smile on his face.

Sheamus and the others all said "JOHN" in the same manner as they did when he entered the bar.

The redheaded bartender shook John's hand as he said "So John what do ya know?"

John smiled and answered "Not enough."

They all laughed as John sat himself up properly on the bed.

John looked around at the people that were there and asked "Is Cody on his way?"

Maria answered "Don't worry John, Cody is coming."

John looked back with a sense of relief as they four of them pulled up chairs to sit around John's bed.

As they all spoke to John, Torrie looked and listened but inside she was wishing and hoping that it was just the two of them.

…

Detectives Randy Orton and Stacy Kiebler arrived at the block of flats that had now turned into a crime scene. The entire area was surrounded by forensic teams, police officers and other official crime scene staff, not to mention plenty of reporters trying to get a lead for the next story. Every police officer had to be on their guard because some of the reporters would stop at nothing to try and get information.

Stacy and Randy walked over to the superior forensic officer to find out what they could.

Randy knew the man so spoke first "So what we got Rey?"

He answered "To put it in Lemans terms this gentleman was beaten to death. He was definitely involved with drugs found a hidden area underneath the tiles on the fireplace. You name it he had It Marijuana. Cocaine, heroin he had the lot but no money found anywhere."

Stacy followed on "So any profits he made didn't go to him?"

Randy answered "By the looks of things this young man was in way out of his head."

Officer Mysterio continued "I quite agree. Anyway the body has been taken to our department at the nearby hospital to investigate just what substances he was actually on. I recommend that you head there you will only be five or so minutes behind them I will ring to tell Doctor Matthews that you are on your way."

"Sounds good"

The two of them started to walk to the car. Stacy walked closer to Randy and whispered "Wonder if five extra minutes won't hurt.

Randy grinned "Behave Miss Kiebler and five extra minutes would need a lot longer than that."

Stacy giggled as they got into the car and drove off towards the hospital.

….

Cody quickly paid the driver, got out of the taxi and was about to run towards the hospital but quickly remembered that Layla was still with him. He went back to the car and helped a terrified and frightened Layla out of the car. She hung on tightly to his arms as she repeated over and over again "Please don't leave me."

The young Rhodes kept reassuring her that he would stay with her but was anxious to be at his brother's side. His love for Layla was strong but the bond that he shared with his brother was second to none.

He was finding it hard to walk with Layla tightly holding his arm so he gently took her hand and placed it in his. He softly spoke "Keep close to me and nothing will happen, keep feeling my pulse and I will keep you safe, keep holding my hand and no harm will come to you I promise."

Layla smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. The two of them walked to the front desk to find out where John was. Rhodes proceeded in haste to the casualty department as he entered through the door he could hear the sounds of voices that he recognized from the bar. He stopped and gently turned Layla to face him.

He gazed into her eyes as he softly said "I think there is going to be a few people already here with John. Remember to just keep holding my hand and you will be safe."

Layla nodded her head in agreement but she was terrified. With everything so far she was able to block out the outside world but now she would be in contact with actual people.

Cody looked through the window to check he had the right room before going to the door. He double checked to make sure that Layla was still holding his hand before turning the handle of the door.

Instantly John said "Cody you're here."

The rest of them made a space as Cody went through them and hugged his brother as tight as he could without hurting him and letting go of Layla.

Sheamus, Torrie, Maria and Jeff had smiles on their faces as they listened to John and Cody talk even though they were all a little intrigued about who this mystery girl with Cody was."

Rhodes spoke to John "What have you been doing you idiot?"

"Decided I would become a shark hunter."

"Well that wasn't clever was it?"

"You know me not too smart am I?"

"Don't get yourself hurt or injured or even worse John, you know I wouldn't last five minutes without you around."

"I think five minutes is giving yourself a little too much credit. Wait is that….."

Layla moved towards John still holding on to Cody's hand. She whispered as she gave John a small hug "John are you ok?"

A surprised Cena answered "Yes I'm fine are you ok?"

She nodded her head before swapping the hand she was holding that she was behind Cody.

Not everyone was smiling in the room. Ashley raised her voice a little and said "So who is this then?"

A scared Layla crouched down behind Cody level with John's bed. She whispered so that only John and Cody could hear "Don't want people to look at me."

John spoke up "its ok Ashley she is just a friend of Cody's but she is a little frightened so don't put any pressure on her."

Ashley gritted her teeth as a green mist of envy came over her eyes. Sheamus could see that Ashley was getting a little worked up so said "Were going to get some coffees will be back shortly."

Sheamus motioned for Maria, Jeff and Ashley to follow him out of the room. As they exited the room Ashley went to shout something but Sheamus snapped "Wait until we get outside."

The redheaded bartender quickly moved the four of them outside the hospital. Ashley stormed out in front. Sheamus told Maria and Jeff to get the coffees as he went after Ashley.

He was finally able to stop her but she snapped "Who does that bitch think she is?"

A shocked Sheamus snapped "Hold on you don't even know her."

The unique and angry blonde snapped "I know exactly who she is. She is nothing more than a tramp."

Her boss found himself getting frustrated with her and snapped "Enough with the names you do not know her."

Ashley had a sarcastic smile on her face as she replied "No Sheamus she is an actual tramp. I have seen her sleeping by bins, going through rubbish and she has known to be around another place in this city for a girl like her to make some easy money."

Sheamus interrupted her snapping "That's a serious set of things to say Ashley. How do you know that she hasn't turned her life around in some way?"

An irritated Ashley snapped "Because it was only 3 weeks ago I saw her eating out of our bins. It is so obvious what has happened. Cody has found her and now she is taking advantage of his kind nature."

Sheamus smiled as he answered "Is this the same kind natured fella who ditched you at the racecourse right?"

Ashley angrily turned on her heels and stormed away from Sheamus. He tried to get her to come back but she snapped "It's no point talking to you when you are in a mocking mood. I will expose that worthless tramp you mark my words."

After that she ignored Sheamus and stormed out of the hospital car park. Sheamus shook his head as if to say "Jealously can do strange things to people." before walking back towards the hospital.

…

The beautiful blonde Torrie Wilson could see how happy John was to have Cody there with him. She did wish that it was just the two of them but the fact she was there was enough for her.

John smiled in Torrie's direction as he motioned for Layla to come near him. Torrie listened in as John whispered "I'm so proud of you Lay it was such a lovely surprise to see you here with Cody."

Layla hugged John tightly to say thank you. He was in a little pain but he knew how hard it was for Layla to even leave her room let alone come to a busy hospital.

Torrie turned to Cody and said "Your friend seems very nice; she's a timid girl though isn't she?"

Cody whispered "She is lovely was a big step for her to come here."

The stunning blonde replied "I can see that. I can also see how much you love your brother as well."

Rhodes smiled as he whispered "I don't think I'm the only one."

Torrie looked straight at Cody as he spoke. A look in Cody's eyes gave away the fact that he knew exactly what she was feeling."

A stuttering Torrie replied "What are you talking about? I thought Layla was your friend?"

Cody smiled again "I see the way you look it at John. It's not like the other girls who just hyperventilate at the sight of him, there's something more."

Torrie stuttered again "I….."

They both looked towards the door as it started to open. A deep voice spoke "What on earth happened?"

There was a split second silence before John spoke "Hey Phil."

End of chapter 24

Wasn't a very eventful chapter but I wanted to upload something. I love writing this story and considering me recent announcement I want it to stay as great as possible Lol.

Onto my recent announcement, for those of you who don't have or follow me on Twitter I will be leaving Fan fiction. I will not be leaving until my three current stories have been completed and until I have completed reading any unfinished stories of peoples so going to be a while yet but it is on the horizon.

I just feel that I have not had the same zip or drive when it comes to updating stories. Plus things in my everyday life have drawn me to this decision work among a few other things. I have always strived to get better with my writing and I am a little concerned that if I were to carry on I will go backwards.

That being said it is a long time away because City Runaway has a long way to go yet Lol.

Hope everyone is having a good week.

Take it easy

Matt.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-

A look of fear and desperation came over Torrie's face as she looked into the cold and chilling eyes of her tormenting boyfriend Phil Brooks. He didn't look at Torrie once as he walked over to John.

Torrie could feel frightened tears wanting to fall from her eyes but she had to resist them. She quickly grabbed a tissue pretending she was sneezing so she could wipe the tears from her eye.

Phil walked over to John without even saying anything to Torrie. He looked down at Layla who was cowering behind Cody. He let out a little smile before turning back to John.

He faked concern as he said "I rushed down here as soon as I heard you were in hospital. What happened?"

John was feeling a lot more with it now that he had got all his visitors. He replied "I just fell from the ladder when I was fixing the light in your apartment that's all. I didn't break anything so I will be fine."

Brooks kept up his performance as he turned away looking more concerned and even guilty. Cena could see that there was something up with Phil as he said "You look like you want to say something."

He turned his head back towards Torrie as if he was some kind of robot. Torrie felt a shiver go down her spine as her eyes locked with his. Phil evilly lowered his voice before saying "Don't tell me you didn't do what I said when I left this morning?"

A confused Torrie looked back towards him. She had no idea what her boyfriend was talking about. She lowered her voice a little as she said "You didn't ask me to do anything."

Phil methodically walked towards her and said "I asked you to leave a note for John saying not to use the ladder because it was broken."

Cena sat up as he said "It's done now whatever happened I'm fine."

The distraught blonde stuttered as she replied "You didn't ask me to do that."

Punk glanced around at John still putting on the concerned friend act before he moved closer to Torrie and quietly snapped "Yes I did and you clearly forgot."

She found herself raising her voice a little as she said "You didn't say anything."

The evil brook was almost shouting as he snapped "Yes I did and now your stupidity has put a man in hospital this is your fault Torrie."

Torrie couldn't hold the tears anymore she cried "I wouldn't hurt John, I COULDN'T" With that she stormed out of the hospital room crying her eyes out. Cody went to the door to call her back but she was long gone.

Phil had a sick smile across his face as he heard a door slam down the far end of the corridor. He removed his smile before turning back to John. "I'm sorry about…"

He was cut off as John had sat up in his bed. John put a stern voice on as he said "It was an accident no matter what happened you should not have talked to her like that."

Brooks stood there for a couple of moments with a vacant expression on his face before walking over to the door. He turned around to John and said "When you have your own girlfriend you can treat them how you like Torrie Is my love and it is none of your business what goes on between us."

He gave John a smirk before walking out of the room. Cena wanted to get up and follow him but Cody motioned for him to leave it.

It was starting to become clear just what sort of person Phil Brooks really was.

…..

The two detectives Randy Orton and Stacy Kiebler drove into the hospital car park ready to carry on with their investigations. Orton parked the car and went to open the door but was pulled back and passionately kissed by his partner both professionally and sexually. The two of them got out of the car, both a little out of breath and turned on but they both knew work had to come first.

They both gave each other seductive eyes as they walked towards the hospital. Their attention was diverted as they saw Torrie running away from the hospital. Randy tried to get her attention but she ignored him and ran straight past.

Stacy looked to Randy and said "I will go after her go and see if you can find out what is going on, it could be one of your friends."

Randy agreed and hastily walked towards the hospital to start inquiring. He saw Sheamus, Jeff and Maria sat in the café so instantly went inside and over to them.

The Irish bartender was the first to spot Randy as he said "Look it guys it's the fuzz."

He was concerned but smiled at Sheamus comment before saying "What are you all doing here, is everyone allright?"

Maria flicked her hair so she could talk and replied "John was in an accident, he is fine just had to be checked out."

The tanned detective was still concerned as he asked "Why did Torrie just go running out of here crying."

An inquisitive Sheamus asked "Crying everyone was fine when we left John's room."

Jeff pointed out the window and said "I would say that probably has something to do with it."

They all looked out and saw Punk walking away and getting into his car. Maria was the first to speak up "I really don't know what she sees in him."

Sheamus looked around before answering "Well if my instincts are correct then John is the one she has eyes for now."

The charismatic Jeff Hardy quickly followed on "To be honest every woman with a pulse has eyes for John."

They all laughed before Sheamus said "No this is different I think there is something deeper than just physical attraction there."

Jeff laughed "Look at you getting all dear Deidre on us."

Randy laughed with them again before saying "I'm going to speak to John see if I can find out what happened."

They all said goodbye to Randy as he walked out of the café and upstairs.

….

Torrie had never run so fast out of a building in her life but she had to get away from Phil. She made her blood boil but for some crazy reason she couldn't tell him where to go. She suddenly stopped as she heard someone behind her shouting "POLICE STOP."

The crying blonde instantly stopped as she saw a tall official looking blonde running up behind her. Torrie was frantic as she said "I have not done anything why are you chasing me?"

Stacy got her breath back for a second before she replied "I know you haven't it was the only why I was going to get you to stop."

A troubled Torrie got an angry look on her face as she answered "Then leave me alone."

She went to walk away again but Stacy gently took a hold of her arm and said "Oh no I can see there is something wrong and I want to know what it is."

Torrie looked back at the leggy detective. Stacy had a friendly and almost reassuring smile as she waited for Torrie to respond. Torrie stuttered a little not sure if she wanted to tell Stacy everything.

The two of them looked around as they heard someone shout "There you are."

A fear and sense of intimidation rose in Torrie's body again as she saw the cold figure of her evil boyfriend.

Phil recognized that Stacy had a police I.D on so put on fake concern again "I was so worried when you ran out like that. I will take you home so you can calm down a little."

He gently placed his hand on Torrie's arm as if he was being caring and loving but unknown to Stacy he was digging on of his fingernails into Torrie's wrist.

Torrie turned around so that Stacy could not see the pain in her eyes. Phil and Torrie started to walk away towards Phil's car.

They both stopped as they heard Stacy shout "Wait"

Phil didn't turn around just listened for her high heel footsteps to get closer before removing his nail from Torrie's arm.

Stacy ignored Brooks completely and looked at Torrie with the same reassuring smile. She took a card from her handbag and handed it to Torrie saying "If you ever need me for anything, and I'm not talking as a detective here as a friend you can call me anytime. I would like a gal pal in the city especially now."

Torrie smiled and said "Thank you I may just do that." Stacy smiled back before walking away completely ignoring Phil's goodbye.

The troubled blonde gripped onto the card as tight as she could as Phil was almost dragging her to his car.

As bad as things were she now had two escape routes.

But would she be brave enough to use them.

…

Without the other people in the room Layla had got up from the floor and was sat on a chair next to Cody. Although she never let go of his hand she was starting to feel safer than when she first arrived.

But with one knock on the door she instantly dropped her knees to the floor and hid behind Cody. John waited for a few moments before he shouted come in.

Much to their surprise it was Randy who walked into the room. John said "You guys are on the ball all I did was fall from a ladder."

Orton laughed and replied "This is a friendly visit; I saw the guys and wanted to see if everything was ok."

John answered "Sure everything is ok, I'm a little banged up but no serious injury."

Randy had noticed Layla cowering in the corner. He had chosen not say anything straight away but he his investigatory mind was still working.

Orton said "That's good then. I do have one question what is going on with Torrie?"

Cody looked at John and said "I will let you answer that one."

The muscular Cena hesitated before answering "She had stayed with me since she found me knocked out, had been great in fact then her boyfriend turned up and pretty much blamed her for what was a clear accident, she ran out of her crying and have not seen her since."

John could feel a range of emotions flowing through his soul. He was doing his best to hide them but Cody had picked up on them already, not that he was going to say anything in the middle of a hospital.

Detective Orton wasn't going to grill John too much so said "Well Stacy saw her running out of here crying, hopefully she caught up with her." Orton waited a moment before saying "Cody do you mind if I speak with you outside?"

Cody felt Layla grip tightly on his hand as if to say "Don't leave me."

John instantly reached down his arm and gently took a hold of Laylas hand. After a couple of seconds Layla loosened her grip on Cody's hand so he said "Yeah that's fine."

He waited for Randy to start walking out the door before whispering "I will be as quick as I can my love."

John whispered "I won't let go until Cody is back."

Layla nodded her frightened head as Cody walked out and shut the door.

He turned to Randy and said "So what can I do for you?"

The tanned Orton had to put on his work personae when he asked "Who is that girl?"

Rhodes had a feeling a lot of people would be asking about her but never thought a police officer would be one of them. He answered "She is a friend of mine, lots of people and hospitals unnerve her that's why she was cowered down."

Randy looked at Cody knowing he was lying and said "That's interesting because I have seen that girl before, she was caught stealing the out of date food from behind the bakery."

Cody closed his eyes in disbelief as the words came out of the detective's mouth. There was a few moments silence before Cody nervously answered "I don't know what you are talking about."

Detective Orton coughed as if he was making a point before saying "Look Cody you're not in trouble if you have took her in that is your provocative I'm just telling you to be careful."

Rhodes nodded his head in agreement before looking straight at Randy and saying "Please don't tell anyone about Layla."

Before Randy had the chance to answer the leggy Stacy Kiebler appeared walking towards them. Randy nodded his head towards Cody to give him a little bit of reassurance before Stacy got there.

When she got there Randy immediately said "Did you catch up with Torrie"

The tall and sexy blonde replied "Yeah I did but couldn't get much out of her. II think that her boyfriend may be abusing her either mentally, physically or both."

Even though Stacy was talking to her [partner, Cody butted in saying "You got that same feeling as well. The way he spoke to her in John's room was horrible."

Miss Kiebler followed on by saying "I have given her my number as a friend so hopefully she will open up to me after a while. That is the trouble with domestic abuse there is no quick fix because the victim is normally too frightened to open up."

Randy looked at his watched and motioned that he and Stacy had to carry on with their work. As Cody went back into the room Randy shouted in goodbye before leaving the two brothers and Layla in the hospital room.

John waited for the door to shut before letting go of Laylas hand. She instantly ran over and hugged Cody hugging him as tightly as she could.

The frightened blonde nestled her head into Cody's shoulder and whispered "I missed you so much."

Rhodes smiled and said "I was only gone for a couple of minutes."

She whispered again "It seemed like a lifetime."

John rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Well good to see I spread the joy."

Layla moved her head away from Cody. She still stayed close to him but went back over to John and softly said "Thank you John for looking after me. I'm glad you're ok."

The muscular Cena smiled back and replied "Thank you Layla you should be proud of yourself as well."

Layla giggled as she cuddled into Cody again. John could hear Sheamus and other voices coming back down the corridor.

He said "I think it's time to take Layla home. I will be home tomorrow so no point wasting time here I will probably just sleep."

Cody laughed and answered "Ok then I will make sure there is some fry up stuff in. Stay well brother I love you."

John smiled as he answered "That sounded like something out of lord of the rings. I love you too little brother."

Cody said goodbye to the others as they were coming the other way before taking Layla back home to her comfort zone.

The young Cody Rhodes was in a very good place in his life he was with a girl who he loved and adored with all his heart and he had his brother around to keep him safe. Cody just hoped and prayed that his happiness would not be short-lived.

…..

Sheamus and the others all stayed for another half an hour or so. John said his goodbyes but in a way was happy to see him leave because he was both physically and mentally drained. The doctors had decided that he would stay in overnight and go home in the morning, just to be on the safe side.

John had been sleeping for a couple of hours so he was in a very deep sleep.

Small footsteps slowly started to creep towards John's hospital room door. Visiting hours were over but for one person rules and regulations meant absolutely nothing.

Two hazelnut brown eyes glanced around to check they were not being watched. An almost tiny tanned hand pushed open the room door just enough to fit through and shut again.

The hazelnut eyes glanced over the sleeping muscular body of John Cena. They watched his every breath for a few moments before almost silently walking over and sitting at his bedside.

A small and soft hand was gently placed on john's forehead just enough so this person could feel the warmth of his skin but not wake him up.

In amongst the sound of beeps and other hospital familiarities a soft voice started to talk. "Sleep my sweetheart, sleep very well, sleep until you can see our little girl smile. Sleep until you wake so I can kiss your soft lips; sleep my baby though your smile I do miss. Sleep until morning let those blue eyes open wide, because my love John one day I will be your bride.

The slim and slender Aj Lee bent down and placed the most gentle of kisses on John's cheek before turning and sneaking back out of his room away from the hospital.

And through it all John did not wake up or know what was going on.

…

An edgy and anxious Torrie Wilson had been home from the hospital for a number of hours but in that whole time Phil had not said one word to her. She had come in cleaned the whole apartment, scrubbed the floors even hovered outside the front door but Phil was still staying silent. She hadn't tried talking to him either because of the fear of his reaction but the silence was tormenting her more than if he were to raise his voice.

There was nothing left for Torrie to but wait.

The beautiful blonde had been sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of cranberry juice, counting the seconds on the clock as the hands ticked around. Every so often she would think Phil is coming out of the bedroom.

Suddenly Torrie jumped a little as she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello darling."

"Oh Phil you made me jump."

"Why would I make you jump? You know I'm the only one here or was you hoping and expecting it to be someone else."

Torrie glanced back towards Phil fearing for what was going through his head. She nervously watched as he methodically walked around the sofa and sat next to her.

She lowered the volume of her voice saying "What do you mean?"

Torrie let out a scream as he threw a vase towards the wall and snapped "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?"

The terrified blonde felt the tears begin to fall down her face. There were a few moments silence before Punk snapped again as he kicked the table over "I asked you a question."

She cried instantly "No of course I don't." Torrie tried to shuffle towards the other side of the sofa but Phil moved with her. He aggressively placed his hand on her knee and started to grip tightly.

Torrie cried again "Phil please stop you're hurting my knee."

He tightened his grip as he moved towards her ear. His voice got deeper as he said "You do think I'm stupid. You thought I wouldn't find out about your little crush, this little thing you have for that pretty boy John Cena."

Torrie cried in pain "No you have got it wrong."

In a disgusting display of evil he threw her to the ground by her knee. His deepening voice shouted "Stop lying to me you stupid slut. You just like every other woman around here have been mentally undressing him since the moment he arrived."

The troubled blonde cried "It's not like them it's different."

Torrie realized instantly what she had said. She backed away from the sofa hoping and praying Phil hadn't noticed her mistake, but it was too late.

His cold eyes stared right into hers, almost freezing her where she sat. He slowly spoke "So there is something there?"

She stuttered "No you misheard me."

Brooks dropped to his knees in front of Torrie. He didn't make big movements but was still getting closer to her.

His tone got louder with every word he spoke "Am I not good enough for you? Do I not treat you well? Does he make more money than me? Is it his looks that make him better? Is it because all your friends love him? WHAT IS IT YOU FUCKING HOAR?"

Torrie lost herself completely as she shouted back "ALL OF THE ABOVE AND BECAUSE HE ISN'T AN EVIL FUCKING BASTARD."

In one evil disgusting swipe, Phil hit Torrie in the face with the back of his hand. Torrie fell backwards onto the floor holding her face the tears running down her hands.

She looked up at Phil who was stood over her. Her shaking hand still held her face as her painful tears continued to run.

The evil Brooks bent down and aggressively pushed her hand away from her face. He forcefully put his hand around her chin and bellowed in her tearful face.

"TORRIE WILSON YOU BELONG TO ME."

End of chapter 25

I'm sorry if the last scene wasn't very well written. Just a bit too close to home and wanted to write it quickly.

Anyways thank you very much for the awesome reviews. I love getting them so much makes me think you know what I'm doing something right Lol.

The next chapter will focus on some of the other characters in the story, especially Sheamus.

I can't wait for Wrestlemania this Sunday. The three matches I'm looking forward to the most are World title math, Lesner/Triple H and Punk Vs Undertaker. The WWE title match will be good but only two outcomes that I will be happy with Lol.

Hope everyone has a great WRESTLEMANIA WEEKEND.

Take it easy

Matt


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-

The sounds outside were normally the same at the early hours of a New York Saturday morning. People would be coming home from nights out; having a good time after a hard week doing whatever it is a person does. Some people were happy and cheery; some were arguing and having small drunken fights. Either way people were always very glad it was the weekend.

One girl in particular was happy that it was the weekend and not for the same reasons as most other people. All that she wanted to do was stay indoors away from the world, away from inquisitive eyes, away from the question that would back her into a corner, away from being asked "Torrie how did you get that bruise?"

…

The new morning started with the sun rising over the top of the city skyline. New York was known as the city that never slept and that was definitely the case.

For the owner of Angels bar he would not be sleeping much this weekend no matter where he was in the world. The friendly Irish bar tender had many things on his mind, the health of his new friend, the women that was constantly on his mind but more than anything else the imminent arrival of his controlling Father.

In just over 24 hours Sheamus would have to do something that he had never done before, stand up to his Dad. The thought of it terrified him, the consequences of his actions could be devastating but he is his own man now and he has to do it.

The redheaded Irishman sat in his empty bar looking around. He looked at the stools on the top of the table. He listened to the sound of the ticking clock knowing that in a couple of hours his customers would be arriving and it would be the pleasant company and distraction that he needed.

He was a little startled as he heard a knock on the bar door. He looked at the clock and said "Six forty five? Someone has a bit of a problem."

He walked to the front door and opened it with the intention of telling this person to go home but who he saw standing there was not who was he was expecting.

"Trish? What are you doing here?"

The glamorous blonde answered "I knew there was no way you would be able to sleep so I wanted to come and keep you company."

Sheamus felt a sense of warmth from what she said and invited her in. He went behind the bar and made her a cappuccino before sitting down with her on the only table that the stools had been taken down from.

She took a sip of her coffee before saying "Bit of a stupid of question but are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Sheamus smiled and answered "I am shaking like I am stood naked in the Antarctic."

Trish laughed and answered "Strange image but think I understand."

He laughed with her saying "Wasn't the best example but yes I am very nervous."

The friendly Irishman felt a tingling sensation go through his body as she placed her hand on his softly saying "Everything will be fine I promise."

She quickly moved her hand as she heard a key turning in the front door. The two of them turned around to see the unique blonde Ashley storming into the bar.

Sheamus stood up and said "Ashley you don't start until eight."

She snapped "I wanted to make an early start on the cleaning."

The redheaded bartender glanced at Trish to say can we have a minute.

Trish took her phone from her pocket and said "That's Alberto my brothers have come in drunk again and are using his chess set as a coaster. Bye Ashley and see you later Sheamus."

The two of them locked eyes saying as much as they could with no words at all. Sheamus stopped and waited for the door to shut. He sighed wishing that she could stay longer but if there was one thing that Sheamus did it was look after his friends.

He pulled the chair next to his and said "Ashley sit down."

She answered quickly "I said I want to do the cleaning."

Sheamus lowered his voice to an almost comforting tone and said "The cleaning will still be there at eight o clock and for now I want to talk to my Ashley."

The punk rocking blonde smiled as she heard him call her my Ashley. She always liked when Sheamus called her that because it made him like the big brother that she never had.

She sat down and said "You always know how to get me don't you?"

He replied in a friendly but sarcastic fashion as he said "It's a gift. Now tell me what's going on."

Her hands started to twirl with her blonde hair not wanting to open up but knowing that Sheamus was the one person she felt she could talk to. There were a few moments hesitation but she finally started to talk.

"I have started to notice a pattern in my life and it is not a very good one. I have great friends a wonderful job I think I look good and take care of myself but whenever it comes to guys I can't seem to get it right."

Miss Massaro stopped as she saw Sheamus about to say something "That's not anything to do with you sweetheart. You always give what you can for a relationship and it is the guy who doesn't appreciate and look after you like they should. I think you put too much pressure on yourself to be in a relationship."

Ashley listened and agreed to a certain extent but replied "That's the thing it isn't just guys I have been with. There was this one guy who I was so close to as a friend but when it came to trying to be his girlfriend it never happened. The same is happening with Cody, he is this shy man who I thought I could bring out of his shell then this random homeless girl steals him away before I get the chance. It isn't fair."

Sheamus looked back at her and replied in a reassuring tone "A man could walk through the door at any time and he could be the man of your dreams."

They both looked back as they heard the door open. Both Sheamus and Ashley started laughing and giggling as the beardy Daniel Bryan stood there annoyed that leaves and tiny bits of wood had blown all over him.

The Irish bartender laughed as he said "Ok maybe not that door in particular."

They both continued to laugh at Daniel as he stormed towards the kitchen muttering "No" over and over again.

Ashley got up of her chair and hugged Sheamus as tightly as she could. She softly spoke as he arms just about touched his back "Thank you for being my shoulder to lean on again."

He patted her on the back saying "I'm always here for my Ashley you know that."

She let go and smiled again "Right time to do some work."

Sheamus joked "About bloody time."

Ashley lightly slapped across the shoulder before she walked away to do her cleaning. Sheamus sat back down and looked back towards the door. He loved his life now and no matter whom it was that was arriving at 2pm the next afternoon he had to stay strong. It was his life and not his Fathers.

…..

The charismatic enigma Jeff Hardy saw a small amount of light out of the corner of his eyes. It disappeared just as quickly as it arrived but was enough to wake him up. He looked to his left and saw that his loving girlfriend Maria Kanellis was not at his side. He stood up and put on his black dressing gown before walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

He had a loved up smile on his face as he saw Maria stood in the kitchen over the cooker singing as she wore her lilac colored silk dressing gown.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and said "Morning."

She turned around and kissed him back "I was going to make you breakfast in bed."

He leant his chin on her shoulder as she turned back around to cook "That would have been lovely but as soon as I saw you weren't next to me had to find you."

She smiled sweetly as she turned some sausages "I love you so much Jeffery."

They heard a slamming door behind them and turned around. They watched as Candice stormed into the front room and threw her phone onto the sofa.

Jeff took over the cooking duties from Maria so she could see what was wrong with her best friend.

She sat down next to the sexy black haired Candice and said "What's wrong Candice? Oh and your robe is completely open can see most of your breasts."

Candice snapped "Oh it doesn't matter what's wrong. And I don't care about my robe. Jeff is too in love with you anyway. I could be walking around naked and he will still look towards you with those puppy dog eyes."

Jeff chuckled as he continued with the breakfast that Maria had started.

Maria asked again "Come on Candy what's wrong?"

Candice answered "It's Adam he is such a pig. Look at this video he sent me."

She picked up her phone and gave it to Maria. Jeff turned down the heat on the cooker so he could come and watch as well.

The beautiful redhead pressed play on the video. The both watched a camera phone recording of Adam talking to a girl in the bar. The video then went to them dancing together and making out as they danced before it ended with Christian turning the camera to face him smiling close to it with his thumb up.

An angry Candice took her phone off her friend snapping "See what I mean?"

Jeff went back to the cooking as Maria said "Yes I do but what do you care, I thought that you were just winding him up."

The gorgeous Candice answered "I was but I have had so much fun trading playful blows with him back and forth. I can't remember the last time I have had that much fun."

Maria went to talk but Candice interrupted "Well apart from that night of sex with John nothing will ever top that."

Her redheaded friend rolled her eyes and said "Yes you have told me every last detail about that night. Maybe it's because you have met a guy who is on your level in every way when it comes to Adam."

The sexy model stood up and said "Don't make it sound like I want anything more than to put him in his place because that's all it is. Well two can play at that game."

Maria stood up and walked back over to Jeff, rested her head on his shoulder and said "I think cupid has been sending a lot of his arrows this way recently.

…..

Trish opened the door of her luxury apartment. She looked down and saw Christian stretched out on the sofa. She started walking towards her room but was stopped in her tracks by a young women shouting "What do you mean it was just to get another girl jealous?"

The glamorous blonde watched as Adam followed behind "This girl and I have this little game that we are playing that's all don't take it to heart darling."

The girl ignored him and slammed the door behind her. He looked towards his sister with an apologetic look on his face "What's up sis?"

Trish quietly said "Did you have sex in my bed in the short time I was out?"

Adam stayed silent but Christian turned over muttering "Yeah he did."

Her young haired brother smiled trying to look innocent but got slapped across the face. Trish said "I suggest the two of you go in there wash every part of my bed and linen tidy up any mess you have made so that it never looked like you were in there and get out of my sight for the day otherwise you will find yourself homeless."

The two of them quickly tidied up the front room while she was stood there and ran towards the room. Trish waited for the door to shut before sitting down at the table and looking out to the morning sky.

Her attention glanced to the left as she saw Maryse waking up and walking towards her. The stunningly sexy French Canadian said "A man came by looking for you yesterday. He didn't leave a name but he was very handsome. Not like that ugly ginger thing you have been associating with."

Trish snapped "Don't talk about Sheamus like that."

Her other flat mates Alberto and Eve Torres came into the room with smiles on their faces. Eve spoke with a patronizing voice "Maybe you didn't handle everything as well as we thought you did. This infatuation with that bartender must be the slump a girl gets after going through what you did."

Trish stood up snapping "I don't want to hear this." And stormed towards her room.

She opened the door and shouted "Forget about tidying up I want to be alone." Adam and Christian quickly walked out of their sister's way. They knew not to mess with her when she was in this mood. They turned around again as she shouted "ADAM"

The two brothers looked as Trish said "Get this used condom off my bedside table now."

….

As the time approached 12PM a taxi pulled up outside the Layfield apartment buildings. The muscular figure of John Cena got out the taxi and paid the driver. He started to walk up the steps to his apartments before turning around and glancing towards Angels. He smiled and said "One won't hurt."

He crossed over the road and entered the bar.

Everyone in the bar shouted "JOHN"

He smiled as he saw Sheamus standing behind the bar.

Sheamus asked "Got room for a beer John?"

John laughed as he sarcastically replied "No I haven't but I am willing to add on."

Everyone laughed as some people came over to talk to him.

A few people who had heard about John's accident asked him how he was before he was able to actually talk to Sheamus.

His Irish friend said "I thought Cody was picking you up at 2?"

John answered "He was but they said I could go and I wasn't hanging around I feel fine anyway."

Sheamus handed John his drink before saying "Just make sure you take it easy buddy."

Cena smiled and said "Don't worry I will. So has Torrie been in today?"

The redheaded bartender answered "No she hasn't but may be along later on."

A look of disappointment came across John's face but he was able to hide it well as he spent the next hour in the bar talking to even more people that had taken to him.

John and Cody had been settling into their new life quite well with a few exceptions. But forgetting their old lives could be very dangerous.

…

Torrie Wilson was both mentally and physically bruised. She was in a lot of pain as she slowly was applying her make-up. She didn't want to go out but they were running low on shopping.

She came out of the bathroom still feeling the pain of covering the bruises. She walked over to the coat hangers but was stopped in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Torrie timidly answered "We need some shopping."

Phil got to his feet and stood next to her. He took a hold of her wrist causing painful tears to run down her face ruining her make-up.

He snapped "I didn't say you could go anywhere now get back that room."

Torrie felt a little relief as the pain the evil Brooks was putting on her wrist disappeared. She slowly started to walk out of the room. He eyes glanced slightly as she saw her phone and a card on the table. She quickly picked them up before Phil could see and walked back into her bedroom shutting the door.

The troubled blonde waited for a few moments before she heard Phil sit back down and put the television on. She went as far over the other side of the room as she could before dialing a number on her phone.

A nervous Torrie looked back and forth at the door hoping and praying that Phil wouldn't walk in. She listened to the ringing on the other end before hearing a sound that made her close her eyes in sorrow.

"_You have reached Detective Stacy Kiebler. Please leave your name and number after the tone and I will get back to you."_

Torrie let the phone drop to the bed as the tears flowed even more.

She was running out of options.

….

Most detectives worked Monday to Friday but if there was a major case to deal with then the words "Day off" did not apply.

A lot of the detectives had been there since 7am so they were ready for a very well earned lunch break, which just left two detectives in the office…. Stacy Kiebler and Randy Orton.

Randy waited until he heard the lift door close and start moving towards he headed towards Stacy with a smile across his face. He put his hands on her waist and said "I love lunch breaks so much more than I used to."

Much to his shock and surprise Stacy pushed him away and snapped "Just leave me alone Randy."

He quietly replied "Ok I wasn't expecting that."

The tall blonde snapped again "No what you shouldn't be expecting is to get your leg over anytime you want it."

An annoyed Orton answered "Hold on a minute its normally you all over me like dog on heat."

Randy fell backward as Stacy slapped him across the face. She stormed away from him and into the woman's bathroom and locked the door so that she could not be disturbed.

The attractive blonde threw her handbag into the toilet cubicle before going in herself and slamming the door.

A couple of minutes later she came out and stood facing the mirror. She started to mutter over and over again "Please I just can't"

She waited a couple of minutes before looking down at what was in her hand.

A look of horror came across her face as a blue line appeared on the test.

Stacy felt tears start to fall down her face as she uttered the words…

"I'm pregnant."

End of chapter 26

Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews they always make me happy and want to keep trying my hardest to keep you entertained and enjoying reading my stories

Wrestlemania was ok on Sunday. Not the best WrestleMania but not the worst either. I liked the World title, Lesner/Triple H, Undertaker/Punk and Shield matches but didn't like result of main event was very angry at result of Jericho match and Cody Rhodes getting cut from the show even if it was with a bunch of jobbers was just stupid.

Anyway Lol hope everyone is having a good week and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Take it easy

Matt


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

The Saturday New York day had turned into a New York night. You wouldn't think the day had ended with the amounts of people that were still around the city, maybe even more that were out and about during the day.

Detective Randy Orton had no desire to go home. The young detective was still in shock after an unexpected argument with his partner both professionally and sexually.

The young detective sat at his desk looking through the notes of the case that he was determined to crack.

His attention was drawn to his office door opening very slowly by the leggy and attractive Stacy Kiebler. She didn't walk completely into the room but stuck her head round the door and spoke with almost a whisper "Hello Randy."

Detective Orton answered "If you're going to shout or slap me again then go back to your own office."

She tentivly opened the door, walked into the room and sat down on the edge of one of the other desks. She spoke again with a soft tone "No I'm not going to shout and I'm certainly not going to slap you. What are you still doing here?"

Randy turned his chair so that he was facing her before answering "Most nights recently I have gone home with you just didn't want to be on my own for some reason."

The attractive blonde detective moved a little closer to Randy as she said "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have spoken to like that it was out of order."

He looked at her as if to say he forgave her before asking "What was wrong with you earlier?"

Stacy hesitated for a few moments so she could word what she was going to say just right "I had a little bit of a shock that's all."

An inquisitive Randy asked "What do you mean a shock?"

She quickly answered "Just found something out that I wasn't really expecting."

There was a mixture of worry curiosity as Randy said "What is it babe you can tell me."

Detective Kiebler closed her eyes wishing that she didn't have to say what she was about to say.

The leggy blonde slowly stood up and sat on the desk as close to Randy. She tried to make sure her tone of voice was as soft as she could make it before she spoke.

She reached out her hand and gently placed it on Randy's before softly and reluctantly saying "Randy I'm pregnant."

Stacy was a little startled as Randy dropped his empty cup of coffee on the floor. The shocked detective stayed almost motionless as he tried to digest the monumental information that he had just received.

He stared vacantly towards the ceiling trying to work out just exactly how he answers what Stacy had just told him.

A nervous Stacy waited patiently for him to talk but the suspense of it all was consuming her. Eventually she said "Randy please say something."

The tanned detective continued to stay silent still lost for words. Stacy stood up from the desk getting more anxious by the second at Randy's lack of words.

Randy finally broke the silence as he spoke in a high pitch voice "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Why has my voice gone so high? What?"

Stacy could see that he was in shock so said "I'm not going to say at a 3rd time."

Orton spoke "How did this happen we were careful."

The attractive blonde answered "We were careful when we stopped to think but most of the time we were too overcome by passion to think logically about anything."

Orton looked down to the floor and back up again before answering "I'm going to be a Father."

He looked at Stacy wanting to smile but the look on her face unnerved him quite a bit. He stood up so he was looking straight into Stacy's eyes and said "Stace what is it?"

The tall blonde closed her eyes and thought about what she was about to say. She opened them and gazed into Randy's blue eyes, every little part of them shining back at her.

She lowered the volume of her voice as far as she could and said "Randy you're not going to be a father."

Suddenly Randy jumped to an angry conclusion "What the hell do you mean I'm not going to be a father who else have you been sleeping with."

Stacy snapped "I haven't slept with anyone else but you. How dare you insinuate that I have?"

He quickly answered "Then what do you mean I'm not going to be a father?"

Stacy turned away from Randy not wanting to answer his question. Randy gently pulled her arm so she was facing him again. He assertively said "How am I not going to be a father if you're pregnant."

Just like Randy was before she stayed silent, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. A persistent Randy spoke in an almost aggressive tone "Stacy just tell me what you mean."

The tall blonde turned around tears still dripping from her eyes and shouted "BECAUSE I'M NOT KEEPING THE BABY."

An instantly deflated and distraught Randy dropped back into his chair in almost a falling motion. Suddenly nothing in the young detectives head made any sense at all.

…

Adam and Christian had been out of the house all day they knew better than to get in their sisters way when she was in a bad mood like she was. After hanging around in parks and sports clubs all day they decided to go to Angels.

As they walked in Adam's face was lit up with a satisfied smile. He motioned for Christian to sit down before walking over to the sexy model Candice Michelle who was sat alone at the end of the bar.

He had a look of arrogance about him thinking he had won the back and forth game but a confused look came across his face as two men sat either side of Trish.

The long haired Adam stood watching as one of the men had his hand on Candice's shoulder the other had his hand gently placed on her knee.

Adam could see that she was flirting with the both of them much like she was when he and Christian had met her.

A sudden sense of anger flowed through his soul as one of the men slid his hand from her knee up her skirt. He looked at Candice who had a nervous look on her face feeling the man's hand where it was.

In a quick movement Adam ran over and pushed the man off his stool. The other man grabbed hold of Adam as the man he pushed off the stool stood up.

Christian heard the commotion and said to Daniel Bryan "Uh oh."

One of the men held Adam shouting "Hit him Titus teach this punk a lesson."

His grip was loosened as Christian jumped on his back and pulled him off his brother. Adam punched Titus in the nose causing it to bleed.

Everything calmed down as Sheamus ran from the back leaped over the bar and stood between the two of them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE."

Adam pointed at Titus "This pervert had his hand up Candice's skirt and she sure as hell didn't want it there."

Adam fell back into the bar as Candice threw her drink over him shouting "Who are you to tell me what I want. You wouldn't know what I want if I wrote you a five hundred page book about it."

Candice picked up her handbag and stormed out of the bar. Christian slowly walked next to Sheamus and whispered "Please don't tell our sister about this."

The black haired Candice Michelle stormed round the corner away from Angels before she stopped. She checked that no one was behind her before leaning on the wall and starting to cry.

Her sobbing voice cried "I don't know what I want anymore."

…..

The sun rose on a new day in the city of New York. As the time approached seven thirty in the morning the muscular John Cena came out of his room wearing a white tank top and black shocks ready for a morning run.

As he started walking towards the door he suddenly felt someone jump on his back and use all their strength to pull him down towards the sofa.

John snapped "What on earth are you doing Cody?"

His out of breath little brother replied "The doctor said you have to rest for at least two full days just to be on the safe side."

Cena was annoyed with Cody but smiled "I thought I was going to get away with it. Now let go of me please."

Cody still hung on saying "You promise you will take it easy at least for today."

Cena answered "I promise"

Rhodes finally let go as he said "John you really are built like house, no wonder people don't think were brothers."

John laughed and walked to the kitchen to get an orange juice. They both glanced back as they heard Layla step out of Cody's bedroom.

She was wearing Cody's long black and white football jersey that covered her down to just above her knees but was easy to tell she wasn't wearing anything else.

John smiled and said "Morning Layla, Cody close your mouth could fit a car in there if your jaw dropped any further."

The British born beauty smiled as she walked up to Cody and said "I couldn't find any of my clothes so I had to put your shirt on. You don't mind do you?"

Cody's response was "Hummana hum I sure, yes, ok urm I sure."

Layla had a sweet smile on her as she didn't even realize what she was doing.

John saw that Cody looked as if he was going to pass out and said "That gibberish means sure you can Layla."

The gorgeous brunette stood on tip toes and leaned up to kiss Cody before walking back into her bedroom.

Cena shook his head as he watched his brother's eyes fixed on Layla until she shut the door.

As the door shut Cody said "John."

His older brother replied "Yes Cody."

"I really do love that girl."

John put his arm around the shoulders of his frozen brother saying "I know you do Cody and she loves you too."

"Thanks John."

…..

The troubled blonde Torrie Wilson opened her eyes back to the nightmare that was her life. In her dreams she was safe but in reality her life was a mess. Stuck in a relationship where she was controlled and hurt, longing for a man she couldn't be with, desperate to leave Phil and run to his arms but as every moment passed it seemed as if it were never to happen.

She turned over in her bed to see that Phil was not there. Torrie looked up and saw Phil packing a few clothes in a large bag.

Torrie made a wish that he would be leaving for good but asked "Where are you going?"

The evil Brooks answered "I don't have to tell you everything, but if you must know I am going to stay in Chicago for a week."

There was a sudden sense of excitement flowing through Torrie's body as she heard the news. The gorgeous blonde had to contain her excitement as she said "Oh right I will miss you while you are away."

She let out a small yelp as Phil forcefully took a hold of her hair "Yes you will miss me." He pulled her head back and kissed her. Even though Torrie hated it she kissed him back knowing that he would be leaving soon.

He let her go almost pushing her back to the bed and did up the zip on his bag. He motioned for Torrie to escort him to the door. As they got to the front door Phil snapped "Now don't do anything stupid while I am away."

Brooks kissed her again before shutting the door without even a goodbye.

For Torrie this week would be like heaven. She just hoped and prayed that she could gain the strength to take a stand against her abusive boyfriend in the short time that she was away.

…..

For a lot of people Sundays would normally go by very quickly, but for the friendly Irish bartender Sheamus time was going very slowly indeed.

His eyes had been looking back and forth at the clock all morning and early afternoon. His latest glance saw that it was ten to one in the afternoon.

As he sat at the end of the bar his friends had been arriving to rally behind him to help him stay strong.

Jeff and Maria had got there just before lunchtime. Ashley and Daniel Bryan were working so they were already there but made sure that all their jobs out the back were completed early so they could be in the bar with Sheamus when his Dad arrived. Trish had been there with Sheamus all morning supporting him and her brothers had arrived not long after.

Sheamus glanced up at the clock again and saw that it was 1PM. He quietly muttered "Only one hour to go and knowing my Dad he will be early."

He felt Trish's hand gently touch his as she said "You will be fine were all here for you."

Everyone looked to the door as they heard it start to open.

"JOHN"

Daniel Bryan asked "How about a drink John?"

"Well Daniel I am going to need something to kill time before my second beer, how about a first one."

The others all laughed as John took a seat next to Shamuses surrounding support.

Sheamus said "You didn't have to come down John, your still recovering."

The muscular Cena answered "Well Cody has given me a strict order to relax today, so who am I to ignore my little brother."

Ashley quickly spoke "Cody is such a sweetheart."

Sheamus turned to her as if to say "Leave it Ashley."

The group looked over as Christian was looking outside the window and asked "Who comes in here that drives a black Bentley?"

Suddenly the fear rose up in Shamuses body. His voice deepened as it said "He's here."

Trish softly placed her hands on Sheamus cheeks so that he looked towards. The glamorous blonde looked straight into his eyes and said "We are all here for you Sheamus were not going anywhere. You can do it."

Everyone else followed on saying the same "You can do it Sheamus."

He replied "Thanks guys and whatever happens do not get involved, I mean that."

The bar went silent as if they could hear the footsteps approaching the door.

Sheamus took one last deep breath as his eyes were fixed on the moving handle. Everyone watched as the tall and muscly large man walked up to the bar and methodically placed his black hat down on the bar surface.

He noticed instantly the silence around but was only interested in talking to one person. He looked straight at his pale skinned son and said "Where are your bags?"

The redheaded Sheamus stuttered "I haven't got any bags."

His father Mark replied in a deep but almost satisfied voice "That's good, new life means new everything, that's very admirable."

Sheamus hesitated and stuttered but calmly replied "No I haven't got any bags because I'm not going anywhere."

Calloway quickly answered "I am going to pretend that I misheard you then."

His son answered immediately "You didn't mishear me. I'm staying here."

Sheamus could see the anger appearing in his Fathers eyes. Marks tone of voice rose as he said "Have you started to take leave of your senses?"

In his first ever act of defiance towards his father Sheamus said "So you acknowledge that I have my own senses then?"

A couple of the girls screamed as Mark slid all the glasses in front of him onto the floor in an angry rage.

Sheamus could see John wanting to stand up but waved his index finger in a no motion.

Mark shouted "How dare you talk to me like that?"

A look of surprise came across Callaway's face as Sheamus snapped "No how dare you come in here and trash my bar."

Mark aggressively stood up and went to strike his son in the face but Sheamus stopped the fist with his own hand causing his Dad to sit back down on the stool.

Sheamus could see that his Dad was shaken so quickly followed on "This isn't happening anymore Dad. I want a relationship with you but I will not be treated like a doormat anymore."

Mark stood up and kicked the bar stool across the room. "You are making suck a big mistake boy. You are wasting your life here. You have no impact on anything running a crummy bar."

All of a sudden Ashley stood up and shouted "You have no fucking idea how much your son means to every one of us. You sir are not even half the man your son is and that is a fact."

Mark took a step towards Ashley for her outburst but John and Christian stood in front of her.

Calloway turned around and saw his son facing him, and looking him straight in the eye.

The large Calloway smiled and said "If I am truly half the man you are why don't you tell me to leave this so called establishment."

Sheamus closed his eyes for a second as he took a deep breath. If he did this he knew there was no turning back.

Mark started to laugh as he said "Just as I thought you are weak you wouldn't be doing any of this if your friends weren't here."

He suddenly stopped in shock as he felt Sheamus forcefully put his hand on his jacket collar.

"I want you out of my bar, I want you out of this city and I want you out of my life do I make myself clear."

Sheamus let go and Mark quickly took a couple of steps back. He didn't say a word just walked towards the door and opened it.

He turned his back but smiled as he heard Sheamus shout "Wait."

As he turned around Sheamus was stood there with his black hat holding it out in front of him. Mark snatched the hat from Shamuses hand and slammed the door behind him.

Sheamus felt his heart racing but was quickly brought around by Ashley and Maria hugging him. Ashley smiled "You were great I knew you could do it."

The Irish bartender smiled "What about you I can't believe you did that."

He turned around to see the face of the gorgeous Trish Stratus stood in front of him. She hugged him tightly and said "I'm so proud of you Sheamus."

Everyone looked back as the door opened again. This time there was a very sharply dressed blonde haired man stood in the door way.

Everyone looked at Adam and Christian as they spoke almost in a harmonious disgust "JERICHO"

Trish looked back the man in the doorway and snapped "What are you doing here?"

Jericho answered "That's not a nice welcome. Certainly not one your husband should receive."

End of chapter 27

I seem to be on a roll with this story at the moment, well writing in general Lol.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kalina. She along with Briana was one of the driving forces behind me writing this story in the first place. She is such a good friend writes AWESOME STORIES, makes amazing videos and is one of the people who has really helped me with the development of my writing. I know how much you LOVE Chris Jericho so this chapter is for you

Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews.

Hope you all have a good week

Take it easy

Matt


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

A stunned silence had overcome the bar as they looked towards the latest unfamiliar person show up in their lives.

The silence broke as both Adam and Christian aggressively moved towards Chris Jericho. Trish shouted "No you two." She motioned towards Sheamus and John to intercept her brothers.

John and Sheamus were too strong for Adam and Christian to break their grip but still wanted to hurt Jericho.

Adam shouted "Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just walk back in here like nothing's happened."

Trish shouted again "Adam calm down."

Her other brother shouted "You want us to calm down tell these two to let us go so we can rip that bastards face off."  
The very sophisticated looking Chris Jericho just stood there watching as the two of them wanted to get at him. He had an arrogant grin across his face as he said "Why do you two have to be so hostile towards me?"

Christian and Adam tried to break free from Sheamus and John again but Adam shouted "Hostile you want fucking hostile. This is nothing pal."

Trish snapped again "I said both of you calm down and Chris you are making things worse."

Christian snapped "He is making things worse just by being here."

The glamorous Trish Stratus turned her snappy voice into a shout "I said calm down"

Her two brothers both silenced themselves but didn't take their eyes off Chris Jericho"

Another silence took over the room as Trish said "Chris what are you doing here?"

Jericho waited for a couple of moments before he said "Why do you think I am here? I'm here to see my wife."

Trish's brothers wanted to snap again but both Sheamus and John said a quiet word in their ears. Sheamus did not know what to think. The red headed Irishman had just gone through one of the most terrifying things he had ever had to do in standing up to his father, he thought that there could be something blossoming with this woman who was having such an effect on him but now he finds out that she has a husband. All Sheamus could do was wait.

A look of anger came across Trish's face. She lowered her voice as she said "Your wife, you are here to see your wife. Tell me you didn't just say that."

Jericho still had an arrogant grin across his face as he replied "Of course I am why else would I come to a place like this."

Sheamus glanced towards John and whispered "Maybe I need to decorate or something."

Trish methodically walked towards the blonde haired man. Tension was rising in the room at what her reaction would be. She lowered her voice and said "You disappear in the middle of the night leaving a note saying that you have to go away on business. No number, no address not even an explanation what you were doing. Then seven months later you turn up expecting me to welcome you with open arms."

Chris answered straight away "Surly you don't resent me having a career?"

She snapped "No of course I don't but you left me in a complete mess. I couldn't pay all the bills I had to move into an apartment with some friends."

In a total change of subject Chris said "How is the lovely Eve?"

At that point Trish had reached boiling point she shouted "THIS ISNT A GAME CHRIS. What you have done is inexcusable. Adam, Christian lets go and don't touch him on your way out."

Sheamus and John let go of the two brothers. Sheamus walked over to Trish and gently put his hand on her shoulder saying "Do you want me to come with you?"

The angry and glamorous blonde pushed his arm away and snapped "Just leave me alone I don't need some knight in shining armor fighting my battles for me. Now you have dealt with your big test stick to what you know and that's dealing with things that are simple."

Christian said "That was a bit…." Before Trish cut him off and said "Save it Christian."

Trish stormed out of the bar with her brothers following. They left the bar standing in shock but Sheamus standing in a dejected disbelief.

All of them looked towards Jericho waiting for the sharp dressed men to say something. Jericho gave Sheamus an arrogant smile but followed it with what seemed to be a look of warning to the bartender. The stylish blonde haired man turned and walked out of the bar without even saying a word.

John put his hand on Shamuses shoulder and said "Are you ok fella?"

The redheaded bartender replied "I'm fine just need a little time alone. Ashley please could you watch the bar for a while?"  
None of them argued just watched as Sheamus walked to the back his head looking down to the floor. His day had been a roller-coaster and the end of the ride wasn't very fun at all.

…..

Monday was the beginning of a new week. Despite the events of the day before people had to carry on with their lives. Sheamus was clearly keeping things bottled up but carried on as if he was fine. For the people around him it was hard to forget what happened but they had no choice. It was different for those who didn't witness what had happened. They had their own things to concern themselves with.

The rising sun slightly shined through Cody's window. The sun lit up his room enough to wake him up. He slowly adjusted to the light before fully opening his eyes. As he turned his head he saw the beautiful British born Layla with her head on the pillow gazing at him with a sweet smile on her face.

Cody smiled and said "Hey"

"Hey. You sleep so nicely Cody."

"Thanks that sweet."

Rhodes softly kissed Layla. She smiled as she kissed him back. The British beauty gazed into his eyes and said "Do you want to….."

He had no clue why but he started to blush as he whispered "Do you want to?"

Layla smiled slightly as she said "I think I do."

Cody softly put his hand on her face "We only will if you're ready."

He felt her hand gently touch his waist as she said "I'm ready."

Rhodes slowly pushed the duvet cover to the floor. As he put his hands on her waist he could feel her body shaking a little. He spoke in a soft voice "Are you sure Layla?"

The timid black haired girl slowly sat up and tenderly kissed Cody's lips. She said "I love you so much, this is going to be the most special day of my life.

The two of them started to passionately kiss as their bodies came together.

It was a special moment for the two of them that would live with them forever.

…

The popular and muscular John Cena had promised his little brother that he wouldn't go out running if he could still go out for a morning walk.

Cena sat on the wall at the beach gazing out at the sea, the sun glistening in the water. The fresh morning breeze cooled him down as he enjoyed the morning tranquility. John's life was constantly changing, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. His new life had through up a lot of surprises but none more than the stunningly beautiful blonde Torrie Wilson that hadn't left his mind or heart since the moment he met her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her there was something familiar about the stranger that had touched his life in such an impactful way.

John continued to look out to sea as he racked his brain trying to think of a reason that this girl who he barely knew meant so much to him. Sure she was sexy as a woman could be but there was something more than that for John. He hadn't felt this way about a girl in a very long time.

He was a little startled as he heard a soft voice behind him say "Hiya John."

As John turned around it was as if angels were singing in his head as he saw Torrie standing in front of him. He quickly got himself together and said "Hi Torrie you're out quite early."

She smiled "Well I saw you leave this morning so thought I would come and see how you are."

There were a couple of moments of silence before John answered "Sorry where are my manners would you like to sit down?"

Torrie smiled "That would be lovely."

The two of them sat on the wall, looking out at the sea. Torrie spoke again "I'm so terribly sorry…"  
She was cut off as John said "Contrary to what your boyfriend thinks this wasn't your fault. It was an accident and I'm fine. So don't worry about it anymore. Come to think of it where is Phil?"

Torrie felt a little nervous about John asking that but answered "He is away for a while."

The sound of the sea once again filled up the moments of silence. John took a deep breath before he said "Would you like to have lunch later?"

A sense of shock went through Torrie's body as she answered "Pardon."

John quickly said "Sorry I shouldn't have asked just thought it would…."  
Before he finished his sentence Torrie had answered "I'd love to."

It was John's turn to be shocked. He stuttered a little before answering "Ok then shall we meet in Angels at twelve o clock?"  
Torrie smiled "That sounds great looking forward to it."

She stood up and gently placed her hands on his shoulder saying "See you later John."  
As she walked away she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Finally she was going to get some time with John. Maybe this was her chance to escape the hell that she was living.

…..

Officer Randy Orton hadn't been home all weekend. He had stayed in his office shut away from the world left alone with his thoughts. Less than 48 hours ago he found out that his ultimate dream was to come true. He always wanted to be a Father; it was what he craved more than anything else in the world. But his dream was taken away from him by woman he thought would be the mother of his child. She had no intention of having a baby and in his mind nothing he said would ever change that.

Detective Orton had fallen asleep face down on his desk. He was woke up by a familiar voice standing in front of him.

"This isn't the best I have ever seen you."

Randy looked up and saw the tall blonde Stacy Kiebler standing in front of him. He got up and walked to the other side of the room before saying "Unless this is work related I don't want to see you right now."

Stacy snapped "Why are you being like this?"

Suddenly a rage flowed up in Randy's body. He aggressively knocked a pile of files on the floor and snapped "You are planning to murder my child what do you expect."

The tall blonde snapped back "It isn't a baby yet and what right do you have to say that to me."

"Oh I don't know because of the selfish, heartless decision you are about to make."

"I'm being selfish Randy. It is all well and good for you to say keep the baby. You won't be the one carrying it for nine months; you won't be the one who will have to put their career on hold to look after the damn thing."

"MY BABY IS NOT A THING, MY BABY IS NOT AN IT."

The two of them stopped as Laurinitus came into the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

Randy answered "Nothing Is going on sir just go back to your office."

Laurinitus snapped "I demand a proper answer."

Orton stormed over to Laurinitus and pushed him towards the wall.

Stacy screamed "Randy calm down."

Orton got up in his face and snapped "I suggest you get out of my face."

Orton let him go as Laurinitus quickly walked over to the door He snapped "Who the hell do you think you are Orton?"

Randy went to lunge towards him again but Stacy stood in the way.

Laurinitus shouted "As of this moment you are SUSPENDED."

…

John looked at his watch as he saw it was 10 o clock. He glanced towards Angels and decided to have a coffee before he got ready for his lunch with Torrie.

He opened the door and got his usual greeting.

"JOHN"

Daniel Bryan asked "So what's happening John?"

"It's a dog eat dog world Daniel and I'm wearing milkbone underwear."

Everyone laughed as John sat down and ordered a latte. Ashley came over and he asked "How's Sheamus doing?"

The unique punk rocker answered "He will be better once he sees Trish again but until then he will be as evasive as ever."

John answered "Hopefully I will get to talk to him later. Talking of which I need to book the best table you got for lunch later."

He looked to his left as Maria suddenly appeared saying "Oh does that mean Johnny has a date?"

A startled John jokingly answered "Where the hell did you come from?"

Jeff butted in "She was brought down from a chariot in heaven."

Maria smiled as she softly kissed Jeff before saying "That was sweet, now get to work."

Jeff answered "Excuse me."

The beautiful redhead rested her head into his shoulder and said "I love you Jeff but us girls have to prepare John for his date."

John quickly butted in "You know have been on dates before." He quickly retracted what he said saying "Hold on you are putting words in my head. This isn't a date I'm just having dinner with a friend."

Jeff opened the door and looked back to John "Good luck John."

Maria smiled "If it isn't a date then why do you nervously keep looking up at the clock."

John stuttered again "Well it can't be a date because the girl already has a boyfriend."

Suddenly both Ashley and Maria's faces lit up with smiles. John could see they was figuring out who it was so said "Could you just organize best table, with some nice flowers and the best plates and stuff that you have got."

He quickly left the bar before they could question him some more.

Maria and Ashley both looked at each other smiling. If it was who they thought it was then they would be very happy.

…

A man slowly and methodically started to walk down a dark corridor. He knocked on a large door waiting for an answer.

Two large men came to the door and escorted him to the front of a large hall in front of a long table.

The man trembled as he placed a black briefcase on the table.

A sinister Shane McMahon said "Are you selling this briefcases or do you have something to tell me?"

The trembling man answered "I have some information on your wife."

McMahon quickly stood up and walked around the table. His business partner Wade Barrett clicked his fingers for the extremely large and intimidating Brock Lesner to aggressively grab hold of the man.

Shane walked towards him with a purpose and hit him across the face with the back of his hand. He snapped "This better be something concrete."

The frightened man nervously answered "It is sir. I have tracked Victoria to New York City. She is with someone else there."

Shane snapped "Who is she with?"

"A man named Phil Brooks. Oh and she has gone back to her maiden name."

Shane started to evilly laugh as he said "And she is in New York which means she will be with all her old friends."

Wade asked "Do we go for straight away?"

McMahon answered "No we let he carry on in her comfortable way of life then take everything away,

Barrett said "So what you're saying is we do nothing."

"No what I am saying is first we find Rhodes and Cena then we go to Victoria then we kill all our birds with one stone."

End of Chapter 28

Just a little chapter to keep the tiny little roll I'm on going Lol.

Thank you so much to everyone for their continued support with this story. I have a few big decisions about this story to make for example how many chapters will be in series 1 Lol.

The reviews always put a smile on my face and I love to receive them. Especially as I can get them on my phone now Lol.

I can't stop listening to Florence and the Machine. Her/their songs are AWESOME.

Hope everyone is doing well.

Take care and have a wonderful week

Matt


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

The beautifully glamorous Trish Stratus had been pacing the floor of he up market apartment all morning. She knew that her husband Chris Jericho would be coming around soon. Her ever so thoughtful friend Eve had arranged it when she heard about what had happened at Angels.

Trish nervously looked at the clock before shouting "Adam, Christian I said I wanted you out of here by eleven!"

Her two brothers came into the front room still looking half asleep. Adam spoke groggily "Keep your hair on Sis, were going. What's the big rush anyway?"

The gorgeous blonde hesitated for a moment before saying "Chris is coming over. He and I need to talk privately."

Those words seemed to wake the brothers up as Christian snapped "What are you stupid?"

Trish snapped "Don't talk to me like that."

Adam quickly followed on "Well what do you expect your so called husband disappears comes back and you are still going to hear that slime ball out."

She could see her brothers were getting irritated and said "Whether he disappeared for a long period of time or not he is still my husband and God help me I love him"

The younger Christian snapped "YOU LOVE HIM. I think all the perfume you put on has melted your brain."

An angry Trish snapped "You two have no idea what love is. Adam's idea is sleeping with the first girl that comes his way on a night out and as for you when was the last time you was even with a woman?"

Christian stayed silent for a second before Trish spoke again "I love Chris that is all there is to it. I don't know if I can forgive him for what he has done but that is why I want to speak to him today.

Adam lowered his voice and said "What about Sheamus?"

She quickly replied "What about him?"

Christian answered "Well it seemed like the two of you were getting quite close and now you're just going to push him to one side."

There were a few moments silence as Trish didn't really want to answer the question. She eventually said "I don't know what it was, maybe because he helped me, maybe because I got to spend some time with my brothers on their level for a change but that's it. I am better than that level and better than that bartender."

Trish had a confused look on her face as Christian and Adam both walked back to her room and picked up the bag of things. They came back into the sitting room with the bags on their shoulders and brushed past their sister.

She said "Why are you taking your things?"

Christian ignored her completely and walked out the front door. Adam turned around and said "We love you Trish. You are our sister and we will always love you but your life isn't our life. It is like we have two sisters sometimes. The one sister we can have a laugh with, have fun with and enjoy spending time with."

Adam looked angry as he watched Trish rolling her eyes at what he was saying. He pulled the door completely open before turning around and saying...

"The other sister is nothing but an upper-class stuck up Bitch."

He walked through the door slamming it behind him. Trish looked at the door her eyes starting to swell up a little. Just as she felt a tear start to fall from her eye she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw her best friend Eve stood with Alberto, with sympathetic smiles on their faces. The sexy brunette Eve looked at her friend and said "It's hard now darling but you know that you live in a different world to them. Now let's see what we can do about your marriage."

Trish smiled back at them even though she was feeling terrible inside. Maybe she was too different from her brothers or anyone around them to have them around.

…..

Angels bar was getting ready for the lunch time rush. Even if people were only having a sandwich they would like to come to Angels on their lunch break for the friendly welcoming atmosphere.

There was one man who especially nervous about this lunch hour. He wasn't there for a date just lunch with a friend. Or that was what he was trying to convince himself.

John opened the door of angels and walked through saying "Morning everyone."

"JOHN"

"How's a beer sound John?"

"I don't know Ashley I normally finish them before they get a word in."

Sheamus came from the back of the bar and looked at John. He whistled approvingly before saying "Wow John don't you look handsome today."

John laughed and answered "Thanks Sheamus you look pretty damn sexy yourself."

Everyone in the bar laughed as John sat down at the bar. Maria and Candice came over from the other side of the bar they eyes lighting up at what John was wearing.

John was wearing navy blue jeans with a white shirt. The white shirt had the top two buttons undone so the girl's eyes gravitated towards his open chest.

The redheaded bartender looked towards Ashley, Maria and Candice all of them with their eyes almost popping out of their heads. Sheamus laughed "Maria you're with Jeff, Ashley stop druleling over customers and Candice…. Not sure what I can say to you."

Candice smiled at the girls and said "You think that's hot, you should see him with his clothes off."

John quickly said "Sheamus you have a table for me."

Sheamus quickly walked around the bar to John and motioned for John to follow him up the stairs.

Sheamus directed John to the upstairs dining area. There were only three tables upstairs but they were more private than the tables downstairs.

The muscular Cena sat down at a beautifully set table and nervously started to look towards the door.

Sheamus pulled up a chair from another table and said "So correct me if I'm wrong but is it Torrie that you're having dinner with?"

John nodded his head and said "Yeah it is, were only having dinner as friends though."

Cena nervously looked around the room as he saw a smile on Sheamus face. The friendly Irishman said "Come on John, you're not fooling anyone. We all see the way you look at Torrie."

John shook his head and said "Ok fine I'm crazy about her. I can't stop thinking about her she is the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep and even then I'm dreaming about her."

Sheamus answered "Sounds like someone's in love."

John quickly answered "I can't love her because were not actually together."

The redheaded Irishman replied "Don't have to be with someone to be in love with them Johnny boy."

Cena went to talk again but realized he was just making his feelings for Torrie even more obvious so changed his tactic. "Look whether I do or whether I don't she has a boyfriend so we can be just friends. I don't mind that."

Sheamus moved his chair closer and said "Like I said earlier we see the way you look at Torrie, but we also see the way she looks at you. Phil is an idiot plain and simple and given the chance I think Torrie would be with you in a heartbeat."

Sheamus looked at John's eyes starting to gaze across the room. Sheamus smiled and said "I will get some drinks sent up."

John didn't even reply to Sheamus as his eyes were fixed on one person only.

A soft voice said "Sorry I'm a little late. The girls caught me on my way up."

The muscular Cena was still speechless as the beautiful blonde Torrie Wilson walked towards him. She was wearing a stunning long red dress. There was a long cut on the bottom half of one side showing part of Torrie's left leg. The dress went up to Torrie's chest and she wore a baby blue colored small cardigan to cover her shoulders.

John stood up and pulled a chair from under the table for Torrie to sit on. He gently pushed it towards the table and walked back to sit on his own chair.

Cena waited for Daniel Bryan to come and place a bucket of ice, with a bottle of white wine on the table before he said "Torrie you look delightful."

Torrie smiled "Thank you John, you look quite fetching yourself."

John turned away and whispered in his head "What kind of word is delightful?"

He didn't see Torrie turn away in the same way and mutter to herself "Fetching that's your choice of word. You could have said handsome or dashing but oh no for you John is fetching."

They both turned around simultaneously and smiled both clearly nervous about what was supposed to be lunch with a friend.

Torrie softly said "So how's Cody?"

John replied "He's good. I couldn't stop him grinning when I left to come here so I think he has had a good morning."

The beautiful blonde answered "That's good then."

Both John and Torrie wanted this lunch to be perfect. Only time would tell if they would both get their wish.

….

John's younger brother Cody Rhodes had been on the top of the world all morning. He had shared a special morning with the girl he loved and it didn't seem like anything could spoil that.

The young Rhodes sat on the sofa putting his shoes on so he could go out and get a paper. Just as he was about to open the door Layla ran out of the bedroom and almost slid across the floor grabbing hold of his leg.

Cody stumbled to regain his balance before saying "Layla what are you doing?"

Tears started to run down Layla's face as she sobbed "I don't want to be on my own. Please don't leave me."

The young Rhodes sat down on the sofa knowing that Layla would jump straight up to him and off his leg.

He softly spoke "Layla I'm only going to get a paper. You are a lot stronger you can be on your own for little periods now."

The beautiful but frightened girl sobbed "Why are you being so horrible now?"

Cody gently pushed her away before snapping "Horrible? I'm not being horrible. All I want to do is go and get a newspaper that's all."

Layla sobbed "I'm sorry Cody I didn't mean to make you angry."

Rhodes gently rested her head onto his shoulder and said "I'm not angry Layla. It's just sooner or later I'm going to have to get a job and help bring some money into the flat. I can't keep relying on John."

Layla nodded her head before resting it back on his shoulders and softly saying "But you will stay now?"

Cody slowly replied "Ok I will stay now."

He let out a small smile as Layla cuddled into him before thinking in his head "I love this girl so much but she is hard work too."

The strain of Layla's insecurities was starting to slightly test the resolve of John's younger brother. Cody wasn't as mentally strong as John so looking after his love would certainly test his resolve.

…..

Suspended detective Randy Orton had gone straight home to his apartment and turned off anyway of anyone especially Stacy contacting him. The tall officer had been an emotional wreck ever since his partner in more ways than one had told him that she was pregnant.

He had always dreamed of being a Father and having a family and although what he had with Stacy was only supposed to be a bit of fun he had felt himself feeling more for her than just a sexual attraction.

Right now though all Randy felt for her was hate for her plan to abort his baby.

The frustrated and upset Randy Orton glared at his door as he heard a knock.

He shouted "If that's who I think it is I don't want to see you."

Randy heard a voice shout back "I'm not going anywhere Randy and I will get a warrant and arrest you to talk to you properly if I have to."

Orton got up and unlocked the door but only pulled it slightly ajar and walked away and sat down drinking his can of lager.

Stacy slowly walked through the door and shut it behind her. She tentivly sat on a stool by the kitchen side and said "Randy we need to talk about this."

The tanned detective snapped "What is there to talk about you want to kill our baby."

Stacy lowered her head and quietly spoke "You think I don't want to be a Mother? You think I haven't dreamt of holding a baby in my arms, or taking my child to playgroup for the first time. I have dreamt of being a Mother as well Randy."

Orton's anger had turned to a feeling of confusement. He moved up to the end of the sofa so he was close to Stacy but not too close.

He softly said "Then why do you not want the baby?"

The leggy blonde looked back at him and said "It is ok for you. Your part is done I have to go through the pregnancy which is fine I can cope with that but what about after the baby is born. My career that I have worked so hard for is done. I love my job even if it isn't pleasant at times. This career was my dream the same as being a Mother I just had to choose which dream I wanted most."

There were a few moments of hesitation before Randy quietly said "What if you can have both?"

Stacy turned towards him and said "What do you mean?"

The tall tanned Orton rubbed the side of his head trying to make sure he worded what he wanted to say exactly right. He waited a few moments before saying "What if you can be a Mother and still have your career."

An intrigued Stacy turned towards Randy and said "How can that possibly happen?"

Randy coughed and said "What if I gave up my career and became a full time Dad. I would do all the nappy changing, all the midnight bottles; I would stay up the whole night if I have to. Then when you have loads of paperwork to do just bring it home with you and I would do it so that you can spend as much time with our son or daughter as you can whilst still giving everything for your career."

Stacy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got of the stool, knelt down on the floor in front of Randy and said "You would really do all that?"

Orton quickly replied "Yes I would and all the pre-birth stuff as well I would do all of that. I would create and decorate a nursery; I would build a cot, do the entire baby shopping and make sure that we had enough of everything. I would even go to the anti natal classes and just tell you about it afterwards the only parts you would have to do are the scans and give birth."

Miss Kiebler smiled "That's right babe leave me the easy one of giving birth."

Randy moved to the edge of the sofa and said "If I could do that as well I would. I will be here for you this whole time and I will put all my heart and soul into being a father so that you can have the best of both worlds. You will be the perfect career mother."

Stacy gently took a hold of Randy's hand and looked into his eyes ocean blue eyes. He felt his heart start to race waiting in anticipation of what Torrie was going to say.

She smiled sweetly and said "Ok we will do it we will have this baby."

…

A nervous Trish Stratus felt her pulse start to quicken as she saw a black BMW pulling up outside her luxury apartment. Eve and her other friends had made themselves scarce so that the two of them could be alone.

As Alberto and Eve sat in their room away from sight, Eve had a grin on her face. She smiled towards Alberto and said "Trish and Chris have to work things out, they just have to. I can't bear the thought of her being with that bartender or anyone that her disgusting brothers associate with."

Trish nervously looked over as there was a knock at the door. She slowly walked over and turned the handle.

Her heart was pounding as Chris was wearing her favorite suit the same suit that he had worn for their first date.

Jericho didn't say a word as Trish let him into the apartment. He carefully took of his jacket and hung it up on the coat stand.

He waited for Trish to sit down before he started to talk. "I know nothing I can ever say will justify what I did. I shouldn't have just disappeared like I did and I regret it every day."

Trish had to stay strong and snapped "You still haven't told me why you disappeared."

The blonde haired Jericho sat down and pulled out a booklet from his briefcase. He leant over and passed it to Trish.

She turned her head with a questioning look towards her husband before looking down at the booklet.

Inside there were pictures of luxury buildings situated in over seventy countries all over world. Each apartment had five star ratings and up to date technology and facilities through all of them. The apartments ranged from beach villas, to city apartments to even a mansion in the countryside.

The glamorous blonde looked towards Chris again and said "Are you planning to buy me one of these?"

Jericho laughed and replied "Turn to page seventy nine."

Trish flicked through the pages until she got to the right page. A look of shock came across her face as she saw a picture of ten men stood in front of a mansion in Germany. One of the ten men was her husband.

She felt a sense of electricity flowing through her body as Jericho sat next to her and softly placed his hand on her knee.

With his other hand he gently turned her head to face him. He lowered his voice and said "I own ten percent of the company. I know I can never make up for what I did and I know that but I can literally give you the world trying. All you have to do is give me a chance and I will give you everything in the world that you have every dreamed off, starting with this."

Trish watched as Chris pulled out a small jewelry box from his briefcase. He opened the box and smiled at Trish's reaction. He spoke again "It is a rare blue diamond that was a little bonus for completing the project."

She softly said "It's beautiful."

Jericho carefully took it out of the box and said "May I put it on you."

Trish nodded her head and turned around. She felt closed her eyes feeling her heart to beat faster as he gently placed the necklace around her neck.

The gorgeous blonde held the diamond stone in her hand as she felt Chris fastening the back of the necklace. Her eyes closed as she heard Chris whisper in her ear "I will give you the world Trish and so much more all I'm asking for is one more chance."

She turned around and started to gaze into Chris's eyes. He smiled and said "It looks almost as beautiful as the person it's on.

Trish moved closer to Chris and softly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away but her eyes met Jericho's again. She moved in closer and kissed him again, this time she didn't pull away.

The two of them fell back to the sofa in an electric moment of passion.

Chris Jericho had got what he wanted but where did leave the Irish bartender Sheamus.

Only time would tell

End of Chapter 29

Chapter/Episode 30 Preview

John and Torrie's date ending

Sheamus finds out about Trish and Sheamus back together

The strain of Layla's insecurities start to get too much for Cody

Someone confesses their love but who is it?

Yay I'm always happy when I am able to write a chapter of city runaway.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe that I have over 260 reviews for this story. It is so humbling and unbelievable and I thank you all so much. This is why I have some news

A few months ago I announced that I will be leaving Fan fiction when I have finished all of my current stories. No that is still very much the intention considering I have only three chapters of corporate attraction left to write.

(If you like Cody Rhodes, Eve Torres, Triple H or are just a fan of heel couples please read this story I love it so much and really want to send it to WWE Lol.)

Anyway back to my news. However I have found a little loophole in my announcement Lol. I still have no intention of writing any new stories at the moment however because of the success and popularity of City Runaway there will be a series 2. I'm saying series as I have been calling it my sitcom story for ages.

I have so much planned for the sitcom that if I kept it one series it would be like 70 chapters so I'm going to split it into two and have two series and see how series two goes Lol.

Anyways enough of my rambling my stories has taken a bit of a back seat since I have been working but I will try my hardest to update as regularly as I can.

Take it easy everyone and I hope you all have a lovely week.

Matt


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

The young Cody Rhodes looked down at his shoulder to see that his girlfriend Layla was asleep. Looking up at the clock he gently moved her head and placed it down on the pillow. He was almost tiptoeing as he went into their bedroom and came out seconds later holding a duvet. The black haired Rhodes gently placed the cover over Layla so she was comfortable.

He slowly backed away making sure that he didn't make a sound before carefully opening the front door and walking through. As he shut the door he breathed a sigh of relief as he had not woke her up.

Cody finally was going to get some much needed free time but would he get back before Layla woke up?

…..

In the restaurant of angels the atmosphere was very different. John Cena and Torrie Wilson were having a very enjoyable lunch. The conversation was light and stress free, and both of their initial anxieties and nerves had died down considerably.

John smiled in Torrie's direction as the waiter picked up the plates from the main course. The muscular Cena said "Did you enjoy your salmon?"

The beautiful blonde Torrie Wilson replied "Yes I did thank you it was lovely. How did you like the lamb?"

He smiled again and answered "Yes thank you. It was very tender and tasty."

They both smiled back at each other as the waiter approached the table again. "Can I get you anything else maybe a desert or some more drinks?"

John politely asked Torrie "Would you like anything else to eat?"

As she gazed back into his blue eyes she said "I couldn't possibly eat anything else but another drink would be nice."

Cena pointed to both of their glasses and said "Two more of these please."

John waited for the waiter to be out of sight before saying "I have really enjoyed myself Torrie. Thank you for being such pleasant company."

The stunning blonde tried not to giggle as she heard John whisper to himself "What's with all the big words, just talk normally you fool."

He looked back towards Torrie and saw her grinning. She spoke in a sweet tone "Thank you John and I have had a lovely time as well you are…" She looked at him with a cheeky grin and said "You are delightful company."

They both laughed as the waiter brought over their drinks. Torrie took a sip of her wine all the while continuing to gaze into John's eyes. John could see Torrie hadn't taken her eyes of him. The waiter came over one last time and place the bill on the table.

Both of them reached for the piece of paper at the same time. As John had his hand on the bill Torrie's hand touched his seconds after. The two of them looked up and saw each other's eyes closer than ever.

Torrie leaned over and softly kissed John's lips. He kissed back for just a second before pulling away.

The confused blonde quietly said "What's wrong?"

John sat right back in his chair with a shocked look on his face. He stuttered a little before replying "What's the matter with you. You have a boyfriend Torrie."

A troubled Miss Wilson snapped "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

Cena was even more shocked by her outburst and quickly answered "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not in the habit of breaking up relationships."

Torrie snapped back "Oh come on John you know just as well as me that you asked me out on a date not just a lunch with a friend."

A normally strong John Cena found himself terrified at this sudden turn of events. He hesitated for a few moments before answering "You kissed another man when you are already in a relationship. I'm not the one in the wrong."

In one quick movement Torrie picked up her wine and threw it over John's face. She stood up and shouted "Now I'm a slut as well is that what you're saying."

"No I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not John I will tell you what I think"

"Oh what's that Torrie?"

"I think you're a coward."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is you knew full well what you were doing when you asked me on this date but you must have a little red button inside you that starts to flash whenever things start to get a little too real for you."

"I have no earthly idea what you are talking about Torrie."

"Whenever we start to get close, whenever it looks like something could happen with us you run a mile."

"The thing is Torrie you overlook one minor little detail Torrie YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND."

Tears started to run down Torrie's face. She picked up her hand bag and started to storm down the stairs. John left a pile of notes on the table for the bill before chasing after Torrie.

Torrie ran through the bottom door quickly followed by John. Cena shouted "Torrie please wait." Torrie quickly ran past someone walking in and John was hot on her heels.

Sheamus turned to Ashley "So do you think it went well?"

Maria softly said "I don't think so Torrie was crying."

John finally managed to catch up with her. He gently took hold of her wrist and spun her around to face him. He could see her face was covered in tears.

He lowered his voice as he said "I'm sorry for making you cry but you are with Phil and not me. Why are you getting so upset?"

Torrie pushed his arm away and ran towards the apartments.

John stood frozen still as his eyes watched Torrie run back into the Layfield apartments and slam the door shut.

There was a sound of thunder coming from the sky before heavy rain started to fall to the ground. John didn't move just let the rain soak him through.

John looked up into the rain and said "How is this happening to me?"

…..

Back in the bar everyone had settled in to stay there for a while the rain outside was coming down very heavily.

All of a sudden Candice came running out from the ladies toilets screaming. "There's something in the alleyway."

Jeff answered "What do you mean something in the alleyway?"

A terrified Candice answered "I heard something moving outside the window. It might be big foot or something."

Sheamus laughed "Yeah because Big Foot is known to have a bit of a drink problem."

Candice shouted "This isn't funny Sheamus. It could be dangerous."

The Irish bartender looked towards the door as Stacy and Randy walked into the bar.

A hysterical Candice Michelle ran towards the two of them and said "This guy is a police officer he can shoot whatever it is."

Stacy quickly said "What's going on?"

Daniel Bryan sarcastically answered "Apparently we have big foot in our alleyway."

The tanned Randy Orton laughed "Big Foot? Oh and does that mean the loch ness monster in the bath."

Candice snapped "So much for the police being here to help."

Randy laughed again before getting a stern look from his partner. He said "Ok fine Sheamus and I will go and check it out. It may just be rats or something."

Sheamus quickly said "Ok rats are scarier than big foot. I can get closed down for that."

Orton and Sheamus walked towards the door to the alleyway. Randy slowly reached towards the handle and turned it carefully. Eventually he swung open the door holding his gun close to his chest.

He turned the gun towards the long alleyway and heard cries of "Please don't shoot us."

Sheamus poked his head around the corner before stepping out and saying "What in God's good name are you two doing out here"?

The two brothers Adam and Christian both stood up facing Randy and Sheamus. Adam said "Well we needed a place to stay and we haven't got a lot of money. So we figured we like this place so much why not live here."

Randy looked at them with an unimpressed look and said "Do you want me to arrest them?"

The friendly Irishman answered "No of course not but why are you not at your sisters?"

Adam and Christian both looked at each other not wanting to be the one to break the news. Eventually Adam answered "Well she was planning to sort things out with Jericho and we couldn't stand to see her hurt again."

Sheamus could feel his heart beginning to sink but still asked with a little bit of hope in his voice "How do you even know that she will take him back?"

Christian snapped "Because our stuck up sister says that she still loves him so all he will have to do is make a couple of broken promises and she will be sold."

The redheaded Sheamus attempted to try and hide the hurt in his soul but Adam, Christian and Randy could see it written all over his face.

Christian tried to lighten the mood and said "So do you mind if we live in your alleyway. We promise we will keep it tidy."

Sheamus and Randy both laughed before Sheamus said "You can stay with me for a couple of weeks and I will help you find a place to stay and a job."

Both Adam and Christian looked at each other with a shocked but grateful look on their faces.

Adam answered "You would do that for us even after….."

Sheamus smiled "Oh you mean even after your sister broke my heart. Don't worry I knew all along that I was chasing an illusion and besides you two are my friends."

There was a moments silence before Randy broke it by saying "Aww isn't this lovely."

Christian quickly asked "So should we shake hands or something?"

Sheamus held his hand out to shake Christians hand but Adam lunged towards him and gave him a hug."

The short haired Christian laughed and said "So I'm guessing this is a hugging moment then."

He lunged towards Adam and Sheamus hugging and hugged them both tightly.

Adam looked towards Randy and said "Do you want in on this?"

Orton replied "No thanks' I think I will pass."

The four of them walked into the building and back into the bar area.

A frightened Candice shouted over "What was it?"

Sheamus replied "It was just these two looking to make a home out there."

A disgusted look came across Candice's face as she saw Adam standing there. She snidely snapped "I'm sorry Randy you were right, it was rats"

The long haired Adam sarcastically answered "Well aren't you just a bundle of joy."

An annoyed Candice grabbed her coat and stormed out of the bar without even saying goodbye to anyone.

Adam snapped "What's her problem"

His brother quickly said "Just leave it bro."

While everyone's attention had been on Adam and Candice's verbal argument no one had noticed a young man slip through the door and sit at the back of the room.

The unique Ashley Massaro noticed someone was keeping their head behind a menu but looking as if they wanted to be served.

She could see that this man didn't want to be seen so just snuck over to him without anyone really noticing her absence.

Ashley politely said "Can I help you sir?"

Much to her delight she saw that it was Cody Rhodes. He whispered "I'm glad it was you and not anyone else."

She whispered back "Why are you hiding?"

He quickly replied "I prefer it when John gets all the attention rather than I but being John's brother I have to deal with it if he isn't around and I just want some peace at the moment."

Ashley smiled before replying "Well if you like there is a back room that you can be alone in."

Cody's face lit up as he replied "That would be great."

The beautiful blonde answered "It's the first door down there. I will bring your drink down to you."

Rhodes answered "Thanks Ashley you're a diamond."

He quickly got up, kissed Ashley on the cheek and ran down to the room that she had pointed out.

Ashley softly held her face as if she was still feeling Cody's lips on her cheek. She walked to the bar to get Cody's drink. All she wanted was to be with Cody and it didn't matter how long it took."

….

A set of stunning brown eyes started to flicker open as she awoke from her deep sleep. The naturally gorgeous Layla opened her eyes completely but her calmness did not last for very long.

She frantically stood up from the sofa and shouted "Cody where are you?"

The panicking Layla ran from room to room looking for her boyfriend but couldn't find him anywhere. The tears ran down her face as she cried his name over and over again.

Layla looked towards the door and tearfully cried "I have to find him."

She ran towards the door not even putting any shoes on. As she flew out of the apartment she almost ran into someone walking down the stairs.

They gently took a hold of her and said "What's wrong?"

Layla cried "I can't find my love, he's gone and I don't know where he is."

There was a moment's hesitation as the person took in what Layla had said. The soft but calculating voice replied "You haven't got any shoes on and the weather is horrible out there I will find him and send him back to you. You just go back into the apartment."

Layla tearfully nodded her head and almost silently replied "Thank you"

The slim girl waited for the door to shut before slowly turning around and picking her doll up from the bottom of the stairs.

She spoke with a soft but sinister voice "Looks like someone is trying to steal Daddy away from us. Nobody steals Daddy from me."

The complex Aj Lee turned and slowly started to walk up the stairs. The slender girl looked down at John's apartment door. "Nobody steals my love from me."

…

As the door of Angels bar opened everyone looked over to see who it was.

"JOHN"

The muscular but depressed looking John Cena walked towards the bar.

Sheamus smiled and said "How's life treating you there John."

A sad looking John Cena replied "Beats me…and kicks me and leaves me for dead."

The others all gathered around the popular man giving Ashley the perfect opportunity to go back and see Cody.

Randy sat down next to John and said "What's wrong John?"

John lowered his voice as he replied "I just really screwed things up with Torrie."

The friendly Irish bartender Sheamus answered "How did you manage that you looked star struck when she walked in earlier."

Cena answered "I was and dinner was going great, we were having a great time until she kissed me."

The long haired Adam butted in saying "Hold on a smoking hot chick kissed you and now you're looking depressed."

John looked over to Adams direction with an angry look across his face."

Adam quickly hid behind Christian and said "Ok I will be shutting up now."

John carried on talking "I pulled away because she had a boyfriend and I kind of kept saying it when she was trying to tell me something. Then she stormed back into the apartments"

Out of nowhere the normally reserved detective Kiebler shouted "Oh really it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out that she loves you."

A shocked Cena answered "Ok thank you for that and who are you again?"

The leggy blonde answered "I'm detective Kiebler and I can't believe you hadn't worked out the feelings between you two. I should arrest you for just being that dumb and stupid."

Christian had a huge grin on his face watching Stacy "Ooh I like her she is hot and feisty."

Orton turned to glare at Christian who backed behind Jeff and said "Ok I will shut up too."

John looked around at all the people stood around him. He turned to Sheamus and said "Ok this feels like I'm on a daytime TV show."

Redheaded Sheamus answered "You can't give up on Torrie. Just leave her be for a while and then go and see her first thing tomorrow morning."

Cena nodded his head before saying "That's a good plan buddy apart from the fact that she already has a boyfriend."

A Startled John looked to his left as the beautiful Redhead Maria shouted "No one cares about Phil that guy is a jerk. This entire bar knows that you and Torrie belong together. Ever since you arrived here and she came back it has been plainly obvious to everyone that you two are perfect for each other."

A muscular Cena looked around at everyone again before saying "I feel like I'm starring in some kind of chick flick."

The Charismatic Jeff Hardy laughed and answered "Maria's right, Phil is a jerk and with any luck he will never come back from Chicago because whatever you decide Torrie is better off without him."

John nodded his head and replied "I know that and lord knows I can't stop thinking about her. I will give us both a night to sleep on it and will ask her out for coffee in the morning."

Maria and Stacy both had smiles on their faces as John spoke. Randy and Sheamus both leaned in towards John and whispered "Don't you love being part of our crazy little bar family."

Cena nervously grinned and said "Oh yeah it's fetching."

Both of them looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

John replied "Sorry just a word I've suddenly started to like."

He looked down at his glass as the thought's started to race around in his head "I really hope I get a second chance with Torrie. Now Cody has Layla who have I got to take care of?"

….

Cody anxiously looked around as he heard a soft knock on the door. He smiled as he saw Ashley pop her head around the door saying "Just thought you would like another drink."

Rhodes smiled and answered "Thanks."

Miss Massaro spoke again "Just thought you should know John is out in the bar."

John's younger brother answered "Thanks for telling me. I will go out there after I have drank this drink."

The blonde barmaid pulled up a chair next to the table where Cody was sat and said "If it's not John your avoiding then why do you want some alone time."

There was a slight hesitation from Cody before he asked "There's no hard feeling between you and I right?"

Ashley quickly replied "Oh no of course not. Why do you ask?"

Cody quickly answered "And were friends right?"

She smiled sweetly in Cody's direction and said "Of course we are."

The black haired Rhodes waited for a moment before answering "I just need a little break from Layla. As much as I care about her sometimes she can be a little too much. I just feel a little suffocated at the moment."

Ashley did a good job of hiding her elation at hearing the reason Cody was escaping. She pushed her chair close to the table and gently placed her hand on top of Cody's.

The unique blonde replied "It's very clear how much you care about her. You have taken on a big responsibility just by having her with you. Not many guys would have had that much courage. Your patience will see you through her insecurities but you know if you ever need to get away or need some alone time just let me know and I will make sure I keep this room free for you."

Cody smiled "Thank you Ashley you are a very kind friend."

She rubbed her finger along his thumb before standing up and walking to the door. All of a sudden it was if a light bulb went on above her head. She turned around and looked into Cody's eyes.

Her soft voice said "Or maybe we can go racing again. I had a lot of fun last time."

Before Cody could answer she had walked out the door. His eyes almost lit up at the thought of the adrenalin rush that gambling gave him.

Temptation was knocking at the door when he was at his most vulnerable.

Was Cody Rhodes really strong enough to resist temptation?

….

The twisted and evil Phil Brooks had finished packing the last of his things. He was ready to go back to New York.

He looked at his phone to see of Torrie had sent him any messages. Much to his disgust his inbox was completely empty.

The sick and demented mind of Brooks thought "For every Hour she hasn't contacted me I will punish her and each punishment will be different so that stupid bimbo gets it into her thick skull that she belongs to me."

Phil picked up his suitcase and opened the door of his hotel room. As he opened the door a large powerful hand reached in and grabbed him by the throat.

Brooks tried to escape but was thrown to the back wall by another well-built and aggressive man.

The intimidated Brooks shouted "What do you want I don't carry money with me."

One of the heavies grabbed Phil by the throat and held him against the wall. Brook's eyes looked in confusement as two well-dressed suited men walked into the room and shut the door.

The British man Wade Barrett snapped "Are you Phil Brooks?"

Phil couldn't answer due to the muscular hand around his throat so he just nodded in agreement.

The other suited man walked closer to him, lowering his voice and said "Do you have a girlfriend Philip?"

Brooks nodded his head again confused and extremely scared about what was happening.

Both suited men looked at each other before Shane said "Brock put him down."

Lesner released his hand letting Phil drop to the ground. McMahon knelt down in front of Brooks and whispered "Is her name Victoria Wilson?"

Phil was struggling for breath but answered "I call her Torrie but I think that's her full name."

Brooks yelped in pain as Shane Punched him aggressively in the face. McMahon shouted "You know it's disrespectful to be with another man's wife."

Phil cowered on the floor as he pleaded "I swear I never knew she was married. But how can she be we have lived together for months."

Shane lifted his leg and kicked Phil in the stomach. "Does that justify it does it."

A scared Brooks answered "No of course not but I know how you feel. She has been making advances towards another man while she was supposed to be with me. To be honest you are better off without that broken slapper."

Before Phil could say another word Shane had pulled a gun from his inside pocket and shot him in the chest. The gun had a silencer on so no one would have heard the shot.

Barrett smiled as he saw the blood start to run from Phil's chest to the ground. Brooks cried in pain "Please don't kill me."

Shane knelt down in front of him being careful not to get blood on his suit. He whispered "That was a very disrespectful way to talk about my wife. Now I want the name of this man she is interested in."

Phil painfully snapped "Why should I help you?"

McMahon looked into his eyes and sternly said "Because your answer could be the difference between life and death."

Wade called for Lesner and skip to stand either side of Phil. Shane stayed knelt down in front of him. He looked at his watch and said "I'm waiting."

Phil looked down at the blood coming from his chest. He looked into the evil eyes of Shane McMahon and said "His name is John."

Shane snapped "I need more than that boy and the clock is ticking."

Brooks knew these men meant business so answered almost straight away.

"John Cena."

Silence engulfed the room hearing the name of the man that deserted them. Shane stood up to face his business partner Wade Barrett.

Barrett had a sick smile on his face seeing that all the pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

Shane kept the gun in his hand as he turned back around to face Phil. Phil thought he had got off likely as Shane looked at him with a smile on his face.

McMahon smiled "Sorry but you lose."

The black haired Shane McMahon fired a shot straight into the skull of Phil Brooks killing him instantly.

Barrett walked next to his partner and said "So what do we do now?"

Shane suddenly started to laugh in an evil fashion "Don't you worry Wade my friend. I know exactly how this is going to work."

End of Chapter 30

Chapter 30 done Wahoooo Lol.

Thank you again to everyone for the amazing reviews I appreciate getting them so much. Every time I read them it keeps the ideas for all the little mini stories in this story flowing so thank you very much

Thought I haven't had a little Wrestling ramble for a while so thought why not do it in this chapter Lol.

Money in the bank is in 2 weeks it is definitely my favorite PPV outside the big 4, actually I probably like it more than Summerslam Lol.

Now you will see this in every chapter I write before MITB (May not be many Lol) and probably all over my twitter as well but…

CODY RHODES MUST WIN THE SMACKDOWN MONEY IN THE BANK MATCH.

If he doesn't I will go mad. He is talented and Quality in the ring and works extremely hard out of the ring and all that hard work and dedication deserves to be rewarded. Cody Rhodes WILL be a World Champion.

Don't need to say who I want to win the WWE Championship match LOL.

Want Alberto Del Rio to beat Ziggler even though I like them both. The shield to beat the Usos, Jericho to beat Ryback and I don't mind who wins the Raw Money in the Bank match but If I had to choose then I would choose Daniel Bryan.

On the very possible chance that Rhodes doesn't win MITB then do not want Sandow, Swagger or that moron Fandango to win. Still baffles me how he beat one of the greatest of all time at Wrestlemania.

Anyway enough of my rambling, Hope everyone is having a great week.

Take it easy

Matt


End file.
